


Destructive Glitches - Echoes Of The Night

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: ERROR - 404 - Not Found [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Anti-Void, Gloom and Doom Boys, Multiverse, Other, star sanses, universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 169
Words: 117,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Nightmare and Error have fallen into the Void. The Gloom and Doom Boys have returned to their old homes since then. Error is greatly weakened by this event and needs magically aid, Nightmare lost his hold on the Multiverse and wants nothing more than to get revenge on his brother.The two friends vowed to be by each other' side no matter what. Together the ERROR and the Nightmare shall raise again.
Relationships: Dream/Ink, Error/Nightmare
Series: ERROR - 404 - Not Found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759549
Comments: 90
Kudos: 142





	1. The Fall Arc: Fall Into Darkness

Sunlight slowly fades across the dead world. 

  
  
Soon the only source of light came from a bright glowing arrow, which lit the whole hillside and cast deep shadows.   
  
The apple brothers stare at each other- Nightmare was pinned against the grey stump he once called home, once had been his SOUL, along with his brother, Dream.   
  
The once kind golden eyes of his brother were now firm and determined. The black creature cover in muck, stares beyond Dream, looking at the darken universe that at onetime overflowed with life and living SOULs.   
  
Surrounding his brother were the exhausted Star Warriors, all ready to defend their leader if need be. 

  
However, that was not needed. 

  
  
Due to the long and fierce battle Nightmare had just lost everything. And there was no one waiting for him even if he managed to get away.   
  
With a deadly hiss the creature of darkness pushes himself off the tree stump- the positive arrows which were embedded across his form made it seem like he was melting.   
  
Nightmare found his brother's sockets again and looks into them. That hardens expression had not wavered; he was still in his stance, with the bow in hand and arrow drew back ready to fire. 

  
  
'*would dream really kill me?' Nightmare thinks for the first time- it had always been unthinkable, his kind and caring brother who loved him so dearly...

  
  
Then again, Dream had grown up. 

  
  
The golden skeleton was no longer the brother he once knew. Who came for him when feeling down, who cuddled close to him when feeling scared, who asked questions to unknown answers.   
  
Who pleaded to turn back from his bad ways and return with him. 

  
  
Dream had no choice but to grow up. 

  
  
With it came new hopes and dreams, came different viewpoint on life.   
  
Also came new monsters to love and protect.   
  
Dream would kill to defend his friends...

  
  
Even Nightmare. 

  
  
Who was not the brother he once upon a time loved with all his heart and SOUL.   
  
Glancing around one last time, the nightmare creature sees that there was truly no one around to aid him in his hour of need... just like before... he was even standing in the same place it happened back then.  
  
Even if he cries from his SOUL, the only one who would have answered that call was currently staring him down without mercy.   
  
  
Nightmare took a step forward with a deadly glare.   
  
  
One of the Gasters belonging to the Star Warriors cried out in fear and did the forbidden.   
  
Opened a portal to the Void right behind Nightmare.   
  
Nightmare watches the arrow fly; Dream only let out it due to shock more than anything else- however, it's aim was true- it strikes Nightmare's sternum and the darker half began falling into the abyss.

  
  
  
  
Darkness. 

  
  
Total darkness.

  
  
Complete nothingness.

  
  
... the darkness overtook him, he realizes just how truly alone he was in the world. 

  
  
...loneliness ate at his cold black SOUL. 

  
  
Dream had ruined his plans. Wounded him greatly. And he made his Boys vanish.   
  
The Gloom and Doom Boys had been killed off, a strange seal placed over their universes for when they respawn to their former settings; and sealing their memories too, given them a promise of a happy ending.   
  
Nightmare's atoms began to painfully rip apart, he could not even scream since he was paralyzed- he could hear the echoes of those who hurt him in the past, their laughter haunted his final moments, their gleefully expressions played across the last pieces of his mind. 

  
  
Their misdeeds towards replayed in seconds, like a broken record; anguish filled his mind and SOUL. 

  
  
Nightmare always wondered why Dream had not felt their evil intentions at that time. Or had been drowning in their love and praise that he just never noticed the torment they caused in him.   
  
Nightmare's socket closes- his mind fading. The world slowly became darker- then a speck of white...

  
  
Someone was holding him tightly. 

  
  
Carefully and tenderly. Pulling him together and ending the intense agony he was in. 

  
  
Suddenly the black skeleton gasps loudly, his voice gets swallowed in the Void. 

  
  
Someone had just torn out an arrow from his body- then repaired it. 

  
  
How?

  
  
Nightmare was sure he had no longer possess any form. 

  
  
The first thing he notices when the black haze lifts slightly, there were blue strings going off into every direction. Creating a series of webs in front of him.   
  
Blinking through the endless blackness surrounding him, he next sees the ERROR, who was being illumined by the golden light of the arrow.   
  
The glitch was in the Void with him, and glaring at the sight of the thing he had in his hand- he tosses the glowing arrow over his shoulder, which gets lost in the blacker than black, then reaches for another. Error easier tears it out, making the dark skeleton before yell out in pain. 

  
  
"*don't fall apart on me. nightmare." The ERROR hisses at him darkly when he rips yet another bright golden arrow out, "i still need ya. don't die!"

  
  
That made Nightmare jerk.

  
  
Someone needed him.

  
  
Someone wanted him.

  
  
Someone did not want him to die.

  
  
Nightmare groans and grunts in pain, he hisses and curses, this all made the glitch grin.

  
  
"*ya can complain all ya want later." Error snaps with a snort, he reaches down and picks up the blob of muck, "let's find ya a negative au."

  
  
Holding Nightmare close to his ribs, Error opens a white glitchy portal to where he knew someone of the most negative and miserable skeleton to even had lived was- Aftertale's Geno.

  
  
**'**   
**'''**   
**''''**   
**''''**   
**'''''**   
**'''''**   
**'''**   
**'''**   
**''**   
**'**

  
  
Nightmare jerks awake, he stares up at the ceiling of the rock cave- even in total darkness, he could see clearly, as if day.

  
  
Strange arms encircled him, he was leaning against a living SOUL.  
  
The creature of negative could feel movement, constant movement against his mucky tar-like substance known as 'darkness'. Tilting his skull back he sees the Destroyer leaning on the rocks, orbits closed and holding onto him. The movement was caused by the ERROR's glitches that covered his form.  
  
Looking down Nightmare notices he was laying between the glitch's legs; he tries to remember how he came to be this way.

  
  
Then remembers.

  
  
Nightmare had been battling against Dream, his brother had managed to get the better of him this time and he had fallen. One of Dream's clever Star Warrior thought it would be a good idea to open a portal to the Void right behind him where he fell.  
  
 **'*how?'** Nightmare questions in shock and horror, **'i had gone into the void. my soul should have scattered across time and space.'**  
  
Nightmare remembers seeing the endless black that ate all light, he had felt the moment it began to rip him apart and-  
  
 **"*error?"** Nightmare breathes, he recalls seeing the glitch's white portal shine brightly against the blacker than black void; he saw the ERROR come in without care and reached for him.  
  
And once he had placed his arms around Nightmare, everything has stopped. Error let out his eternal blue strings, the ones he only used for his Anti-Void for the human SOULs. And collected the pieces of Nightmare.  
  
"*yeah?" Came Error's glitchy voice above him.  
  
Nightmare wanted to ask many questions; how did Error survive the Void? How did he escape the Void? How did he manage to pull him back together? How did he get him out too?  
  
 **"*...how long was we in the void for?"** Nightmare asks, at last, deciding it best to question these other things later.  
  
"*for about fifty years. give or take. i got all ya data. don't worry." Error answers with a heavy sigh, he appeared exhausted, "i'm drained. and ink has been busy. i need to start destroying soon if i'm ever gonna catch up to his insane pace."  
  
 **"*mm. yes. it seems that it is harder to destroy than to create."** Nightmare comments shutting his sockets and leaning himself further into the glitch's embrace, **"i shall help you until you have reached your goal. as my thanks."**  
  
Error just snorted and relaxed slightly.  
  
"*the whole multiverse is gonna remember us now." Error mumbles as he drifts off to sleep, "i don't have the power to leap. or mask."

  
  
Nightmare did.

  
  
For some strange reason, this place they were in was brimming with negative energy.   
  
Quickly the king of nightmares hides their 'scent' and then makes a portal of darkness; standing he turns to stare at his friend who had risked everything for him. Forming his tentacles he takes Error up into two and gently holds him. Then hurries through the portal, to a hidden realm that was a 'backup' as Error liked to call it.

  
  
Nightmare carefully studies the universe. It seemed it was still dormant just as Error left it. Seeing no danger here, he enters fully.


	2. The Fall Arc: Just Friends

The ERROR walks into his new home- the 'backup' universe he had made for Nightmare years ago.

Who knew his paranoid schizophrenia would come in handy so much.

All of Nightmare's universes he had ruled over had been lost, even though no one remembered him during his time in the Void, the Star Council understood that these universes needed 'help'.

And Error could no longer return to his Anti-Void because someone had placed a powerful code locking him out.

This has enraged the ERROR and spent most of his free time trying to break down those walls that kept him from getting into his own home.

Error glances around- there was only one place that was an access point so he had to walk the three miles... No magic could be used. No shortcuts. No Blasters- which he normally bypassed these things, but he made it with monsters like himself in mind. Error could use his strings and Nightmare his darkness. It did not block the most common and basic magic, mainly the ones that monsters needed to live on.

This AU was once a Farmer Tale- it had been a broken Farmer Tale on the edge of destruction. So the Destroyer of World patched it up and in return, those living there had to be his and Nightmare' slaves. ... they did not act like it most of the time.

Thankfully the firewall Error had placed around it, along with five different code of walls- It had been an experiment with his strings, which he uses to make new codes with; it also had saved the monsters living there from the effects of the Void; so the 'slaves' were waiting for their rulers to return to this place. They had been delighted to learn that the 'king' and 'queen' would be living with them.

Error had even managed to rename the universes, something that should be impossible:

It was Farmer Tale #90- now it was called Negaverse.

The universe itself was now very lush and filled with life after Error fixed the damned thing- he had repaired with core codes from another universe, one that died without any copies for it to continues, called 'Mother Nature Tale'.

The planet became a whole lot bigger- it now had three large moons and five smaller ones orbiting. These moons all had their own atmosphere but no plants grew there. Yet. Error wanted to go to those moons... perhaps made a flower garden up there.

The mega glitch had copied and pasted Nightmare's old home, the Nightmare Manor- It was fully stocked for if Nightmare and his Gloom and Doom Boys ever needed it.

However, the Gloom and Doom Boys were no more.

During the battle with Dream and his Star Warriors, they had been hunted down. All their worlds had forced RESET and Dream gave them all a happy ending.

At least, that was what he gathered so far.

They still wanted to know what happened to them fully- they could have all been killed.

But they were at a standstill for a while.

Error and Nightmare were both recognizable, it was hard to move about. Thankfully the Sans of this world were more than happy to lend them a helping hand after the ERROR saved his friends and family as well as his whole universe.

Error walks through some doors coming to the library. It was huge.

The glitch had not seen the point of placing books in and since the copy and paste 'World Edit' skill he had only copied the building itself, no books came with it, and stocked up on supplies after.

However, it made Nightmare a little happy for him having to get his own books. The dark creature enjoys helping Error with his work while 'shopping' for books in that universe. Some universes did not have the same books in them. It depended on which universe one went to.

Nightmare request of Error, if they ever had to move again, could he copy all his books...

Error glances over to where Nightmare sat, in a blood-red single sofa opposite an empty blue single sofa.

Once again the nightmare has his 'nose' stuck in a book. Which Error did not say anything to. Error himself loved to do research and reading came hand in hand at times.

Error also liked the fact that like himself, Nightmare studied his enemies before comforting them- The ERROR would study code for months sometimes, depending on if the universes were new to him or not. And choose his FIGHTs carefully.

Nightmare would watch and wait, then decide when and how to FIGHT- he was a commander rather than a warrior and could direct his boys with skill that often lead them to victory. And when need be he would FIGHT.

It was a little wonder why they became friends. At first neither would at admit, claiming to be merely allies. Slowly, what took years, they dared to call each other friends.

Error took a seat in the blue sofa, Nightmare did not even look up when he did.

Error did not bother saying a thing- it was nice. Because for some reason the Voices could not reach him with Nightmare by his side. The darkness that surrounded the mucky skeleton seemed to catch the Voices making seem nothing like echoes in the distance.

The glitch takes out his needles and draws out his strings from his sockets and began to cast on. Nightmare continues to read quietly.

'*this is nice.' Error thinks to himself, as the soft sound of his clicking of the needles came next.

The pair sat like this for hours and finally the ERROR pauses to glance over to his only true friend.

Nightmare was asleep.

No longer was the muck covered his bones fully- a skeleton with silvery-white bones rested in the place Nightmare once sat; the bones seemed to glow like the moonlight. The remaining darkness that bound places on him, made it more outstanding.

"*the brighter the light. the deeper the shadows." Error mumbles to himself, staring openly at the skeleton.

Nightmare looked so young.

Which made sense.

When Nightmare ate the Apples, his body was encased with darkness much like how his brother Dream had been trapped in stone. Time had been frozen for him.

The same with Nightmare.

Time was frozen under it all.

So was all the emotions of that time- the horror, the fear, the feeling of betrayal. All trapped with no hope of moving on.

Error studies the skeleton- or lesser skeleton. Nightmare' body was still a 'teen' even if his mind was hundreds of years old. The darkness for holding him together. Along those beautiful white bones were breaks and creaks with purple blood leaking from them. The darkness covers it, trying to shield him from the outside world.

When Nightmare had eaten of the first Apple, he had been greatly wounded by the villagers.

These wounds would never heal. The darkness surrounding his form kept him from breaking and even allowed him to break more and come back together as if he was made up with the tar-like ooze rather than bones.

The ERROR raises a hand and touches his own ribs- once upon a time he had a wound that refused to heal too. And walked about day and night in eternal pain.

Thankfully his friend's darkness cut off all pain senses from his bones. Pain was just the body's warning that something was wrong anyway.

Error smiles bitterly, lowering his hand to his lap.

Memories for him came and went, none of them was good. Nor did he care for them.

Again, Nightmare drives these things away from him. And he was happy just to be Error and not the shadow of whoever he once was.

For the past couple of weeks, they had been choosing which path to take- carry on the way they were before. Nightmare fighting for total control, while Error wanted to destroy. OR announce to the multiverse that they had joined forces.

Error glances towards his friend and sees purples eyelights watching him- they had two different shades of purple, darker at the bottom and lighter at the top, the lighter purple seemed to curve around making a crescent moon shape.

Nightmare gave him a sweet smile, which was quickly lost when the darkness covers him once more- soon the lesser skeleton had been made to look like his age of his mind, and was as tall as Dream now.

The dark skeleton picks up his book once more. The glitch held up his knitting.

Soon the sound of needles clicking and pages turning filled the area they were in.

The pair knew that they had to enjoy this peace while they could. Because soon all hell was going to break loose.


	3. The Fall Arc: Together

Nightmare was not been happy.

News of his brother's perfect life during his unplanned trip to the Void had hit him greatly- without Nightmare Dream had married Ink and now had a child, they called Illusion, who was already a skully and soon to be a lesser skeleton.

The golden skeleton ruled over a universe that the artist had made for him, called Under Starlight, giving the Star Warriors and Star Council a real home; along with the monsters belonging to Core Frisk's realm had all gone to live there.

It hurt.

It had taken him by surprise just how much too. He thought he would not have cared.

It hurt to know just how happy Dream was without him; his brother who swore to always needed him, that he could never truly live until his dear brother was back by his side. But he should have realized this on that day of the 'Falling' as Error dubbed it, that Dream had given up on him- however, he thought, well, he was aware that the Gasters of the universes were sort of missed, or rather they knew that someone was missing; so perhaps he had hoped deep down, that his brother was searching for his missing piece.

Dream told him that he would always love him, always chase after him and never let go. 

Deep down Nightmare had wanted to believe those words. But the betrayal from his home universe had cut him too deeply, so much so that he found it hard to trust others- and... it felt that betrayal returning to the front of his heart and mind once more.

The ERROR stares down at the fallen monster, his friend was drowning in his own mental pain and breaking his heart over the events that had taken place during their time missing.

The glitch flops down on the steps of the grand lobby of their Manor, next to the nightmare, who no longer looked like a skeleton, just a dark grey blob of mud wiggling wildly.

They sat like that in silence for a moment, before Error began to speak.

"*we can't change the past." Error told him, hoping his friend could hear his voice, "no matter how much we want that. we can beg and plead that somehow he can travel in time and change these things. the sad truth is. we can't."

Error pauses slightly at the blob, it had stopped wiggling.

"*i'm not saying to stop feeling these things. this pain is yours and it's real." Error continued a little hopeful, he slides a little closer, "i'm not saying that its gonna be easy. because it's hard. we can only move forward. 'we' as in the two of us. together. i am here."

 **"*together.** " Came the dark broken voice of his friend.

Error grins at him.

"*together." Error confirms studying the blob carefully, he could see the shape-changing, reforming back into the friend he knew and loved, he could only hope he was saying the right things, "i won't claim to understand what ya feeling at this time. i've gone through some stuff in my time. but each and every experience is different in its own right. so i can only understand so much. but. if ya need to speak about it. i'll listen. if ya need to cry about it. i'll be by ya side. and when the time comes. we'll walk forward together."

Error blinks, then glance down; Nightmare's hand was over the top of his, his fingers curling about it. Smiling he reaches down and held onto his friend's hand.

 **"*yes."** Nightmare growls out darkly, remembering that Error had reached out for him once before. Jumping into the Void to save him. Error needed him. Error wanted him. Error had never abandoned him. Even now, the glitch was with him.

Was he betraying that?

Nightmare favoured loyally above everything else. Was he being disloyal towards his glitch?

The king of darkness glares at the thought of his brother- no more would he believe his words. There were no 'happy endings', only 'to be continued'. And he was sure as hell going to continue where Dream left off. 

Nightmare's shape forms back into a skeleton, his left eye glowing brightly and an evil grin appearing on his jaws.

 **"*yes. together."** Nightmare says again, turning to look at his friend. The ERROR looked pleased to see him, **"together we'll rule this rotten multiverse. and everyone will bow before us."**

"*together." Error said again firmly grinning at his friend, "as mates." the words fell off his magic before he could stop them.

Silence filled the air, apart from the ERROR's static that always followed him.

The pair stared at each other.

The ERROR crashed.

Nightmare's highly intelligent mind stopped working.


	4. The Fall Arc: Sleep My Dearest

Nightmare strokes the black glitchy skull.

Error lay in their double king size bed, that could hold at least ten skeletons in. The glitch had been eating and sleeping since coming out of the Void, something Nightmare knew he had not done before.

The ERROR also was having trouble killing off the monsters in some universes. At first, Nightmare thought his new mate was toying with the inhabitants, however, one Sans got a lucky hit and Error dropped hard and did not get up.

Nightmare had ended up killing everyone thereby sending them all to sleep and locking them in their own minds to face their deepest darkest fears. Most died out of terror, any who managed to live through that died at his hand.

The dark skeleton grins.

Nightmare was... happy.

Happy that Error had blurted out for them to be mates. While it had shocked Nightmare to his core, he now had a certain feeling bubbling under the surface of his SOUL, though he would never act on them.

The ERROR had tried to run as soon as he finished his REBOOT, however, Nightmare was ready- the dak skeleton used all his tentacles to pinned down his 'friend'. Then when the glitch gives him after a long battle, they had a long talk.

Nightmare understood that Error was just scared of giving his heart and SOUL to anyone. It was a great risk to someone in his line of work.

Nightmare grin widens.

He never really had anyone love him before- and he never thought that someone would risk their own existence for him. Everyone loved Dream. Even some of his own had left him, claiming to love Dream, others even wanted the golden skeleton to come save them from their own selves. They would give him up in a SOUL pulse if they could have.

So Nightmare was unsure if he should return to those ones and find new followers. After all, it has been a while and new universes with cold dark themes had risen up in the multiverse during the 'Falling'. He could seek new ones out.

Killer Sans was one of a kind like Error and Nightmare was. And he was very loyal towards Nightmare- that loyally partly shifted toward the ERROR when the glitch had saved Nightmare during a raid, so if he went to claim his solider, he knew that there would be no issue with his chosen queen.

...at the same time, he was not sure if he should give him his peace and let him stay in his own universe with his brother.

If Killer was happy. Truly happy, surely he could not disturb that or take it away until it was time to overtake the multiverse fully.

With the seal in place, it was hard for Error to open even a window to look through- perhaps it was because the glitch was not at full power.

Nightmare stares at his sleeping mate.

Error had been so tired lately with trying to destroy so many copies of universes and with his already weakened state it was getting harder on him. And time was running out, the overflow of universes that had built up was causing some healthy universes to glitch and lag, if it went on viruses would spring up.

Sleep was a healing.

But it was something the ERROR seemed to fear.

At times Nightmare would forcefully make his mate fall into a deep slumber while mumbling the words "*get some sleep. my dearest." Letting the glitch know what was happening so he would not fight against him.

Yes. Nightmare really needed to get some followers once again.

The dark skeleton glances around the room, it was still a little empty. It would not hold any comfort to the ones he was going to bring here.


	5. The Fall Arc: Happy Anniversary Monsters!

It was a grand celebration for monsterkind!

Cheers and laughter filled the air.

Once a year the anniversary of the freedom from the underground was held. And today was the fourth anniversary- which took over months to organize. Which each and every monster worked hard to cooperatively with this amazing event.

It was truly was a happy occasion for all to enjoy.

Years of discussions with the human governments, lead to the monsters being given the whole mountain they once lived under, as well as the surrounding fields. The plots of land went towards the city and to the sea since many humans moved away from these areas when the monsters first came out due to fear.

They not only had been given this city the humans left behind, but also the fourteen towns that went around the mountain. And they built more towns and villages.

The monsters had descended on a mountain they had been trapped in, for the merrymaking.

The area was filled with colourful booths; handmade goods, lovely prepared food to eat and refreshing drinks could be found everywhere one would direct their gaze. There were small areas for music and dancing, for chatting or merely gathering. There was also a number of giant tents where monsters used as seating areas for these activities.

The booths were meant to represent the days when the monsters had to live in tents when they first exited the underground.

The huge gathering would last for fourteen days.

The reason for this was because the monsters never wanted to forget where they came from and how they endured the first few weeks on the surface.

Sans the skeleton wanders through the joyful crowds, listening to the laughter and endless chatter of the happy monsters around him as he makes his way towards where his family and friends were.

As Sans walks through the many monsters, smiling brightly as he waves to those he knew- there was a lot of new faces.

Offspring had boomed over the past two years... now outnumbering the older gen greatly.

The skeleton moves through the crowd with ease, like he was a ghost.

Soon he reaches a small area made for his family and friends; they surrounded a large campfire- some danced to the music, others watched the flames and smoke rise into the air.

Sans slips through the monsters and flops down next to his brother Papyrus- he was wearing blue jeans and an orange jumper, with black boots and black gloves. That faded red scarf that he always wore was no longer there, it now on the coat hanger at home.

"*hiya bro." Sans greets his brother who smiles boldly at him, then waves at the shin of his brother's laps, "hiya baby." the shin giggles at the sight of their uncle- it was wrapped in a pink and green blanket.

  
Papyrus had married Mettaton about ten years ago, but only just had a child- they were young so it was not like they were in a hurry to have offspring. And often travelled all the time, but they had settled down fully three years ago when Mettaton announced they were carrying.

Even while Papyrus lived in the city and Sans without his two married mates, Asgore and Toriel, they still managed to phone every other day; the two goat monsters had a six offspring together while Sans had none.

The thing was, it was all about intent with monster magic. So deep down Sans must not want to have offspring with his chosen mates.

Sans glances towards his mates, the pair was happily chatting to each other... and he felt no love.

And Sans thinks he knows why.

Normally he would wait for a RESET.

It normally came after the first anniversary, however, this time it lasts to its fourth year.

The skeleton did not know he was bothering to try- he had dressed up in a new black turtle neck jumper. Sans also wore black shorts and gave up his old faded blue jacket for one similar, to a slightly darker shade of blue- he also wore blue and white trainers instead of his old fluffy pink slippers.

Gazing towards the monsters' 'saviour', who was talking to Undyne and Alphys.

'*what's wrong?' Sans thought to himself, half-listening to his brother talks about the price of butter, not really caring.

Sans did not understand. Frisk had been doing nothing but genocide routes for stars knows how long, then suddenly goes for a mercy route. Which made no sense.

"- AND BROTHER YOU LOOK GOOD IN BLACK! IT REALLY BRINGS OUT YOUR BONES!!" Papyrus told him with a tight smile, clearly wanted Sans to reply.

"*thanks." Sans answers trying to bring himself to smile, he looks over to his two mates. Frisk had wandered over to them and began telling jokes if he went by how the two goats laughed.

Something was wrong. It had been wrong for a while now.

Sans had been having dreams lately.

The skeleton's sockets found Frisk's form once again, they had moved on and was now chatting to Mettaton who loudly told them about their new drama that was coming out soon.

Strange dreams that made no sense.

Frisk glances over to him and smiles brightly while waving at him.

Sans return that wave and smile.

The skeleton really did not understand. They had been doing nothing but genocide for many many RESETs, with only a few mercy routes far and few between, then go back to the genocide routes.

It drove him almost to the point of maddest. Sans had even decided using the DT in the True Lab in order to fight against the human.

And then it ended.

No wind down too.

Because whenever they were leading up to the mercy routes, they would have neutral routes ones first. This time it went right from genocide to mercy.

'*this must be a new game for them.' Sans thinks bitterly, keeping his smile on his jaws, 'they want to see me break. they want to see me happy. only to break me.'

Frisk gazes over to him again and gives him a huge grin. Suddenly Sans felt himself loosen, wondering that maybe, just maybe they had finally ended it all. Finally, he could relax and truly move on with his life.

'*i should just let it go.' Sans thinks to himself as a lazy smile spread across his jaws and he leans against his brother, closing his orbits.

Behind his closed lids he watches the darkness while listening to the happy noises of the celebrations happening around him.

  
For some reason, he could not let go.

Grinning insanely, he rose to his feet and summons his bone...

...instead, a red knife came to hand.

XD ~ DX

  
No longer did music play.

No more did the monsters laugh.

Only silence echoes across the mountaintop.

Blood and dust covered the tents and left behind clothes that littered the ground.

Sans felt like he was waiting for someone.

  
The LV that was bubbling inside him did not make him feel a high from it, almost like he was already used to it.

Touching his chests, he sees a red rounded light shining through even his blacker than black jumper. Which was strange, even if he killed all these monsters, surely it would not have warped him this much?

The skeleton hums loudly to himself, walking to the place where his mates had once been. Staring down at their dust.

"*to death do us part." Sans says darkly with a wide grin, "what should i do now?"

Still, he felt like he was waiting for someone.

Reaching up to hold his cheek, he rubs it- then pulling it away he sees black tar-like liquid pouring down.

It felt right somehow.

With a mad grin Sans shortcuts to the next town over, where humans lived. They must have heard the monsters radioing for help days ago when he began killing the monsters.

Yet no one came.

The first humans Sans sees was a group of youths, all sitting under the street lamp half drunk.

Sans summons his knife and began his long workout once again.

XD ~ DX

  
Sans blinks when the wall began to glitch with white static.

Then a slow grin appears across his jaws.

At the sight of the two new skeletons walking through the glitchy portal, all his memories were freed and came rushing back to him.

Sans walks over to them and lowers himself down one knee, raising his skull high into the air and places his left hand over his sternum in a stabbing motion.

"*my king. my queen." Killer Sans happily greets Nightmare and Error, vowing to himself that he would let nothing drag him away from his masters again and he would follow them into the Void itself.


	6. The Fall Arc: Silent Night

It was a cold dark night in the Negaverse; the stars shone brightly against the black canvas, and all the moons were for some, nowhere in the night's sky.

The monsters of the former Farmer Tale now went by nega-monsters, had encircled Nightmare's Manor' land with the thought of building new homes. There was so much space that everyone had their own plot, yet they chose to build outside their king's home.

They also claimed that a king should live in a castle or palace. Nightmare liked the sounds of that and went to Error for his thought on the matter. The glitch asked for them to come back to that subject later.

Farmer Sans of this world, now went by Pumpkin Sans when Error told him he loved the pumpkin pie he had made using his homegrown pumpkins.

Pumpkin Sans also moved onto the manor's grounds with his brother, who now went by Spice Papyrus, because that went well with the pie; Pumpkin and Spice's main job was to grow food for their rulers.

The ERROR was just glad that Killer was with them now. It was going to be helpful in the long run.

Killer had come with them with surprising ease.

Nightmare had been pleased over Killer's return, but was trying to act like the big bad leader- then was giggling in their bedroom when he was sure his most loyal one out of earshot. Error had laughed along with his mate.

Error smiles at the starry sky, his mate was currently leaning against him- they sat on the baloney of their bedroom, upon a picnic blanket with pillows behind them, resting on the stone wall; they had been enjoying their first date.

The mega glitch did not care about being leant on. It might be since Nightmare's darkness that covered him, felt like an odd cross between mud, tar and silk. Or slime.

The ERROR had mud baths, he would not bathe in water, it caused him to glitch wildly. With seawater being the worst, causing him pain.

The texture of mud did not harm him and felt almost nice against his bones.

Error was glad he took a chance with Nightmare, he might be the only one in the multiverse he would touch without fear. ... which was strange because the nightmare's presence itself normally caused others fear.

The ERROR suddenly glitches, looking away from the view above, he looks to see that Nightmare had fallen asleep. And of course, whenever his mate was sleeping or overly relaxed, the darkness would go in on itself. The silvery-white bones glowed brightly in the darkness.

He did not pull away, even if it was uncomfortable for him.

The glitch forces himself to relax, looking to the stars once more.

Soon Error was going to take Killer out with him for the first time since bringing him 'home' as Killer himself called it. The killer was more than happy to join him in deleting a universe.

Error groans at what Killer kept calling him: 'Queen'.

It was a joke one of the Gloom and Doom Boys had called him once upon a time... along with 'Mother'... but Queen seemed to have stuck. It did not help that Killer, Pumpkin and even Nightmare himself had now begun calling him it.

Then Pumpkin stopped them during dinner, claiming that yes, they should not call him that since Error was not a queen. To which he breathes a sigh of relief... a little too early, because Pumpkin went on to say, that Error would not be queen until he married Nightmare.

For now, he was a Princess...

Error snapped at everyone, saying he would rather be called queen than a princess.

However the topic of marriage seemed to be playing on Nightmare's mind- he kept bringing up Dream and Ink's marriage along with their child. And how he would have liked to have been around when this happened, even if it was to ruin that day.

The ERROR thought that deep down, his mate had wanted to be there.

Closing his orbits, Error gives a glitchy sigh, then smiles a little. Nightmare had become a little playful since becoming mates- before he would not have joined in with the little joke. And he would not have freely giggled in front of him.

So Error was hoping that meant Nightmare was 'happy' with him by his side.

Everyone who knew them must already work out that this meant that the ERROR and Nightmare were out of the Void.

Soon the mates hoped that they would announce their return a little more officially.

But first, they were going to build up strength and power.

He wanted to check out new universes that had come into play and find new followers- Pumpkin, Spice along with all the former broken Farmer tale monsters, were 'new' followers. There had to be others like them that was willing to become subject of theirs.

Nightmare was trying to check on his Boys... Killer had been a practice round, where Error used all of his remaining power in order to break through the universe with force. ... They were just going to watch him and see how Killer was living his life... never in their wildest dreams did they think that Killer would have killed all monsters as well as a good number of humans.

Error rested for a couple of weeks and then went on to research on the next Gloom and Doom Boys, which had been Horror.

...Horror...

The ERROR grits his teeth as he remembers.

The glitch had discovered that Horror had betrayed them.

Horror was currently living in Under Starlight, Dream's universe he ruled over. And he had been working for Dream before the fall into the Void, acting as a spy.

Error wanted to sneak in and confront Horror, perhaps even dust him in front of everyone.

However, Nightmare wanted to wait for a grand event to take place once they gathered their forces so that they could completely spread the fear across the multiverse.

...Error still wanted to go.

The glitch grins evilly at his thoughts, suddenly the silent night was broken by the sound of a gentle melody. Error snorts, it was Pumpkin again, every night he would play on his violin.

The glitch turns his gaze to the stars again, listening to the sound of music- he feels his mate snuggling against him once more.

Life was not bad like this.

Things for once seemed to be going his way.

Suddenly the ERROR cough.

He covers his hand when he did and the force rattled his bones. On removing his hand away, he stares numbly down at his blue blood in his hand.

Error quickly looks to his mate, thankfully Nightmare had not woken up by his coughing- lowering his hand to his jacket, he wipes his hand on the inside of his pocket.

Something had not been right since leaving the Void- eating and sleeping was not something he had needed to do before now he needed to do this at least once a day.

Error normally refused to see any healers. And if he was alone, he would still refuse. However, he no longer had to think of himself, for the sake of his mate he needed to get checked out.

'*i need to see some kind of healer soon.' Error think to himself, making a vow to the stars above.


	7. The Fall Arc: A King Needs

“*why are we doing this?” Error asks his dark mate with a groan.

Nightmare had suddenly gone up to Error and request that he get him as many humans as he could- so the glitch went around and kidnapped three universes worth of human, leaving the monsters behind without the humans to ruin their planets.

Nightmare then enslaved the humans and was forcing them to build a series of towers along with giant walls connecting them. Within it was a white palace.

”*my brother has gotten his own universe,” Nightmare snarls out darkly, recounting what they had discovered that had happened while they had been gone, “he already had that star council and star warriors. and now those many survivors from core frisk as his subjects. a grand palace with amazing towers. a queen in ink. and a prince in his son. illusion. i think it’s only fair that i have the same.”

Error rolls his eyelights, then turns his gaze at the towers that were being built. One thing he had leant about his mate was, Nightmare was always competing against Dream. It was once just hiding under the surface however it had come out now since he had fallen into the Void.

And the ERROR aimed to please his chosen mate, so did whatever he could to make him happy.

"*ya own this universe. and the folks from this are ya subject." Error told him with a snort, then looks to where Killer was standing afar off from them, "i bet ya could make killer ya knight. like what dream did with cross."

Nightmare looks to him with wide socket.

"*cross is dream's knight?" Nightmare asks clearly surprised, "i was not aware of this."

"*thought i told ya." Error replies with a half shrug, he really did not care what Dream did, however, Nightmare did and he had to remember this.

"*when the palace is finished. i'm dubbing killer my knight." Nightmare said firmly, seemingly more to himself than to Error.

The pair look towards the construction once more.

The palace, with its towers and walls, was in a land beyond Nightmare Manor in the distance; that kept the nega-monsters happy, they always believed that Nightmare and Error should be living in a noble and exalted home.

Inside the walls was also going to be a city, but this was not going to be built just yet. Just the palace itself, the towers and walls.

Hopefully, they were not going to keep these humans. While they were helpful in building their future home, the sudden rush of living creatures had made a food shortage. And Error was unwilling to let the nega-monsters go hungry over the humans.

And glitch was wearing himself thin trying to get enough bread, fish and vegetables to feed them all.

Perhaps thrown them into the Void or a universe without monsters once they had finished. Yet... they were making a palace for them, it seemed a rude way to repay them.

"*the palace needs a name." Nightmare told him, breaking the glitch out of his thoughts, "any ideas?"

"*none. sorry." Error replies with a small smile, he looks across at the white marble that seemed to glow under the light of day, "ain't it a little bit bright for ya?"

"*no." Nightmare answers giving him a strange look, "i like the white marble. reminds me of the moonlights."

Error nods his skull.

Then steps closer to his mate, there was no one around and Killer was not looking so... he reaches out his hand to hold his mate's hand like he had been so many times in movies and... Nightmare's hands were deep in his pockets.

Error pouts, then glares at the towers, trying to face away from his mate.

The ERROR blinks. 

Glancing down he sees that Nightmare had taken his hand out and now was holding his- the glitch grins at him. 

The pair silently watches together. 


	8. The Fall Arc: Distorted

  
The sound of monsters dusting echoed across the cave- dust rose into the air making a dark grey mist. Some even went into Waterfall's water, making it thick with clumps of dust pulp.

The blue of the echo flowers highlighted the two attackers. The ERROR and the killer slowly wander through the wetlands, their shadows distorted under blue glow across the cave walls.

Error was pleased that he had a helper now- it also helped Killer regain the LV he lost during his 'happy ending'.

They had to trend carefully as not to alert Ink to their presence since Nightmare wanted a grand way to reveal them. And he thinks he found one- Dream and Ink's child, Illusion will be having their next blasting soon; there was going to be a celebration to mark the skully's travel to becoming a lesser skeleton.

While Nightmare was making rushed plans for that, Error was rushing to keep the balance by ending as many universes as he could- his mate was even saying something about getting Pumpkin to help... but the farmer was no fighter.

So Error was going to break the walls to Dust's universe to see how he was getting on. And find a new Horror to take the betrayer's place since the axe-wielding skeleton was a skilled fighter.

"*there's something i don't get." Killer low voice says it was always a raspy whisper, he freaked others out at times when doing it, making Error think he does it just to match his appearance.

"*about?" Error glitching voice says, unlike Killer who kept his voice low, the glitch had no control over his, it went up and down in tone and pitch, cut off and jumped like a broken record.

"*why do we just kill the monsters?" Killer questions his queen, eyeing up the glitching skeleton, "why no breakthrough to the surface and killed off all the humans. that would bring us even more lv. right? humans outnumber monsters vastly."

Error blinks. He was sure that was the most the killer had ever spoken to him.

"*its not about lv." Error explains looking away from the dark Sans, "at least. not for me."

"*then what?" Killer asks with that same tone, his dark sockets stare at him as if he was trying to stare into the glitch's SOUL.

"*it's my mercy." Error goes on to explain, he grins with a small laugh when he sees the confused look on the killer's expression, "towards the monsters. ya see. when the universe gets deleted. those who get left behind experience pain far worse than death. and it's long-lasting. the slow painful death can last a few months."

A small smirk appears on Killer's jaws as he began understanding.

"*i give the monsters this small act of mercy by ending their lives before i delete the universe." Error went on grinning like mad, the glitch knew that Killer was hurt beyond repair by humans... just like himself, "and as for the humans. well. i don't care. let them suffer."

Killer laughs loudly, it carried through the damp cave, scaring some hiding monsters in the distance. They dart out of their hold and were quickly chased down by the pair.

Error grins as he feels the LV hardly touch his EXP- his LV was at 84 and he needed a lot to get to the next LV.

The glitch recalls that skeletons had reached LV 120 become skeleton lords. Currently, he was a higher skeleton- had been since reaching LV 80. The ERROR always wondered what will happen when he reached it.

Because before then he was known as Error Sans in his MENU but became ERROR as soon as he reached LV 80. What that came new abilities; like his string codings- he codes his strings to do whatever he liked... it was hard to do though and took some time to get right. There was his string sight- his strings acted like eyes, much like how a spider could 'see' through theirs.

The glitch was still trying to master both of these.

They needed a lot of power behind them, so since leaving the Void, he had not used them fully.

Error walks just behind Killer, watching the other skeleton carefully- he had been holding back from coughing in front of him and his mate. The blue blood that kept flowing from his jaws had worsened.

Error was planning to go off on his own for a little while... which was something he has done a lot of in the past. Just suddenly go missing for months on end. Only this time he could not do that.

For starters, he had a mate now. And mates had to stick together.

Secondly, he would spend his days in the Anit-Void, whenever he worked on his projects- but he still could not find a way in. Whoever blocked him were very strong or it was because he was still weak.

Error's thoughts went to Sci Sans. The scientist would work for whoever he wanted in the past but times had changed. Sci had been taken out of his universe, something that should be not allowed, and was living in Under Starlight.

Sci Sans was a rare breed. There were only ten universes like them.

Apart from the original, it was forbidden to go to these universes.

The glitch needed to tell Nightmare he was going... or explain that he was sick... however, he did not want his mate to worry over something that could be nothing but a little bleed on the ribs or something.

"*my queen?" Killer calls making the glitch look up at him, then grumble under his breath at the title that had been given to him.

"*yeah. yeah. coming." Error replies hurrying forward, he could hear screams, yells and cries as they entered into the Hotlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breeding and Growing:
> 
> 'Brewing' the skeleton term for pregnant (*1):
> 
> Before brewing skeletons choice a mate to breed with (most skeletons mate for life)- a tiny soulings will appear on the 'mother's' SOUL and lives under the surface for five months (*2); during this time the soulings can easily die and return to the mother's magic. There are a few signs but it rather hard to be sure. Skeletons that realize must rest and up back on their magic output. They need a lot of food to prepare for the skeleton key that will later form.
> 
> When the brewing starts, thin hair-like bones called 'fossil' will appear on the inner sides of the mother's ribs- they will then twist downwards like a tornado, taking the soulings down with them. The fossils will harden into a cocoon known as a 'skeleton key'. It is very hard- almost unbreakable. The mother will then find a safe place to rest and harden their own bones for a few weeks- and while not as hard as their key, their bones will be very strong during this period.
> 
> 'Shin' the skeleton word for baby: Brewing last for two years(*3).
> 
> They come out nine inches long and are very soft. Over the next few hours, they go through a phase called 'blasting' where marrow can magic continually covers their tiny bones until they are about the size of a three-year-old (size comparing to human infant).
> 
> Shins learn to walk a few days after brewing and follow their mother around.
> 
> Shins will remain never grow- however, after six years of being shins they will enter into a different stage through 'blasting' off again. The blasting this time will crack their bones open and liquid bone the colour of the magic would pour out, completely covering their existing bones. This hardens into the larger bones.
> 
> 'Skully' the skeleton word for child.  
> After the blasting of the shin, skullies appear. They are the size of ten-year-old children. This period will determine what kind of magic they will grow into- depending on training, experience and love. They will remain as a skully for eight years when they will have their next blasting stage.
> 
> 'Lesser Skeleton' or 'Lesser' the skeleton word for teenager.
> 
> After this blasting, the size of the lesser skeleton will vary greatly. This is also the time when they will move away from their mother's care.  
> They will have their last blasting around four to five years and become 'skeletons'; whatever size they blast into will mainly how they will remain for their lifetime (*4).
> 
> (*1. Also to be noted, some skeleton has been known to breed without a mate.)  
> (*2. For a skeleton without a mate, this could take anywhere from three to twenty years)  
> (*3. For a skeleton that breeds without a partner, their brewing stage lasts ten years. They can only brew one at a time.)  
> (*4. Unless they reach a higher form of skeleton monsters. Such as 'Higher Skeleton', 'Skeleton Lord', 'Skeleton King' or 'Skeleton Emperor'.)


	9. The Fall Arc: Next Step

Nightmare whole form was moving rapidly, the muck flowing down his bones yet never coming away nor losing its volume.

Error lets out a glitchy sigh, he had chosen to talk with his mate about the blood.

"*as mates we have to be honest with each other." Nightmare growls at him, his visible eye glowing brightly, "yes."

"*yeah. sure." Error said utter out, but it came out in static, "i just didn't want ya to worry about me. ya already working yourself to the bone. to add my-"

"*mates are one." Nightmare snaps at him, telling him the words the glitch had said to him only a couple of nights ago, "i clearly remember you telling me this. when..."

"*yes. mates are one." Error says with a smile, he leans over and rubs his cheek against the slimy one of his mate, "i'm sorry. i won't happen again. i promise."

"*you better error." Nightmare growls at him, then look around, removing their cheeks apart, "so. now what?"

"*my best bet is getting a sci." Error explains to his mate, moving away and flopping down onto his own sofa that was opposite Nightmate's, "the main sci is in ya brother's au. and all others are closed off. there are ten altogether."

"*and you believe getting to a sci sans will help? why not a healer?" Nightmare questions him with a light frown, it was clear to Error that his mate was worried but trying to hide it.

"*i trust sci sanses more. they have their own code that they follow and don't pick sides." Error went on to explains, he sighs once again, feeling very weak, "but it seems that the main sci sans was targeted so was taken away for safekeeping. and all the other universes that hold a sci. was sealed. there are three groups that have risen up in ya place. only without ya power."

"*this will be your 'last chance'?" Nightmare mumbles the words spoken by Error at the start of the conversation, not really caring about these other groups, he could worry about them later as they were not important right now.

"*yeah. i'm gonna use all of my power to break into one. then stay there for a while." Error told him firmly, "a small break might go unnoticed by ink. if i break the seal completely. they will crowd the universe."

"*which one are you going for?" Nightmare asks, feeling drained suddenly- he had finally found someone who loved him, who was willing to give his own life for his sake... and it seems like the ERROR had, "was i the only one that was happy?"

"*huh? what?" Error says blinking at the strange question.

"*here i have been happy over our coming together." Nightmare says with a hiss, the anger more towards himself than Error, "and you have been suffering in silence."

The ERROR's whole skull seemed to be filled with magic at Nightmare's words- a couple of nights ago they kissed for the first time... and made love. Thankfully his mate was not someone who would laugh over his state when it came to just subject, nor pushed the issue.

The glitch raises himself up and goes over to Nightmare's single sofa once more, he leans over and gives a quick kiss on the teeth, slightly putting some of his magic behind it.

Slowly he pulls back and stares into his mate's single socket.

"*ya make me happy." Error told him making the negative creature glance at him in disbelief, "it's true. life has been worth living with you. even in pain. i don't regret my choice when living ya."

Nightmare smiles and allows himself to be a hug. It was strange how forward the glitch was, guess one of them had to be since both would leave things as they are for years.

And with Error not fearing the nightmare's touch and even liking it, he was bold towards him-Error really liked to hold hands and even cuddle when they were reading and knitting side by side. There was another sofa in the room now, which was not the two single ones- Error's blue one and Nightmare's red. The new double sofa that was against the wall was a lovely shade of purple, they say in this one when they wanted to cuddle or just lean against each other. While their sofa ones were mainly used when they wanted to talk or just enjoy each other's company.

The glitch leans over to him again, kissing him softly. Nightmare turns fully... then stares over to the doorway where Killer was silently watching them with a bold grin on his grins.

On noticing him Error jumps to his seat glitching wildly and began knitting at surprising speed, not looking at Nightmare or Killer.

With a laugh, Killer melts into the shadows and vanishes from sight.

"*nightmare." Error's voice causes the dark creature to gaze at his mate, "remember one thing. you and i are one. now and forever."

Nightmare gives him a rare smile.

"*why don't we go to bed early." Nightmare says darkly- but Error knew a true dark tone from which other, this 'dark' voice was his mate trying to sound sweet, "then," the negative king continues as he stood, "i can show you. just how much i love you."

Error places his knitting to one side, then opens a glitching portal to their bedroom.


	10. The Fall Arc: Crushed Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Along I link dreams and nightmares with butterflies- so at times, the butterfly is normally representing Dream and/or Nightmare.

Plans had changed.

Nightmare had wanted to announce their presence at some sort of events Dream holds over the year, however, because of Error's ill health, they needed to do something a little differently.

Nightmare stares grimly down at the stronghold belonging to his brother; it was a huge stone brick with five towers. From above the stronghold looked like a 'star' with the towers on each point. The main building was right in the centre of the thing with a smaller building close to the walls that joined the towers together.

This was one of Dream's top bases in the multiverse.

And was said to hold important files.

But the thing that stood out to him was, the three groups that had nothing to do with each other, had tried to get a foothold in the multiverse on separate occasions.

Those groups had many followers behind them.

There were only three of them.

Nightmare turns to his mate, who was standing with his arms crossed staring at the stronghold. Then to his loyal Killer, who he was going to declaim his Knight soon, like how Dream had done so with Cross- it seemed fitting for him to have this role.

They had three aims- to announce themselves on the multiverse scene. To show that the ERROR had taken sides with Nightmare. And for Error to open a portal and break the seal on a universe.

Error had chosen a universe that seemed off from the other ways. And guessed that there was something wrong about it.

It did not matter if they had to fall back at any time, they were not trying to overtake it like those insides will think when they get started.

**"*let us go.** " Nightmare growls out with an insane yet oddly calm grin- Error and Killer moves behind him, coming out of the shadows and all walking into the beams of light that were upon the roofs of the walls.

They all stepped into the light.

Three seconds later the alarm booms out, breaking the silence of the night.

Nightmare frees his tentacles from his back. Error reaches up and drags strings from his sockets. Killer summons five knives behind him while holding one in his hand.

They heard the cry of the guards within- the guards had revealed the hidden doors when they exited.

Waves of bones and other magic bullets fired at the three- all leapt out the way. Nightmare and Killer to the left, The ERROR to the right.

The King and his soon to be Knight dusted a large group in one swing.

Error had captured over twenty monsters as his puppets and turned them against their own side; the glitch sent some over to his mate, guarding him.

Nightmare now places his hands in his pockets and merely walked towards the walls, Killer creating a dusty path for him to walk upon while the new puppets protected him.

Error was most likely the one needing the puppets the most- but he wanted to give his mate a little taste of the power he wanted from 'loyal' subjects who were willing to die for him.

The doors had shut and the guards within were now firing from the safety of the windows, which were much higher up than the doors, almost halfway. There were also some on top of the walls, but they did not attack for some reason.

Then a thunder of footsteps came from all directions. Even the walls opened up to let out more creatures.

Error jumps closer to his mate, placing his back against the mucky blackness- he grins when he feels Nightmare lean on him too. Killer joins them, his back on both Nightmare and Error, growling darkly at the ones coming closer.

It was like a small army.

And they were only three... along with the large group that Error turned into his puppets.

"*DO NOT LET THE STRINGS TOUCH YOU!" Someone roars from above, "FORWARD!"

The Destroyer of Worlds let out a loud glitchy laugh as an idea came to mind- he reaches up and tugs at his sockets again and again until all his fingers were heavily covered with his deadly threads.

Then he sent them upwards, towards the heavens.

The ERROR makes the puppets go into groups and march them in eight different directions. Then they let up a scream, startling some of the guards facing them. The puppets ran at them the army.

The mega glitch could almost feel the question forming within Nightmare's mind, however, he had full trust in his mate and merely stood there, waiting to see what happens. And Killer would not move unless Nightmare does or gives him different orders.

The army was so focused on fighting the puppets that they had forgotten one important fact- the ERROR had sent his strings up, and what goes up must come down.

There was a shout of warning but by then, it was too late to stop it.

The ones inside and upon the walls could only watch as the small army fell under the control of the Puppet Master.

Error grins in glee.

Of course, them being here was nothing about overtaking this place, it was a show of power. And the ERROR was going to do just that.

The glitch causes all the puppets to rush towards the mad trio.

To Error delight, Nightmare and Killer did not even flinch at this.

Suddenly one fell face down across in front of Nightmare.

Then another.

Then another.

Then another.

Then another but this time on top of the second.

The glitch laughs.

And he hears his mate let out a please laugh too.

Killer merely snickers at the display before them.

They could almost see the expressions of shock and horror those watching from the walls were making- and in Nightmare's case, feel it, which only made him more powerful.

Then falls- and now they began to climb.

Nightmare walks forward, trending on the back of the monster that had first thrown himself down. And then upon the next.

Soon the three climbed the sea of puppets that made steps leading up towards the high walls, that they made using their own bodies.

Once their task completed they leap to their feet and rush around to steady the ones that made the tower of steps or climbed higher, becoming a new part.

Some got crushed under the weight and dusted. It gives out now and again- but this did not matter.

The puppets raised themselves higher than the walls of the stronghold, some dropped to the ground when losing their grip. They curled around slightly, revealing to those all the walls three worst Sanses.

Nightmare grins in pure delight, scaring everyone there. Some shout or cry out, other fleed their friends leaving them to whatever fate was in store.

When the puppets there over the wall completely they began dropping down, some even ran right pass Nightmare, Error and Killer, jumping over the edge- then the ones that drop met up with the ones that held.

The three dark skeletons walk downwards, beyond the high walls, since the puppets had thrown themselves over the edge once more, catching each other in mid-air and lowering themselves to the other side of the wall.

Error released more strings, gaining more puppets.

It did not take long before the three were standing in the courtyard.

The braver ones came charging out, trying to surround them as best they could. They seemed to have given up on the puppets, their former friends and attacked them with their full strength.

The battle went on with Nightmare watching the chaos unfold in front of him. The despair the guards of this stronghold was feeling was causing him to make him stronger.

Then he frowns darkly.

Both Error and Killer noticed the change of mood and glance around waiting for something.

Suddenly a strong looking Gaster came out, with two of the largest Blaster they had ever seen- he glares hard at Nightmare.

Killer let out a low whistle at the sight of it.

Error frowns, he knew what made his mate frown so darkly by the cheers of the monsters and humans, they had hope burning in their SOULs with this Gaster's appearance.

Error stood tall and walks in front of Nightmare.

"*killer." Error snaps firmly, gaining the other skeleton's attention, "cut the insolence out of his soul. for daring to challenge ya king."

"*yes. my queen!" Killer shouts out almost joyfully, balling his fist and slamming it against his sternum once again- it was rare that Error gave any orders to him.

The Killer Sans turns towards the Gaster that was steadily marching towards them, along with with five others dressed sort of the same, wearing grey suits with sun and stars signs across the chest.

Error raises his hands high, then wiggles his fingers; he sent ten monsters for each the Gaster walked with.

With a heavy sigh, he turns to Nightmare who was standing tall, grinning evilly at the creatures. Error knew what he was thinking; Nightmare was thinking that they may have a chance to overtake this stronghold for real.

The ERROR turns back to his puppets, who were fighting against those strange guards, while Killer took on the Gaster- beams of light filled the area now and again, casting deep shadows across the walls.

When Nightmare starts to stroll towards Killer, Error hurries behind with the tower of puppets fully entering the inside now. War cries filled the area, echoes caused everything to sound louder than did was.

The nightmare and ERROR stop outside large double doors- the information Nightmare had managed to get told that none of the groups of new 'bad guys' had made it this far. So they had reached one goal.

Nightmare glances over his shoulder, one tentacle darts towards Error making him blinks- a loud grunt was heard above him, turning his gaze behind and up, he sees a Papyrus with a long sword that he held above his skull- blood oozes from where the tentacle had pierced him.

Nightmare had just shielded him from an oncoming attack... which the glitch could normally sense coming a mile away.

'*i'm not on top form.' Error reminds himself, he was sick, he was bound to made mistakes.

The ERROR faces his mate and moves towards him, just getting out of the shower of dust that rained down where he was standing a few moments ago.

The tentacle went back to Nightmare, it brushes over Error's shoulder as it did so.

The pair stood there for a moment, then Nightmare brings two tentacles up and slams them against the double doors, they caved insides and then went flying inside.

Nightmare looks over to where Killer still fought, Error follows his gaze- they saw their knight standing in front of the kneeling Gaster, then watched has the killer managed to rip the SOUL out of the ribcage with his bare hands and leap backwards has the taller dust fell over the group.

Nightmare grins boldly.

Killer came jogging up to his king and queen, still holding the SOUL, which was now creaking more and more- then he kneels down in front of them, holding the SOUL up with both hands and let them see if first hand as it shatters.

Nightmare looked pleased, he nods his skull slightly, making Killer grin and snicker as he rose to his feet.

Then the three skeletons look to the door and together they walk inside; Error left his puppets fighting against the guards and blocking them from getting in.

Nightmare studies the inside with little interest, it was just a normal lobby they could find in any of Dream's strongholds- they had a plan if they actually got this far, but at this point, they were all thinking it; The Star Sanses were coming.

  
 **"*let us find an open area."** Nightmare told his queen and knight- the pair nod and follow as they make they way to the garden that was sure to be there, like more of Dream's stronghold design.

Error could remember Ink complaining loudly once, on how Dream never changed his layouts and how boring it was. The glitch only now thought he could have been for Nightmare so that his brother knew where to go.

Their feet echoes over the tiled flooring of the hallways, they came to some glass doors and walk through- sure enough, there was a garden with an open space, at its centre was a large tree planted, something else had was a common theme in any of Dream's buildings.

Nightmare was halfway through the garden when he pauses.

Killer tenses, pulling out his knife and waiting for something to happen.

Error could not see nor hear anything well, the ERROR signs were floating across his vision and the sound of static filled his hearing; he knew he had done too much.

"*nightmare. i'm gonna go." Error told his mate, who did not turn to see him off, just nod his skull to show he heard. Error knew that Nightmare understood that he was not being abandoned, this was the plan.

  
The glitch was to slip away and when things got too heated, Nightmare and Killer was going to use a gateway to escape- it was a little hard to do in this universe which had been edited badly, making it almost impossible to open any sort of gateway. Error knew how to get around these and made some codes that would open a gateway for both Nightmare and Killer.

Error was about to turn to leave but stops.

Ink stood in front of them at distance. To his left was Dream and to his right was Blue- then standing behind Dream, slightly to his left, was Cross. And lastly, on the far right shockingly, was Dust, slightly behind Blue.

"*the hell?" Error hears Killer hiss out angrily.

Error came closer to the pair, they had thought that Cross might show up along with the Star Sanses, it never crossed their minds that another would. And Dust at that.

"*is it our dust though?" Error questions looking the Dust Sans up and down, "if so. have they brainwashed him?"

That question made Nightmare hiss darkly, glaring at his brother, his visible eyelight glowing in rage.

"*killer. dust and blue are yours." Error says trying and failing to keep his voice under control, "nightmare. go for ya brother. i got ink and cross."

Error wiggles his fingers and portals opened up all around, letting through his puppets; he could see the surprise on Cross and Dust's features, which made sense if they did not know that the ERROR could pass by the universes' codes.

Error sent his puppets after Cross then set off to greet Ink after all these years.

Killer rushes off, ready to face Blue and Dust- the pair also run at the killer.

Nightmare barely moved. Nor did Dream.

The apple brothers merely stared at each other.

Error paid little attention to what was happening around him, he had to deal with Ink head-on while controlling many puppets to fight Cross- this was a hard thing to do on a good day, on a bad like this, he was having a struggling to met the blows that came from Ink's paintbrush and duck out of the way from paint that had been sent his way.

This went on for what seemed like hours.

Cross had managed to cut his strings, which should be too much for him to do, but those were his weakness strings... or Cross's LV had grown since he last fought him.

Error leaps out of the way and rolls, he grits his teeth, barely able to hear Ink's words to him as they went along- he looks around for his mate and sees he was fighting against Dream.

Dust was down for the count with Blue protecting the fallen one's body from the killer.

Both there some distance from him.

The ERROR realizes he had lost sight of Cross, surely the skeleton would come from him.

Tutting loudly, he hit Ink with a wave of redbones which came from the ground- the artist easily jumps up and out of reach of them, then lands on his brush and flies above him, shouting out jokes and insults.

Suddenly he sees Killer running at full speed.

With a frown, he turns to the direction he was rushing to- Nightmare.

That was when he noticed a blur of white moving towards Nightmare as well, from behind.

Everything seemed to slow down.

Error's tiny SOUL screams out to him.

Nightmare turns around and sees Cross coming for him, already in the air, large blade behind him ready for a forward slash; it came down. Killer blocks the path, pushing his back against Nightmare, ready to take on the full blow.

Error knew the reach and the strength Cross now had with his overly large knife, there was no way Killer would be able to shield Nightmare completely.

Error was coming with such speed he was sure that the time of this universe had really slowed for him. Suddenly he was in front of Killer, his hands on his chest and forcing him backward. Killer was sent flying, in turn, Nightmare too.

Error felt the slash from behind.

It came from his right shoulder, then down and over- the only thing was, it had gone right through his bones and his spine was suddenly in two. The ERROR was falling downward with the force of power, it even went through him and struck Killer across the chest, causing a slight bleed of red.

Unlike Error's blue blood that now was everywhere, his right arm had landed in front of him, unattached to him.

The glitch hit the ground hard and time was moving once again.

Pass the static he could hear Nightmare shouting his name.

Blinking he managed to raise his skull, through the ERROR signs he meets his mate's sockets.

The sound of a monster turning to dust filled the silent garden.

The ERROR, the Destroyer of Worlds, The Puppet Master and mega glitch was done and dusted.

Followed by a heartbreaking scream from a SOUL crushed butterfly.


	11. The Crash Arc: Unwavering Faith or Blind Delusion

Nightmare watches in despair as the black dust vanishes in a wave of strange ones and zeros that he had never seen happen before; the tiny piece of SOUL had broken long ago- his screams along with oddly Dream's, had died out long ago too- he felt a wave joy spreading across the remaining guards who witness this.

Cross was kneeled not far from them, staring in surprise at where the Destroyer once laid.

Dream was staring at him in complete horror, shaking his skull in disbelief- Nightmare knew why, they was once one and at times like this, they could feel each other's real emotions, meaning Dream was currently experiencing the loss of a loved one.

Just like Nightmare.

Dream slowly looks to Nightmare.

And they stare.

At the moment a complete understanding of lost between the apple brothers linked them together- a part of the darkness reveals part of his true face, to which Dream jaws drops, a lone tear comes from the silvery-white orbit.

A cheering broke the socket contact.

The darkness returns.

With one swift movement, the dark creatures grab his knight and open the gateway Error had given him, quickly leaving that universe before any more joy could enter his system.

The nightmare kept a hold on the killer, opens yet another portal, this time to their home; The Negaverse.

They entered through a pass by Error had coded in, which made them come out in the kitchen. Nightmare lowers Killer to the ground and the pair just stood there.

Pumpkin Sans was already there, he jumps at the sight of them and rushes over- then quickly glances around for the ERROR.

"*i take it our queen managed to slip to the universe he wanted." Pumpkin says looking between them, then looks down at the bleeding Killer, "let's get that sorted pal. i have some hp food if ya need it."

" ***'-managed to slip into the universe he wanted'?** " Nightmare parrots numbly, blinking for a moment, then he grins like mad, **"yes. that's right. error did do that. just as planned."**

Nightmare walks across the kitchen and sat at the head of the table, humming to himself.

Killer rose to his feet and held his chest, with Pumpkin's aid, he too went over to the table; all the while studying his king's features. Cross's blade had gone right through the ERROR and wounded him too.

**"*just as planned."** Nightmare says again as blacker marks form down his cheeks, **"wish he did not have to go out like that. guess he wanted to give them a shock."**

Pumpkin glances over at his king for a second, then help Killer remove his jacket, followed by his jacket. The farm Sans hisses at the sight, then went to get some pumpkin pie.

When coming back and placing a slice of pie in front of both Killer and Nightmare, flops down on the next to the killer and brings out damp clothe and starts wiping away the blood and dust.

"*so how long will our queen be?" Pumpkin questions, "ya all mentioned he might be gone for a while. right?"

 **"*yes. that's right."** Nightmare said with a nod and another strange hum, **"i'm sure he'll be as long as he needs to be. before we were together. years could go by without a word from him. he needs to find a sci and get healed. once healed. our queen shall return."**

Killer said nothing, merely stared at his king and allowed Pumpkin to clean and bandaged him- he leans over and took a bite out of the pie.

"*our queen..." Killer began to say, but the words were lost in his magic, "our queen has been known to do that. and we don't know what whatever was causing him to become sick. so it might make him even more time to regain the power to leap through the universes."

Nightmare brings the pie up and took a bite too, he thinks upon with Killer just said and reasoned that this might be true. Error had stressed on the fact that he might be gone for a long time.

 **"*once our queen returns. the palace may be completed."** Nightmare ponders aloud, then frowns, **"it was our queen that brought all those humans here. i do not think he mentioned where he got them."**

"*arch-tale." Killer informs him, "which ones i don't know."

"*ya be getting married too. right?" Pumpkin asks with a smile, Nightmare and Killer turn to him, "everyone here is looking forward to it. we all planning how we gonna celebrate that day."

Nightmare grins, **"*er- our queen mentioned that. kept complaining that you monster keep on saying him when it will be. it will be! once he returns."**

Pumpkin grins boldly then frown at Killer's expression.

"*is something wrong?" Pumpkin asks his fellow nega-monster, "are ya still in pain?"

"*... dust..." Killer mumbles loudly, then sharply looks to Nightmare who was glaring.

 **"*that's right."** Nightmare hisses darkly, **"dust was with them. another traitor."**

"*really?" Pumpkin says in surprise, "didn't ya'll say that he was in his universe?"

Nightmare frowns, then looks to Killer who nods to him.

"*i'll recheck it." Killer told him firmly, "our queen gave me a list of your past followers. for dusttale. they number reaches over 400. the dust that we had with us. was from au dusttale #3."

Nightmare rose to his feet, nodding his skull to his knight, **"*discover which dust that was. depending on who it was. we shall overtake his universe or not."** Then he turns but pauses when he notices some paperwork piled up near where he was sitting, **"*this is?"**

"*that was something queen was working on before he left." Pumpkin said with a grin, "he's planning on bringing the sci sans back with him. so asked if ya could build a lab while he is away."

Nightmare reaches for the paperwork and gives it a quick glance through and then frowns.

 **"*given how my queen is with studying and researching. i would have thought this would be layout better.** " Nightmare says with a slight huff, then grins, he held the paperwork to his chest and then turns- he becomes a nothing more than a black shadow and vanishes from sight.

"*is it just me. or is our king actin weird?" Pumpkin question Killer who merely smiles.

"*don't worry. we had a lot of shocks." Killer told him, standing up he starts moving towards the door- he had lost his ability to shortcut a long time ago, "and our king wants to get everything right before our queen returns."


	12. The Crash Arc: Under Control

Nightmare sat in his single red sofa reading a book, across from him the blue sofa was empty, the lack of needles clicking together and static made the silence seem so loud to him.

An image appears in his mind; his mate staring at him with ERROR filled sockets, his eyelights just shining through. A smile gracing his jaws, they moved up and down but his love's voice was lost within the lags and static of his glitched self.

Cross shocked expression as he still held onto the overly large knife- the nightmare met his brother's knight's sockets. And they stared at each other.

Glancing back down the ERROR, his queen slowly fades into black dust and then that dust vanishes within ones and zeros.

Nightmare blinks and shakes his skull, trying to get the image out of his skull.

There was something very important that needed to be addressed- namely the ERROR's duties as the Guardian of Destruction and Rebirth.

The Multiverse had lacked this key player in the game for some time already when they fell into the Void, and Ink continued on helping the 'Voices', as Error calls them, create universes without waiting for Space to be freed up.

The expansion of the Multiverse is the increase of the distance between two distant parts of the universe with time; It is an intrinsic expansion whereby the scale of space itself changes. To an observer, it appears that space is expanding and all but the nearest universes are receding into the distance.

The Multiverse could continue on holding sextillions universes, however, they needed time to adjust. Time to let the multiverse expanse and hold these universes within it.

This was how Error had explained his 'job' to him, appointed to him from the very first 'Voice' he heard.

When Error first told him this, Nightmare thought he was crazy- given how the ERROR acted sometimes, it was little wonder that he thought him mad.

Nightmare did not know how long his beloved would be, and either did Error himself, it pained him- the feeling of loss was eating him up inside, twisting him into something other than himself.

The dark skeleton knew what this was, deep down, but did not want to admit it; so he let his followers play his insane play and-

Nightmare blinks and shook his skull, freeing himself of those thoughts.

He had been acting strange lately, he had noticed this, yet he did not know what to do- he needed to find a way to destroy a universe without Error.

Suddenly Killer was there, kneeling down in front of him; his left hand was over his sternum as if he had stabbed himself. He also had noticed the Pumpkin and Spice had joined in with this odd salute.

**"*you may speak.** " Nightmare growls out, but this was a welcome introduction- he closes his book upon his lap.

Killer raised his skull but did not raise himself.

"*the dust that fought against us was from the first dusttale. dusttale au #0." Killer told him in that strange low tone, "our dust was from dusttale au #3. dusttale #1 and #2. got themselves happy ending. when the story stopped for #3 you claimed it. my king."

Nightmare nods at the report.

**"*good work killer."** Nightmare praised his loyal knight, he noticed a slight shift, **"anything to add?"**

"*the fresh_virus as been very active lately." Killer explains with a deep frown, "while you were away too. it was only because fresh_virus had been killing off universes that our multiverse continued to live."

 **"*fresh_virus."** Nightmare hisses the name, remembering the colourful skeleton. Before Error had himself became mates, that moron would suddenly appear during their quiet time together and cause the ERROR to chase after him; they would run around in circles like children playing tag.

Error always complained about Fresh_VIRUS, there was a huge problem.

**"*he can destroy universes."** Nightmare spoke aloud, listing off what he could recall on him, **"however. he destroys at random. he does not know which ones need destroying. our queen has a list of sorts. and knows which ones to the destroyer. to break. and to patch."**

"*what should we do about him?" Killer questions darkly, he was glaring deeply at the unknown skeleton.

 **"*leave him be."** Nightmare says firmly, sitting up slightly, **"he may not be destroying the right universes. but he is keeping things under control while our queen is away."**


	13. The Crash Arc: Sacrifice

Sans was well aware that their bodies had entered into starvation mode- their bones had become thinner; the SOUL too- their magic back to the basic where they could hardly keep them together.

The lack of food was not just having an effect on the body and SOUL, but their minds. He came to feel that he was losing himself...

The hunger aches were so painful.

Sans was weak now, but he had learnt to walk and even run under these conditions. Enough to grab a rabbit... he ate the insides and gave the meat to his brother.

Raising a hand up he plays with the hole in his skull- it had healed nicely around the edges after he ate.

That was a while ago... the hunger was back and Papyrus seemed-

The Horror Sans woke up...

He gazes around the large room given to him by his new 'king' Nightmare.

The Dark Moon Palace.

It was a huge grand palace that appeared nothing 'dark' about it. There were both white and black marble walls, pillars and floors, however, the white outshone the black. Upon each tower was a dark gold sun with a black upside-down crescent moon in front of it.

This was Nightmare's new symbol for his universe the ERROR has overtaken, now called the Negaverse. There were plans to gather the Gloom and Doom Boys once more. Even if not the original ones.

So they were finding 'dark' Sanses that were willing to come with him.

Horror did not think himself a 'dark' Sans, he only did what had to do in order to keep on living.

Getting up he kneels down to look under his bed. There was a pile of long-lasting food... Horror Sans understood that he did not need to keep gathering the food, but it was nice to know he could just reach under and grab something at any time.

Grabbing a bar he rips over the wrapper and shoves it into his mouth without even tasting it, he swallows.

Taking a few more he jumps up and rushes to the door, opening it he finds himself in a long bright hallway with many doors, human maids walked pass, going about their daily lives.

The reason why Nightmare gives his minions their own counters, was because most were insane and needed some space; he had been given a lot of human 'slaves' that were more like workers. They seemed to have been trained to raise their LV in order to deal with the more stronger monsters.

This whole Wing was given to him and he would bring whoever he wanted.

Quickly Horror goes to the door next to his and opens it, he went inside and found his dear brother sitting up looking around in confusion.

Papyrus did not even survive their mad world, his mind was gone- sometimes Horror saw moments when he thought his brother was still there.

Horror opens the wrapper as he made his way over to Papyrus or Sugar as he was now known- no doubt because everyone thought that he was so sweet.

The Sans hands the bars over his brother who quickly ate what was given, and CHECKs him over- his bones had become a lot stronger, his colour was returning from an off white with a hint of yellow to now a pale grey with patches of white.

Horror flops down onto the bed, eating another bar for himself.

A wave of guilt washing over him. Horror had not truly joined Nightmare. When Dream noticed that his brother was visiting that Horror Tale, the keeper of dreams had come to Horror and requested that he joined Nightmare's ranks as a spy.

And it worked.

He sacrifices himself for the greater 'good'... he told himself because Dream had promised food whenever he came with a report. But to Sans, his own greater good was feeding his brother.

So he went whenever Nightmare summoned him- always had food ready and gave him enough food for the long period he would not be. Those periods grew shorter.

Then the dark creature asked him to come to a different universe to live there.

On discussing with Dream, he was told to take his brother with him otherwise he may look strange. Horror did so begrudgingly.

However, Horror discovered that Nightmare had a chain of food supplies thanks to an alliance that the destroyer of all monsters had with this universe. The Farmer Tale the Negaverse once was were very loyal towards the ERROR and seemed to 'belong' to him, but gave all their food and resources to Nightmare.

It had appeared to the outside worlds, that there was never any contact between Nightmare and Error and will leave a universe if the other is close by.

It had been proven wrong when the Negative King and Destroyer of Worlds attacked a stronghold. It was said that this important stronghold had been attacked many times in the past, and they had got further than any other group. And there had been only three of them.

Of course one his task as 'spy' was to find out what kind of relationship the Cursed Nightmare and ERROR had.

Even though the ERROR had died during the attack.

Horror Sans was a little worried about meeting with Dream to tell what he had found out about this universe; it was said that the last Horror Sans had also been a spy and the Star Council wanted him to be the spy this time because hoped the Nightmare would not think that they would use the same kind of Sans again.

From what he gathered in the past it seemed that Nightmare would send monsters to help 'clean up' Error's targets, which gave the Gloom and Doom Boys more LOVE and in return the ERROR answered 'commission' from Nightmare- from getting strongholds in different universes, giving food and other resources to just coming around and even training the Gloom and Doom Boys.

Horror was a little saddened that the Destroyer was dead.

From the stories he heard from Pumpkin Sans, he was an interesting character.

There was one thing that confused him greatly, and he did not realize who they were talking about at first- they called the ERROR 'Queen', while they called Nightmare 'King'.

And they kept speaking as if this 'Queen' was going to come back any second now.

Horror was starting to think there was a little more to them then just allies. He had no proof of this.

"*hiya there horror." Came a smooth voice of a lazy sounding Sans, turning he sees the farmer Sans known as Pumpkin, "ya might want to change ya name too. the last horror betrayed our king. and he is a little bitter about it."

"*oh? i've always been called horror." Horror told him, it was true, whenever he went somewhere the other Sanses always called him 'Horror'.

Pumpkin Sans gives him a small smile.

And Horror could not help but return that smile- he was starting to like this Sans. He was always feeding him and his brother, always had nice words to say towards him, uncaring of the blood that hung to his clothes and the gaping hole in his skull.

"*how about blood or terror?" Pumpkin says with that same small, he leads against the wall... "oh yeah. i'm here to see if ya need any help with getting ya brother down to the breakfast table. spice loves sugar. heh."

Horror snorts loudly, the two Papyruses had already become good friends, even with Sugar's mental block.

"*i'll think about the name change." Horror told him with a grin, walking back to his brother, "and thanks for always helping."

"*heh. we'll fellow nega-monsters. of course i'll be there for the two of ya." Pumpkin told him with a grin that made his sockets smile with him.

Horror felt a tug at his SOUL- the sense of wrongness washes over him.

He had been well treated here. Given food. A home. And help and aid for his brother. In return, he helped others lose their lives.

The Horror Sans realizes that he really did not care. No one ever came to help him before, and then Dream did come before him, it was only because Nightmare was coming to see him first.

Nightmare plainly explained that he could not 'save' every universe and would care for only those he would save. But Dream, he seemed to give fake hope. Helping those only after they lost their universe- what about places like Horror Tale, that cries out for help every day?

No.

These were part of the story.

And they could not do that.

Horror did not like that.

He wanted to be a part of this ...nega-monsters, this Nega-Kingdom.

So he decided to go to Nightmare and explain everything to him.


	14. The Crash Arc: A Road to Lead Home

Nightmare grins boldly as he stares at the finishing touches of their palace- all he needed was his queen to return. On the very top of the sun and moon was a pointed end, and at the tip of this, he had carefully tied Error's strings.

The string was a beacon.

Each string was coded differently and these ones were to allow the ERROR to know that this was the universe Nightmare was currently living in. When Error manages to leave that Sci Sans's universes, fully healed, he needed to be let known that his mate was still living in the Negaverse.

A strange feeling washes over him-

The dark skeleton suddenly doubles over and vomits on the floor below.

Then stares at it with a frown; he quickly wipes his mouth and glances around, no one had seen that...

"*my king?" Came Killer's voice from the shadows.

Turning Nightmare growls at his Knight, he had become good at hiding his emotions and sneaking upon him.

"*are you well?" Killer questions stepping out of the shadows and frowning at him.

 **"*our next target has to be a healer."** Nightmare snaps at him, standing tall and staring at the palace once more; he refused to get any else of doctors since it was Error who was bringing one back, however, his main followers would need healing aid at some point or another. And while everyone had basic first aid, it was not the same as a full healer.

Killer nods his skull, then pulls out a notebook with chicken scratches for handwriting; this was Error's handwriting, it was amazing how steady he could keep his hands when he knitted or sewed, but when it came to other tasks, his glitches and lags made it hard to do anything.

Killer opens the notebook, sockets staring at the contains of the pages and then flipping it over. Then he pauses.

"*our queen made mention of a underfell here." Killer spoke up once more, "underfell #91020982. has a sans hiding in the ruins with his toriel. and it says that this toriel is a skilled healer. however. she is also insane at times. our queen also mentioned in his notes that bringing these monsters would be a great benefit to us."

 **"*our queen ..."** Nightmare mumbles out loud, running a hand up and down his sternum with a light frown, which turned into a glare, **"go to this universe with that horror. bring the sans and his toriel."**

Killer smacks his fist to his sternum, with his skull held high, "*yes! my king!" then melts into the shadows and went off to do as ordered.

Nightmare grins evilly, he wanted nothing more than to bring pain and despair to his brother but understood that these things took time. However, everything was falling into place at the moment.

And with Horror Sans siding with his fully, revealing that he was a spy for Dream, he felt like he was in the lead slightly.

  
Now Horror gave false records to his brother, which were half-truths and Nightmare even planned out a schedule for them to follow so that did seemed that Horror was right about some of the information he gave.

This also gave Killer and Horror and chance to test out some of Dream's Star Warriors' fighting abilities.

Nightmare gazes at the dark vomit, one of the maids would need to be informed... Killer would most likely- just as he was thinking that a couple of human maids came around with buckets; at the sight of him, they slam their fist upon their chest, over their heart, and while Killer had raised his skull, the humans lowered their heads.

Pleased Nightmare digs into his pocket as he walks away, and bring out a large chocolate bar, he had taken to eating them in the past couple of weeks. Perhaps as a reminder of his lover...

...but it was still a little odd, since Nightmare hated chocolate...


	15. The Crash Arc: Blooming Despair

Sans cuddles into the large goat monster's side, today Toriel had mistaken him for her son Chara and was mothering him. At the moment she was reading to him, her voice was soft and gentle, it gave him a sense of belonging.

Sans blinks, his left socket blazing with red light for a moment. When it settles, a large red eyelight remains, showing he was on guard.

Something had made him go alert, he moves away from Toriel side, she turns to him with a light drown.

"*i'm going to see what that was." Sans told him, rising to his feet and out of the piles of blankets that were on the cave's floor.

After the child Frisk made it to the end of the underground, about to save them all, that flower that they always carried about with them had stolen the human SOULs right from under them, gaining unbelievable powers.

The powerful flower was worried that if the monster actually left the underground, then the human race would be destroyed, even though the monsters had shown signs of change thanks to Frisk's friendship.

And the human SOULs became lost. The human Frisk was thrown out of the underground and the seal was updated so that no human or monster could pass from either side.

All hope was lost and the monsters fell into a pit of despair. Then all hell broke loose.

And the Flower had begun going through the underground trying to kill the high LV monsters off- all in the name of mercy.

Papyrus even tried to kill him. Claiming that he would rather him die than let someone keep his brother as a pet, which what was becoming of low LV or HP monsters.

Sans ran.

Ran to his only friend.

The Lady Behind the Door.

Sans had quickly explained what was happening and surprisingly she allowed him to enter the ruins.

There was already a seal on the doors, but Sans told her that the flower could pass through them.

For some strange reason, the Flower was after him and would come at random- he had once come in with Papyrus's broken body and asked if he should spare him. When Sans refused to leave his hiding place, the plant monster thing killed Papyrus leaving behind only his dust.

Sans carefully made his way through the dark cave tunnel, with his hand on the wall as his only way of moving which way he was heading. Soon a light appears and he came out of one of the main hallways.

With a slight rattle, he enters the hallway fully, looking away at the broken pillars that run down.

Suddenly vines burst through the ceiling, causing him to cry out when rocks, dirt and dust wash over him. Blinking he realizes he had been thrown back- determined he was not going to lost his friend, he rushes to the small hole.

The vines reach for him, he manages to send a row of bones from the ground and what was left of the ceiling, pinning the vines in place. He knew this would not hold it for long.

Running through the cold dark cave tunnel, with only his memory of this walk to show him the right him, he almost cheers when he reaches his and Toriel's little hiding place.

Grabbing the goat monster's hand, he drags the stunned Toriel to her feet with all his strength and leads her to the other exit.

Vines had already broken the ceiling to this place- turning to the way in which he came, he sees vines wiggling at the exit.

Warm arms of his dear friend encircle him, she spoke sweet words, telling him that all was going to be fine.

Sans could give his SOUL to believe those words.

The vines reach for him- then they just fell apart. A smooth cut was shown, the part that was cut off was wiggling wildly on the ground in front of him.

Blinking he sees... himself?

Two of himself?

One dressed mostly in black with a dark blue jacket and blue and white trainers- black tears seemed to be pouring from his sockets, however, they never fell off his chin. Through the black jumper he wore, a glowing red circle could be made out.

The other was dressed in a blue jacket too, but had a white bloody jacket on, with black shorts and pink tennis shoes...? no those were not pink, it looked to be blook that had been badly washed. There was a large hole in his skull on his left side, making him

The first had a red glowy knife in his hand, while the other had a battleaxe.

"*come with us if you want to live." The first Sans told him in a dry creepy voice.

The second glances at him for a moment, but looks back at the vines just in time to slam his axe down and cutting down the vines easily.

Sans blinks, he looks to the arms surrounding him. The whole scene was complete madness.

'*why not?' Sans's mind told him, 'all ya have left is toriel.'

The first Sans continues to stare at him with empty sockets, not even turning away while the vines came at him, just swing his knife around without looking and cutting it in three.

"*please." Sans rough voice begs them, "take us away from here!"

Them grin, suddenly another skeleton was with them, giving him a bored look- he was a black tar-like creature with four black vines, no, tentacles moving slowly behind him.

A black slimy pit opens up under them all.

The two Sanses that saved him allowed themselves to sink down- it was like cold quick sans; the new Sans turns his back and completely overpowered the Flower; he hears a scream from the plant.

Soon Sans and Toriel was completely covered and then-

Everything was bright.

The dark skeleton was already standing in front of him, with the two Sanses kneeled down in front of him, both holding their hands or fists rather, over their sternums.

With shaky legs, Sans stood and copies the first Sanses that saved him. Because if these two powerful skeletons were presenting themselves to this monster, it was clear who was the boss.


	16. The Crash Arc: Against The Flow

Nightmare sat at his desk munching on food given to him by Pumpkin and that Horror or Blood, as he was going by now. The pair loved to cook together and often had these strange cook or bake-offs contests.

They were improving with every dish they made.

The Fell Sans had chosen the name Red Nin, whatever it sounded 'cool' to the Papyrus who he helped him pick the names- the theme 'ninja' was mentioned once or twice because he was a very skilled assassin. For some reason, the 'ja' at the end was dropped, become just the 'Nin'.

And had already proven his worth at important meeting that Dream held, dusting an important character in front of the whole Star Council.

Toriel who went by Ruin was an equally skilled healer. And could heal all the Sanses that had come back with wounds.

They still needed a doctor. But Nightmare keeps on refusing and no one would question this.

Everything was going well... he was waiting for it to crash down on him.

Nightmare reaches for the food and pauses, he did not want to eat this anymore- he wanted something else. What he did not know.

Ruin told him that he had a strange fever that kept coming and going. It was like something was going against the flow of his darkness. It tugs painfully at his ribs at times, he tried to fight against whatever this was... but found he could not anymore.

This pain only started a few days after Error left to find a Sci Sans, it was so small that it did not bother him in the slightly and thought he had gotten it sometime during the battle and it would heal... It only got worse. At least he had stopped vomiting, that must be a sign that he was getting better.

Nightmare reaches for the chocolate bar ones again and quickly ate it, hoping that this was what his body wanted. Then he starts at the paper and silver wrapping that surrounded that bar... and put it in his mouth.

His visible socket widens at his own actions... but quickly realized that he liked the taste and finished eating it. It was weird how he had been eating all this strange food lately, he was guessing it was his body's way of fighting the strange fever; by finding foods that help fight against it. Nightmare no longer fought against these weird feelings, doing whatever his body told him, trusting in it. 

He never thought it would lean him to eat the wrappers... then again, he never thought he would eat watermelons... he hated those things. And yet, he ate three giant ones last night. 

Shaking his skull, Nightmare chose not to think too deeply on the matter and went back to doing his paperwork. 


	17. The Crash Arc: Left For Dead

Hopelessness.

That was how he was feeling right now.

Sans held his broken arm and grins at this sudden turn of events.

... even his phantom brother had left him...or real brother... ... whatever glitch had caused this event even though it was meant to be a 'TRUE RESET'... where everyone remembered their Sans's killing spree, he was attacked and abandoned, never letting him explain his reasons why.

And now he was left broken on the ground...

He had been abandoned by his 'Voice' as Error calls them, or 'Creator' as Ink dubbed them- now his story would never see an end, he was forever doomed to kill his brother and go through this dusty loop for all of time.

Was there any point of calling for help?

During that final battle against Dream, he had been one of the frists to have been killed. And with that, he returned to his own world. However, some members of the Star Council was waiting for him.

They told him carefully that they were going to do force TRUE RESET on his universe, returning to how things were.

Sans did not realize that there was a difference between a RESET and a TRUE RESET.

A RESET was when the world goes backward, memories for certain creatures remained. It was like the world around them went back but their memories remained the same. Sometimes even small times changed in the world.

A TRUE RESET was like a factory reset; everything was wiped clean, going back to original settings with no data of any events.

A dim ray of hope had shined through and he abandoned Nightmare' service in order for this chance. He had placed all his trust in these 'heroes' in order to live once again.

Something went wrong- not at first. No, they reached the surface on the first full 'game' and lived happily. Frisk who knew nothing of the genocide routes started wanted to see what would happen if they killed everyone... and the cycle began again.

And Dust Sans appears once more.

And Dust did not have his memories at first, like the monsters of his underground, slowly things came to him over time- oddly enough, no one remembered the child-killing them. Only Sans.

Suddenly a wave of fear wash down his spine and glances upwards to see Nightmare, their 'King' as the Gloom and Doom Boys always joked- they also called the ERROR 'Queen' which made him roar in static and sometimes chase them around the castle.

Nightmare gives him a cruel smile, standing there with his hands in his pockets.

**"*do you wish to return to our side?"** Nightmare questions darkly, which was followed by an odd growl.

Dust Sans rosed to his feet, holding on tight to his broken arm. This would go down in two ways. He could say 'yes' and they would kill him and leave him to the mercy of the RESETs. OR he could say 'yes' and join their ranks once again.

Dust looks his former boss in the eye socket, "*yes."

 **"*kneel."** Nightmare says seemingly pleased, Dust did want he was asked, bowing his skull as well, **"good. never abandon us again. let's go."**

Dust raises his skull and stood, he blinks when he sees a human SOUL trapped in Error's strings and somehow knew this was his human.

 **"*our queen gave me a handful of these."** Nightmare explains with a smirk, nodding to the strings, **"when we leave. i will end your universe's suffering. its what our queen would have wanted."**

Dust felt tears begin to fall. His friends and family will no longer have to go through an eternal death- however, he understood that in return he had to deal damage to other universes.

"*thank you!" Dust replies rushing over to his King.

A black shadow covers them, blinding Dust, when he was able to see again, he found himself staring at some old faces- his old rivals. He grins as he wobbles over to them.


	18. The Crash Arc: Wave Of Emotions

Nightmare felt:

Hysteria.  
Devotion.  
Dread.  
Concern.  
Apprehension.  
Bliss.  
Sorrow.  
Delight.  
Distressed.  
Glee.  
Heartbreak.  
Amazement.  
Anguish.  
Pride.  
Excitement.  
Disappointment.  
Wonderful.  
Agony.  
Gratitude.  
Bittersweet.  
Contentment.  
Despair.  
Happy.  
Frustration.  
Sadness.  
Enthusiasm.  
Happy.  
Longing.  
Glory.  
Cheerful  
Grief.  
Blessed.  
Misery.  
Glad.  
Remorse.  
Serene.  
Shame.  
Giddy.  
Dismay.  
Lightsome.  
Doom.  
Elated.  
Weariness.  
Fortunate.  
Guilt.  
Relieved.  
Dejection.  
Hopeful.  
Gloomy.  
Awesome.  
Anxiety.  
Lucky.  
Mourning.  
Honoured.  
Spite.  
Gracious.  
Sorry.  
Merciful.  
Loneliness.  
Acknowledging.  
Devasted.  
Recognizing.  
Helplessness.  
Admired.  
Bleak.  
Awestruck.  
Emptiness.  
Deserving.  
Torment.  
Loyal.  
Awful.  
Affectionate.  
Woeful.  
Considerate.  
Old.  
Sincere.  
Suspense.  
Glowing.  
Horrible.  
Splendid.  
Humiliation.  
Brilliant.  
Mortification.  
Eager.  
Disillusionment.  
Warm.  
Vexations.  
Genuine.  
Tearful.  
Honest.  
Disaffection.  
Sentimental.  
Revulsion.  
Eloquent  
Wariness.  
Powerful.  
Scepticism.  
Love.

So many emotions and feelings washed over him so strongly, that he was sure that his brother was able to feel everything.

However, the dark king did not care, because he had just started brewing the Destroyer of World's shins. Even now he could feel the little soulings forming within him- the reason for his strange 'illness' that gave him a fever and made him vomit, he had been carrying soulings unknowingly.

The uncursed Nightmare sat on his seat, Ruin was CHECKing him over once more seeing if he was safe.

It had been a real worry when he woke up without any of his darkness surrounding him, all his wounds from when he was attacked in his home universe from so long ago, bare to the world and bleeding out heavily.

Ruin had healed him fully and discovered that he was started building a 'skeleton key' during his sleep. This was why his darkness had been battle against him over the past couple of months, he could not form a key without first coming out of his darkness for some reason.

"Our dear Queen will be delighted when he returns." Ruin told him in delight, she claps her hands together, "We have to tell everyone!"

 _"*yes. gather everyone in the throne room."_ Nightmare told her in a strange silky voice so different from when he was surrounded in his darkness.

The goat monster places her fist gently over her chest and held her chin up high. Then gives him a deep bow. Then happily spinning around, she exited the room.

 _'*that seems to be changing every time they do it.'_ Nightmare thinks with a snort, then rubs his sockets, saying in a pained voice, _"hurry up and come home. my love."_


	19. The Crash Arc: Waiting Game

Yesterday Nightmare waited.

Today Nightmare waited.

And tomorrow...

Nightmare would surely wait again.


	20. The Crash Arc: The Horror

Horror Sans no longer found any joy in anything, even eating...

Horror Sans... that was what they used to call him, right? Here he was just Sans again.

The skeleton with a broken skull glance towards his brother, who was eating snow. Things had gotten worse for them after they came back to their universe- since there was no way that his universe could be RESET anymore, they could only move forward.

Dust had abandoned them for a chance of a happy ending, Killer's memories had been sealed, he and his brother had been placed here. What happened to the rest Horror did not know.

Life was one big disappointment after another now... he had not taken being a part of Nightmare's gang seriously, very rarely rated it highly on his 'to do' list, he wished he had now; perhaps if he had put some more backbone into it he could have helped Nightmare during those final moments in his battle with Dream.

...and he had spied for Dream- he had watched Nightmare falling into the Void and did nothing...

A strange shadow appears, glances over to his brother, he sees that Scream sees it too.

Then it began to move, the skeleton brother leapt to their feet and followed it- they darted past the dark trees, going further into the woods where only the sound of their footstep crunching on the snow echoed.

The horror brothers stare at a small black patch on a large tree.

"*is this?" Horror Sans says in a hopeful manner.

"BROTHER IT IS GETTING BIGGER!" Scream says pointing to the black darkness.

Horror continues to watch and sure enough the more he stares the bigger it became.

"*when it gets big enough. jump through. i'll follow after." Horror told Scream firmly, who nods quickly- both wait silently, watching as the black patch got bigger, "now!"

The horror Papyrus took a running jump and dives headfirst into the misty black portal, then quickly did the same. He lands in a black puddle that was surprisingly soft, quickly looking around he sees his brother standing in the puddle a few steps away.

_"*at last. we managed to breakthrough."_ A strange haunting voice says, making Horror lookup.

There was a white skeleton sitting on a throne fit for a king alongside which was an empty throne. This skeleton's bones glowed like the moonlight, purple eyelights watching him- there were two small and thin tentacles moving behind him, the only thing that let him know that this was Nightmare.

Glancing studying the room, he noticed Killer and Dust, his old teammates standing them. Along with them was another Horror Sans grinning at him, that had a piece of paper with words written on it in red:

[hi. i'm blood. my brother is sugar.]

Looking around he sees another horror Papyrus. Along with a strange Papyrus that looked like he belonged on a farm... and a Sans he had never seen before, who also looked like he belonged on a farm. And a mad looking Toriel stood there smiling at them.

Turning his gaze back to the Gloom and Doom Boys, he sees another Sans had appeared. Dressed in black with red stripes running down the outfit he wore, he realized this was a Fell Sans by the red eyelight and gold tooth.

Horror wondered by he was summoned here, he had betrayed them.

Suddenly they all monsters turned to the one seated on the throne and kneeled down, placing their fists over their sternums as if to stab themselves there.

Horror merely stared at this action, thoughts rushing through his skull- if Nightmare wanted to, they would be dead by now, the fact that they was not... only meant one thing. 

Without any further questioning Horror and Scream walks forward and both kneel down, doing the same thing with their hands.

"*hail king nightmare." Horror says in a low voice, vowing to follow this monster for the rest of his life and this time, he was going to put everything into this.

 _"*welcome home. horror. scream."_ Nightmare almost purrs out in a strange silky voice, looking very pleased with their reaction.


	21. The Crash Arc: Growing Stronger

Nightmare glances through his paperwork, staring down at the list of his Gloom and Doom Boys before him; it used to be main up of three now it had grown.

Killer- His Knight and most loyal.

  
Dust or Soot, as he was going by since there was a Dust Sans in the Star Sanses now, which got a little confusing on the battlefield.

  
Horror- his first Horror Sans, who betrayed him. Nightmare had 'forgiven' him... the best he could. And he was rewarded with Horror telling him lots of information on his brother.

  
Blood- his second Horror Sans, who was currently acting as a double spy. And doing very well.

  
Red Nin- who worked behind the scenes, killing off monsters and humans silently for Nightmare's sake.

Then there were the monsters that were secondly service.

Pumpkin Sans- very loyal towards Error more than Nightmare. But kept serving Nightmare even without the Queen around. He worked growing fruits and vegetables.

  
Spice Papyrus- a hard worker, his produce was actually meat. He raised cows, sheep and pigs.

  
Sugar Papyrus- had mental issues and appeared at first to be a burden to everyone, however, he was very kind and sweet. His good nature relaxed any who he met.

  
Scream Papyrus- he now helped Spice with butchering.

  
Ruin- Red Nin's Toriel. A skilled healer that would defend herself if need be. Nightmare noticed she very motherly, caring for his Boys other needs. Like cleaning up after them, or just listening to them when they were having a bad day. Even telling them off like children, which was funny to watch.

Nightmare turns the page over.

It was one of the groups that had risen up against Dream called 'Mix', labelled as rebels to the multiverse now. And marked as 'evil' and 'dark Sanses'.

A Fell Sans named Red Rum.

  
A Fell Sans named Cherry.

  
A Swap Papyrus named Blood Orange.

  
A Swapfell Sans named Rotten.

  
A Swapfell Papyrus named Mould.

These five had been trying to push others to follow their cause, and few had, but over time these ones fell away, leaving these the original five of their group.

Standing up Nightmare walks around the desk, he had already decided to take out this group, however not by killing them, no, but by winning them over and adding them to his own ranks; they had shown great promise.

Killer, Soot, Blood and Horror appears, all ready and waiting.

Nightmare smiles at them, then ran a hand over the black skeleton key that was under his black and purple loose jumper, an old knitted gift from his queen.

_"*you all know what to do."_ Nightmare says to them as he opens a gateway to the universe the Mix Group was confirmed to be in and was currently being hunted down by Dream's Star Warriors.

Nightmare's Gloom and Doom Boys entered first and he quickly followed after.

  
Nightmare swifts his darkness around him, going over the clothes he had on- he now wore traditional middle eastern style clothing that's completely black. There was a black cloth over his lower half of his skull and one upon his skull with a silver band holding it in place.

There was a round brooch that held a cape around him, it was pinned on his right side of his collarbone. The brooch was a navy in colour but had a white crescent shape moon to one side. It had a dark purple sash around his middle which held a short sword.

Lastly, he had black boots and black gloves, making sure his white bones were not showing.

Since he was brewing, Nightmare was not taking any chances of being caught or seen, so he was keeping away from most of the action.

Nightmare came into the universe and glances around, Red Nin was hiding nearby and was acting as his guard today.

The skeleton gazes around, he was in a large warehouse- it had giant shelves with huge crates store on them.

The Mix Group had been trying to gain some sort of armour that was being stored in this place. However thanks to Blood being a spy, he discovered that this was a trap design to lur them in.

Nightmare hears the sound of footsteps running and melts into the shadows.

He came to stand on a big metal beam that ran around the ceiling, high above the warehouse's floor- here he would see the one known as Red Rum. Eight Star Warriors were at his heels, keeping a steady pace with the sweating Fell Sans.

The details concerning this Sans was that he was mates with two others from his group- the other Fell Sans and the Swap Papyrus.

Things were already not going the group's way, but now it seemed that all three mates had started to brew at once; with the Fell Sans known as Cherry starting first. Followed by the Swap Papyrus called Blood Orange.

And lastly, Red Rum, who was running very well for someone who just started brewing- unlike Cherry who was ready to release his skeleton key, Red Rum was only a few months gone, so still had some magic stored up.

Nightmare walks along the high beam, running a hand over his ribs, then his centre where there should be nothing- but there was. A solid skeleton key. Nightmare had a couple more months to go before the release, while he had been laying low all the time he was brewing, letting his Boys to most of the work, he had been working hard on building up his kingdom.

Nightmare watches as Red Rum falls down flat on his face, quickly holding the solid mass of his brew was in.

From what Nightmare's team had gathered, the Swapfell brothers, Rotten and Mould, had been protecting the three brewing skeletons with all their might. It was great teamwork on everyone's part that kept them surviving this long, so they had formed a rather tight family unit rather than just a rebel group.

The king grins when Killer appears in front of Red Rum, slashing at the Star Warriors that had been closing in. Killer turns his skull, saying something to the confused skeleton; he went through a waiting portal, while Killer took care of these 'good guys' then followed behind.

Nodding his skull Nightmare opens a black misty portal for himself and walks through, on the other side he finds the Blood Orange sitting in front of Red Rum, holding each other tightly, then they quickly glance around, no doubt looking for their other mate.

Rotten was standing cross-armed near Soot, glaring at everyone. A portal opens and Blood comes through with Mould, who quickly on spotting Rotten, went to his brother's side.

Red Rum was about to speak when yet another portal opens, and Horror carrying Cherry in his arms.

"*king. this one is cracking! we need the healer!" Horror quickly informs his leader as he came further in as if to prove his point, a loud cracking sounded throughout the small area they were in.

"*cherry's having his brew now?!" Red Rum shouts in alarm, rushing over along with Blood Orange.

Nightmare portal a large black portal on the wall.

 _"*everyone in."_ Nightmare calls to the group, which member was helping another through the portal. On the other side, they found themselves in an overly large throne room.

Ruin was already there, waiting for them, she made a small noise when she noticed just what was happening.

All a whirlwind happened and Nightmare could barely see what was happening, nor wanted to, he was going to go through this soon and without his mate by his side.

"what will happen to us?" Came a Papyrus droning tone, turning he sees the Swap Papyrus watching him, "surely ya ain't looking to take us in? with our brew."

Nightmare grins at him from under his mask, they thought they would be tossed to one side for being useless to him.

_"*if you swear loyalty to me. you are your family will become members of my kingdom."_ Nightmare told him, he could see the taller skeleton relax slightly, then went back to his two mates and hugs them once more.

The young family all let go and smile at each other. Until Cherry makes a strange noise and held his key.

Soon Nightmare's main group was going to increase more... but with little shins.


	22. The Crash Arc: Epilogue

Nightmare groans loudly, holding into his 'key' with both hands. A loud crack sounded and he grins against the pain when he feels the multiverse itself quake.

Raising out of bed, he half wonders why this always seems to happen while he was sleeping.

The white skeleton leads back on his pillows, moaning loudly as the skeleton key breaks away from his inner ribs and inner pelvis. The noise had his doors burst open, Rotten who had been his guard that night stares for a moment then rushes out the room.

Nightmare blinks back tears, it hurt.

And he was alone.

Where was his mate?

Why was he not here?

What was taking so long?

Didn't Error say he was needed?

Wanted?

Loved?

Another groan and a loud sob, he forces himself not to curl over, that was the one thing skeletons were not meant to do.

He had watched Cherry free his brew and holding three little shins. And Blood Orange, who went mostly by BO nowadays and was always jokingly saying the real reason was that he stinks- he had four shins. Red Rum was still carrying and had another year or so to go.

Suddenly Ruin was there, holding him close and telling him all was well.

The cracking continued on and soon the skeleton key became dust and Nightmare's darkness shot out and completely covering him once more, making him feel stronger than ever before. Then he reaches in with both hands and pulls out two little black shins.

They both were about nine inches long, wiggling and rattle softly.

Nightmare studies them carefully.

Both pure black with no glitches; they had long black tails which looked like vertebral columns until the halfway point, where it began a solid mass with strings coming off of it- these strings like bones began thicker in places, and towards the end; its appearance was like a creepy tree- within this creepy black tree was what looked like tiny apple seed.

Each 'apple seed' had a different colour. One had purple and the other had dark yellow.

One's eyelights were purple glowing orbs, that had a lighter purple in the form of upside-down crescent moon shapes at the top. On his right cheek had a dark purple line.

The other had within his sockets were upside down dark yellow glowing stars. And on his left cheek, a dark yellow line going down it.

Nightmare already had a list of names for his little shins.

**"*rem sleep."** Nightmare calls the yellow one, then gazes over to the purple one, **"sleep paralysis. my two little night'errors."**

Nightmare lowers them to the bed and sits back, soon their first blasting would happen and they would take on their forms which they would have for the next six years.

"Such lovely kids!" The goat monster says cheerfully, he merely smiles but it came across as a smirk, "Would you like me to run you a bath, my King?"

 **"*please."** Nightmare mumbles out in a tired manner, he could not take his socket away from the sight of his new shins. It was then he noticed that both had red sockets inside. This caused him to smile gently at them. The line on their cheeks and red sockets, were solid proof of who's shins they belonged to, even if they had no glitches.

Nightmare felt a wave of pride when looking over them, surely they would grow up to be strong skeletons.


	23. The Rise Arc: Time Went By...

_Time went by._

In a dark closed-off space with limited light

, long since abandoned, a small flicker of white with the sound of static appears for a second.

_Time went by._

A buzz, a crackling and hissing noises echoed through the in-between files.

In the place that had the only light, that flicker appears once more, this time both white and black; it glitches rapidly- It lasted a few seconds before vanishing.

_Time went by._

  
A SOUL blinks into existence, with a deafening screech followed by loud static- it ended after a long time.

The glitching SOUL pulse high in the air of this strange place.

_Time went by._

  
Black ones and zeros came from every direction of this strange area, twisting and turning, forming a monster below the hanging SOUL.

A skeleton monster.

_Time went by._

The SOUL lowers itself down and took its place in the creature's ribs.

_Time went by._

_And someone ancient awoke from a deep slumber._


	24. The Rise Arc: Input Data -ERROR-

The ERROR blinks.

It had no data.

All it knew was that it was here, it existed.

Glancing around the endless darkness it continues to stare, it was sitting in the only light patch in the area with a large clear screen above it.

Then it checks it's MENU, looks past its settings, going deeper- it wanted to see if the lack of data meant that this was the first time it woke up.

The high LV told it otherwise.

After a few moments of playing around with its settings, it saw it. 

Then realizes that it's 'pointers' had been damaged somehow.

Pointers were the things that linked memories or told which memory starts from and ends from.

The ERROR moves it's red, yellow and black hands over the 'screen' trying to see there was any way to restore the lost data. 

Clicking a series of buttons on the see-through blue keyboard in front of it, it quickly realizes that there was data hidden- it seemed to be some sort of backup file. 

Which had an encrypted code password- without this, its own data was lost to it. 

There was some sort of programme running in the background, which it hoped meant that a scan was happening, one that could identify the problem. 

It moves on, back to the MENU and sees the basic settings. It was glad to see that the settings had been locked and untouched by his data memory lost. The only thing it seemed to have was basic knowledge.

**[Name:** ERROR.

 **Monster:** ERROR (skeleton).

 **LV:** 85.

 **Title:** Destroyer of Worlds.  
 **Sub-titles:** Geno v.2. Error!Sans. Guardian Of Destruction and Rebirth. Corrector. Error of the Anti-Void. Puppet Master. Abomination #1. Queen of Negaverse. Lover of Nightmare. Mega-Glitch.

 **Primary Objective:** 'Destroy' or 'Correct' alternate universes in his multiverse.

 **Secondary Objective #1:** Protect mate.  
 **Secondary Objective #2:** Find a Sci Sans to join him.

 **Secondary Objective #3:** \---- **]**

'Him.'

'*i go by 'him'.' ERROR thinks to itself, himself, as he leans back on the black three-piece sofa that was for some reason in this place. There were also other items dotted around but it all seemed long since abandoned.

ERROR frowns, he seems that the Primary Objective could not be edited in any sharp or form, the Secondary Objectives he was able to himself. So he made these objections.

ERROR was glad that this had been key locked and was outside the realm of his data since by following these objectives, he could learn who he was.

Like following a trail.

From his secondary objectives, he had learnt he had a mate that needed protecting. And that he wanted to find a 'Sci Sans' in order to join him for whatever reason.

The sub-titles also reveal much to him. Once he found a way out of this place, he could ask questions about these things.

Glancing through the settings it studies its attacks and abilities.

After playing around with his settings a little more, he found that he could see which universe he was in- clicking on it he reads the name:

[After Tale #0]

ERROR frowns, glancing around at the strange space he was in, wondering how he came to be here.


	25. The Rise Arc: Lost in Translation

Another world deleted silently.

ERROR grins like mad.

The glitch had chosen to go slowly, it was clear by the humans there his enemies and monsters had been to save, even if it might kill them. Destroyer of universes can not be a much-loved job, most likely thankless too.

He had not met anyone of importance. The ones he did meet, there those who he killed off once they served their purpose- this gave him small EXP that barely hit his numbers. ERROR felt he had to murder off at least a million universes before he reached the next LV.

'*if i killed a high lv creature. i would get more exp.' ERROR thought to himself as he leaves the deleting universe.

And came to be into his home After Tale's SAVE SCREEN.

It had been a couple of months since waking up.

ERROR had been treading carefully.

From the small pieces of information he gathered from his 'puppets', he discovered that the multiverse was at war. Between two main players: Dream and Nightmare.

He did not know if he was enemies to these ones.

So the glitch chooses to hide from these ones. He doubted he was anyone's side anyway, but the 'Lover of Nightmare' sub-title kept playing on his mind whenever he heard that name.

ERROR flops down onto the sofa and just lays there, he knew he had to clean the blood and dust off of his clothes but was feeling a little lazy at the moment.

Opening his screen he starts looking through what he had done- he had begun destroying the multiverse one universe at a time, it was strange he knew which was to go for. Almost like something drew him to them.

The glitch turns to the next two things on his list:

Sci Sans.  
Geno.

ERROR had already discovered where the nine Sci Sanses lived. However... it was almost impossible to enter their universes. He did find one that looked like someone had been trying to find, on having a further look, he realized it was his own magic signature.

So he played around with it and to his delight, his past self had somehow wormed a small hole in the universe's wall. With this, ERROR could make a backdoor.

The other one... His sub-title as 'Geno v.2', which meant Geno Version 2, lead him to ask some questions undercover. Thankfully he learnt that 'ERROR' was dead, killed by someone named Cross. Rumour has it that he gained no EXP from killing the ERROR. However, there was clearly a giant coverup on the manner of which he was killed. There were eight different tales of how the mighty Cross took down the evil ERROR, so he did not know what to believe or who was telling the truth, or even if there was any truth to these rumours. 

Stories of ERROR watching the fight from afar, went in to kill Nightmare but got in the way of Cross's blow. Nightmare and ERROR were fighting over a universe and the Star Sanses came to save it with Cross finishing an already weaken ERROR. Cross fighting ERROR to the dead, with no mention of Nightmare's or Dream's followers. ERROR fighting the Star Sanses alone. ERROR and Nightmare joining forces and fighting together. ERROR half deleting the universe and Cross stopping him before he could. Whispers of the universe being home to a stronghold and there was a power struggle between Nightmare and another rebel group, with ERROR was leader of this rebel group. And a few others had made no sense... Like ERROR was encased in a tube within the stronghold to protect him from Nightmare by Dream. And ERROR was being made into clones by Nightmare for a super army, with the ERROR that died was just a clone. 

... the rumours were crazy and the glitch chose not to pay any of them, attention. 

One thing was clear, the fact that everyone thinks he dead, meant he had some breathing room if he played his cards right.

From a broken universe where rogues seemed to gather, ERROR found out that 'Geno' was living in Reaper Tale and was mates with Reaper Sans... One of the most powerful monsters in the multiverse.

Reaper Tale was heavily guarded so it was not like he could just wander in and found this Geno character.

"*i might have to make a backdoor for reaper tale too." ERROR told himself with a loud hum, then grins, "this could be fun."


	26. The Rise Arc: A Fresh Start

ERROR sat in his home the SAVE SCREEN searching through his 'windows' in order to watch something, not really paying attention.

The glitch frowns when he felt that odd feeling. 

The feeling of a universe creaking under some sort of pressure; this had been happening every couple of weeks. 

Climbing to his from the sofa he found in the middle of this place- below ten of entrapped human SOULs that hung in strings. His strings.

When he started discovering the many universes, he quickly learnt what was right or wrong. He acted on impulse, no doubt like muscle memory. After practising with his strings, he managed to seal a SOUL and bring it back, placing it with the others.

ERROR did not understand why he kept these ones and not the other eight be deleted. If he even died they most likely are freed.

Opening a portal he enters the dying universe and blinks...

It was the most horrifying universe he had ever seen. For the most part, the monsters seemed fine. But they all were dressed in acid colours that made him want to blench the world.

Slowly and carefully, he wanders in the shadows around the city, staring in dismay at the colourful monsters he came across; all smiling and laughing, he could not see what was out of place.

ERROR checks the universe's name and frowns, this was an Under Fell...Okay. Something was clearly wrong.

Stepping out into the street every monster halts, then slowly turns to him with a blank expression. Their eyes were vacant of any life.

In union they raise their arms, pointing a finger at him and all let out an unworldly shriek that thundered through the city's buildings.

ERROR backs away, turning he opens a port- why was his portal not opening?!

Looking around at the sudden silent monsters, he sees that they were coming for him; arms out in front of him, all reaching for him with odd grins on their faces.

Screaming in static he starts to run, knowing that there was a gateway point pass Snowdin- this was a long-distance, he realized at some point he would have to fight.

As the black skulled skeleton continued to run, he had to leap away from the many hands trying to grab him.

Gritting his teeth he chooses just to dust them all.

Summoning his ERROR blasters, he laughs darkly as he fires them opening on the bright crowd. They explored into dust on impact.

That made him frown, this world was known to be strong and had high LV monsters. Surely that would not take them out in one go?

Quickly he checks his MENU and statue, he had gained EXP but at half the normal rate. It barely touched his overly Next Numbers.

Waving his MENU away he frowns deeply; there was still movement, they were still coming at him.

Then turning he starts racing down the city's street, watching as the monsters came from the ally ways and shops doorways- then a monster lands in front of him, becoming dust, it makes him halt and looks up. The colourful monsters were leaning out of the windows, still reaching for him.

Then they fell.

Soon it was raining monsters, their dust causing a grey mist to raise when the hit.

Looking all around ERROR sees that he was surrounded, so he leaps into the air and uses his strings to lift himself up into the 'sky'. When his feet touch the flat roof of the building, he takes off running again.

ERROR jumps from rooftop to rooftop, he did not stop to check to see if he was being followed or not, the monsters seem to be very slow, it was just a great number of them.

The glitch grins when he sees the glow of the lava that lit up the edge of the city. There should be a sudden drop down to the lower parts of Hotlands.

ERROR ran and jumped a few minutes when he had the eerie feeling of being watched.

On the last rooftop before the stop, he pauses and glances around, bringing out his strings as he did- he waits for a few moments. When nothing happened, he tugs the strings, rolls them up and places them into his pocket then turns to go over to the edge.

A strange skeleton stood them, grinning at him- he could not see his sockets since he had large sunglasses on.

This was one different from the others.

ERROR growls loudly, took a step back and waits for this stranger to attack.

...he never did.

"*who the hell are ya?!" ERROR snaps at the skeleton, who grin turns into a frown but it quickly became a smile.

"*I'm Fresh!" The newly dubbed Fresh tells him, "So broski! You don't remember my rad self?"

"*no." ERROR snaps at him again, glaring hard at the skeleton named Fresh, it was clear now that he was the cause of the dying universe around him, "what the hell are you?"

"*A Fresh_VIRUS." Fresh told him bringing a hand up and lowering his glasses, showing him a tiny SOUL within, "and I'm ya son-brother!"

Then made ERROR frown more- there was no mention of his limited files about any 'son-brother'.

"*son-brother?" ERROR questions a little unsure.

"*Yep! And I've been helping you out with ya job while you've been gone!" Fresh explains in his was a little darker than from moments before, "Now you're back! I can take it easy and catch some R 'n' R!"

ERROR grits his teeth and chooses to take a chance.

"*...can you tell me more about... me?" ERROR asks moving slightly closer, "i woke up in a strange place and had no data."

"*No data? You RESPAWN with no data?" Fresh questions as he slips his glasses up and frowns, "That's never happened before."

"*have i ever lost my memory before?" ERROR asks him, he was glad this monster seemed to know him.

"*Sure. Sometimes when you crash and need to REBOOT," Fresh answer with a nod, "You do this recovery thing. That can restore your lost data."

ERROR blinks then start to open up his MENU, but Fresh stop him with a hand of his hand.

"*Not here bro." Fresh says coming slowly over, "Let's go to the Anti-Void. It's open now. Right?"

"*no. i've been living in a place called save screen. its where i woke up." ERROR explains to him, opening a glitchy portal, he waves for the colourful skeleton to head in first. And he does so, without fear and seemingly full of trust.

ERROR enters behind and closes the portal, but before noticing the universe dying.

Back at the SAVE SCREEN, he noticed that Fresh had already made himself cosy on his sofa- he had his arms leaning on the back and his feet up on the coffee table. ... he also sat right in the centre.

ERROR came around and sat as far as he could from the skeleton, who merely grins at his actions. 

"*Ok daddy-oh. What do ya what to know?" Fresh asks with a creepy grin, "I'll do my best to tell all."


	27. The Rise Arc: Clouded Mind

Error coughs loudly, bringing up blue blood and some dust. 

He glares at his SAVE SCREEN, staring at the darkness as his glitching mind began on repeat once more. 

The coughing up blood and the odd weakness that overtook him had started a few days ago, of course, he went straight to his 'son-brother', whatever that meant, Fresh for answers.

The virus explains that it was because he was encoded into the Anti-Void. The Anti-Void acted like the missing part of his SOUL, when he was out of it for long periods of time, he became ill. And it seemed that if he was out for a longer period of time, he could die.

Since he was unable to RESPAWN in the Anti-Void, his own code sent him back to his original home universe, After Tale- Fresh had gone on to explain that Error was once Geno v.2 and Fresh was Geno v.3.

Geno v.2 adopted the almost SOULless Geno v.3 raising him and caring for him, even sharing the part of his SOUL that made the emotions needed for the younger genocide skeleton- Fresh's memory of Geno was faint, knowing more of Geno v.2 then him, who was leaving the broken Geno v.3 for dead.

Both Geno v.2 and v.3 left for the vast multiverse after the 'father' and 'son' duo got into a fight with Geno. So they left in search of a universe they come to live in without the worry of RESETs and pain it caused them. Geno v.3 discovered a universe he really liked, Fresh Tale, and chose to live there; while Geno v.2 continued on merely travelling around and exploring universes, studying their codes, coming back to visit Geno v.3 now and again.

Somehow Geno v.2 got himself trapped in the Anti-Void; the newly named Fresh Sans lost track of him, not knowing what had happened to his father.

Geno, the first Genocide Sans, went missing. When Fresh discovered that he was in Reaper Tale, the virus went there in order to find out if he knew where Geno v.2 had vanished to.

However, they were not very welcoming and Geno had not recognized him. Reaper Tale's monsters chased him out. Fresh realized that Geno v.2 was not there and never bothered with Geno again.

Fresh also mentioned that the ERROR had never crossed paths with Geno since he was Geno v.2, so would not know him as the Destroyer.

Error kind of wanted to meet this Geno character... but wondering if he should after hearing the recount of Fresh.

Fresh spoke of how when he visited him in Reaper Tale, Geno was a very powerful monster in his own right and able to command Death.

The ERROR had better things to do then to reunite with an 'older brother' who would not even know him. Like destroying universes, watching universes and break into the Undertale that held a Sci Sans, also find a way into the Anti-Void since it went his life.

...yet, it kept playing on his mind.

Error silently broke into a 'stronghold' of the Star Council, killing everyone without mercy in one night- there were no witnesses and no one had a chance to call for help. When the Star Council finally sends anyone to there once they failed to communicate with them, they would only find dust.

He downloaded a lot of files and discovered many things.

Error confirms that there were only ten Science Sanses in the multiverse.

The main one was taken to Star Council's universe to live, called Under Starlight. While all the others' were sealed in their home universes.

Error carefully reads through everything, most are happy, apart from one. And it was the one that had his magic signature tracing along the walls of the universe. So his past self was really going after this Sci Sans.

The files read that this Science Sans was 'broken'. Mentally damaged.

Fresh advised him to leave the Sci Sans alone, saying he would get unwanted attention- then went on to explain that the Error of the past that do something similar but with a Swap Sans, announcing himself to the multiverse.

Error told his brother- he was just going to call him 'brother' from now on, that he did not care, so started creating the backdoor as he planned.

Other files mentioned about Reaper Sans.

Again, the ERROR wanted to leave the topic alone... but it kept itching at him. So he looked through the files.

Death had rejected all offers to become a member of the Star Council for reasons unknown. It had no mention of his mate Geno, or that he even had a mate.

This made the ERROR frown; because by 'law' that the Star Council thought that they could press on other universes, Reaper 'had' to inform them if he had a mate. And the deadly skeleton did have one.

It was strange that monsters knew this from a different universe! Yet it was never written down in any official reports.

How the rumours of Genocide Sans being Reaper Sans's mate came about was unclear, there was not even anything said about these rumours.

The Destroyer growls deeply, his mind kept glitching back to the same thoughts- he wanted to meet this Geno.

But Sci Sans came first.

The ERROR continues to stare into the darkness, his mind spinning but this time he gets his glitches under control enough to stand and move onto the next part of his plan- he was DETERMINED to live through this and find a happy ending for himself; for some reason, an image of that Nightmare character flickered in his mind's eye. 


	28. The Rise Arc: Mad Science

The more Sans tried to forget the more he remembered.

The room was dark, the dim light coming through the small square of the upper part of the door, cast some light in, it only served to make the white room appear grey during these nighttime hours.

Sans rolls his skull to the side, his arms and legs were strapped down until the morning- he was classed as dangerous.

It made him laugh loudly at the thought.

From somewhere behind his door, more laughter joined his own. The 'crazy' SOULs broke the silence, he could hear the night carers coming down the hallways, hitting their fists against the doors, trying to get the monsters and humans that were locked in this place.

Blinking through the limited light, he tries to rattle when his highly active mind races once more.

Sans glares at the protective walls he had been placed into- he was going through the motions of 'drinking' down his meds, but coughing them out later, thankfully he knew what was given him and acted as one on drugs.

He was at last living on the surface... not the way he pictured himself as. He had dreamt of a house in an open field living alongside his brother, he worked hard in order that once he finally got to the surface, he could relax and enjoy life, be a little lazy if he could.

Sans' mind went back to his King Asgore and Queen Toriel. They demanded results, begging him for answers as hope in the underground became worst, even after Queen Toriel had returned.

Then when he, at last, had a breakthrough, they did not like the means in which he got them.

So what if a couple of human SOULs got a little damaged, if it meant his Queen and King was getting out of the underground. Do not ask for him to hurry his work if one did not like his shortcuts. Of course, working on human SOULs had lead to so many other breakthroughs, he barely even cracked the surface and wanted to learn and study them more and more.

The skeleton gives an insane grin at his memories.

The lost looks on his Queen and King that day when they had learnt of his gross 'crimes'- Sans had been so happy with his breaking the barrier and explaining how he did this, he did not notice their expression changing to horror when they fully grasped what he had done.

Sans was delighted!

The monster kind was going home, where they belonged, under the light of day.

Instead of being rewarded, they locked Sans up in his labs, while they went to the surface. Papyrus had abandoned him, not once coming to visit him.

Sans sneaked up, wanting to continue his research. He grabbed a few human SOULs he was sure would not be missed.

This went on for a number of years before he was found out and locked up completely on the surface, alongside humans and with human doctors and carers; the Queen and King his name be wiped from the history books as punishment.

  
It broke him.

From a young age, Sans had been taught only to serve the King and Queen; his family always had followed the actions of the royal closely and so did he as a result. He viewed their high states with pride, letting everyone know that this was their Queen and King.

All his life he had wanted to serve them, give them his very best.

As a Knight.

Sans had been greatly disappointed when he could not join the guard like his mother, so his dream of becoming a Knight was shattered.

But he did not give up, he wanted to find another way to aid his Queen and King- he did not realize his love of science was the answer.

Sans gave them his everything. Time. Energy. Money. His relationship with his brother. His whole life!

So loyal.

And he felt it was worth it, he was an honour to have given up his life in order to serve them to the full. It was just how he was raised, it was something he could not untrain or uninstall from his core.

So when everything he had ever known to be true turned into something false, he became lost and confused.

And they had the nerve to continue to ask for his services. Wanting to find peace with humans through his life's works. According to them, he owned it to humans.

So there was a lab where the doctors of this nuthouse took him during the day, made him work on subjects he had little or no interest in- there were also five guards that watched him closely, all human, all ready to kill if he had a mistake.

All was lost.

Sans tries to forget.

His powerful King, his lovely Queen.

All a lie.

How dare they!

Sans blinks.

He could no longer hear the cries of those in the other rooms. No longer hear the carers doing their rounds.

Sans blinks, then frowns- all he could hear was the sound of static and crackle.

Someone was in the room with him.

Peering through the dark room, he sees the outline of a skeleton monster; one that seemed to be flickering. ERROR signs blinked on and off around their form. Red sockets lit brightly suddenly, casting the room in an eerie red glow.

They step forward- he studies those orbits that continued to stare; the right socket was damaged, with a tiny grey eyelight. The left was wider then it should be, with a large eyelight that swirls with yellow and blue.

The more he looked the more he could see- yellow teeth, curled into a mad grin. Blue 'tears' coming from his sockets, down his cheeks.

Blue light flickers on.

Sans looks around in amazement- light blue strings zipped-zagged across the walls and ceiling. It lit up the room like echo flowers.

The skeleton steps forward more, that was when he noticed that his skull was black and it was not just the shadows making it appear that way.

This skeleton looked almost like himself.

This confirmed the many world theory right there and then.

"*hello science sans #10." The skeleton spoke, his voice glitches, it jumps up and down in pitch and tone with each word, "i am error."

"*'science sans'..." Sans mumbles out the title, his voice was raw from when he had been screaming at his carer earlier.

"*yeah." Error says with a small laugh, "that's how ya known to the members to the multiverse. funny right?"

"*very." Sans agrees with a grin, he laughs softly and felt tears forming in his sockets.

"*i'll get to the point." Error continues on with a huff, seemingly uncomfortable with the tears he cried, "i'm kidnapping ya. and taking ya as my own."

"*taking me as your own?" Sans questions with a frown, "i don't understand."

"*i need a science sans. one that won't hold back." Error explains as he steps closer, grinning boldly at him. But he felt no fear from this strange skeleton, he had already lost everything important to him.

"*ya need a science sans..." Sans mutters darkly, sockets narrowing at the skeleton, "ya gonna use me like them."

"*yep. oh. and another thing." Error said as he pours magic into hand and summons some bones that came from the floor, cutting through the restraints that kept the Sans to the bed.

Sans blinks and sat up, staring at his free hands.

"*my job in the multiverse is to destroy useless universes." Error told him with an evil laugh, "mind if i delete ya world?"

Sans blinks, realizing this Error skeleton was going to do this anyway.

Sans gave him the sweetest of smiles, "*sure. go ahead."

A glitching white wall appears and Error nods for him to go through. And he did, not caring anymore. Taking one last glance behind he blinks as the white room he was in vanishes in a wave of ones and zeros, then these went into nothing.

Error came through and makes the wall disappear.

"*welcome to the save screen. and ya new home." Error told him gesturing to the strange space they were in- it darkened around the edges with echo flowers in pots everywhere- a few different items from what one might find in a house, office or even labs were everywhere.

Error raises a hand and eight small whites walls opened up, blue strings came through, followed by human SOULs that was wrapped in these.

Sans blinks and points at the human SOULs, "*what are those for?"

Error slowly turns to him, a strange grin gracing his jaws, "*for my experiments." The ERROR had answered gleefully, "and as my scientist. it will be ya job to help me with these."

Slowly he nods- his mind going back to his queen and king... they were dead now right? Sans felt a little dazed at this thought.

Sans had no one. Lost his Queen. His King. ... Papyrus, even if his younger brother hated him and failed to help him... trapped with endless work and locked up at all hours.

"*gonna have to give ya a new title." Error told him after a moment' thought, "sci sans is taken by the main sci.

"*...title..." The 'Sci' Sans says looking sadden by this word, he was remembering- remembering when he wanted to be a knight, "...a knight..."

"*huh?" Error says blinking at him, "knight?"

"*i want to be a knight..." Sans said a little louder, he held his skull in his hands and bends down, lowering himself and curling in on himself, just staring at the dark ground of this weird place, "how can i be a knight without a queen?'

Sans thinks of his love for his royals, how loyal he had been for them. He favoured his queen more, even if he never admitted out loud.

"*i can make ya a knight." Error told him and suddenly Sans' small mad world came to a halt and Sans felt his SOUL pulse.

Lifting up his skull, he sees the Error sitting in the middle of a large beanbag, watching him intently. Slowly he lowers his hand, placing them on the ground while he raises himself up. Then he stood and came closer.

"*you... you can make me a knight? how?" Sans questions in a numb manner, his socket had gone empty.

"*i am the queen of the negaverse." Error told him with a bold grin, leaning back seemingly making himself cosy, he seemed highly amused at his own words, "i ain't returned to my kingdom yet. and i just find out that my mate. the king. thinks i'm dead. took him a few years to realize that. heh. i have two shins with him too. i've never met them."

Sans blinks, he held up a hand for Error to stop who glares at him- then he rubs his temple.

Where had he heard this story before?

'*wait. queen toriel went missing for a while. right? she had two children...?' Sans thinks suddenly, his memories had become mucky and weight down, since he tried to force himself to forget everyone and everything, which only made thing worst.

Sans remembers;

King Asgore declared war on the humans in the underground. He told the monsters that he was going to kill every human that enters and take their SOULs. This caused a huge argument between them and Queen Toriel vanished.

His lovely Queen.

King Asgore thought she had died right... did the children not die? They are alive?

Sans shook his skull, he was confusing himself.

"*since i kidnapped ya." Error spoke up once more with a loud snort, making Sans gaze over to him, "that makes me ya queen. bow down. heh hahaha."

"*'queen'. my queen." Sans mumbles staring conscientiously at the skeleton, "and... me... a knight? but i'm a scientist. not a warrior."

"*what? ya don't need to be a warrior to have a knighthood." Error told him with a deep frown, his form flickering again, "a knighthood is something ya get when ya do a great service to the crown. i watched an au on it not long ago. a knight's tale. i think that one was called..."

Sans's orbits widen.

'*why then? why was i never given a knighthood?!' Sans's mind screams at him, feeling something snap within him- it was like the time Queen Toriel and King Asgore betrayed him and locked him away.

'*queen... toriel. tori. why? queen. queen. queen?' Sans thinks out bringing his hands up to cover his socket as they swelled with tears; his knees begin to wobble and he thought he was going to fall down, then groans out, "*...queen..."

"*yeah?" Error's strange voice broke through his shattered mind.

"*queen?" Sans says in a low tone, he parts his fingers and stares through, analyzing everything that had been said before- his mind screams, 'answer me. please!'

"*yeah? what?" Error response to him, leaning heavily on one arm and bringing his legs up, kicking off his sandals as he did, then he tugs his legs under himself.

"*my queen." Sans said a little firmer this time, his mind spinning wildly but he kept his focus on the skeleton in front of him, grounding his mind to this reality, '*my queen.'

"*what? ya want to be knighted now?" Error questions him, raising a brow, "not in front of the kingdom and have a big ceremony?"

Sans pauses, listening closely.

"*i can give ya your knighthood now. and we can have a ceremony for it later." Error went on, looking around the room for a moment, a strange look passes his face.

Sans remembers something important.

"*my queen. don't we need at least three witnesses to confirm this?" Sans asks quickly, looking very concerned over the manner.

Error turns back to him.

"*huh? that how they do it where ya from?" Error said loud enough for Sans to hear, "find. i have my brother. and my other brother... er.. who i ain't met yet...and whoever!"

Error throw up his hands at the last words, then points over to the side.

"*there's food over there. a bed too." Error told him disinterested at this now, "go rest. when ya are. we think of a title or new name for ya. after ya settled in. ya can start working on those humans souls. ya free to do this at ya own pace."

Sans looks over to him and then the where he pointed. But his mind was on the SOULs... did not his king and queen tell him but to work them- he felt a little dazed now.

"*at my own pace?" Sans utters out, a glimmer of hope flaring deep in his SOUL.

"*wait." Error snaps as Sans took a step forward, "i got it."

"*'got it'? my queen?" Sans questions blinking at him in confusion.

"*ya name. it will be professor." Error told him with a bold grin, "as for the knighthood. ya might want three witnesses but as far as i'm concerned- come forward."

Sans did so.

"*kneel." Error told him firmly, his glitching voice went almost static for a moment.

Sans kneels down on one knee, leaning one arm upon his femur while the other arm was rested at his side, his fist on the floor- he raises his skull to see his queen summoning a red pointed bone.

"*i ain't gonna wait. ya be my knight right now." Error said bringing his legs back around and placing his feet on the floor, he raises up slowly, holding the red bone staring at Sans, "in my orbits." the red bone came down and touched his left shoulder, "ya re-name ya professor sans. my mad science." the bone went up and over his skull, then touches his right shoulder, "raise up and serve me well. my knight."

It was in this moment that Sans, no, Professor, wanted to follow this skeleton to the ends of the earth and beyond.

"*yes. my queen!" Professor says firmly, getting to his feet and then bowing low.

The black skulled skeleton looked surprised and then amused.

"*get some rest." Error told him with an insane grin, "we'll start studying those souls when we're ready."

Professor bows deeply once more, then turns and walks over to where his queen had gestured before- as he reached the place where a ready meal and microwave waited, he silently vows to give his loyally to Queen Error and his future King.

This area was vast and he was no longer trapped, free to choose to eat or sleep at his own will...

Even though he had gone to the surface, half the time he was locked in places and moved around only during the day- he had yet to see the real stars.

"*i want to see the night' sky." Professor Sans says loudly, looking sadly up at the blue strings had lit up the 'ceiling' only so far, 'i shouldn't complain. i'm free. and i have my queen. i am a knight. i am a knight! i am a knight! i am a knight! i am a knight!'

Professor smiles brightly at the happiness that suddenly overcame him.

Then his Queen was standing next to him, blinking he watches as his Queen waves his hand above his skull- the 'ceiling' melted away in a series of white glitches.

Professor felt tears freely falling from his sockets at his stares- he could even feel the wind brushes against his bones.

His lovely Queen had opened a portal to a brilliant black starry space- it was everything he had dreamed it would be and more, much much more. 

"* i am a knight!" Professor explains to the stars like they would answer him back, they seemed to wink at him, he smiles and grins insanely at his dear Queen, who returns that grin. 

"*yeah. my knight. my mad science." Error says with a nod, " i've been looking for ya for a while. and it was hell breaking into ya au. you're actually everything i'd wanted ya to be." 

Professor stares at his Queen in awe, then slowly stare at the vast expanse above him- he could not remember the last time he had been this happy. Why had he been so sad before? The humans? Did the humans cause his Queen to treat him this way? No. That was a fake queen. All this time his real Queen had been looking for him. All he had to have done was wait. And his Queen came to him. Professor had to be sure to serve his Queen to the full. 

Professor laughs at the stars, holding up his arms and clawing at them as if to grab them. 

At last, his true Queen was here. 


	29. The Rise Arc: Shifting Balance

Over the past few months, the ERROR had been working hard to find a way into his home, the Anit-Void, his search took him all over the multiverse for answers. 

As time went on he quickly realizes that no one could be a solo player in this multiverse anymore. 

Monsters had risen up out of their universes, some seeking peace, others seeking war. Groups of 'good' and 'bad' were forming- universes that were closer to one another normally fought against each other, sometimes not realizing just how big the multiverse truly was and that the war for complete control more widespread. 

Thus the ERROR thought it best to meet this 'king' and 'mate' of his... 

-however, with how monsters moved about, he had to tread carefully, there was no telling he this Nightmare creature truly belonged to him; so he chooses instead to stalk the other first.

While he was at it, he went to Fresh and explains to him that he too wanted some underlings- the VIRUS gave him eleven whole universes filled with his viruses. It seemed that Fresh's offspring was always under attack from a subdivision of the Star Council and other groups, and needed some protection. 

The ERROR was more than happy to set up powerfully walls up with the aid of the VIRUS. 

And now, the ERROR had an army under his command... which he did not know how to direct. 

Error went to a universe that was facing an endless genocide route, much like his own After Tale he seemed to hail from, or Dust Tale. This was an Outer Tale universe- #99023. 

The Sans there had already lost all hope and wanted to end it all. 

"*are ya really gonna help me?" Cries the Outer Sans who was resting against the metal wall, blood pouring from his open wound. 

"*yeah." Came the glitching reply, "next reset. i'm gonna capture that human. bound them forever. then take ya universe's core code. take all the monsters. and leave this place."

"*thank you." The Outer Sans says with a broken smile, he then fades to dust. 

The ERROR looks out of the window, staring at the blackness of space- due to the lighting of the palace he stood in, it made the stars hard to see. 

The mega-glitch grins. This Outer Sans was a true warrior, able to reshape his battle plan with each FIGHT. The human only continued on because of the insane pace the Sans gave him, it was clear the space skeleton had not realized this. The human might have ended the world long before now if this Sans was not so interesting. 

The ERROR felt the RESET happening around him and grins. 

It was time to get a new player in his ranks.


	30. The Rise Arc: Of Moon and Sun

The ERROR carefully laid out many plans, choosing which ones to follow and which ones to discard. 

Professor was very helpful, however, the other thought a little too much like Error himself, so they were not much new input. 

'Nash', the Outer Tale Sans he had gained, only cared for his 'queen's' safety and only spoke up if any plans could harm Error in any way. 

Error had to keep reminding Nash just who he was. 

After taking that Outer Tale's human' SOUL, the ERROR decided not to delete the universe completely. Instead, he gathered all of the monsters and took them to the Negaverse in secret, then he deleted it- now he had a universe' core code in his hands... he was not sure what to do with it. But now he had the Outer Tale's star system, which he could set up somewhere. 

The planet of the Negaverse was a giant, so were the moons surrounding it. Some were big enough to have its own atmosphere that could support life. 

The ERROR felt it was best to place the monsters of that universe here. 

Not only were they far away from King Nightmare, but they had similarities to their old world. During the day the sun was nice and warm, it filled the moon with its light, causing the sky to be a strange purple-blue rather than true blue of the world below. And during the night it was like being in outer space once more. 

Error decided that these monsters had enough of dying, so was not going to make an army of them or anything. However, if he was going to keep them, they needed to be useful in some way. 

From what the ERROR had gathered while coming in and out of the Negaverse, was that the Farmer Tale they had overtaken gave food and other produce. 

Nash explained that they had this space plant that made some kind of silk that was not found anywhere else in the galaxy. 

As soon as Error felt it, he fell in love with the feel against his bones... so now they made silk, preparing for the time when trade would open up to the surface dwellers below. 

The Negaverse that been shockingly easy for him to get into and to bring in a whole universe full of monsters. 

After a week the ERROR discovered the reason. There were his own strings bound to the top of a grand tower of a palace, making it possible for him to move in and out without cutting through any barriers or walls. 

It made the mega-glitch wonder if Nightmare could feel him coming in and out. 

Still, he set up the little moon and building it up for living standard. The King Asgore of that Outer Tale he dethroned but kept him to be the overseer of those monsters who had to answer to him. 

The ERROR was somewhat happy with the results. 

The only worry now was King Nightmare. If it turned out that this monster was not as friendly as he hoped, then his little outer monsters were in big trouble.

So he decided to set up another universe to be directly linked to the Negaverse- he forced the chosen universe close to the Negaverse and almost merging the two universes together but not quite, only the tips were overlaying each other. 

At first, it seemed fine.

It was a universe called 'Radiance Tale', it had been worked on zealously by it's 'Voice' only to be abandoned once it was fully completed; never having been shown to other Voices for them to carry it on. 

The monsters there never even got to START, they stood frozen in place, forever waiting for their Voice that would never come and bring them to life. 

The ERROR could. 

Since everything was in place, all he had to do was make one Voice aware of its existence. 

Then he grabbed the human SOUL as soon as they STARTed, this world would never even know of the RESETs or ROUTEs. It's story damned to be a part of this one and never be able to make any copies because of it. 

In the end, the ERROR spoke with this Sans and explained everything to him- he came to be known as 'Tans' and the Papyrus who demanded to know everything came along and went by the name 'Vita' now. 

It turned out that Radiance Tale was based off old RPGs, where humans joined the Adventurer Guilds and go off to hunt monsters. The underground there was just one of many underground cities where monsters hid from the humans. 

And this world had a lot more monsters than most, some monsters even the ERROR had never heard of. 

When Error had started up this universe, so did the rest of the humans. All filled with DETERMINATION. 

...which was the problem. 

There was so many 'wicked' monsters and so many 'brave' humans, that if he sent the outer monsters into this world, they would be running from one attacker to another. 

The ERROR returned to Negaverse and hunted the large world for a place. 

And found it. 

The planet was much bigger than a normal 'Earth' that most Undertale universes were set on and was very vast. 

The ERROR went to the other side of the planet and settled the radiance monsters there and just left them to build on their own since they were a much larger group than the outer monsters and did not need much aid. 

The radiance monsters were so grateful towards ERROR, he had made the mistake of calling himself a 'queen' or rather Professor did, and now they were calling him 'Dark Overlord'. Something that was meant to rise up at the end of Radiance Tale's story when the human Frisk, made 'peace' with the other humans.

So he told them about Nightmare. 

And now they called him 'Dark Queen' and Nightmare 'Dark King'. 

The ERROR gave up at this point and left claiming that he had work to do. 

Then he gave them gateways in the form of a giant stone circle which was connected, one in Negeverse the other in Radiance. 

It was in order for them to move the huge crowd of monsters from that underground into 'his' world at their own pace. 

The best part of radiance universe, was that it came with much different element in the story. It was based on another 'dimension universe', known as crossovers to the Voices, and the ERROR hated these DUs, wiping them out as soon as they appeared. 

This universe did not have any characters from whichever DU it based on, only characters from his own universes. Yet, it had the laws and database of that world, with spells, potions and other abilities not found in Undertale. 

Radiance had brought these new crafts with them. 

The ERROR no longer cared about keeping it to the 'story' that had been destroyed long before now thanks to Dream and Ink creating their own council. 

...he was still going to destroy any DUs that appeared still... 

The ERROR glances down at the paperwork in front of himself, it was piled high on his desk. When he asked the monsters of radiance to record and report the skills and crafts each had, he never guessed he would have such a reply... nor that he had to organize it. 

"*this is a nightmare." Error utters out, causing Professor, Nash and Tans to glance up from their desks that were on either side of the office that he had set up- his own desk was in front of their's at the end of the room, while their desks made a pathway between the room which lead to the door. 

"*Are you going to meet up with the Dark King now?" Tans questions with a hint of a smile. 

Professor looked very interested and Nash just went back to work. 

"*maybe." The ERROR rumbles, "i wanted my..." he trails off, "i'm gonna go see him from afar."

With that, the Dark Queen Error stands, opens a portal and leaves. 

It had been a couple of weeks since leaving the SAVE SCREEN to come to live between the Eclipse Kingdom made up of the small number of outer monsters on the moon. And the Solar Kingdom which was what the radiance monsters now lived in. A Castle had been built in both places for him to live inside.

The speed in which everything had been set up had surprised him, they had even foregone the building of their own homes in order to construct the castle. 

"*i taking a break." Error told them standing up, "don't follow me." he adds when he notices them all rise with him. 


	31. The Rise Arc: Memory Repair

The ERROR peers around the tree, keeping his distance from the monster. 

It was springtime in the Negaverse and all the trees and grass was lush and green, the flowers bloomed and the butterflies and bees fluttered from one brightly coloured blossom to the next. 

Red sockets stared intently at the black tar covered creature, a constant flow running down his form yet losing no volume.

'*how did i fall in love with such a creature...?' Error thought with a deep frown, he could not imagine himself with a mate. And one that did not look half as good as his beautiful self. 

With the red sockets, the eyelights shift downwards, two little shins were following behind their mother as they all walked down a garden path- a strong gust of wind came and rained down pink petals from the trees. 

The shins giggle raising their small hands to the sky trying and failing to catch the blossom but having a good time either way. 

The ERROR knew that it was only a matter of time before he had to greet the mucky skeleton, he had inserted himself into the universe. 

And it would not be long now, soon someone was going to notice his return. 

With Fresh_VIRUS pausing his normal wild pace with his viruses- some even vanishing as they retreat back into their universes to prepare for anything- this was a red flag that the true Destroyer had risen. 

Silently the ERROR stalks the strange family, sockets never leaving their forms as he looks through the lenses of his glasses. 

His mind went to Professor, he kept requesting to greet his King. 

It seemed the mad Sci wanted to present himself as Error's knight. 

Surprisingly enough, Professor was a skilled fighter, able to keep up even with Nash. Professor was a long-range fighter while Nash was a frontal fighter. 

When Error had gone into an OP universe with the three, Professor came and proved his worth. They all had. 

How Professor was not made into a guard or warrior knight by his old queen, he did not know. 

Professor had deep dark green eyelights when fighting. They did not change back even after he came to Error's aid in that universe. 

It was odd- green was normally a sign for that monster being a healer, however it was common for monsters to lost their healing ability when they willingly killed someone, which Professor had done. 

It was all to do with the 'intent' of the SOUL. 

While trying to work this out, the ERROR reasoned that Professor had gone insane, so his SOUL does not think it's doing something 'bad' while protecting his 'queen'. 

Nash was acting as a 'General' to the virus ridden army and doing very well in training them. The former outer dust Sans had requested captains to command as the army was far too large to manage alone.

Professor also mentioned that Nash should have the knight rank as well. 

Tans was not really a warrior, but Error decided to place him in charge of trades between Eclipse and Solar, also to get ready for when trading began with King Nightmare's Kingdom. 

It seemed to the ERROR that King Nightmare was having a bit of trouble from neighbouring universes

There was a group called ActiV. It was made up of five universes and had taken three universes by force was gathering followers by word. They were against both Dream and Nightmare. 

Out of the many groups that had begun forming this was the only one to have challenged the Apple Brothers directly, making themselves even more alliances with the smaller groups. 

ActiV group was large enough to be considered a 'kingdom' now- 'Kingdom' was the term being used in the multivese for when a large number of universes came under another's rule. Or though, there were kingdoms inside kingdoms, these ones rarely got heard of, since they came under another more powerful one. 

It was rumoured that the ActiV group was looking for a different name to call their 'kingdom'. Renaming a group was a hard thing to do. 

Thus, talks of a three-way war between the Starlight Kingdom, as it was called instead of just Star Council, which was just the members of the inner workings. 

The Nega Kingdom, the Negaverse was just the name of the universe it was housed in- Nightmare had gained a great number of followers over the past couple of years. 

And this ActiV group. 

The ERROR found the whole drama amusing at first. 

Error creeps through the tall green foliage, watching the happy family play, the shins were trying to catch the butterflies while their sat mother and read aloud a book close by. 

The mega-glitch kneels down and studies the dark skeleton carefully. 

  
A couple of weeks ago a Notifications came up in his setting: 

[Memory Repair] 

Feeling like he held a disadvantaged without his memory, Error clicked:

**[yes.]**

It started. 

However, another Notification pops up: 

**[Memory Repair: 000.4%/0% - 2 months. 1 week. 1 day. 2 hours. 46 minutes]**

**{Warning: Do Not Crash or Turn Off while Repairs are happening}**

  
The ERROR mentioned this date to Professor and the mad Sci misinterpreted this as the time when they would be meeting the 'King'. And began telling others, now all those coming under him were preparing a grand celebration for when their kingdoms would be officially coming under the Nega Kingdom. 

The ERROR took one last look at the Dark King and opens a glitchy portal, then turning he leaves closing it behind him quickly. 


	32. The Rise Arc: Nope

Surprisingly the Destroyer saw King Nightmare again a week later. 

The universe had been glitching so badly he felt it was going to implode in on itself. 

So why was the dark creature relaxation on a beach watching the shins play on the edges waves, kicking the seawater and running from the small waves, all while giggling like mad. 

The ERROR kept to the side of the beach, where the dirt and grassy ground met the sand, under the shadows of the trees. 

At times he thought he saw King Nightmare glance his way a couple of where he was hiding, but he was not sure- he had not been wearing his glasses at the time. 

Now with his glasses on, he studies his offspring- both black skeletons with strange tails, which seemed to slit off into many strings at a certain; there appeared to be an orb inside of the strings, no, it was an odd shape. The orbs were different colours, one yellow and one purple, which matched the 'tear mark' that each had on one of their sockets. 

Error noticed that the yellow one had white glitches, which did not seem to bother him since he was playing happily in the water- something the ERROR would never do, seawater actually hurt like crazy on his bones. 

The question on the ERROR's mind was why would the Dark King brings their offspring to a dying world. This place had been on the verge of becoming a black hole, one big enough to swallow the surrounding universes. 

This did not make any sense. 

'*unless he is already aware i'm back.' The glitch thinks as he starts to follow the dark family. 

XD ~ DX

  
"*why am i here?" Error growls at himself, crossing his arms over his chest while hanging from the bare trees from his strings high in the air. 

It had been a month since he last saw the dark family, he had been thinking about them non-stop ever since. 

The ERROR knew that it was a great risk, to be seen before he was ready, but Nightmare had gotten his attention like no other. 

The Dark King and come to yet another glitching universe, in fact, that was what he had been doing over the past month and the ERROR had noticed each and every time. 

So following the clear pattern, Error went ahead and set up camp in a glitching universe waiting for the little terrors to arrive with their nightmare of a mother. 

The universe was in autumn and the shins were dressed for the chilly weather, still having those stripes on their coats, displaying that these were children. 

Stripes were a universal way for monsters to show that the ones wearing them were children; this was due to the fact that monsters all aged and looked differently- and with the underground being an odd mix of monsters coming together and living, they needed a way to tell others. 

Thus, stripes of clothes were made. Of course, this was copied when the Seed Universe became to split and form in the Multiverse. 

The ERROR dared to get closer this time, moving through the trees- that was when he sensed another SOUL or SOULs. 

Two more monsters were hiding in the trees with him. 

A Fell Sans and another Sans, Killer.

Clearly, they were guarding the 'royal' family. 

A few times Nightmare pauses, looks over to where he was, a strange expression appearing- then the last look he gave a bone-chilling smile. The odd thing, the shins mimicked this perfectly. And that was a whole world of 'Nope. Nope. Nope.'

The mega-glitch quickly left. 


	33. The Rise Arc: Chase Away

The ERROR knew and understood he was taking a huge risk with his followers that were hidden right under Nightmare's nose. 

However, he could not seem to stay away, he kept going back to check on... his family. 

And each time he may be alerting King Nightmare to his whereabouts. 

Again Nightmare went to a glitching universe, this time, not one he sought out, he was there working when he felt a gateway being opened- but this world was beyond help and needed to be deleted. 

They needed to get out of here, the countdown had already begun, the world was being deleted. 

Opening a portal he calls for Fresh's offspring. 

Twenty monsters came through all waiting for orders. 

"*chase them out. don't hurt them." Error told them and leans onto the snow-covered rocks, watching the viruses going down to 'attack' Nightmare. 

Killer appeared out of nowhere and Nightmare picks the two shins up with his tentacles. 

It did not take long for the viruses to lose, so the ERROR summons more, lots more. 

Nightmare was back into a corner, protecting the shin with his life when one managed to get through his defenses, the dark monster only noticed when the virus was in striking distance. 

The virus stops, clearly confused and the ERROR slaps his forehead with his hand. 

Nightmare did not attack, seemingly eyeing up the virus. 

At last, he opens a black portal and with Killer and the shins flees. 

Just in time too.

The universe went down with a crash.

The ERROR was quickly surrounded by the Void and leaves. 

He opens the gateways and realizes it lead to a universe he did not know, meaning he entered the last gateway used, most likely by Nightmare. 

Quickly glancing around he finds himself in a snowy area, much like the world he just came from. 

The Destroyer starts moving not sure how much off the Dark King was from him, he needed to be on guard now.

Error found them.

All dressed for the icy cold, the shins built little snowmen- the one with the yellow tip on his tail, declared that this was his evil army. 

...Nightmare and Killer were standing with a few other of his Gloom and Doom Boy, looking like they were having a serious discussion. 

They seemed to have been there a while given how many snowmen there was, even though Error had been inside the Void for a matter of seconds, it must have been hours. 

As silently as he could, the ERROR moves closer to them, listening to the shins talking... and he was impressed by their speech. From what he gathered, they were nearing the end of being shins, soon they would be skullies... 

The Destroyer felt lost. 

Which was strange, he took lives, he should not be able to give life to others. 

But his past self did, these shins, his offspring, was living proof. 

Nightmare looks his way- and the ERROR ducks behind a large snow puff. 

When the Nightmare starts to come closer, he dared not stay and vanishes through a portal. 


	34. The Rise Arc: Greed

The ERROR felt like he was being greedy. 

Fresh kept telling him that it was not greed, but a SOUL's nature to want to see their offspring and mate. 

So the glitch went again, finding the dark family and watching them from afar- at times he swore they were gazing his way...

He still felt like he was being greedy. 


	35. The Rise Arc: Forest's Edge

The two shins follow before their mother- watching the blossom falling from the heavens and trying to catch it. 

They pause for a moment. 

It had happened a few times but never this close before. 

Sleep Paralysis lived up to his name whenever he felt it- his whole body seemed unable to move, almost like he was shutting down.   
His brother, however, REM Sleep would seem to go rapidly. Running around in a circle like a crazy monster before settling down. 

Once REM Sleep settled, Sleep Paralysis could move once more. 

Sleep Paralysis glances towards where he sensed it, and so did REM Sleep; both merely staring.

It took a couple of times before Sleep Paralysis realized what this was. 

It was his Father, the Queen, and his Mother's mate. Who 'died' so Nightmare could live. 

Mother always claimed that Father was alive, going off into a distance universe to find loyal allies for their kingdom. Everyone agreed with Mother. 

The enemies did not. 

Whenever he and his brother got caught unaware by the enemies and needing protection from their gaurds, he heard it, heard those mocking remarks. Of how weak the so-called Destroyer of Worlds truly was.

Mother always told them that their Father was one of the most powerful monsters in the Multiverse. And Death was nothing to him but a deep sleep to him. 

Mother held trust, honestly and loyally highly. So when he explained these things to him, Sleep Paralysis believed. 

Sleep Paralysis kept his gaze towards where his Father was hiding, not understanding why he had not come to them. REM Sleep did not seem to care, just happy that he was there. 

**"*my little 'terrors?"** His Mother's voice says to him darkly, he glances over in that direction as well, **"what is it that you keep looking at when we go out? it's been happening for a while now."**

Both shins turn to their Mother, debating if they should listen, they had been told that Father always did something for a reason... but they did not want not to listen to their dear Mother. 

"*father." Both shins said together, one softly the other louder. 

Sleep Paralysis watches as his Mother freezes, his expression changing- then that calculating look passes over as he ponders over their words. 

**"*'father'? your father has returned?"** Nightmare questions them, clearly trying to keep his voice calm; the ooze was shaking and flowing faster. 

"*father keeps coming!" REM Sleep told him with a bit of a bounce, "and! with every visit. he comes closer!"

"*why has father not come to us right away?" Sleep Paralysis questions aloud, "does he not want to see us?"

Nightmare was silent for a time. 

**"*i doubt that is the case."** Nightmare hisses out darkly, then sighs heavily and frowning deeply, **"something must have happened where he feels it's not safe to come closer."**

Nightmare turns and motions to the shadows- Killer and Red Nin step forward.

**"*error has returned."** Nightmare told them since he knew his sons would never lie to him, **"find out the reason why he has not come to us. there may be an enemy we are not aware of."**

Both slam their fist on their sternum and vanish into the deep shadows.

Nightmare turns to his sons, smiling happily to them- Sleep Paralysis could not recall a time when his Mother was so happy looking. 

Together they continued on down the forest path playing with the butterflies as they went, strangely happy under the gaze of their Father. 


	36. The Rise Arc: Moonlight Dance

Nightmare appears into a world where there was hardly any gravity, objects that were not held down would float off the ground and if someone tosses it upwards, it would continue on. 

Offen, he would bring his offspring and let them float around in the sky without much fear or worry- Nightmare always went slightly higher, right above the clouds. 

When he had first found this world he was going to raid it and leave it to die; it was a new universe and held no value to him at the time. 

However, once he saw its secret beauty he knew that he would not touch this place. 

During the nights were the best, Nightmare would stroll through the black skies alone, surrounded by the stars so clear- he knew who would love this place. 

At that time of discovering this world, he was beginning to think his love would be gone for a lot longer than they both first thought but kept this universe in mind for the time his mate would return. 

It had no name, so was marked down as [Undertale AU - (Unnamed) #83,21,9202,20,03]

It was also around this time that Nightmare decided to play the Star Council's game, pretending to believe Error was dead. He could not let them know that his mate was alive and well somewhere. 

The dark king floats in the night's sky, against the blackness with trillions upon trillions of stars as a backdrop, he dances. Then he closes his sockets and imagined his mate was here with him- he felt his darkness wash away, revealing the skeleton beneath it all. 

His own bones glowed in the dark like moonlight, causing the area to become alit around him. 

He was no longer a lesser skeleton, but a fully grown skeleton. After he finished brewing he could remove his own darkness at will, allowing him to grow and catch up with his brother- he even thought about encasing Dream once more, so that they could be equal again. 

Opening his orbits, he blinks and narrows them- there in the distance was the glitching ERROR, following a cloud along, silently watching him. 

Watching him without the shins this time. 

Something flared in his SOUL and he wanted to rush over there yet, he forces himself to stop- if his mate was not ready to come to him, then something or someone was stopping him. 

However, Killer should be seeing him there too. And was waiting and ready to place a bug on his ERROR, the only worry with this was, the glitch's own static would make it hard to hear something. 

_'*does he really think that i can't see him?'_ Nightmare thinks to himself slightly amused, then again, Error was half-blind and sometimes forgets that everyone else can see clearly.

The creature of darkness spots the signal from Killer- his darkness returns to Nightmare, wrapping him up in its goopy muck. Grinning he melts into the darkness. 


	37. The Rise Arc: Chamber

The ERROR blinks. 

Something was odd...

He gazes down at the Void, the total darkness was staring at him... again- he may not have all his memories but he knew that inside the Anti-Void was screams and not stares. 

Error would rather have the screaming than the staring. But he had not tried to open the Anti-Void from the Void and he felt like he was on the right path. 

That odd feeling hums through him once more. 

He did not know what, but some strange little code had attached itself to him. It was not harming him, so he did not bother thinking about it too much but every now and again there was a buzz coming from it and he was made aware of it once more.

Choosing to pay no mind to it, the mega-glitch went back to trying to open the Anti-Void. 

While he was at it, Error's mind went return to the conversation last night. Professor and Nash had been discussing having a grand celebration once their kingdoms joined the Dark King's, followed by Professor's knighthood and then even Nash's. 

Tans claims he was happy without one. Fresh wanted him to be announced to everyone as the Queen's brother so he could be called 'Fresh Prince'. 

Their focus shifts and they all happily chattered about their Queen's upcoming marriage- since the spies that Fresh had spent all came back with the report that Nightmare was preparing for one. 

The ERROR had been a little shock and embarrassed at the giggling skeletons words- he almost crashed at the thought; thankfully Professor had seen the warning signs and calmed him down by talking to him, explaining that everything was alright and all their plans were going well... and that he would be with his king soon. 

Apart from the Anti-Void plan that was. 

Error just could not understand what was blocking him, though he understood he was getting weaker. 

Professor made this strange sleeping chamber to help with his 'sickness' while he could not enter the Anti-Void, it was actually kind of nice. 

When he 'woke up' the discussions began once more, this time they were talking about Reaper Tale. 

Error wants to break in and steal Death's mate. 

The ERROR stops for the day, opening a portal he enters a sleeping chamber that was inside he opens space of the SAVE SCREEN, he crawls into the 'bed' which was a tank filled with mud- Error yawns loudly when the effects entered his system, falling into a dreamless sleep. 


	38. The Rise Arc: Gift

Nightmare was very pleased. 

They had managed to place a bug on Error but as he feared, the static was loud. 

**"*and you managed to discover something?"** Nightmare questions Rotten, who was placed in charge of depicting and then disclosing what he found to Nightmare. 

Nightmare had summoned all of his Gloom and Doom Boys to listen as well, he wanted to give them all hope. Since he was thinking that the Star Council's words were getting to them.

"*it was hard to make out." Rotten told his king, he held in his right hand some papers and was staring at them as they had just murdered his brother, "however. we have discovered the reason why our queen is absent."

Nightmare leans back in his throne, his hands gripping the arms of the seat. 

All those presences began to utter to each other. Rotten stamped his foot and everyone fell silent and turned their attention back to him. 

"*we can confirm. that our queen has a sci sans." Rotten told them, glaring at those gathered, daring them to say something; then looking to his king, he starts again, "this sci sans. our queen calls professor."

Nightmare was listening intently, his SOUL was soaring higher than when he was in that unnamed universe. 

"*they often discuss you. my king." Rotten told them, he noticing the ooze moving faster but said nothing on this, "it seems that our queen has given this sci sans a knighthood and it will be made official once they returned to our kingdom. our queen calls professor his knight all the time."

Nightmare nods firmly, he was very willing to make this Sans his mate's Knight- Killer was Nightmare's First Knight.

"*from what i uncovered. it seems that the queen is still ill from that time." Rotten informs his king, keeping his voice firm- he noticed the frown on Nightmare's brow, "however. they know the cause now. and knight professor has made something to counter it for a time for a short time."

Nightmare forces his emotions to harden, it might be bad news. If Error was dying in any way, perhaps he was keeping his distance because he did not want to disturb Nightmare's life, letting him he believe died that day. 

"*its something to do with the anti-void." Rotten continues on even when he sees his king become destressed, it was one of the reasons the swapfell was chosen for this job, he would not quake under Nightmare's gaze.

**"*the anti-void."** Nightmare hisses out, remembering that the place was sealed. Error complained a great deal about not being able to get in and at the time, he did not see the problem, since Error was living with him. 

"*yes. our queen's code in embedded into the anti-void." Rotten explains to them, he takes the top paper off and moves it behind the other in his hand, "it's one of the reasons he does not eat or sleep. because it channels through the anti-void to him. from what knight professor claims."

Nightmare was a little stunned- he remembers. After they came out of the Void. Error needed to learn how to eat and sleep like a normal monster. He also had trouble healing. 

"*there's more." Rotten said gaining the chatting monsters attention again, "it seems that our queen is going to break into reaper tale soon. from what was mentioned. reaper has a mate."

**"*no mate of reaper has ever been mentioned in the reports."** Nightmare said aloud, he glances sharply over at Blood, the second Horror Sans shook his skull, he calms, **"continue."**

"*this may be the reason why reaper has not been joining the council." Rotten comments with great interest, "the council is demanding. and he already has a demanding job. add having a mate whom he wants to be with. then he has a weakness."

Nightmare stares ahead, pondering over the matter, Error was smart at times, dumb at other times- in fact, it was one of his favourite things to tell his mate. 

**'"* _how can someone as brilliant as you. be equally as stupid_."'** Nightmare had once said to Error, making him glitch and lag with rage. 

For Error to go after the mate of Death, was both genius and insane. 

They could have one of the strongest monsters under their control. 

"*its seems also. that our queen is working with fresh_virus." Rotten went on with a smirk, waiting for his king to be amazed. 

It was not just Nightmare, any monsters who left their universes knew of the Fresh_VIRUS, he was as well known as the Destroyer himself and just as feared. Only Fresh_VIRUS was not as active as the Destroyer, taking his time with the universes he joins and not touching any for long periods. It was only when the ERROR vanished that he became uncontrollable. 

**"*working with?"** Nightmare mumbles aloud then nods after a moment's thought, **"that makes sense. the timing for when fresh_virus went strange. happened about the time when our queen left."**

Nightmare was deep in thought then, not even realizing that Rotten had continued on. When he hears loud chatter of his followers, he looks up. 

"*my king? can you hear me?" Rotten question with a raised brow, the nightmare king merely stares, the swapfell decides to repeat what he said, "the fresh_virus was heard calling error 'daddy' and 'papa' during times."

Nightmare's sockets widen. The chatter continued on- suddenly he knew what they were thinking. The glaring at his followers, he waves a hand to silence them. 

**"*we don't know how old our queen truly is. nor fresh_virus."** Nightmare snaps at them, **"error and fresh_virus' presence has been around for a long time. it could be that our queen had a mate before i."**

The followers all calmed down at these words. Nightmare looks to Rotten, who nods. 

"*our queen has professor working on finding a way into the anti-void as we speak." Rotten went on when the nod was given, "we think they might be found around in soon. since our queen keeps mentioning a countdown. we cannot be sure what this countdown is."

Rotten fell silent for a moment, staring at his king- everyone looked the Captain of the Royal Guard intently, waiting for him to continue. 

Then he did. 

"*our queen is going to be attacking reaper tale shortly." Rotten explains with a hint of a smirk as he re-reads the words on the paper, "he requested of fresh_virus. to give him a distraction. our queen does not want the star sanses or anyone to come."

Rotten fell silent for a moment and Nightmare notices the smirk.

"*another thing." Rotten went on looking delighted, "it seems that our queen has been busy. he has another sans called nash. who is acting as a general of sorts. meaning that our queen has some kind of army in the wings."

A slow grin spreads across Nightmare's jaws; he had always wanted an army, in fact, that he working out a few plans to got one. However, most of the monsters other than the Gloom and Doom Boys, there no fighters.

"*one more thing." Rotten spoke up, regaining his king's attention, "our queen has been here the whole time."

**"*what?"** Nightmare growls out, his socket narrowed. 

"*perhaps our queen did not want to be far from you my king." Rotten told him, almost like he was choosing his words carefully, "but our queen does not only have an army. but also has two kingdoms under his command. both are here. in the negaverse." 

Nightmare felt a little stunned, Error had been close to him, no doubt watching him... wanting to be with him. 

**'*yes. of course. error wants to come home.'** Nightmare thinks to himself, he leans back into his seat, no longer listening to his followers' mumblings that filled the room, **'he _loves_ me. he wants to come home. but is scared he will hurt me if something should happen to him. that's why he is doing everything in secret. preparing for the worse and hoping for the best.'**

Not only did Error want to return, but Nightmare's beloved mate had given him a gift in the form of an army, of more kingdoms which was what he wanted. 

**"*i have to get a gift for when my mate comes home."** Nightmare utters to himself, however, most of the monsters in the room had fallen silent now and had heard this.

Nightmare's thoughts went to Reaper's mate- perhaps this was his answer. 

**"*we have two options."** Nightmare purrs loudly, leaning forward on his throne, gazing around at his Boys, **"create a distraction. or kidnap reaper's mate ourselves."**

There was a lot of mumbling among those standing before the throne. And the king allowed them to chat with each other. 

Then Nightmare quickly stood up, lifting his arms out as if to hug them all.

**"*my loyal followers!"** Nightmare calls over them, gaining their attention once more, all sockets were on him, **"prepare yourselves. because soon. our queen shall return!"**


	39. The Rise Arc: The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before the last chapter

Error felt like a coward. 

He really had wanted to meet King Nightmare and their offspring.

But he did not think he could fake remembering him. And he still had three weeks to go before his 'Memory' was complete. 

The thing was, his shins were about to become skullies, he had already missed their blasting before and now was going to miss another important moment in their lives. 

Suddenly Fresh was there, grinning madly. 

"*Yo daddy-oh!" Fresh greets loudly, making the glitch twitch at the nickname. 

It seemed that when they lived together in the SAVE SCREEN before, as Geno v.2 and Geno v.3- Geno v.3 was SOULless and childlike. Geno v.2 had given up his own tiny piece of SOUL to the other, which for some reason formed within his left socket, rather than in his ribs like a normal skeleton monster. 

OF course, the glitch somehow created a virus when he did this. 

From what Fresh told him, Geno v.2 was very much into playing with the codes and files around him; he did not go into too much detail on how he actually managed to make a virus, it would come in handy if he could make another Destroyer.

Fresh told him that was what got him trapped in the Anti-Void in the first place, becoming ERROR, playing around with universes codes. 

The Destroyer glares at the virus, who made himself home in his little nest he had not himself in the SAVE SCREEN, where he does most of his work- no need to alert Nightmare as he swift codes around. The creature of darkness may not be able to see the codes, but it seemed to able to sense them. 

"*so?" Error growls out darkly, "professor sent ya out with that task. what did ya find out?"

Error blinks when he noticed that the mad Sci Sans was suddenly there like he had been summoned just by saying his name. The glitch quickly places his glasses on his face, the darkness made it a little hard for him to see and the pair often there able to sneak upon him. 

"*Old Professor was right!" Fresh told him, his voice growing dark, "It's _Core Frisk_ that's blocking the way. It was a top-secret thing the star council dudes dreamt up. Normally Core is neutral in the game. So I didn't think he would ally himself with them. But it kind of makes sense. Since all the monsters they saved started living in Under Starlight."

Error glares at the darkness, he then looks to his 'brother'/'son' and his 'knight'. 

"*they can't have blocked the whole thing. there has to be some sort of gateway." Error snarls at the invisible enemy.

"*my queen." Professor spoke up, making the pair turn to him, "the most likely place would be in the star council's universe. under starlight. might even be the council's hq. starlight palace. but we can't go on guesswork. i think i noticed something in between the files of those reports to confirm all this."

"*ugh. whoever is naming these lack creativity," Error groans loudly, making the pair grin, "guess before we attack reaper tale. we have to go after under starlight. find core frisk's gateway he made to the anti-void. and take back what's mine."

The three fell silent for a moment. 

"*We'll need some help." Fresh said with a grin, "I'll make as many babies as I can. Then we'll raid the star council." 

"*i think we have enough of ya babies fresh. but yeah." Error mumbles out dully, then turning to Professor, "get nash up to speed with what's happening."

Professor nods at this and brings up his chipboard and starts making a note of it.

"*heh. we should get a personal assistant." Error says with a snort, "but we don't have time for that."

The ERROR blink when something deep within him seems to beep and he glitches lightly. 

Quickly opening his MENU and looking to his settings he sees the time was up. 

There was a Notification: 

**[Memory Repair: 99.9%/99%- 59 seconds]**

**{Warning: Do Not Crash or Turn Off while Repairs are happening}**

"* _finally_." Error growls out darkly, he waits, watching the seconds. 

Then another Notification:

[Memory Repair 100% - opening 1 of 10- **ERROR!** ]

Error blinks. 

Searching his setting he quickly looks to 'troubleshoot'. 

[ **Unable to connect to Anti-Void. Needs to be able to connect to Anti-Void to continue with Repairs** ]

{Warning: Do Not Crash or Turn Off while Repairs are happening}

"*void damn it." Error spat out, glitching badly and the world seemed to became one big static ball, after he settled... he could not allow himself to crash, he glares at the message, "i need to be able to connect to the anti-void for this to continue. fresh. listen closely."

Fresh leads in, nodding firmly and listening intently. 

"*i've made a backdoor into reaper tale." Error explains to his 'son', "i'll give ya the access codes. so ya better remember it. then go there with nash and test their defend. i want to get geno. then have reaper aid me in attacking starlight."

Fresh nods- neither Error nor Fresh could remember Geno being their 'big brother', the virus could only remember bits and pieces of their story. They did not feel bad in using the Genocide Sans for their plans. 

"*time for war." Error growls out with a mad grin, "get ya 'babies' ready. keep the star sanses. the star team. and the star warriors busy."

"*no worries bro." Fresh says with a bold grin, he rose up and vanishes in a strange colourful smoke. 

Turning to Professor Error smiles, "*get ready as well. it might take both of us to bring down core frisk's block."

Professor bows low and places his fist on his sternum, like how he had seen some of Nightmare's subject do when he and his queen went spying on them. 

When Error had discovered that his strings were tied to the top of Nightmare's Dark Moon Palace, these strings gave him easy access to anywhere in that universe. Which oddly enough, was a patched-up universe of two universes' codes; the ERROR could see his own magic signature all over it- he set up little gateways in hidden places. 

Error raises as well, walking over to his work station he built himself, with his loyal Knight following closely at his heels. 


	40. The Rise Arc: Button

The walls crumble down. 

The ERROR watches as Nash leads the Fresh Army through the new gateway he forcefully made instead of using the backdoor- he wanted to keep that undetected in case it was needed later on. 

The army would just be invading the humans' realm. No doubt the Guardians of that universe would rush to protect it, including Reaper.

When Reaper was distracted trying to help others, he was going to search for Geno- according to the Fresh, in the past, when one of the three glitching Genoes are close to the other, they are able to feel where they were in the SAVE SCREEN. 

The ERROR had been picking at his own code, in hopes to resurface this ability they once shared. Error's test subject had been Fresh, now the pair could feel when the other was in the same universe and even find each other by following that feeling. 

Suddenly he 'felt' Fresh behind him- even with this new ability, his SOUL brother would never come in so silently. 

Both he and Professor who stood by him, turn to him with a deep frown.

"*Nightmare is attacking." Fresh answers the unspoken question.

"*'attaching'. attacking where? and who?" Error asks in confusion, blinking at the news. 

"*Everyone." Fresh told him with a frown. 

"*tch. everyone? who's everyone." Error snaps at the VIRUS, wanting a straight answer from him.

"*Star Sanses. Star Council. Star Warriors." Fresh told him slowly, "That ActiV group. Reaper Tale."

"*reaper tale?!" Error cries out in shock, "how? nightmare does not have a big enough following. and he does not have an army." 

Nightmare had the Gloom and Doom Boys which was a small number, the monsters had lived his Nega Kingdom but they were mainly all civilians.

"*The human slaves." Fresh told him making the ERROR glitch slightly. 

"*what?" Error breathes out in surprise, he did not even think of that.

"*The human slaves of Nightmare actually like their living conditions." Fresh explains to him, "And they were all more than willing to help out their 'king'."

Error blinks at this, humans were a lot stronger than monsters- levels strength can differ from human and monster as well. For a human at Lv 1was the same as a monster who was Lv 10. 

Even the Destroyer had trouble when a human decides to fight against him, the human child of the underground he always took by surprise, so he rarely worried about them. If he went against a human, an adult human, he would struggle. 

"*what is his goal?" Error questions quickly trying to work out just what was happening and why. 

"*Don't know bro." Fresh told him not even appearing worried, "but if ya want to meet up with Geno, ya better leave now."

"*my queen. if i may." Professor spoke up, he had been listening in silence up until now. The ERROR and the VIRUS both turn to him, "this may be a fine opportunity. if we were to attack starlight right after our king. they will be on guard. in fact. they may even strengthen their walls."

"*Prof. has a point bro." Fresh says after a moment, "this might be a good chance to get into Starlight while they are busy playing with Nightmare. There's no way anyone should know who Geno is. The Star Council doesn't even know his name. Just that Reaper has a mate. If Nightmare comes across him, he won't even realize his importance."

"*fine." Error says letting out a glitchy growl, "but! fresh. ya go into reaper tale. find out what realm geno is in. he most likely is in death's realm. so go there first."

"*Got it bro!" Fresh says spinning around and vanishing in some colourful smoke.

"*my queen." Came Professor's voice, turning he sees his knight with his phone in his hands, "i've informed nash of everything. everyone is up to speed. he will still attack the humans of reaper tale."

"*ok. to starlight then." Error growls as he changes the portal gateway, coming into the universe next to Under Starlight. 

The ERROR felt that he would have come up with this plan as well... but only after stamping his feet a few times and throwing his dolls around. 

Error rips open the walls to Under Starlight, as soon as he and Professor steps through, he hears the cries and blinks at many humans rushes at the monsters. 

"*did he send the human army here too?" Error utters back looking around in surprise.

"*fresh prince did say 'everywhere'." Professor answers with a nod, also looking around at the chaos unfolding in sight of them. 

"*heh. let's go. this is the only place where portals come into. forced or not." Error told him with a smirk, "for some reason core frisk's codes are in my data files. if they're here. i'll find them."

Error starting walking through the battlefield with Professor at his side, as he went he draws out strings from his sockets and began opening his windows with his files. 

Finding the file entitled 'Core Frisk' he opens it and updates the data to his strings, then sent them out to the sky, when they hit a certain hight they parted in every direction and spread out. 

The ERROR and the mad Sci continued walking along as if they were taking a stroll on the beach. 

Four mini windows popped up and Error grins- one informed him that Core Frisk was to the East with another data alongside their's; which was where the Star Council's HQ was, the other three held Core Frisk's data- one to the South, to the North and to the West. 

"*the most likely is this one." Error mumbles to himself, tapping at the window that held the South data, "all the others are fakes. most likely to trick anyone looking to get into the anti-void."

"*well done my queen." Professor praises making Error grin boldly, "shall we?"

"*we shall!" Error answers with a glitchy laugh.

Professor pulls out a tiny grey box from his subspace that had a red button on the top, then pushing the button the whole universe lagged for a moment, causing everything to pause and then look around in confusion, then continued on. 

"*wonder how long it will take for everyone to realize that they can shortcut now?" Error said with a slight snicker, "well done my knight."

Professor beat his fist on his sternum, a pleased smile came across his jaws.

Suddenly a Sans shortcut nearby and looked completely shocked.

"*must have done that by instinct." Professor comments dryly with a snort. 

The ERROR allows his strings above to dust and then opens a portal- unlike most Sanses who could only shortcut to places they had been once before, Error could go anywhere he pleases without never having gone. 

He opens it right at the place in the South. 

"*anti-void. here we come." Error growls darkly as he steps through the portal with Professor, not even caring about the dusting monsters around him.


	41. The Rise Arc: New Beginnings

At the loud crash, Dream sat up in bed and immediately looks to his left to where his mat- where his mate should be. 

Turning to face the source of the sound, he half thought he would see Ink there, breaking something again- his mate was like a child had needed to be watched all the time. 

Instead, he finds Cross standing in the doorway, having kicked it open. 

Dream did not even get the chance to speak before Cross comes rushes over and kneels down next to his bed, skull lowed. 

"*My King, Nightmare is attacking!" Cross told him in a hastened tone, "From the North!"

Dream threw the covers off his form, revealing his skeleton key, he had gone to sleep naked due to being hot that night; he spun around and stand up. 

Cross quickly stood and took his hand to help, on seeing Dream's naked form, he let's go and backs up go fast that he held over. 

Dream did not have time to be concerned, he grabs his nightgown and rushes towards the glass doors which lead out onto a balcony, pulling the nightgown on as he went. 

On running through the open door, he went right to the railing and looks across the land- his bedroom's balcony faced North. 

There was a great pillar of light, no doubt for a huge portal. 

"*Why would Nightmare use a portal that big?" Dream wonders out loud, staring into the distance. 

In Under Starlight, portals had to be in certain public places and were closely watched. 

"*That is not in the city. That's Golden Star Town," Dream says as he notices the distance, Nightmare had not broken into the City's gateway, "Cross who- Cross?" 

Dream turns to see his Knight standing by the glass doors, his cheeks filled with magic.

"*Cross," Dream calls over to him, "How many members are with him? And which ones?"

"*Members?" Cross says in confusion, then frowns, "King Dream, Nightmare has an army. That army is marching here as we speak."

"*An army?!" Dream cries out in shock, "There are not enough monsters that follow my brother to make up an army."

"*They are not monsters, My King," Cross told him grimly, "they're humans."

Dream's sockets widen in horror. A human army could wipe out the whole of Under Starlight. 

"*By the Stars." Dream breaths out feeling a little faint then turn to look at the distance once more, "Wait a second. I do not feel my brother at all. How are you sure it is Nightmare?"

"*Because they bare his flag." Cross told him firmly, his eyelights glowing for a moment. 

Dream sighs deeply. 

Nightmare's flag was black with a round white circle in the centre, which was meant to be the moon, surrounding that moon was three blue lines. 

Dream nods, "*...prepare for battle. And I hope we make this out alive."

"*MY King is not going," Cross roars at him, causing Dream to look at him sharply, "you are brewing!"

Dream touching his key sadly through his nightgown... it was sad to say but the love he once held for Ink had cool off. All he saw of the Artist now was an overgrown child that needed to be put in place. 

"*Where is my son?" Dream questions Cross, with narrowed sockets. 

"*Prince Illusion is missing." Cross told him darkly.

"*Of course, he is," Dream says with a heavy sigh, "Send others to find him. I shall be in my chamber. Take the lead Cross."

Cross bows down low, turning he runs back inside the Palace. 

Suddenly Dream doubles over and he hears a familiar breaking- his skeleton key had just given way. 

Dream huffs loudly, dropping to his knees, his mind spinning. 

"*Not normal for Nightmare not to join this..." Dream says to himself, trying to get his mind off the flashes of pain that went through him as the key came away from his ribs, spine and pelvis, "If my brother is not here... then this must be a smokescreen for something else."

Taking a deep breath he forces himself to his feet and pulling off his nightgown grabs the key with both hands and breaks it himself- he reaches inside and pulls out the eight-inch shin. 

"*I am sorry, little one," Dream told his newborn, "I must go, my people need me."

A cry made him turn, he sees his chambermaid standing there staring at him in shock and horror.

"*Care for my son," Dream told the maid as he quickly steps over to her, "send more maids to help me clean up."

The maid gentle takes the newborn out of his hands, thankfully, they were a skeleton monster, so they should know what was to be done. 

Dream marching away from his newborn returns to his chambers, going to clean this mess and then deal with the humans himself. The maid rushed passed him, screaming out for aid. 

Dream chose to cut off all emotion for the poor newborn, needing to focus on whatever his brother had planned. 

"*Also," Dream calls out to the maid, who pausing to stare, "Their name will be called Palette Roller."


	42. The Rise: Planting Seeds of the Future

Sans watches in terror as the humans march down the main street, right past their door- they kicked in each house and screams were heard from inside. 

Slowly with black sockets, he stares at his mate and their skullies. 

The five little skullies that were the image of him huddled against his mate, Papyrus, all staring at him in pure fear.

"*what are going to do boss?" Sans questions his mate, who stares at him with hard sockets.

"WE FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" Papyrus announces as he raises to his feet, pushing off his sons, "GET THE CHILDREN TO RUN!"

"*wait!" Sans says in eyelights returning, burning a bright red, "that loose floor in the attic i've been meaning to fix!"

"WHAT ABOUT IT!?" Papyrus demands harshly, but Sans knew that he was just worried.

"*they can fit." Sans told him, pointing to the skullies, "remember when they played hide and seek? it was hard to find them. even if ya looking it's still hard to notice."

The next-door couple was screaming, their offspring could be heard calling out in terror. 

Sans ran into the hallway and quickly jumps, grabbing the string that leads into the attic, pulling it down to reveal ladders leaning up- there was heavy banging behind. 

Turning he sees Papyrus with their crying offspring. 

"*go up and hide in that place." Sans hisses at his sons.

Papyrus ushers them along quickly, forcing them up the ladders. 

"*but what about mummy and daddy?" One says in a tearful voice.

"GET UP!" Papyrus snaps at them, "NOW!"

Papyrus pushes them to go further up, inside the cold dark attic.

"*i remember one thing." Sans calls to them as Papyrus closes the ladders up, "we love ya more than anything in this world."

Sans watches their little skulls vanish from view as it was fully closed.

"*boss. break the string." Sans told his mate, who listened without question. 

Footsteps came booming up the stairs, Sans and Papyrus were ready to greet them because they were not going down without a fight, and without leading them away from their dear offspring.

Red eyes of the humans came into view. 

Burning with DETERMINATION. 

Sans and Papyrus attacked.


	43. The Rise: Painting the Sky Red

It had been the twilight hours when the humans came.

Their eyes were red. Filled with DETERMINATION. 

Sans had been on the other side of town when they came, however, they had sent scouts ahead of them, mapping out the area and reporting back. 

Sans leans near to the wall, creeping in an alleyway- he had no one or nothing to care for, no one would miss him if he went ... and yet, he still wanted to live. 

It had been over an hour since they came, surely the Star Warriors would be here soon.

Sans blinks when the lighting surrounding him changed, dawn had arrived. It showed the blood-stained land with more red. 

More and more fighting could be heard, this was steadily dying down as those who fought back was killed off one by one under the might of the humans. 


	44. The Rise Arc: Misinterpreted Perception

Illusion has disguised himself as a common soldier, wanting to defend his land and people the best he would without being forced to go into hiding. 

However, the more the commander the more Illusion realizes just how widespread this tragedy was.

It was happening in Under Starlight, Sir Blue's Underswap, The Calibri, The Oremium Gateway, half of Starlight's alliances- which were home to the Star Warriors and Dream Team, Reaper Tale, Heaven Tale and even the main universe of ActiV. 

Purple eyelights glowed, this was his chance to prove himself to his mother and father- he grins boldly. 

Illusion had become a lesser skeleton a month ago, he had thought that meant his mother the King would give him royal duties. 

That never happened, the King still wanted to do everything himself not even sharing the workload with anyone. Or that was how it appeared to the Prince.

'*My little brother is going to be born soon.' Illusion thinks still grinning, not even bothering hiding it from his knight Roman who was the son of a Sans and a Toriel, 'I have to make it home who that I can meet him!'

Roman merely rolls his eyelights at the sight of him, it was his task to make sure his Prince did not do anything stupid however, he was a force of nature that needed to run its course, or else get carried away by him. 

"Nightmare forces have just reached the Captial!" The command barks at them, "I understand you're our newest and youngest, but we need all everyone! Now remember to stay in your groups of five!"

Illusion looks up to the morning's sky, it was just starting to turn blue- he smiles, his dream to prove himself was coming true.


	45. The Rise Arc: A New Hope

Chara ducks under a bone, trying to escape the monster's rage- he was not with these humans and yet he had been turned on the moment the news was learnt. 

Running out of the alleyway and into the main street he came to a halt when he got to the road, staring in terror at the humans marching his way, they were already in striking distance. 

Dropping to his knees he covers his head with his hands ready for the blow that was to come. 

Blinking he hears the marching feet continue and he brings his head up and sees that the humans were going around him. 

"Child?" A sweet voice came, turning he sees a woman soldier with red eyes just like him. 

Tears filled his eyes, where he came from, red eyes was a rare colour and were often seen as cursed. 

Looking all around, he notices that some soldiers glance down as they went past, they all had red eyes too. 

"Come here child," The woman said to him, she held out her arms for him, "I'll keep you safe."

With shaky legs he stood and went over to her, falling into her arms as exhaustion kicks in. He had been running since last night. 


	46. The Rise Arc: Legends Never Die

It was noon and the sun was high in the sky, the humans had taken almost half of the Captial- the monsters did let it go down without a FIGHT. 

Sans summons his blasters and blaster any that came near a group of young Papyruses looking shins, a pile of dust that surrounded, not doubt their mother or father trying to protect them. 

The dead humans nearby were proof of how hard they had fought.

Suddenly there was a scream. 

And the humans became very still. 

Turning at whatever the screaming was, he sees a Sans pointing to the sky. 

It was the blue sky above not-

There was a giant web, then more webs seemed to explode from it covering the sky with a different kind of blue.

The screams of those who knew what this meant, who survived the utter terror and lived to tell the tale. 

The screams of horror and dismay from the cries that followed was apparent most that given at the sight of those _Strings_. 

The Strings of the Puppet Master, The Destroyer of World, the ERROR!

Even Sans has rattled in sheer fear that was now racing through his bones. Glancing down he sees the sobbing shins and he knew he had to continue on. 


	47. The Rise Arc: Unending Terrors

Nightmare sat in his own realm while all this happened, waiting for the news he was hoping for. The two little shins were sitting either side of him, he had been teaching them battle strategies as he went along. 

Suddenly Red Nin came forward from nowhere and hit his sternum towards his King. 

**"*speak."** Nightmare growls out at him. 

"*reaper has done what we thought." Red Nin told him quickly, "he has given up trying to save the humans of his world once he learnt that our forces reached the guardians' realms. he went right to death's realm. to a hidden area. we have not entered and the reaper has not left"

Nightmare grins boldly, turning to Killer.

**"*get everyone and go."** Nightmare hisses out with a pleased expression, **"bring me the mate of death. but carefully. do not harm them. i want them in perfect condition for my queen."**

Killer grins and was about to thump his own sternum when someone came rushing forward and hit their sternum.

**"*speak."** Nightmare growls darkly, with a narrowed socket.

"From the front line of the Captial of Starlight," The human cries out, "our Queen has been sighted."

Nightmare's tentacles went wild at this news.

He knew it would happen, planned it down to the letter. And he had known that once Error realizes that Nightmare was attacking Reaper Tale that he would turn his focus to getting into the Anti-Void. 

However, this was much quicker than he thought. 

Glancing down at his sons, who were staring with interest, he grabs them with two of his four tentacles and raised to his feet. 

**"*open a portal to starlight."** Nightmare demands to them, he looks to Killer, **"continue on with the plan."**

"*i'll stay with ya my king. until ya return back here." Killer told him firmly. 

Nightmare stares him down but realizes that if he kept this up would lose his chance of seeing a full-on sight of his love. He also wanted his sons to see their father clearly and while in action. 

**"*open it!"** Nightmare roars to his followers, they needed many monster's magic to open the gateway to Under Starlight. 

Nightmare quickly moves forward as the portal opens and comes out to the sound of utter panic from the monsters of this place- he was fast becoming overpowered at this point and drank it up. 

"My King!" A voice cries out in surprise, turning he sees one of his human Captains coming over- they looked unsure for a moment then best their sternum, "this way!"

Nightmare followers being the running human with ease, right now he felt like he could take down a hundred humans. 

The human comes to a halt and points. 

Nightmare follows that finger with his eye, he sees the ERROR. 

They were opposite, with only running and battling monsters and humans in between them. 

Nightmare lowers his tentacles at the sight completely in a trance at his mate- who was grinning insanely, completely unfazed by the chaos and mayhem that was happening around him. 

And for the first time since what felt like forever, he smiles, a real smile. 

"*nightmare. let's return now." Killer told him, "we'll meet up with him soon. once he has given back the anti-void."

Nightmare dully turns to his Knight, feeling like he was in some wonderful dream-

...wait... Dream would be able to feel his happiness. 

**"*yes let's go."** Nightmare says as he tightens his tentacles ready to lift up his shins once more... only to find them empty. 

Quickly looking down to his feet he sees them not there. 

**"*sleep paralysis? rem sleep?"** Nightmare cries out in alarm, he searches the area and the others around him much have realized what had happened because they too started looking around. 

"*my king!" Killer cries out staring ahead, where Error was. 

Nightmare looks quickly to his mate, he sees Error leaving through a portal, behind him at his heels, REM Sleep was dragging Sleep Paralysis with him.

The portal closes and Nightmare could no longer feel them. 

"*they are with the queen." Killer says in a hurried voice, "he won't let anything happen to them. he should know by now they're his offspring."

Nightmare was still worried, this would be the first time his shins were not in the same universe as him. 

However...

**"*you are correct. error will care for them."** Nightmare says with a firm nod, he looks to his Knight, **"let's go to reaper tale."**


	48. The Rise Arc: Chernila

Ink sat on a high building, his legs hanging over the edge and he was gently swinging them back and fore. 

His blue paint told him that he was sad- all he had ever wanted was to be loved by someone, to be remembered always by them. 

Ink loved the idea of being in love, however, without a SOUL he knew he would never understand fully Dream's feelings. 

...

Dream had changed a lot over the past few years, snapping at him, demanding things of this, belittling him in front of others. 

"*But Dream loves me," Ink mumbles out as he watches the chaos unfold below, "so it's okay... right?"

Even now Ink could not fully grasp what was he meant to feel- the universe he helped built and make into a kingdom was being destroyed right in front of his sockets and he would not bring himself to care. 

All that he was 'worried' about, was that his 'mate' may not love him anymore. 

"*I was born alone. I will die alone." Ink told himself sadly, leaning back on his hands he raises his skull to the sky. 

Ink frowns when he sees them, the blue strings that made his mind twitch as if he was trying to remember something. 

Suddenly an image came into his mind's eye and he leapt to his feet grinning boldly as he studies them with more interest. 

"*ERROR!" Ink cries out happily and held his arms to the blue strings as if to hug them, "How could I forget about my favourite playmate?!"

Spinning around he rushes off the edge of the building and towards the doorway leaning off the roof. 

Then stops. 

Ink stares at a deep shadowy place. 

There was someone standing there. 

Once they saw that they had been noticed they slowly stepped forward, coming out into the light of day. 

Ink's sockets widen, question marks and spirals filling them. 

"*Yes. How could Ink forget about Ink's favourite playmate." They said to him without any emotion and having a completely blank expression of their features. 

"*What?" Ink utters out completely confused as he stares at his duller lifeless mirror version of himself. 

"*Don't worry. Ink will explain all to Ink. Come closer."


	49. The Return Arc: Temple Gateway

The fearsome ERROR stood before the group of soldiers, clearly especially trained to guard this area of the Temple. 

The infamous blue Eternal Strings came from his black red and yellow fingers, which were moving in front of him as if playing on a piano- the puppets move like SOULless beings towards them. The rapid movement within of the terrifying Puppet Master's sockets made him look insane; the eyelight of the right damaged looking socket went in a different direction as the eyelight in the left wide opened socket, which stared intently at them. 

The soldiers continue to stare at the deformed skeleton with its twisted mad grin, all standing their ground even though they were in shock at the sudden appearance; none could shortcut nor open portal in this universe. 

As if to test to see if it was true a Sans nearby shortcut over to the left of the soldiers and now frowned. 

The moment they had trained for had arrived. 

The puppets of their own allies took a step forward, monsters in acid colours that looked outdated by a few decades came behind them. 

The warriors readied themselves; there was fifteen of them. Five were clothes fit for a knight with golden armour, five were clothes fix for magic casters with purple robes and strange staff, three looked like healers wearing white grown with blue fringes, the final two wore blacks and reds, one with daggers on his legs and the other with an odd-looking white bow with white arrows. 

The golden Knights told up the front lines, with the casters stood behind and the healers further back. The last two seemed to vanish from sight. 

The Mega-Glitch continue to stare them down unafraid, in fact, a low dark chuckle came from his jaws. Their effects seemed to amuse him them none was happy. 

As the golden knights marched forward in the wide-open space of the Estrella Temple that in its centre held a large two large pillars with a white light glowing between them. 

The Destroyer of Worlds no longer stared at them, at least his left eyelight. It stared over them, studying the glow of the light as if transfixed by it for a moment. 

Something stepped from the ERROR's right causes them to trend with more caution as this creature did not appear to have any strings attached, so most likely a follower. 

The closer they came the more they saw of the other. 

A Sans. 

This skeleton had a long white lab coat that was torn to pieces at the bottom and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Under the lab coat, he had a simple brown v-neckline jumper, with a green loose tie around a white shirt, the collar of the shirt was crooked, half folded over and the other side tugged under the jumper. He seemed to wear brown cord trousers and black dress shoes. 

This Science looking Sans did not appear ready for battle, his relaxed pose was weak, standing there with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a phone... however the harden expression said overwise. Dark green eyelights seemed to pierce their SOULs, almost daring them to come and try to attack. 

The sound of distance marching feet was heard and these guards pause their own march, waiting for the backup of the foot soldiers that worked on the grounds. 

Someone shortcutted to the left side of the ERROR- another Sans, this one looking like an Outer Sans. His blue space-themed clothes were covered in blood and dust, he had his hood up, his left eyelight was glowing brightly from the darkness within, a mix of red, blue and purple. 

They realize what kind of universe this Sans must have come from almost at once, was a Dust Outer. 

A short double-edged sword appeared in his hands and he stepped closer to the insane looking glitching creature. 

With a growl, one brave knight inched closer, causing the rest to allow- then they stopped once more, this time a little more stunned than before. 

Because at the ERROR's legs were shins. 

On his right was a black shin with a long tail that held with looked like a yellow seed, they were covered in white glitches. Their fingers were yellow, which could be seen as he clung onto the ERROR's long black and blue coat with his little hands. He wore a black jumper with a yellow stripe running around it, and black shorts came down to his knees. The youth appeared excited as he bounces on his heels in his little yellow shoes. 

On the other side was another shin with the same tail that looked like a creepy tree surrounding the purple seed, he was pure black and had no glitches, no coloured fingers, as they could be clearly seen as he held them to his chest in fear, keeping close to the ERROR's leg. He wore the same yet the colouring was different; a purple jumper with a purple stripe running around it, black short that went to his knees and purple shoes. 

What marked these shins as the offspring of the ERROR was the red sockets, the tiny marking on each cheek. The yellow-coloured one has a yellow marking under his right eye socket, while the purple-coloured one has a purple marking under his left eye socket. Their eyelights were the same colour as the 'seeds' in their tails. 

The guards knew of these shins, had seen the records. 

They were the offspring of King Nightmare. 

It was rumoured that they were also the offspring of the ERROR ... no one wanted to believe that and it spread that the marking under the sockets was faked to cause fear and confusion. 

However, here they were, standing alongside the ERROR himself... at the start of a battle. 

The guards suddenly felt insulted by this- was the Destroyer of Worlds of confident that he brought babes into conflict. 

Suddenly the ERROR wiggles his fingers just as the foot soldiers rush into the main hall of the Temple with a battle cry, aiming for the puppets and fresh zombies. 

The puppets and zombies met head-on with the foot soldiers, clashing with their chosen weapons. 

The guards now see the way was clear to the ERROR, the Science Sans and the Dust Outer... as well as the two shins. 

The ERROR grins boldly at them, almost mocking them. The knights rush forward, the casters call out their cast and the healers were at the ready, the two who had hidden fell from the high ceiling above the glitch. 

A glitchy laugh echoes throughout the Temple, sending shivers down everyone's spine. 


	50. The Return Arc: Anti Climactic

The ERROR wiggles his fingers and lets his new puppets loose, as he did the Fresh zombies rushed alongside them, dealing blows to any who dared at near the puppets. 

Error did not know what these things thoughts... or if they thought at all, they seemed keen to please him and puppet what was his- at the moment those puppets were connected to him and he not only saw through their eyes but felt their pain. 

The mega-glitch lets out a low dark laugh as he stares at the strange guards to the gateway in front of him. 

Professor and Nash were guarding each side of him while he looked through his many puppets- there were tiny windows in his right socket that appeared as little white squares in the redness. 

"*...my queen..." Professor's voices came softly beside him, over the screaming soldiers. 

"*kind of busy at the moment." Error told him as he sends a wave of soldiers flying over to the guards, "those morons are just standing there. why ain't they attacking?"

"*they do look kind of torn." Nash responses to this with a huff, playing with his summoned bones on the tips of his fingers. 

Professor sighs out loudly, "*it looks like they finally made their choice." he said almost darkly, "attacking my queen was reason enough for their demise. but to attack my princes. that's doubly reason to end them."

Error was so focused on what was in front that he only hears half of what his Knight had said. 

"*we march forward. kill them all." Error hisses darkly, wanting to get into the Anti-void at all cost. The ERROR starts walking and it felt like his legs had become heavily? Perhaps he was having some doubt which were weighing him down. 

"*my queen... nash. call for more back up. protector them at all coat." Professor calls over to the second Nash who seemed confused until he realizes that the mad Sci was looking down. 

"*...the hell?" Nash utters out and looks to Error and then to the ERROR's feet. The glitch in question raises a brow and continued on. 

"*nash." Professor hisses out looking to the well-trained guards who had finally made a move and were cutting down the puppets and zombies alike.

"*tch. what are ya so worried about?" The ERROR says with a deadly hiss, glaring at the leader of these guards, "they're nothing but tiny specks static in the multiverse and- whoa!" 

The Destroyer had to dodge a bolt of power that rushed passed him- behind the bright beam of power that leader appears. He had leapt forward at the same time as firing, allowing him to get close to the ERROR. 

Suddenly Professor seemed to be floating next to the leader with his hands inside his pockets of the lab coat. The leader was still facing the ERROR, weapon raised but now he stared out of the corner of his eyes, staring at the mad skeleton with sweat running down his temple. 

Professor's sockets glowed an unworldly green. 

The ERROR grins insanely and leaps back a few paces, just as his Knight takes out his hands, in between his fingers were three plugged test tubes with different coloured liquid in each. Swinging his arms back slightly, the mad Sci forces them forward, smashing them into the leader's front and back of his head. 

Then Professor shortcuts away as orange smoke of the mixed chemicals rose off and then there was a large flicker of light and with a loud bang a headless leader lands heavily on the ground, as it moved along it became dust and by the time it reached the ERROR there was only golden armour left. 

The ERROR let out a low laugh as Professor returns at his side. 

"*heh. show off." Nash snickers loudly, then looking to the shocked guards he stares them down, "i need to prove myself too!"

Nash was behind them then, floating as well, but unlike Professor who used his shortcuts and then had to quickly move again behind gravity set in, Nash had complete control over gravity thanks to his coat that belonged to his universe, Outer Tale. 

At the moment he was as light as a feather and clapping his hands lightly, drawing the guards' attention, his eyelights glowed blue and purple as they turn and see him there. With a click of his fingers, the five guards closer to him suddenly dropped they bodies tilting and twisting as they fought against the invisible force. 

With another click, the guards imploded into dust and were pushed down with such pressure that inside the remaining dust was tiny diamonds. 

"*now who's showing off." Error laughs out loud, walking forward to the remaining ones that guarded the gateway, the soldiers around them had either fleed or were dust.

Nash took a deep bow and then shortcutted to his side. 

"*normally i would play with ya." Error told the guards as he walks steadily forward, his left eyelight swirling around but the yellow and blue never mixed, "but i have something very important i need to do."

"*should we take them back with us?" Professor questions with a smile, "for further study?"

"Do you really think you've won?!" Came an enraged shout of one the remaining 'special' guard, "Our leader was a great warrior! But you have left the strongest to last!" 

"*yeah. we know. that's why i'm dealing with ya." The Destroyer told them with a bold smile, "such an honour for ya."

The strongest of the guards stepped forward, all their faces harden and determined. 

"*that's a nice look." The ERROR says with an amused tone, walking forward, "i'm going to enjoy maki-"

The ERROR narrows his orbits, glancing down in front of him. There was what appeared to be a black snake wiggling in front of him and he quickly moves back to his Knights. 

It had not gone away instead, there was another one. 

"*what the hell?" Error snaps reaching for the snakes, "are these?"

"*father!" Came a small fearful voice before he would grab one. 

Error brings his hands back as if burnt and quickly reaching for his pocket, he brings out his glasses and putting them on, he glances down. 

"*Father!" Came another voice, only just was filled with joy. 

Error blinks at a pair of eyelights staring at him from his legs, one yellow and the purple. 

Attached to his legs were his shins he had seen from afar for so long. What he thought had been snakes were actually their strange tails. 

The ERROR almost crashed there and then... it took all of his will power not too. 

"*professor. nash. can ya deal with those?" Error questions not looking away from the pair of black tiny skeletons, both hugging his legs tightly. 

Sleep Paralysis held onto his left leg while REM Sleep gripped onto his right, they both were treading on his feet so whenever he walked, they came with him. 

The Knights both slam their fist into their sternum and gave a quick bow, then the last of the zombies surrounding with the charged at the guards and Error sent his puppets in as well but mainly as a smokescreen. 

The ERROR did not pay much attention to the screams that followed, instead, he reaches down and gently grabs the shins by their jumpers from behind and lifts them up until they were nested in his arms. 

This was not how he wanted to meet his offspring, he had wanted his memories back before then, now he felt at a loss of what to do. He was surprised he was not freaking out as much as he thought he would be. 

The last of his puppets got defected so he lets go of his strings and held them carefully to him, the whole time the pair was smiling at him. 

"*heh. ya two ain't bad." The ERROR told them and he sees the shins beam at him, they reach over and hug his neck and he pats them on the back. 

Error smiles at them and then drops the strings completely.

"*wait. why are ya here? has something happened to ya mother?" Error questions them quickly, pulling away enough to see their faces, '*do they even know who i am? no. wait. they called me 'father'. they know me.'

"*We couldn't wait to meet you!" REM Sleep declaims happily, "So I ran into your portal!"

"*ya ran into my portal? does ya mother know?" Error asks with a deep frown, trying to work out what was the most important question, "wait! ya must have been with ya mother! did ya mother see me!"

"*yes." Sleep Paralysis answers with a small smile, looking a little unsure of himself, "we-"

Error spun around and took a mighty blow across his shoulder blades, his LV was far higher than the attacker. The ERROR growls darkly, slowly he looks over his shoulder just in time to see the lizard monster's eyes roll into the back of his head and drop sideways, revealing an insane-looking Professor.

"*my apologies. my queen." Professor says with a short bow, "this one managed to get out of my sight. he was the last of them."

"*it happens. and while they are out of ya league. they can't hold a candle to me." The ERROR told him boldly, a deadly smile appears on his jaws, "what to go to his au later."

Professor raises a browbone and then looks down at the lizard, who was still alive just completely out of it; it was Lizard Sans, coming from a universe where everyone was a lizard monster like Alphys. 

The mad Science Sans grins and nods his skull. 

Error hugs the shins to him, looking them over and making sure that no bones were broken in the attack. 

Seeing that they were fine he turns and looks to the gateway, he could almost hear the Anti-Void calling to him. 

"*i'm going but..." Error said as he moves along, stepping over on some of the piles of dust that was in front of him, "my offspring can't come. professor. i wanted ya with me..."

"*i understand. myself and nash shall take the two princes back home." Professor says with a firm nod, looking a little grim about letting his Queen head off into the unknown without him. 

"*don't worry about a thing. queen." Nash says joining them, "we'll look after them."

Error hugs the shins closer to himself for a moment, then stepping towards his Knights, loosens his arms for them to take one each. Professor took REM Sleep while Nash took Sleep Paralysis. 

The two black shins stared at him the whole time but they seemed to trust their father's choice. 

"*i'll see ya both later." Error told them with a small kind smile, then brings his hands up and run them over their small skulls, "then. we can become a family once more."

The shins seemed delighted by this news, both beaming at him. 

The ERROR watches as his Knights bow and vanishes with the waving shins, heading to the Luna Kingdom... he could not help but notice the lizard monster had also gone...

With a heavy sigh, the Destroyer of Worlds turns and faces the gateway. Beyond there he was sure Core Frisk would be waiting for him, along with the army was with them. 


	51. The Return Arc: [COMPLETE]

The ERROR steps into the white gateway and comes into... a complete mess. 

There were tents pitched everywhere, table and chairs area for dining, an area for entertainment it seemed and items leaving around on the white floor everywhere. 

The Destroyer of Worlds became enraged because he was sure as hell that none of this stuff belonged to him. 

Gazing around through his glasses, he sees that the place had been abandoned at great speed as objects looked like they had been cast aside in order to run. 

The ERROR closes the gateway quickly and glares at the disorder once more. 

A Notification pops up in front of him:

{ _Connection Established_ } 

[Memory Repair: 99.9%/99%- 10 seconds]

{Warning: Do Not Crash or Turn Off while Repairs are happening}

Which was quickly followed by another:

[Memory Repair 100% - opening 1 of 10]

The ERROR grins in triumph as the repairs began as numbers flicker pass and his mind began to buzz within, his eyelights started to fade, blue liquid pour down from every each of his sockets, oozing down his cheeks and onto his clothes. 

On hearing movement, the ERROR turns to look behind and blinks at who he saw. 

"*it's you. what are you doing here?" Error utters out in a bored tone, then watches as their expression changes, "what are ya doing?"

Suddenly Error's right humerus was broken and the force of the blow sent him back a couple of steps. 

Blinking he stares at the bloody wound, watched as his arm broke off dropping to the white floor and turns into black ones and zeroes. 

Turning his skull to the intruder he lets out a glitching hiss, however, his eyelights kept fading as the magic left his sockets and went to repairing his lost memory. 

'*don't crash.' Error's mind screams at him, 'whatever ya do. don't crash!'

Suddenly both legs were pierced through- it came up through his shines and right to his femur; the summoned attack vanished making the ERROR wobble. 

Then he was attacked from all sides, his bones breaking on impact.

This went on or what seemed like forever and it could have- the ERROR finally falls down, landing hard on his back and staring up at his blue strings that held the SOULs...

There were metal platforms high in the air- it seemed they had been trying to free the SOULs.

The ERROR had to grin, there was no way these strings would break, not in the Anti-Void where he is his strongest...

'*how do i know that?' Error thinks dully as his eyelights fade leaving behind only red and ERROR signs, '...and if i truly am strongest here. how did they...'

The ERROR's mind flickers over images he had picked up over the past couple of years, remembering the strange waking, remembering forming alliances, friends, hopes and dreams...

Error saw a black skeleton covered in tar with his back to him, he reaches out to him and that one turns- he was rewarded with a kind smile just for him. 

Another skeleton took his place, a gentle-looking one, purple eyelights glowed warmly at him being there.

'*i wanted to meet ya...' Error's mind spoke as the numbers flicker, then he smiles as the blue 'tears' continue to pour, joining the blue blood that was pooling around his fallen form, 'all i ever wanted was to be with ya...to have me happy ending with my mate... i'm so glad that i sent them away... they wouldn't have stood a chance... no... i can't let this end... not until...i...' 

Error struggles to raise himself up but a foot came slamming down on his sternum, making him smack his spine back on the floor.

'*please someone... hear my voice... and save me...' Error thinks dimly as he slowly blinks, his magic vanishing from his form, '...please speak... call out to me... please... i need...'

The ERROR took his final breaths and fades in a sea of black sea of ones and zeroes. 

**[COMPLETE]**


	52. The Return Arc: Voices

_"Whaaaat?! That can’t be the end!" "WHAAAT?!!?!?!?! THATS THE END?!??WHYY?!? QWQ But... Are you trying to tell.... All Stories dosent end Up with Happy endings... Oof...PLZ ATLEAST TELL ME WHAT DID THE LUNA KINGDOM DID WHEN THEY KNOW THE THERE QUEEN DIED!! PLZ! I CANT STAND ERROR JUST DIE AND I DONT KNOW THE CONTINUATION OF IT!! Or atleast make me a Healer or a mage for error qwq" "ERROR BEANNNN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" "ohh... niceeee. saw thsi pop us as i was heading to bed" "HOLY SHIT- ILOVEITSOMUCHAWESOMECHAPTER" "i hate u"_

The ERROR woke up fully...

"*nightmare?" Error calls out lightly as he blinks...

_"Oh shit oh no but also oh yes his memories are back BABYYYYY" "YES THE MEMORIES ARE BACK AAAAAAAAA-" "Wait!!! So the Memory Repair was Completed????!!!! Oh my dear baby stars"_

...to a lot of noise...

_"Yo! Look! Error is back!" "Huh? You're still alive?" "WE MISSED YOU!" "Hey! How's it going?" " _How many times have you died in this story? (does the whole sky driving into the void count?)_ " "yeet"_

But where was Nightmare, his mate who kept the Voices at a distance?

_" Is your memory back? Do you remember Nightmare? " "When are you opening 'asks'?" "Has this project been abandoned?" **"ERROR IS BACK! YAY!" " _Don't go dying again!_ " ** " _oof_ "_

"*i just mentioned nightmare..." Error groans loudly as he moves slightly, he was respawned standing up- he stood wiggling his fingers and toes, trying to get a feel of his bones, "and this is a fanfiction. not an ask blog. how should i know? ....yaaay... and it's not like i'm doing it on purpose..."

The ERROR decides not to pay any attention to the Voice and worked on restarting his system. They had been who he was thinking of when he called out with his SOUL... he actually been hoping that Nightmare, Fresh or Professor would hear him... 

_" _Error? Error?! Error! Error hurry! Nightmare is doing something stupid in Reaper Tale!_ " "Welcome back!" " **wb!** " " ERROR BEWARE OF INK! " "There you are!" "Is your memory _really_ back?" "I'm crying! My baby is back!" "Is the 'balance' trope in this one and in that static one? Those are linked? right...?" "Wait?! Who killed Error in the last chapter? No name was given! And he had to be someone he knows or is close too because Error did not attack right away!" "...Better get to Reaper Tale..." "Shout a bit louder! He might hear us!"_

Blinking he stares around at his home in confusion. 

Then he remembers grimly of the past events. 

And he grins like mad. 

"*i'm going to kill them." Error hisses out in a glitching voice, then he grits his teeth hard as a wave of glitches and ERROR signs run down his form. 

Core Frisk had really done a number of his home. 

And now he had a headache. 

The ERROR quickly opens his MENU, a screen appears, as well as a keyboard and he starts locking down every corner of the Anti-Void, not even Fresh could get in by the time he is done. 

"*ugh. i'll kill all of them. every last one." Error darkly as he touches his skull lightly, his sockets filling with ERROR floaters the more rage he felt, it did not matter if he crashed now, he could- "nightmare!"

Error reaches into his subspace and beings out his phone, he stops when he remembers that his mate had gone into Reaper Tale for some reason... did anyone ever tell him the reason? 

_"That's what we're trying to tell you about!" "too late lol" "They are returning! Quick Error go home!" "you might not want to go home just yet XD"_

The glitching skeleton waits until his eyelights reform before he starts dialling his Knight Professor, he needed to talk to him quickly, before he fully meets up with Nightmare and-

The ERROR blinks. 

'*i never told them about the memory issue. just the whole slowly dying thing.' Error thinks in surprise, he had felt it was a weakness to let Professor, Nash and Tan had he was lacking his memories, so really the only one who knew was Fresh, 'unless professor realizes it on his own. i wouldn't put it past him.' 

"*my queen?" Came Professor's voice on the other end. 

"*professor-" Error says but pauses as he thinks carefully over his next words, just in case Professor did not know, "how long have i been in the anti-void?"

"*ten hours. my queen." Came the answer right away.

"*and my mate?" Error questions sharply, wanting to know if Nightmare was safe, and before he did not care but now his memories were back, he remembers his 'older brother' who he knew lived in Reaper Tale, "what went on? i mean. why did nightmare go to reaper tale? have ya find out?"

"*the spies have informed me king nightmare has returned to the negaverse." Professor told him in a strange dull tone, missing the normal glee whenever he spoke with Error, "however. something is wrong."

"*what?!" Error says feeling dread washing over him, then had been an odd noise in the background when his knight said this as well, "is nightmare alright?!"

"*yes. do not worry my queen. your king is well! it's our spies. i think they're hiding something." Professor explains oddly, he seemed he had it on loudspeaker because he heard Nash saying something, "also. i think our king knows he was being spied on."

Someone said something harshly and there was a loud thump.

"*what was that? did i hear something? my static is loud. i just rebooted." Error calls out to his Knight.

"*everything is fine my queen. i am behaving normally." Professor told him in a voice that screamed 'smirking'. Error chose to put his Knight's strange behaviour to one side and continue on. 

"*...professor. how would he know this?" Error growls out as he tries to rethink all of his conversations with everyone and just who could have told Nightmare, 'i really hope he doesn't know that i forgot about him. it would break his heart.' 

"*my queen! it seems that our king is holding a party soon. i am sure he will be delighted at your return." Professor went on a little louder than before, his tone almost robotic as if he was reading from a script.

Error pauses and blinks, his Knight had not answered the question. Which was odd... very odd...

"*and my offspring?" Error continues on with a deep frown.

"*also well. my queen." Professor answers normally and he was sure he heard some giggling this time before the sound of something being dragged and a door being shut. 

"*ugh. my hearing is bad at the moment." Error groans loudly, "i need to speak with fresh. i had him go into reaper tale to watch my mate."

"*...did you now... i don't recall..." Professor says in a weird tone, one he had never heard before. 

"*did i not tell ya?" Error questions with a deep frown, "i thought i did. if i didn't. no worries. i locked down my anti-void. so even he won't be able to get in."

"*i don't think you did tell me." Professor presses the issue, there were a few 'hums' before he went on, "also. what did you have fresh do?"

_"Error! Doesn't Professor call Fresh 'Prince Fresh'?"_

A Voice managed to worm its way through the noise. 

Error blinks, Professor does call Fresh 'Prince Fresh'. Unless annoyed or upset with the other. 

'*do not worry about that.' Error thinks as he lets out a glitchy sigh.

There was silence and he thinks he hears someone mumbling. 

"*my queen? is something the matter?" Professor asks lightly, he could almost hear the interest in his mad scientist's voice. 

"*the voices. they are being noisy." Error explains to him, he did not have a chance to them this to Professor before, mainly because he forgot and he did not think Fresh told him, "i'll return. but there're a few things before then."

"*and what is that my queen?" Professor continues with a strange smirking voice...

"*it seems that core frisk been keeping cockroaches in my anti-void." Error growls out glitching like mad, he struggles to regain control and waits until his glitched attack stops before going on, "the place is a mess. there is lots of equipment here too. and computers. it looks like they just run and left everything behind. there might be something of interest. i'm thinking of bringing it back. gather a group. i'll open a portal soon."

There was silence for a moment and Error thinks he hears someone talking in the background and Professor's voice replying but the mic had been covered. 

'*why does professor need to converse with anyone?' Error wonders as he holds the phone closer, 'he is in charge at the moment and should be able to get everything ready.' 

"*my queen. it could be a trap." Professor says, at last, taking the mega-glitch by surprise. 

"*the trap had already gone off." Error told him with a snort as he recalls, "i was attacked and almost died."

"* **_WhAt_**!?" Came the sound of many voices making him jump and drop the phone on the ground. 

There was the sound of talking however the static of his own 'ears' drowned out the noise.

"*who is with ya?!" Error cries out in rage, "that surprised me!"

"*just some of my soldiers." Nash's dull lazy voice calls, "sorry. we should have come with ya."

"*no. it's fine. i'd rather ya both have gone." Error says as he knees down and picks up the phone, "if ya had come. so would my offspring. so i'm glad. i wouldn't want anything to happen to them."

Error notices he was naked. It was normal for him to be when respawning- he needed a few minutes to get dressed... 

If all this junk had not been of use to him, he would have just dumped it in some Under Fell.

_"Bet you any money that was what they were hoping for."_

"*i'll give ya ten minutes." Error told him gazing around the sea of stuff that was upsetting up, "gather as many as ya can. there's a lot here. and i want it out."

"*understood my queen." Professor told him firmly, "i'll have some people ready for when the portal opens."

Error nods and then remembers his Knight could not see him, "*thanks." then he shuts off his phone, he set a timer and looks around him- he really could not stand this mess. 

The ERROR stares around for the intruder but they had already gone. 

Then reaches into his subspace and brings out his clothes, he finds his cosy blueish purple jumper and pulls it over his skull. It was a colour Nightmare had liked when they had gone 'shopping' one day and by shopping, it was back then they still raiding universes. 

'*thinks are different now...' Error thinks with a smile and then grabs his black leggings and pulls them on- he was looking forward to seeing his mate having been parted for so long and as well as meeting his offspring properly.

Sitting on the floor he sits the phone in front of him and then closes his orbits and reaching into his subspace once more, he brings out some chocolate and stucks on it while he waits, trying not to think of everything happened because it might overload his mind. 

Error's mind went over to his mate...

'*nightmare must never know.' Error thinks firmly to himself, opening his orbits and staring with determination.

Grabbing his phone he rose to his feet, his jumper fell down to his knees- he gazes over to the pile of clothes where he had died and raises a hand. A portal opens beneath them and vanishes. He was grateful it had only been dead for ten hours, sometimes he was gone for much longer. 

His phone went off and he turns it off and returns it into his subspace. The ERROR then walks over to a clean space and raising a hand, finds his Knight's SOUL patten and opens a gateway to where he was. 

When the large gateway was linked to the universe he watches as Nash and Killer marches in with a group of human soldiers, moving to one side to allow them all to enter. 

Professor, Dust, Tans and Horror came through next; behind him were some monsters, all in purple overalls- his Knight had a clipboard in hand, no doubt ready to take stock of everything that was here. 

_"er... Error, have you noticed yet?" "shh! Don't tell him! I want to see how long it takes for him to realize lol"_

The ERROR frowns deeply as he watches Professor start given instructions to some of the workers. 

Then it clicked. 

Gaping he points at his old friends who noticed his stunned expression and all smile at him.

Something cool slipped around his middle- something very old and familiar to him.

Error glitches and slowly gazes down, even grabbing hold of it- a thick black mucky tentacle. 

"*the hell?!" Error screams out in shock and then was suddenly pulled through the open portal, straight into another black oozy one and reappearing to a whole different area... laying with his back on a bed and something wrapping around his whole form. 


	53. The Return Arc: OOC

  
Error blinks and blinks... and then smiles. 

Nightmare was holding onto him tightly with all four tentacles and his arms, his skull pressed into the ERROR's chest- if he had been anyone else, their bones would have broken. 

"*'mare. my beloved mate." Error says softly as he returns the hug, he rocks his lover gentle when he felt him shaking, "it's ok. i'm here now."

Error notices that they were in some kind of glamorous bedroom that had Nightmare's hallmark all over it- blues, purples and dark teal colours all around with moon and stars shapes. The ERROR searching around him, they were the only two SOULs around for miles. 

"*ya can cry if ya want 'mare." Error told him softly, feeling his own tears swelling up in his orbits, "it's just you and me mate."

  
A broken sob.

  
And Nightmare freed himself from his darkness and continues to hug him.

  


"*i love ya 'mare. always and forever." Error told him gently, "i'm here now."

 _"*error. my mate."_ Nightmare's haunting voice calls out to him, the silver skeleton rubs his cheek over his chest, _"i missed you. i missed you so much."_

Error felt a strange warmth burning in his SOUL. It was just so unlike Nightmare to admit to such a thing. 

"*ya being ooc here nightmare." Error says with a glitchy laugh, then hugs lifting his skull up and rubs his cheek over his mate's crown. 

_"*they kept telling me you were dead."_ Nightmare explains to him, holding him tighter still, _"they kept mocking me. you were gone so long. and i believed in you. there was no way you would leave me alone."_

Error felt guilty now. 

"*i'm sorry my love." Error told him softly, trying to see his face and the gave up he sees Nightmare was just going to stay like this doing his best to let like an octopus even without his darkness surrounding him. 

Perhaps he should have gone to Nightmare... but he was not thinking about his mate at the time, or though, he had grown to fall in love with the creature of darkness all over again.

'*i need to think of something in case this happens again.' Error thinks to himself, holding his mate close to him, 'or maybe have some backup data outside the anti-void. tell fresh what to do...?' 

Error shook those thoughts away, the only one that mattered at the moment was his dear mate. 

'*let's stay let this for a while.' Error thinks with a small smile, holding his mate, 'we're together again. nothing else matters.'


	54. The Return Arc: Announcement

The ERROR blinks. 

And blinks again...

Gazing at the Toriel maid he blinks. 

This Toriel seemed to be from a normal Undertale AU... he did not remember seeing her with the reports from the spies. 

"I am finished Queen Errror." Toriel announces in a gentle manner, bowing slightly as she steps back. 

The ERROR turns to look in the mirror. 

He was wearing something fit for a queen and while he was as beautiful as ever, he did not feel this sort of clothes look right on him...

It was a long midnight blue grown; it wrapped around his upper rips and went under his arms, there were two black straps on either side with a silver buckle on each. It went all the way to the floor but sort of hovered in place, letting him know that there was some sort of magic in it. Behind the dress, just under his shoulder blades, was a flare of ribbon, it came around the sides and followed his shape around. The inner side' colour reminded him of a cloud going pass the moonlight, while the other looked like a moonless night with dots of white which must represent stars. 

Upon the ERROR's skull was a silver crown. 

It had three peaks with the centre one being the highest, there was a black upturned crescent moon with a purple gem under it, which looked like Nightmare's eyelights in his uncursed state. 

Error did not mind wearing dresses, when he used to laze about with Nightmare he used to just put on a dress... not in front of others...

The Toriel was smiling brightly at him and he could not help but return that smile. 

Everything had happened so fast, one moment he was laying in bed with Nightmare, the next thing he knew that his mate was standing up and made and told him that they were to be wed. 

"*my queen. perhaps you should become female." Professor offers kindly, making the ERROR turn to look at his Knight, "it might help with the look."

Error glances down at his flat chest.

"*...might not do anything. i'm flat as a pancake up top." Error told him with a huff, he remembers when Ink had gone female one day at the same time as him, the Artist had been... much bigger than most female Sanses... had had not been a good day. 

The ERROR sighs at the memory, then turns his to Knight once more. 

"*did ya know about this?" Error questions with narrowed orbits. 

"*no." Professor answers with a bit of a frown, no doubt upset about being outfoxed, "we knew he was planning a wedding. and that he was planning to celebrate your return. we didn't know it was one and the same."

Error steps down off the stand, the dress rose itself so there was no need to hold it to walk even while it was so long- he leans close to his Knight's skull. 

"*and what of geno? where is he being kept?" Error hisses lightly, after him declaring they were to wed, his mate had taken him while crashed to a huge throne room and was talking to a large group of monsters and humans.

Error had been used to standing in front of many monsters since he had built two kingdoms himself, Luna and Solar, but he was so shocked at coming too at this place he almost crashed again. 

It was then Nightmare hinted that he had a gift- no. Not hinted, basically told him that he had DEATH's mate and was giving this creature to him as a gift. 

There was another thing. 

Nightmare had opened a Multiverse wide transmission and made the announcement of the upcoming wedding that will take place right after the all-out attack on the Multiverse- it was completely insane. The creature of darkness then dared to 'invited' certain monsters to join; then sent a card where they had to tick if they were coming or not, there was also a time limit so no one really had time to think. 

The ERROR felt that they would not come...everything must think this was a trap... however, he knew how much his mate loved to show off his power and Error realizes quickly he was trying to compete with his brother. 

The ERROR remembers Nightmare researching Dream's wedding to Ink, insanely working to make sure everything was better than his. 

Nightmare had given him the list and snorted loudly when he noticed DEATH's name. 

"*hiya bro!" Came Fresh voice, breaking Error's thoughts, the ERROR looks to his little brother who had come in silently for some reason. 

"*fresh. where is geno?" Error asks without a greeting, making Fresh hold his hand over where his SOUL should be and prepend to be wounded, "what happened the ten hours i was gone?"

Fresh stares at him, his glasses blank as was his expression, then he grins. 

"*geno is locked in a tower." Fresh says while laughing, 'LOL' went across his glasses, "he's fine. no worries bro."

"*and are our enemies really coming to my wedding?" Error asks with a deep frown.

"*yep. reaper was one of the first to send back the cards." Fresh said with a huge grin, "he's also bringing with him his other mate. toriel."

"*wait. what? reaper has two mates?" Error says in outrage for his older brother. 

"*calm down. ya crash before ya go down the aisle." Fresh told him cooly, not even concerned at the insane expression he was showing. 

The Toriel looked fearful. 

"*you can go now." Professor says to the Toriel maid who looked unsure at this, "it's fine. prince fresh and myself will care for the rest." 

The Toriel nods her head, bows and places her fist over her heart and then leaves the room quickly. 

"*is this room bugged?" Professor wonders aloud, making the two brothers turn to him, "might be. just in case." the mad science held up a small box that was already switched on, the ERROR knew what this was, it was a jamming device. 

Error grins knowing that he could talk freely... then frowns, how much did Professor know. 

The insane scientist seemed to realize his concerns and turns his back on him as if to say 'i can't hear anything', and the ERROR knew he could count on him.

"*fresh. tell me everything." Error told him, "i want to know what happened. and how does know about our connection to geno?"

Fresh looks over at Professor he had not moved and then looking to his brother/father, he opens his jaws and began to explain. 


	55. The Return Arc: Hour Zero

Fresh crept up behind his father who was chatting with his 'knight', grinning boldly despite the news he was bringing, he waits for the ERROR to 'feel' him there. 

Error turns to him with a deep frown, a question shinning in his eyelights. 

The VIRUS stops grinning knowing this was important to the ERROR.

"*Nightmare is attacking." Fresh answers and felt more questions coming his way. 

"*'attacking?" Error asks blinking at him, causing Fresh to stop himself from smiling, having to keep reminding himself that this was a serious matter, "attacking where? and who?"

"*Everyone." Fresh told him making sure his voice matched the occasion, then frowns. 

"*tch. everyone? who's everyone." Error snaps at the VIRUS, clearly wanting a straight answer from him.

"*Star Sanses. Star Council. Star Warriors. That ActiV group." Fresh told him slowly, leaving the best for last, "Reaper Tale."

The effect was instant, the ERROR had a wave of glitches rush throughout his body, "*reaper tale?!" Error cries out in pure shock, "how? nightmare does not have a big enough following. and he does not have an army." 

Fresh pauses for a moment and then revealed to his father the shocking news, all while keeping a straight face and his glasses blank- the VIRUS felt he deserved a pat on the back. 

"*The human slaves." Fresh told him making the ERROR glitch once more. 

"*what?" Error breathes out in what seemed to Fresh like half surprise and half amazement, he did not even think of that.

Even Professor jerked in shock at this news. 

"*The human slaves of Nightmare actually like their living conditions." Fresh explains to him, trying not to grin again, "And they were all more than willing to help out their 'king'."

Fresh watches his father blink as he took in this information; his father was brilliant but completely insane now, his thoughts went to one extreme to the next, he did not how settled he become when with Nightmare and was hoping to get them back together once more. 

Right now his father who barely remembers him but still willing to treat him a brother was thinking hard what the creature of darkness was up to. 

"*what is his goal?" Error questions blinking then frowns some more. 

Fresh frowns too, he was slightly worried for his father. With Nightmare coming into play anything could happen. 

"*Don't know bro." Fresh spoke up stepping forward, though the ERROR did not notice the closest, which almost made him smile since it might his father was no longer concerned of him, "but if ya want to meet up with Geno, ya better leave now."

"*my queen. if i may." Professor said his voice louder to get their attention, he had been listening in silence up until now. The VIRUS and the ERROR both turn to him, "this may be a fine opportunity. if we were to attack starlight right after our king. they will be on guard. in fact. they may even strengthen their walls."

Fresh notice the gritting of the ERROR's teeth and knew this meant his father was going to have a temper tantrum due to the plan he had made not being followed.

Fresh rethinking Professor's words, he nods to himself and looking to Error he says, "*Prof. has a point bro. this might be a good chance to get into Starlight while they are busy playing with Nightmare. There's no way anyone should know who Geno is. The Star Council don't even know his name. Just that Reaper has a mate. If Nightmare comes across him, he won't even realize his importance."

Error blinks at him, "*fine." His father says to him letting out a glitchy growl, "but! fresh. ya go into reaper tale. find out what realm geno is in. he most likely is in death's realm. so go there first."

"*Got it bro!" Fresh says happily spinning around and vanishing in some colourful smoke- he was so glad his father trusted him with this important mission, he recalled just how much Error loved Geno and would never want anything to happen to him. 

The VIRUS appears in Reaper Tale and hears the familiar screams of terror as the human army of Nightmare caused chaos and disorder in the human realm of this universe. 

Quickly he hunts for the creature of darkness. 


	56. The Return Arc: Hour One

The first hour after leaving Error's side, Fresh had to fight to get into the Valley of Death, the code that he once had that alerted him to his father's presence and vice visa worked on finding Geno. 

Of course Fresh hid his own presence from the bloody glitch, he did not want to ruin the surprise. 

Currently, he was sitting on top of a building of a Temple which houses some of the followers of DEATH. It was a stone temple both wide and tall, it had grand ground where they planted their own food and raised their own cattle, all leftovers went back to the earth. 

The Temple was called Marwolaeth and it was built just before entering the valley. 

It was now being completely taken over by Nightmare's army of humans; the humans were all dressed in deep blues and purples, they mostly carried long double-edged swords, yet there was some with bows and spears too. 

Most of DEATH's followers fought back, fighting to their deaths, which to them had no greater honour than to die for their Guardian. 

Fresh pops another cheese ball in his jaws and munched away. 

There was one more wall for him to get past and the Temple was actually needed for that, so why not let them to it. 

Suddenly more soldiers came from the portal and Fresh's brows raised up when he notices Nightmare himself walking through... for some reason he could not see his father's bratlings. 

The VIRUS shrugs and continues on munching. 


	57. The Return Arc: Hour Two

Fresh watches on with great interest now. 

The followers all DEATH had all gathered together upon a top of a hill that overlooked and went down into a small plain, on the other side to the top of the opposite hill, Nightmare and his followers had also gathered. 

The Grim Reaper himself had taken the lead, from what the VIRUS understood, it a rare thing for DEATH to interact with his followers. 

Fresh grins, it just showed how much Geno meant to the Reaper...

Of course, the VIRUS still could not work out why Nightmare was here of all places, he would have thought he would be leading the fight on Under Starlight. 

A huge battle cry filled the air causing the VIRUS to jump, he blinks behind his glasses and watches as the two sides race down the hills, weapons raised. 

The VIRUS wished he had not finished all his snacks... he also wished his father was here, he knew the ERROR would love this scene.


	58. The Return Arc: Hour Three

It was going on a bit... 

Fresh began playing with his phone and then texted Professor to see what was happening and was surprised when he got an instant reply.

It seemed his father's bratlings, or his nephews had followed the ERROR through the portal when in Under Starlight. Professor and Nash had returned with them and was now guarding them until Error came out. 

While DEATH fought hard against the enemy forces, Fresh notices that Nightmare had vanished along with his most loyal, Killer. 

Fresh quickly hunts around for the creature of darkness and find him slipping past everyone and heading right into the uncharted territory of DEATH. 

It was said that no one went into DEATH's realm and came out alive. 

Fresh grins boldly and follows his future brother-in-law in. 


	59. The Return Arc: Hour Four

It turned out to be rather boring. 

Nightmare went in and sent out ninety-nine shadows that went across the land at a great speed. 

It lasted about forty minutes of him just standing there with his eye shut while Killer stalked the area. Horror, Blood, Dust and Red Nin appeared, grinning insanely as they too start stalking the space around their king. 

Fresh sighs and starts playing with a yo-yo, then a Game Boy, then a Rubik's Cube before he notices that Nightmare had opened his eye and it was glowing in glee. 

  
  



	60. The Return Arc: Hour Five

It took twenty minutes to recall all those shadows and Fresh was wondering if he should check on his father but if he had to install or download something, then he might not want to be disturbed. 

And while he loved to tease Error, he knew that there was a time and a place for that. 

So he waits. 

His future brother-in-law had the strange evil grin on his jaws and he knew that the dark creature that found what he was looking for in the Valley of Death. 

Nightmare and the Gloom and Doom Knights all left in the shadows, the VIRUS follows close behind. 


	61. The Return Arc: Hour Six

Fresh blinks. 

Nightmare had come to a huge gothic manor, one with gargoyles that overlooked form the rooftops. 

What had surprised him the most was it had been Geno who exited those large doors, marching out with his skull raised high and a small relaxed smile on his jaws. 

Fresh remembers just how strong his father had been in this form... so surely the first would just as strong?

Geno raises his arm and all hell broke loose. 


	62. The Return Arc: Hour Seven

Blasters, bones and little white dogs went flying everywhere- the Gloom and Doom Knight had been completely off guard with the sheer power that the glitch that looked half-dead, was dealing out. 

Fresh watches as Nightmare observes from the sidelines, his eye studying Geno with keen interest. 

A blaster's blast struck Nightmare suddenly, causing his darkness to give way to the beam- a deadly growl and the King of the Negaverse reforms and stalks forward. 

Only Killer was not panting, the others all looked ready to throw in the towel. 

Then an epic showdown between a creature of darkness and a bloody glitch took place- One that should go down in the history books as one of the greatest battles of all time, then poets and songwriters would compose about aeons from now. 

It was so magnificent that it could not even be written in a mere fanfiction. 

Nightmare won. 

And as Reaper appears Nightmare grabs hold of then fallen Geno, taking him through a black portal, safely into his universe. 

Fresh let out a low whistle and silently followed into the universe his father built for his mate. 


	63. The Return Arc: Hour Eight

Fresh observed from the shadows as Nightmare monologues to Geno about his 'evil' plan... which was just his wedding plans but on full view to the whole Multiverse- the bloody glitch had woken up only ten minutes after collapsing with his fight with the creature of darkness and soon completely recovered... as much as a ghoul could anyway. 

Nightmare also told Geno that he was going to be a 'guest' on the ERROR's side, being the Destroyer of World's 'best man'. At first, Fresh was a little annoyed since he was also Error's brother... however, he thought himself a 'son' more than a brother but technically all three 'SOUL brothers' were one and the same yet became their own SOUL. 

The plan was to show Geno as an ally of Nightmare and Error, damning him and Reaper forever. 


	64. The Return Arc: Hour Nine

Wedding preparation had started long before this day, however, now there was a mad rush to follow them through.

The armies had returned back to the Negaverse and were being healed. 

Fresh blinks in surprise when Professor, Nash and Tans were marched in front of Nightmare and told to kneel. They did so without hesitation already recognizing Nightmare as their King.

The shins came and went by their mother's side, legging his legs. Nightmare uses his tentacles to bring them to sit on his lap. 

Geno was the only one refusing the kneel and shockingly, Nightmare did not force him. Each time the Dark King mentioned that the bloody glitch was a 'gift' for his mate, Geno would let out a gurgling growl, making blood ooze down his chin.


	65. The Return Arc: Hour Ten

Sometime in the tenth hour, everything was ready and soon the whole the Negaverse knew that the return of the Dark Queen was taken place. 

Those who belonged to Error, meaning the kingdoms he had formed within the universe, had all came to the main Kingdom on the planet and all prepared for the wedding and the celebration. 

Fresh through it was very brave to attack almost the whole Multiverse and then whole a party while inviting some of those he had fought against. 

Then Professor's phone went off. 

Nightmare had already given instruction to the mad science Sans, he was not to inform Error, he was not to betray him and if anything he said did not line up with what he was told early, then he would kill him and replace him with another Sci Sans. 

Fresh listen in, as was everyone since he had it on the loudspeaker and most in the room were trying hard not to give themselves away. The VIRUS could already tell by the tone of his father's voice that he had his memories once more. 

Fresh smiles from his hiding place, he was looking forward to when the ERROR comes back, he was missing him. 


	66. The Return Arc: Ready?

"*and that's everything." Fresh told him with a bold grin, "well. apart from the fact that i went off and got a fresh host."

As if to prove his point, the VIRUS gives a small spin.

The ERROR blinks at his son' words, there were some parts missing he was sure, yet did not push the issue further.

The Error looks at the fresh host. Now that he remembers he understood how his son worked; Geno v3 had only been the top of SOUL container of the After Sans, with no SOUL essence of his own.

Geno v2 had given of his own to keep the other alive.

When Geno v3 became a VIRUS his body and SOUL container melted together as one and changed into a purple creature that needed a host to survive.

Once inside a host, he lived skull where he would grow and grow, on becoming too big, he would burst little tiny little VIRUSes, apart from his main body that went back to his original size, however, he needed a new host to live in.

Sometimes the ERROR himself would allow Fresh to live with him until he found himself a nice new host.

"*looks great." Error comments on the new host... which was another Sans, Fresh was wearing an outdated looking blue and black suit but chose not to mention this, instead, he smiles, "ya look good."

Error watches as his brother/son beams brightly at him. Whenever he had a new host his emotions ran high.

"*ok. ready to go?" Error says standing up from where he was sitting on a black sofa, he ran a hand over his dress as if to smooth it out but there was no need, "everyone and everything should be in place now."

Fresh hurries over to him and took him by the hand, together they were going to walk down the aisle where Geno would be waiting at the other end on Error's side.

"*ready daddy-o?" Fresh questions as he held up the final piece that went with the ERROR's outfit, a pair of black round glasses, in the centre, just above the bridge, was a tiny black star.

The ERROR took hold of the glasses and places down on his face, blinking at the sharpness the world took on, it seemed someone had adjusted his prescription. 

"*yeah. i am." Error replies with a happy smile, looking forward to seeing his mate once more. 


	67. The Return Arc: Ending

  
  


  
Nightmare stood in front of huge double doors with Killer grinning from the shadows- the ERROR walks down the hall with his skull held high, a picture of 'Queen' in the dark creature's orbits; walking to his mate' right was Fresh and on the other side, was Professor, both dressed for the big day... well, Professor was, Fresh was still wearing an offensive outfit. 

Professor came forward and bows low to his King, his sternum with his fist. Fresh merely grins and nods his skull. 

Killer leaves the shadows and bows down to his Queen, making Nightmare beam with pride, even if the murderous Sans was grinning like mad. 

Suddenly, Professor and Killer took a shortcut and it was only Error, Nightmare and Fresh standing there. 

Error raises a brow at his son and smiles at him. 

"*go on. i'll be there soon." Error told him gently, nodding towards the doors. 

Fresh stares at him and then pouts. 

Nightmare watches the exchange between the two, remember that Fresh was his mate' son, meaning if he was going to this freak's father-in-law.

The pair stare for a moment more and the ERROR rolls his eyelight and huffs out, "*fine. stay there." then looks to Nightmare. 

It almost appeared that Error was waiting for Nightmare to say something now but the Dark King really had no words. This made the ERROR frown as they silently watch each other. 

  
Error steps forward, carefully studying his mate's expression as he came closer- Nightmare looked a little panicked as the mega-glitch came in for a hug. Error smiles when the creature of darkness settles into his arms. 

"*ya ok 'mare?" Error questions him rocking him gently when they stood. 

**"*yes. i am well. thank you. my mate."** Nightmare answers leaning his skull against the ERROR's chest and closing his eye, then quickly pulling away, **"and now. the gift."**

Error smiles. 

Nightmare could not help but smile, he had managed to get his mate a gift... even though Error had actually managed to get him four things he really wanted, so only bringing him the mate of Reaper seemed a lot less than what Error had done for him. 

Nightmare steps back from his mate and reaches with his tentacles into the shadows, then pulls out a wiggling skeleton dressed in a red dress with a sweetheart neckline and a large puffy skirt. 

Nightmare observes his mate's expression intently, waiting for any hint of displeasure- yet none came. In fact, his mate looked delighted and grins boldly while Reaper's mate, or Geno as he now knew he was called, steps back from the 'horrifying' and twisted form of the glitching skeleton. 

Geno was set on his feet in front of the ERROR. 

The two glitches stared at each other. One with great interest. The other with boiling hatred.

Geno Sans recovered from his shock at meeting the ERROR quickly.

"*genocide sans." Error greets with glee, stepping forward and Geno showed no fear just time round, "i am the error. the destroyer of worlds. and tonight. mate of death. ya will stand by my side as a wed my beloved."

 **"*in doing so."** Nightmare continues on coming to stand next to Error, **"you will be marking yourself as a follower or an ally of ours. of course. death as well. if he let known to the world that you are actually his mate."**

The ERROR raised a brow at this. 

It was true. 

Reaper could remain silent throughout the whole thing. 

"*don't worry. ya be returned to ya mate once its all over." Error went on with a smirk, "but. ya have to come when we call ya. seeing as ya one of ours now."

Nightmare smirks at this as well. 

The pair had just trapped the mate of one of the most powerful monsters in the multiverse. 

"*now. ya walk in front of us." Error told their captive as he looks to the door, "fresh will walk with ya."

Fresh went over to Geno and bowing dramatically, holds out a hand for the bloody glitch to take. 

Error gazes around, then looks to Nightmare, "where is ya brother?"

 **"*dream will be here shortly."** Nightmare told him with a smile, **"it seems that his oldest son has vanished during the chaos. and no one can find him."**

They stood in front of the door just waiting in silently. Fresh and Geno was standing over to Error's right side, a little in front. Nightmare had his arm linked on his left arm and soon Dream would stand in front of them, on Nightmare's left side, a little in front of them. 

For now, the ERROR seemed he was just enjoying the cold feel of his mate. And the way Nightmare had his eye closed and leaning on him, just enjoying Error just being there with him once again. 

"*Brother." Came a familiar voice, the Dark King and Queen turn to the golden skeleton who had really dressed up well, "And Error."

**"*you must address my mate as. 'queen error'."** Nightmare told Dream proudly, leaning into Error more. 

"*Perhaps I should address 'Queen Error' as 'Brother' too." Dream comments dryly, however, he appeared somewhat happy, even if a little stressed. 

Dream quickly looks to Geno and then gazes back to Nightmare. 

**"*is something the matter. dream?"** Nightmare questions sharply, daring him to say something, **"oh. yes. how is your kingdom? i must have done a lot of damage with all those humans i sent."**

Dream glares and Nightmare felt a sliver of joy run down him as he realizes that his brother was enraged at him. 

"*come on." Error complains with a loud snort, tugging lightly at his sleeve, "lets get going before our offspring kill someone. i already heard what they did to that maid."

Nightmare laughs loudly at this, then motions to someone unseen and the doors open. 

"*Wait! What of my mate? Ink has yet to arrive." Dream told him with a deep frown, looking to them.

"*I'm here!" A loud voice cries out happily and the Artist bounces into view. Both King and Queen growl darkly since Ink was wearing what he normally had on. 

Even Dream looked unimpressed at this. 

Nightmare felt the ERROR squeeze his arm tightly, causing him to frown and look to his mate. Error was staring at Ink with an expression of pure confusion as if this was the first time he had ever seen the other before. 

Dream walks a little in front of Nightmare, dragging Ink along who was booing and laughing at him loudly. 

**"*something wrong. my love?"** Nightmare questions softly, however, Dream heard and looked at him sharply, the dark creature felt his brother's happiness at those words. 

Fresh starts walking with the silent Geno. Then Dream and Ink began walking out too. In front of a huge gathering. Everyone in the Multiverse would be watching this closely as well.. 

Error shook his skull and smiles, when Dream and Ink was out of hearing range, "*it's nothing. well... something is a little off. for one split second. my virus alert went off and just... stopped.

 **"*oh? is that bad?"** Nightmare asks as he walks along, passing all the cheering followers on one side while all his foes sat in deadly silence on the other.

"*...i don't know." Error admits with a sigh, "this alert is meant to go off only if something tries to break through the multiverse's walls. but the listing says it happened weeks ago. ...so. a glitch?"

Nightmare smiles at his frowning mate. 

Error notices and raises a brow, "*ya look like the cat that got the cream." 

Nightmare smirks boldly at this, looking his mate up and down, **"*i feel like the cat that got the cream."**

Error snorts loudly, "*ya look good. not as good as me. but good."

 **"*thank you. my love."** Nightmare says pleased, it took a lot for his love to admit such things, being as vain as he was, Error rarely told him if he looked nice or not. Nightmare wore blacks and dark purples in an outfit truly fit for a King. He also had a crown like Error's, only his was a little bigger. 

Error grins boldly, keeping his orbits in front of him now. 

"*i also heard." Error starts sounding pleased, "that ya got another 'first' with that attack ya did."

Nightmare grins evilly. That ActiV or whatever they were called, had been planning to go an attack on this scale. If they had managed to pull it off, they would have been the first to have ever done so and would have gone down in history. 

Nightmare took that away from them. 

And he was loving every minute of it. 

**"*if they want to enter this grand stage with me and dream."** Nightmare says smugly, **"then they really need to think a little harder."**

"*ya pulled something amazing." Error told him with a smile, "ya have no idea. just how surprised i was when i realized what was happening."

Nightmare felt his SOUL fly high- Dream glancing over his shoulder and stares at him for a moment and then faces forward once more. 

Dream and Ink, Fresh and Geno, parted ways and went either side allowing Nightmare and Error to walk in the middle- their offspring was bouncing up and down to the left, clapping their hands together in excitement. 

Killer, Dust, Horror, Blood, Red Nin, Professor, Nash, Tans and many others they had gained along the way was watching them with joy. 

Nightmare turns to stare at his followers and then to his foes. 

The Dark King and Queen were about to come together in union with each other and everyone was going to know. 

Gazing to his side Nightmare looks to his mate and he could not help the let the love he felt wash over him, not caring that Dream was able to feel this, let his brother know just how much the ERROR meant to him. 

Nightmare and Error move away from each other and turning they held hands, smirking as it started. 

Even though many things had happened that lead up to this point, it did not feel like a 'happily ever after', it felt more like a new chapter to their story. 

The once two allies, who became friends and then mates started their vows. 

Nightmare vowing to never stop loving the ERROR. And Error vowing to always protect his mate. 


	68. The After Arc: Waiting For You

The ERROR shot up in bed with a loud gasp as if he had just broken the surface of the water he had been under for an eternally. 

Then he glances all around him. 

Movement came from beside him and he felt his mate's tentacles wrapping around his legs, moving around his middle and then behind him. 

**"*error?"** Nightmare calls lightly, blinking the ERROR stares down at his mate who was now awake and frowning at him, **"what is the matter? why are you so frightened?"**

Error blinks. 

"*i... died..." Error breathes out as his orbits widen, he felt Nightmare pause but he did not stop instead he wiggles out of the tentacles' grip and rolling over stands up next to the bed, grabbing his clothes and quickly putting them on... 

It did not take long before Nightmare was standing with him, immediately getting dressed as well. 

Once dressed Error starts walking, placing his crown upon his skull, it was rare for him to be without it now- the first thing he wanted to check was his offspring who slept next door to them. 

Opening the door Error just decided to hack the code and shortcut to his skullies' bedroom. 

Sleep Paralysis and REM Sleep were sleeping deeply. While they had their own beds they always crept into each others' beds most nights- the ERROR already knew that his other offspring would not be...

REM Sleep had been a right brat when Error first came back home and Sleep Paralysis was a timid little thing. And while they loved Nightmare dearly, they had this odd underlining hate for each other- Nightmare did not care that they acted rough with each other and always had them competing, because he believed that they might betray one another someday. 

Error had to fix Nightmare's way of thinking before he corrected his offspring's, it did not take long, they truly loved each other. 

Seeing the pair fine the ERROR shortcuts into the hallway outside and turning to Nightmare, "*tighten security around all our universes."

Nightmare nods, completely trusting his mate, he turns to the shadows and reaches out, grabbing something- Killer, Nash, Dust, Red Nin, Blood and Horror appears, all waking up. 

It was Killer, Nash and Red Nin who managed to wake themselves up first and quickly came over. The others took a little longer to realize that something was happening. 

Error did not listen to Nightmare as he spoke, he was too busy opening his MENU and checking the Multiverse as a whole. His fingers went flying over the transparent keyboard as he worked his rounds, as he went along, images and scenes kept playing and replaying in his mind. 

The ERROR gazes at the date in the timeline. 

That was not right...

It was four months since their wedding. 

Dream had discovered his eldest son had been killed by ActiV group and had thrown himself into his work and building his own empire. Ink acted like normal and their marriage become under stress even though he was acting more loving towards the golden King than he used to in order to win his favour. 

However. 

More should have happened. 

The second son of Dream... should be a shin. And yet he could see him older. And then there was his own offspring, who had become skullies a few days ago, he could see them older. 

'*rollback.' Error thinks numbly as he found what he was looking for. Someone had issued a 'Rollback' and it had not been him, that was normally the final answer to a great calamity.

Error witness years flashing pass his mind' eye, events and battles appearing. 

**"*error?"** Nightmare calls to him, the ERROR blinks and found himself be carried by his mate and he was not sure if he had crashed or not, **"tell me what is wrong."**

"*something has happened. something big." Error hisses at him darkly, leaning close to him as if to tell only his mate these secrets, "a rollback has happened. and i can recall events up to a certain point. meaning i die in the future."

Nightmare tightens his grip, **"*my love. i do not know what this rollback is. please explain."**

"*it's very hard... it's not a reset. but it is like going backwards..." Error tries to explain with a heavy sigh, he knew that was no easy way so it was best to give only a few ideas of what it meant, "just think as if i can see the future. and then everything goes blank for me. meaning i died."

 **"*'see the future'."** Nightmare breathes out sharply, **"and this is the reason for you requesting to tighten our borders."**

"*we're going to be attacked in three days time." Error told him wiggling to stand up, "we'll suffer a lot of damage."

Nightmare nods his skull, **"*anything else?"**

"*i won't know until as we come to it." Error admits with a deep frown, then glances down sadly, "our other offspring have not been born yet. i do not wish to miss their timings."

Nightmare froze and stares, then a slow smile appears on his jaws. 

**"*yes. we do not want to miss them."** Nightmare told him leaning forward and lightly kissing his mate's cheek, **"but tell me love. who kills you?"**

The ERROR pauses in thought, trying to decide how to put this into words. 

"*i get attacked by a large group." Error says closing his orbits, picturing many monsters and humans surfacing him, "while they wear me down but it takes months of them fighting against me. someone gives me a finishing blow from behind. and i know no more. the main group from the survivors of core frisk. call themselves 'avengers'."

 **"*and where i am while this is happening?"** Nightmare hisses darkly, cursing himself for him fighting alongside his mate.

"*trapped outside. the universe i'm in has been locked down by someone." Error goes on to explain, opening his orbits and turning to kiss his mate, "my death. ya not to blame. they ganged up on me. if ya tried to save me. ya would have died too."

What the ERROR fails to mention was that, it him himself that locked Nightmare out. Getting his mate to run to a safe universe with their offspring while the infected creatures continued to tear him down- yes. Error remembers a VIRUS. But it was this group that attacked him while running that lead him into the universe and left him for dead once the infective got in. 

The fact that it had been Rolled back meant that a cure was found, there was no way that he or the Destroyer after him would Rollback while they were no way to stop the insanity that could stay happen. 

"*i was not the one to rollback. so another destroyer must have risen up after me." Error said aloud and flinches when he realized what he had revealed, "perhaps one of our offspring?"

 **"*well. my love. for now. let us deal with this incoming threat."** Nightmare told him with a loving and caring smile as he wraps Error up and held him close.

"*this is going to a big." Error told him leaning forward and hugged him tightly, "remember those ActiV group had been planning a large scale attack on the whole multiverse. ya got there before them. they are sending all those remaining forces they had for that. straight at our universes."

Nightmare hums loudly, **"*i never thought them would try anything. since how my human army destroyed their strongholds."**

Error pulls away, "*i need to go to the anti-void." he told his mate, "and i need to check ink. he may not be able to do a rollback but he is this multiverse' guardian. and i can't see anything concerning him."

 **"*go. my love."** Nightmare says with a bold smile, **"i will be here waiting for you."**

Error nods and turning he opens a glitching portal and enters it quickly. 


	69. The After Arc: The King's Choices

Nightmare had been so focused on his brother's pain of losing his eldest son that he failed to think that anyone would try something at this time. 

Illusion had disguised himself as a common soldier and entered ActiV realm, getting caught and was executed in front of a gathering, it was broadcast across the multiverse. 

Nightmare had been planning on destroying the group after that because that had been his nephew, even if he had never met, it was still a part of him. 

And skeletons were oddly attached to their offspring. 

For now, the Dark King had to focus on this attack that was going to happen. If this had been anyone else who said these things, Nightmare would have laughed, but his mate was not one to joke about on these matters- the ERROR had really grown up over the years; he loved him just the same. 

Nightmare then thinks to what Error said about dying. 

The Dark King quickly write a note about this new group he just heard about. 

**"*it seems someone is plotting my queen's death."** Nightmare says aloud, Killer, Red Nin, Professor, Nash and Fresh who was in the room with him, all turned to look his way sharply, **"while this attack is important. i want more information on then. any volunteers?"**

They all stepped forward, they orbits hardens. 

Nightmare smiles at them, pleased at their display of loyally towards their Queen. 

**"*red nin and fresh. you two will be the best suited for this task."** Nightmare told them as he picks up his notes and with two of his tentacles, extends it out to them, **"here is what error has already mentioned about this group. it is not a lot to go on. but i'm sure you will be able to gather more."**

Fresh told the notes and vanishes without looking at them. Red Nin takes the notes, glances through them with Killer and Nash gazing over his shoulders. 

Red Nin bows low and hits his fist over his sternum and then vanishes.

Nightmare smiles brightly, then set about getting on with the next stage of his plans- there was no way he was ever going to lose his mate again, he was going to make sure of it. 


	70. The After Arc: 'Rainbow Moron Jr'

  
The ERROR studies the holes- two huge holes in the multiverse's walls, how he missed these he did not know but they could be passed through. 

Error dared not enter. 

He already knew this was linked up to another Multiverse. 

Multiverses were like bubbles that float in the Omni Void, they could become linked if brushed together however only for a short time and it was something that went unnoticed. 

For something to actually linked two Multiverse a great power must have been used. And now that Error thought about it, there might be away. A horrifying way. 

Error shook his skull not wanting to think on this anymore. 

The Destroyer of Worlds moves away from his studies and glances over to the one he wanted to check up on. 

Ink just stood there staring up at the stars, he was holding up his hands and the ERROR notices the strings moving on his finger. 

Error pauses. 

In all his vision he could not recall Ink much, however, he knew one thing. Ink normally was 'male' and had been the last time he saw him; the Artist in front of him was definitely 'female' with those huge mounts on her front. 

The ERROR steps forward and Ink spins around and tilts her skull, green eyelights of questions marks appeared and then suddenly her eyelights both become hearts, one bright yellow the other pastel pink. 

Ink rushes over to him with a huge beaming smile seemingly reaching for him and then halts, arms dropping to her side. 

An expression of joy disappointment appears on her features and her shoulders visibly drop. 

Ink's eyes became red as rage seemed to overtake her. 

The ERROR felt it might not be the best day to talk with her since perhaps she was still mourning the loss of her eldest son. Spinning around Error quickly exited the universe and blinks as he comes face to face with a new skeleton.

'Palette Roller'.

"* _you_." Error breaths out in surprise as he views the adult version of Ink second son, "are you the one who rolled back?"

"*No. It was you. Or another you." Palette Roller explains as he walks closer, "You are my Mother-in-law there."

Error gives him a look of disgust, "*one of my offspring becomes ya mate?" 

"*Yes. But from when you were a Geno." Palette Roller goes on, his arms moving around wildly as he tries to explain, "the Geno is our Multiverse can't have offspring. Also-" 

Error had glitched at the mention of 'Geno'. He still had not told his brother that he was Geno v.2- he had not known that Geno could not have offspring. It seemed worth listening to the little pest. 

"-which was why I was thinking about the nettles!" Palette Roller finishes with a laugh and the ERROR glitches once more, while he had not been paying attention he somehow knew that 'Rainbow Moron Jr' here had just gone right off-topic.   
  
"*hey!" Error snaps at him, "listen here bratling. ya have one hour to explain everything. without going onto a million other things. got it?"

"*Got it!" Palette Roller answers with a firm nod, he was looking a little grim now. 

The ERROR grins like mad, knowing he could get the information he needed from this moron. 


	71. The Kiss Arc: We Have Each Other

The ERROR wanders into his mate's office. Nightmare was asleep at his desk, his tentacles holding up his skull to save from falling forward and splatting on the desk and his paperwork. 

The Queen smiles at his King.

Coming over he leans over and lightly kisses his sleeping mate on the cheek. 

And then reaches around the mucky form in order to carry Nightmare to his room. A hand grabs Error's arms making him glitch as he startles by the sudden touch. 

Blinking he found Nightmare staring at him, his single eye-widening greatly the longer he gazes at Error. 

"*'mare?" Error questions the Dark King, "are ya ok?"

**"*error. error? my love."** Nightmare breathes up and then brings a hand up to cover his face, he closes his eye, hiding his despair expression, **"for a moment i thought you were not with me."**

"*no. i'm here. i'm home now. my love." Error told the creature of darkness, "i was trying to take ya to bed."

**"*heh. is that so?"** Nightmare laughs out softly, taking his hand away and turning to smile at the ERROR, **"thank you. my love. but it is fine. i need to-"**

Error ducks down and place one arm around his mate's back and the other under his legs, then lifts him up. Nightmare was quick to wrap himself to the Destroyer. 

Error turns with his mate in his arms and starts moving around the desk, he felt a hand gently touch his cheek and then felt a light peck on his other cheek. 

Nightmare leans closer, he began to place small loving kisses all over the ERROR's face. Error for his part just smiles, he continues to walk across the office and out the door, down the long hallway and up some stairs. 

Error normally liked to keep this kind of thing to himself, however, he had been missing his mate without even realizing it. And Nightmare no doubt missed his dearly while he was away; he at the moment, did not care who saw the terrifying ERROR and the fearsome Nightmare acting like they were on their honeymoon period. 

Error found himself in their bedroom, where he hurrying marches over the bed and places Nightmare down carefully like he was the most precious monster in the whole Multiverse. 

And to Error, he was. 

Nightmare leans into their many pillows, smiling boldly. 

**"*care to join me. love?"** Nightmare questions holding his arms out for the ERROR to come down- he was still wrapped up in the dark tentacles and would not be able to move away even if he wanted to. 

Error leans down, placing one knee on the bed and delicately hover over his mate, not wanting to fall; then, like what Nightmare had done to him, Error starts kissing his mate lightly all over his face. 

"*i love ya." Error told him, looking right into that glowing eye, "always."

**"*i love you too. my mate."** Nightmare purrs out smugly, turning his face to allow the ERROR to kiss his neck. 

The Dark King and Queen stayed together in bed, merely returning little kisses to each other until they fell asleep wrapped one another's arms. 


	72. The Kiss Arc: Challenge

Nightmare sees his beloved mate resting on the baloney that overlooked their kingdom, his back was against one of the pillars and one leg was hanging down while he stared. 

As the dark creature strolls up to his mate, the ERROR turns and smiles sweetly at him. Nightmare felt his SOUL pulse at the sight. 

It was so nice to have his beloved ERROR by his side once more. 

Each time he looked at his mate his thoughts went to the time he was all alone without his love, raising their offspring by himself, dark nights in bed staring at the empty side where his love once slept with him, not hearing that static noise whenever he was near or the soft clicking of the needles when he sat down to read. 

Nightmare went over and uses his tentacles to sit on and come to be the same height as his mate, then leaning over he gives Error a small kiss on the jaws, it was meant to be a short kiss but he went in for another. 

Then his one of his tentacles went behind the ERROR' skull and bought him closer- Nightmare gives a passionate kiss, trying to sum up all of his love he held for the Destroyer at that moment. 

Nightmare falls away and sees his mate blinking in stunned silence. 

"*'mare? was that?" Error breaths out staring at his jaws in wonder. 

**"*yes. i learnt a new trick."** Nightmare told him proudly, opening his jaws he showed up his new tounges, ten in all, much thinner than the ERROR's five thick ones. The dark mucky tounges had tiny hooks at the ends and were pointy, while Error's blue were rounded at the ends. 

"*heh ha ha. think ya can up?" Error gloats, grinning like mad, "i'm a master!"

Nightmare returns that grin, **"*my love. i accept that challenge."**


	73. The Kiss Arc: A Demand

Error has been having a hard time lately.

Ink had gone completely mad since breaking up with Dream and ending her marriage. Each time she saw him, she would go wild and fight him like crazy.

Many theories had been floating around at what could have caused the meltdown.

The breakup. The loss of her offspring- Prince Illusion had been murdered and the younger one had vanished without a trace. The Starlight Universe being attacked. Having to endure the fact that the ERROR had returned. And the list went on.

Error saw the adult version of Palette Roller in his mind's eye and knew this did not happen before; so he was guessing it had something to do with the Rollback.

Error was starting to think he should be bringing his Knights along with his missions if only to counter that insane attacks.

The ERROR steps into the throne room and wanders down the long hall- there were monsters on either side listening to King Nightmare's discussions on the new universe that they had just gotten under their control.

It was some Fell universe that Error did not care to learn the proper name of since it was going to come under their rule soon.

Nightmare spots him and a smile lit up on jaw, which quickly fades when he noticed the bloody mess the mega-glitch was in.

**"*professor!"** Nightmare roars out, gaining those gathered there' attention for a different reason, **"our queen is hurt!"**

Everyone turned to stare and the ERROR halts in his tracks.

He hated being stared at.

Suddenly Professor was there, leaning him away and back down from where he came from, asking many questions about his broken bones.

Nightmare's voice continued speaking and carried throughout the grand throne room. Error was a little disappointed that he did not see his mate up close as soon as he got back.

"*my queen?" Came Professor's voice over the sound of his static, "since most of ya bones are still hanging on. they ain't melted or dusted. i can repair them. with ya permission. i need ya to remove ya clothes."

The ERROR starts to undress without a word, he glances at the place where he had been lead to and notices it was in a lab. A shiver ran down his spine, he saw himself in a lab, injecting a needle into his SOUL, following the path of the first Geno.

'*i still ain't told geno. that i'm geno v.2.' Error thinks dully, he finishes undressing and some of his ribs dropped slightly, it seemed the tightly fancy clothes Nightmare always picked out for him had been holding them up.

"*this might take a while. my queen." Professor said through gritted teeth, clearly angry that he did not allow him to come onto missions that required him to destroy, "please. lay down."

"*sorry professor." Error answers with a snort, he went over to the bed and climbs on backwards, then swung his legs up and around to lay them down, "giving ya more work."

"*mm. perhaps i can come along next time." Professor tries once more, almost pleading with him now, "the guardian is becoming more and more unpredictable. i can't lose ya. my queen. and think of the king. he'd be lost without ya too."

Error nods his skull as he listens.

"*yeah. i'm thinking of bringing others along." Error admits dully, he stared at the ceiling as he remembers the Artist's enraged expression, the strange tears and her insane powerup, "the problem is that ink doesn't hold back. she might kill ya."

"*i understand the risk. my queen." Professor told him with a slight bow, "and i'm ready to give my life for ya."

"*heh. thanks." Error replies with a pained smile, "i don't want ya to hurt."

"*my queen. i am ya knight. ya shield." Professor protests loudly, bowing lower, "use me as ya see fit. and nash. he is ya sword. give the word and he will strike their anyone who stands in ya way."

Error nods his skull once more.

"*thanks. really. thank ya. ya and nash are the best knights i could have hoped for." Error told him with a smile, making Professor look up in pure delight at these words.

With that Professor hurries to complete his task of patching up the ERROR who lay in silence, listening to the noises that came with a half melted monster. It was worst than Nightmare's sludge sounds he made sometimes when they were kissing, yet his mate's sludgy noises he had come to love.

"*there." Professor announces as he wipes the blue blood from his gloved hands and then removed the gloves, he and his team that had come in at some point during the patch up start to clean the surrounding area, "three day bed rest."

"*ok. i'm going to my room." Error said sitting up, many monsters stepped forward to stop him, "what?"

 **"*i get to return the favour from a few weeks ago."** Nightmare says strolling into the middle of the room from a black part of the wall- to black to be normal.

The ERROR raises a brow, wondering just how long his mate had been hiding there.

"*huh? wait. what ya mean?" Error questions with a frown and blinks as suddenly the tentacles lift him gingerly out of the bed, "oi!"

Nightmare nods to Professor and his team, who all bow low to their king and hit their chest with their fist.

Nightmare went over to the shadow black and entered it, coming out the other side, Error sees they were in their bedroom.

"*ya ok 'mare?" Error asks when he noticed his mate staring at the bloody bandages, his blue blood was straining through it, "oh. i'm fine."

Nightmare went over to the bed and gently places him down, then crawls onto it and went by his side.

**"*kiss me."** Nightmare demands softly.

With a bold smile, the ERROR leans up and kisses his mate fully on the jaws.


	74. The Kiss Arc: Blocked View

Nightmare was glad his mate was finally allowing some of the knights and soldiers to go along with him. With Ink behaving weirdly, he was coming home injured more and more. 

Rolling over he sees his beloved laying there, just gazing up at the ceiling- Nightmare had made their nest at the top of a tower and had a glass ceiling put in, his mate could stare at the stars without leaving their bed. 

Nightmare cuddles into his mate and moves around to get cosy, his jaws brush against Error's by accident causing him to halt. Then he leans over and kissing with mate fully, completely meaning to this time. 

"*'mare. ya blocking my view." Error teases with a bold grin. 

Nightmare pouts, actually pouts, which made the ERROR take a double-take and laugh at his mate's expression. 

Nightmare waits until Error had finished and he smiles when he sees the gaze now directed his way.

The creature of darkness leans down for another kiss and this time, the ERROR leans up to meet those jaws. 


	75. The Kiss Arc: Warrior King

Error races into the throne room, running past many creatures until he found his mate standing there and halts to look him up and down, gazing darkly at the black dried blood was all over his mate' armour- in the ERROR's orbits, Nightmare looked like a brave warrior king. 

Suddenly Nightmare sees him standing there. 

The King and Queen of the Negaverse ran at each other when meeting together they throw their arms around one another; with Error wrapping his around dark creature' middle and Nightmare bringing his up to wrap around the ERROR's neck. 

They stood there, hugging each other close, refusing to let the other go. 

Acti-V now called 'Victory Kingdom', had declared war on both Starlight Kingdom and the Nega Kingdom. 

Nightmare and Error had already blocked the intent attack aimed their way after the Destroyer began remembering and knew of the Rollback. It only served to make them angry and announced that they would have revenge. 

The Starlight Kingdom was bitter towards Victory Kingdom, they had murdered the crown prince after all; so was more willing to come to Nega Kingdom aid, even though they claim to be mortal enemies. 

Error did not know who started it but soon they were pecking each other's jaws, it quickly turned into a deep passionately kiss, their hands roaming one another's bones. 

Suddenly the mega-glitch remembers just where he was and pulls back. And glitches badly at the mightly cheer those around him cried out. 

**"*i promised to come home to you."** Nightmare breaths lightly against his jaws, **"i love you. my beloved error. how i have missed during these past few months."**

Error blinks and smiles, leaning his frontal bones against Nightmare's.

"*yeah. i missed ya too." Error replies with a sweet smile, "i hear ya had them running for the hills."

**"*cowards."** Nightmare hisses out and closes his eye, seemingly enjoying the feel of being held by him, **"and i hate it admit it. but my brother was a big help."**

Parting ways the King and Queen glance around at their followers. 

"*come on 'mare." Error spoke as sweetly as he could, "let's go and get ya could of those clothes. and then i show ya how much a truly love ya."

"OHHHH!" Came the reply of the followers, all looking pleased with these words. 

"*why are they doing that!?" Error questions quickly, leaning towards his mate, "is there something wrong with them? 'mare? what's so funny?"

Nightmare was hugging onto him now, laughing fully. 

**"*my love. you act of innocent sometimes."** Nightmare says with another laugh, **"think of what you just said."**

The ERROR blinks, thinking back to what he said in the past few minutes. 

Then he went blue in the cheeks.

"*not like that!?" Error roars out but his voice was lost over his own static. 

Nightmare laughs and pick up his blushing mate and carries him out of the throne room. Error knew that Nightmare did not need to do this, he could have just sunk into the shadows at his feet but chose to carry in front of their whole army. 


	76. The Kiss Arc: Up Front

Nightmare held up the black apple-shaped necklace that had Error's blue strings as a chain. 

**"*oh? very nice my love."** Nightmare comments kindly, the gift was sudden and out of no where, it was rare for the ERROR to give gifts even in important events, **"i shall wear it with pride."**

"*it's made from my frontal bone." Error suddenly told him, lifting the crown and revealing a glitching hole. 

**"*what?"** Nightmare replies to this, completely stunned. 

"*i read that there are certain points on the skeleton body. that release power." Error explains proudly, grinning like mad, "the frontal bone." he points to the hole once more, "is meant to be one of those places. so i cut it out and shaped it into an apple. it melted a bit. but i managed to keep it from dusting. it won't either. i coded some stuff into as i worked."

Nightmare glances at the necklace with a little more interest now. It was the same black as the ERROR's skull by that he was comparing it. 

"*i found some really good protection codes." Error went on happily explaining the coding, "and self-healing. not that ya need it. since ya heal well another with a negative source nearby. but i thought. if ya can't get to a negative source. then this will help."

Nightmare smiles at his mate' words. 

**"*will you put it on for me. my love?"** Nightmare asks softly, breaking the nerd out of his long speech about some of the other codes he had placed inside. 

"*yeah." Error says leaning forward and taking the necklace from Nightmare. 

Nightmare twists around on the sofa he was sitting on, his offspring REM Sleep and Sleep Paralysis had fallen asleep on the floor in front of them while watching a movie. 

Error places the necklace around his neck and allowed it to fall against his manubrium. 

Nightmare felt the hum of power rushing through the necklace. As well as the intent love his mate felt for him. 

So moved the dark creature turns back around and kisses him wildly. The ERROR seemed completely dumbfounded at first but actually caught up, kissing him back, both creatures pouring their love into that kiss. 

All too soon their part way and merely stared into each other's sockets.

**"*thank you error. my queen. my love. my mate. my soul."** Nightmare says in a breathless voice. 

The ERROR just grins like mad. 


	77. The Kiss Arc: Memorize

The ERROR glances around to check if anyone was in the library and then tucks the book into his jacket, hiding it from view. 

It was a book about kissing and his mate had clearly been studying it while he had been away. So the most logically think of what he could do, was study the same content and get better alongside Nightmare. 

Truth be told he did not realize just how many different ways there was to kiss another, must of the soap dramas he watched only really showed a handful. 

The one the ERROR wanted to try mentioned French kissing that traced their teeth with their tounges. Some of the kisses he had to disregard due to the fact that they mentioned 'lips' and skeletons did not have lips. 

Though skeleton had a thin layer of magic overlaying their bones... but Error did not think it worked like that.

Quickly shortcutting to his bedroom, he gazes around and then he hides the book under the pillow. 

Error already had a game plan, all he needed now was Nightmare to return from his meeting and he could begin. 

Suddenly Nightmare just there and looking at him with interest, raising a brow as if asking what he was doing. 

**"*killer told me you were sneaking about."** Nightmare explains the unasked questions, he appeared highly amused, **"so tell me. my love. what are you doing?"**

The ERROR was not good at lying nor hiding things, he was surprised he managed to keep his no memories of Nightmare a secret for this long. 

Error decides just to show him and pulls out the book. 

A look of surprise crosses his mate's features. 

And then he opens the page he bookmarked. 

And Nightmare stares in wonder. 

"*i want to memorize really single tooth with my tounges." Error told him seriously. 

It was rare to make Nightmare blush but then he did, it always makes his day. 

**"*oh? well now."** Nightmare purrs loud as he regains his composure, **"i do believe we can do something about that."**

Error smiles and leans back onto the bed, opening his jaws in waiting. 


	78. The Kiss Arc: Shade Of Blue

Nightmare stood in front of his followers, all cheering joyfully as he and his queen past them on the back of a giant lizard that was slowly moving down the main street of the city. 

Error was standing there, looking completely out of his element. 

With a smile, he took his mate's hand and stares him right in the sockets while he lifts it and leans his skull down at the same time. And then gives a gentle kiss on the back of the Destroyer's hand. 

The crowd went wild. They seemed to love following the lives of the royals and whenever one of the pair did something, it got a reaction. 

Nightmare smiles brightly at the sight of his mate's blue cheeks. That was quickly becoming his favourite shade of blue. 


	79. The Kiss Arc: Dangerous Games

Error falls onto his back, laying on the bed now, with Nightmare following him down their jaws never once parting ways. 

Nightmare discovered that Error had almost died in one of Ink's attacks and had not let him go since he returned. 

And he was kissed. Deeply. 

It had been going on for a long time, now and again they took deep breaths but they had been mainly breathing each other's air. 

The ERROR could not stop the moan building in jaws and at last, Nightmare pauses to stare, panting heavily in Error's face. 

**"*my love?"** Nightmare questions him in a gasping voice.

"*i'm fine. ya didn't hurt me." Error replies with a breathless glitching voice. 

**"*if you are sure."** Nightmare says crawling over him and laying down by his side, then facing him, **"that artist is getting worst. my brother is a lost to what to do now that their marriage has ended. he can not control her anymore. however. there are rumours that the second prince has returned. i shall get word back from my spies on the morrow. if this has anything to do with the missing prince. hopefully ink will settle down."**

"*i hope so too." Error answers as he regains his breath, "i don't think we'll last another round if she acts up so soon."

Nightmare hugs him tightly. 


	80. The Kiss Arc: Royal Family's Breakfast

Nightmare watches his mate step into the breakfast room, walking alongside the long wooden table made from 'some fancy wood' as Error called it- it was mahogany and was crafted by a skilled carpenter.

The Dark King smiles at his Queen, he was glad that his mate was finally getting used to his lifestyle as 'queen' and no longer thought much of the decoration of the palace around him. 

Nightmare leans his skull up as Error nears and the glitch bends down and greets him with a quick but loving kiss and then went to his seat. 

Nightmare smiles as his mate began speaking with their offspring. REM Sleep was bouncing in his seat and Sleep Paralysis was sitting up straight and staring at his father. He was glad the Sleep Paralysis was slowly coming out of his shell. 

The royal family continued on with their breakfast chatting happily together. 


	81. The Kiss Arc: Awakening By Your Side

The ERROR had his orbit firmly shut; he had been awake for a while but just wanted to laze with his mate since either of them at anything to do today... well. Apart from them having to go to a meeting with Dream in the evening. Which surprised them all- it was going to a long week of staying in enemy territory. 

The spies that Nightmare had sent never came back with any word. It seems there was an information blackout. 

Error was currently wrapped in Nightmare's tentacles, he could hear his mate' light breathing as he continued to sleep through the early morning- the ERROR snuggles closer and turns. 

Error's teeth hit against Nightmare' by mistake. 

Instead of pushing away the sleepy Destroyer lean into to mate's jaws, allowing his power to gather there. He knew the moment that Nightmare awoke, felt the power the dark creature drowsy gather and push against him. 

With a small grin, he snuggles even closer this time with real purpose to kiss his love. 

It was just a soft almost lazy kiss, a blissful way for the pair to awaken in the light of the new day. 

Error slowly opens his orbits and blinks, he notices that Nightmare's orbits were opening too- whenever his mate slept he would return to his uncursed form; as soon as Nightmare fully became conscience his darkness suddenly wraps around him, becoming his mucky form once more. 

**"*good morning my love. sleep well."** Nightmare asks him with a sweet smile that could be mistaken for a sinister smirk if one did not know him. 

"*i sleep the best when i know i'm waking up to ya." Error told him with an insane grin, which he really was giving an insane grin. 

Nightmare smiles and sits up, his apple-shaped necklace was on full view now- normally the dark creature wore a high collar so it was only ever seen by Error. 

Both Error and Nightmare liked to sleep naked. 


	82. The Kiss Arc: Nightmare's Goldfish

It had been a very long day for the Dark King and Queen of the Negaverse. 

They had come to Starlight universe in order to discuss something with Dream at the Light King's request- it was a great risk doing this since the attack Nightmare had done all over the Multiverse was still fresh in creatures minds and hearts; even if that was about three years ago now.

Nightmare growls as he walks along the long shiny corridor with his queen by his side- everything Error had told him about the thing known as 'Rollback' had been confirmed by the second Prince, Palette Roller, who was now an adult. 

Nightmare was angry. 

He had learnt that that stupid Guardian of an artist had become a VIRUS and had damned their world Multiverse. It seemed that Dream was keeping this from Ink herself who was going about as normal now; though she had random fits of rage. 

Palette Roller explained that the VIRUS within Ink could not be freed thanks to the Rollback and that everything was fine now.

That was just the first day.

Nightmare glances around, there were a lot of soldiers around. The last time he had been in the presence of this many soldiers with his mate, his mate had been 'killed' and lost to him for what seemed like an eternity. 

Nightmare growls at them and they backed off slightly. 

Killer, Nash, Professor and Blood were the only ones that were allowed to come to this place of the palace with them, all the rest of his guards that came along had to stay in the barracks with Dream's own army. 

Nightmare reaches for his mate and drags him into the darkness, behind a large pot that seemed to serve no purpose other than to look good- it was a white clay, painted with blues, golds and white.

It was actually something Nightmare would like in his own palace, if Dream could have some elegant pottery than so could he!

"*what's that pot ever do to ya?" Error teases with a grin, "it looked like it killed ya goldfish."

**"*i do not have a goldfish."** Nightmare answers in confusion. 

Error grins once more, "*yeah ya do. dream is gold. and he' been flapping his jaws so much today that he looks like a fish out of water."

Nightmare stares for a moment. And snickers loudly. 

**'*it must seem like that to error sometimes.'** Nightmare thinks as he shook his skull, the tension of the day seemingly melting away with his mate' sweet smile, **'that static can be loud at times. so he is partly deaf. it much just looks like dream is opening and closing his jaws with no sound coming out.'**

"*ya think so too. right?" Error says with a laugh.

**"*perhaps."** Nightmare replies as he glances around the pot, his knights had some good sense to hide when he did, **"right now. i am thinking of something else. something i have been waiting for all day."**

"*to curl up in bed with a good book?" Error questions with a small smile now, clearly trying to guess what he meant. 

Nightmare smirks and leans forward and gives his mate a quick kiss. 

Error blinks in bewilderment. 

Laughing gently Nightmare goes in for another kiss in the hidden place of the corridor, away from the sight of those who had been following them all day.

"*oh!" Error says with a bold grin, "heh. ok." he leans down and joins in with the sweet kiss. 


	83. The Kiss Arc: Be Right Back

Staying at Dream's palace was tiresome. True he stayed by Nightmare's side the whole time, but he was missing his offspring and it had already been four days since coming here. 

Dream had promised this would not take too long, however, he had a lot of official paperwork he wanted Nightmare to sign to, for the safety to their Multiverse. 

Error thought it was a trap. 

Nightmare thought Dream was using this to get close to him. 

Error turns to his mate, Nightmare was laying on the large purple sofa that had been placed in their counters, he was just as exhausted as the glitch was, perhaps more so since he could go without sleep but his mate could not. 

Sliding along the sofa, he came to sit in front of his mate's ribs, right on the edge; then leaning over he places tender butterfly kisses against Nightmare's cheek. 

Error frowns and suddenly sit up, gazing around the room. 

This had been happening a lot lately, someone was coming in and out of their Multiverse. The mega-glitch discovered a gigantic hole that went into a tunnel and connected his Multiverse along with another. 

It was scared and there was no chance of it ever healing. 

Error leans down and gently kissing his mate some more. 

"*'mare. mate." Error calls lightly, he watches with a smile as Nightmare turns to look at him with a questioning gaze, "i need to go for a bit. will ya be ok without me?"

**"*do not be too long my love."** Nightmare says with a small yawn and sits up another to lightly kiss Error on the cheek. 

Error stood up and smiles, "*i'll be as quick as i can."

With that, the Destroyer of Worlds opens a glitchy portal and leaves. 


	84. The Kiss Arc: I Remember You

Nightmare gasps loudly, holding the place where his SOUL lived in his ribs- then he held onto the necklace under his shirt and jacket. The dark creature glances around at his knights, they too all looked around in confusion, the stunned expression as their memories returned one by one appeared on their faces. 

Nightmare leaps up and races across the door, out the door and down the large hallway- where he was running too, he did not know, but now he remembered, he had to get to him. 

Had to get to his ERROR, his mate and beloved.

"*'mare?" Came the glitching voice he had come to love so much, spinning around he sees the ERROR stepping into the hallway through some double doors, "what's wrong?"

Nightmare races over to his mate and grabs hold of his shoulders, then just stares at him, trying to memories every piece of him. 

**"*you were gone."** Nightmare gasps out like he was in great pain and blindly reaches for the necklace beneath with one hand, clawing at it until it opens, **"i always knew something was missing. i was waiting for something. someone! to return to me. no matter what. i waiting. my love. why did you go?"**

"*sorry 'mare. i didn't think it would take that long." Error admits sadly, "...how long was i gone? the void' time acts weird."

**"*three weeks. my love. much less than what you died."** Nightmare says regaining his senses and leaning into his mate, wanting to be held by him, **"but i failed to recognise you were gone. my other half. my beloved... is this what my brother felt when i was gone? and this overwhelming guilt of not remembering you..."**

Suddenly Nightmare pulls back and grabs Error's cheeks with both hands, then kisses him desperately- suddenly there was nothing in the world save for them, then instinctively reached for each other, their hands tracing their bones; they refused to let go kissing deeply and urgently like they were going to vanish. 

For what seemed like forever they stood there and kissed, pouring their power into it, letting each other know just how much they were loved. 

Then, at last, they slowly part ways. 

"*father!" Came a small voice and the pair glance down to find REM Sleep hugging onto the ERROR's leg, suddenly another skully appeared and hugged the other leg silently. 

Nightmare smiles at them then stare back to his beloved, who had a loving gaze as he stares at their offspring. 

**"*i shall have to keep a better eye on you."** Nightmare told the Destroyer who merely grins at him. 


	85. The Kiss Arc: Proof

Error had been kissing Nightmare hard, tense and a little harsh; he had bite part of the bone that lay beneath the darkness and was now regretting it badly- leaning over he licks the place he had bitten. 

**"*my love... are you jealous?"** Nightmare questions with a serious expression, **"of that weird creature that flirted with me?"**

The ERROR let out a glitching growl, no longer caring if he appeared as a spiteful little brat- no one flirts with his mate!

**"*error. my love. i have no interest in that creature."** Nightmare told him as a loving smile appears on his features, **"i love you. and nothing everyone does or says can make me stop loving you. more so. from a damned creature who will be dead soon."**

Error blinks at his mate's words. 

The Hamnumo Gang was an up and coming 'Evil Sanses' who were not completely made up of Sanses but rather, the whole underground cast. 

They had already made a great name for themselves as they fought against both Starlight Kingdom and Victory kingdom. This gang had reached out to Nightmare, requesting a meeting with the Dark King of the Nega Kingdom. 

The leader, that was a Sans crossed with a Mettaton dubbed 'Mettans', seemed to like Nightmare a little too much. 

The Dark Queen who sat silently throughout the whole meeting was fuming- if it had not been for Nightmare's interest in this gang and knowing that they needed a new ally, Error would have killed the foul creature. 

Nightmare laughs and licking his jaws he leans in for another kiss. 

**"*my love. i will give you his dust. as proof of my love for you."** Nightmare told him with a loving and kind smile.

Error returns that smile, '*he must be joking. there's no way he would ruin this deal. his kingdom should come first.' 


	86. The Kiss Arc: A Good Day

Nightmare was having a bad day. 

The skullies were on an outing with some guards and their teacher. Killer was on a serious mission. And Error was working overtime thanks to Ink going crazy again. 

Nightmare still had not found a way to dust that disgusting creature that had the nerve to flirt with him in front of his mate. Even if he had flirted out of his mate' view he would be enraged. 

The difference between himself and his mate was that Nightmare was able to control his emotions, while Error acted too much on them. 

The reason for Killer's mission was for him to find a way to dust Mettans along with his gang at the same time, at the same time, secure that gang's connections which they needed. 

Alone in his office, the creature of darkness pouted to himself. 

Suddenly there was a soft glitching chuckling.

Nightmare turns and his sight was impaired for a moment, it took a moment to realize that it was his mate blocking his view by being right in his face- he felt a soft tender kiss on his jaws. 

As the Error lifts himself up, Nightmare felt like his mate had taken away his pout with that kiss as he could not stop the insane grin spreading over his jaws as he looks at his queen. 

Nightmare smiles, suddenly the day just got better. 


	87. The Kiss Arc: Hot

It was a rare sight for his mate not to be covered by his darkness. In fact, it was out sight weird at this point. 

But Nightmare was demanding attention and the ERROR wanted to give him said attention. 

So somehow he had managed to press the now much smaller Nightmare against the wall, lifting him up to be in line with his jaws and kissing him softly. 

Error's hands found their way up Nightmare's shirt and the silver skeleton gasps slightly seemingly surprised by his bare ribs being touched.

"*what's wrong?" Error questions pulling away a little to see if his uncursed mate was okay.

_"*your hands are so hot. my love."_ Nightmare says with a smile, his voice was now a haunting tone like from a forgotten dream, _"against my cool magic. it burns. has your magic always been this hot?"_

"*no. by determination makes my magic go up and down." Error explains with a grin, "normally it is hot. but not hot enough to burn ya."

Nightmare smiles at him kindly, his features matching his expression now that he was uncorrupted, _"*my love. shall we continue?"_

"*heh. we shall!" Error agrees with a bold grin and leaning down he catching his mate' jaws and their kissing match started once more. 


	88. The Kiss Arc: Kiss Chase

Nightmare sat at his desk in his silvery uncursed form once again, he was very pleased with himself. He had finally killed with that stupid creature that flirted with him a couple of months ago and made his beloved mate insecure. 

A low static sound was heard and silvery skeleton turns to find his mate walking up to him. 

Error leans down, with one hand on the back of Nightmare's chair and the other holding him up on the desk; it was clear he was going in for a kiss, so the 'dark' creature leans back in his chair and lifts up his skull to meet those incoming jaws. 

Nightmare felt a light teasing kiss and he opens his mouth to deepen the kiss when suddenly his mate blew roughly into his air shocking him- the ERROR had enough sense to make a run for it. 

However, he paused at the doorway to make sure he was being chased and then darted off when he sees the now cursed Nightmare growling at him and raising from his seat. 

Nightmare runs after his mate, the sound of the glitches made the ERROR a lot easier to find. 


	89. The Kiss Arc: Decision

Error was being kissed deepen, his mate was very passionate tonight. And he knew why. 

Nightmare had learnt that while brewing Palette Roller Dream had spent half his time asleep and building up his power through positive energy- of course, his mate wanted to do the same. Only with negative energy. 

Error told his mate that he would brew this time. 

Nightmare suddenly pulls away, **"*my love. do you truly want this?"** he questions with concern. 

"*yeah. ink has settled down with that announcement of the other multiverse." Error said with a bold grin, "ya brother and the rainbow moron. will be leaving for that prince's wedding next year. we have time to brew without being bothered by anyone."

**"*yes. however. my love. do you truly wish to sleep and face your worst nightmares?"** Nightmare asks him with a deep frown, **"while i wish for a strong offspring as a result. i do not wish it at the cost of your health and safety."**

"*'mare. i face most of my worst fears head on all the time." Error told him with a snort, "and i used to sleep once every millennium in the anti-void for a year or two. i only started sleeping in time with the rest of the multiverse 'cause i got locked out that time. this will be like a rechange for my body. and don't ya want to match dream? 'cause of the rollback. that light prince has gotten a head start over our offspring already."

Nightmare lowers his skull and Error rolls his eyelights, then grabbing the back of his mate' skull, the ERROR kisses the dark creature deeply and passionately once more, letting this be his final answer. 


	90. The Kiss Arc: Height Difference

By default, his beloved Destroyer was much taller than him. And taller still when Nightmare was not covered by his darkness. 

Currently, they were standing on the stone stairwell that leads into the gardens. There was a huge party happening and the King and Queen sneaked off for a little alone time. 

Error was not yet brewing but they were trying to each time they had the chance to themselves- which was actually very hard when one was a ruler of a giant cluster of universes. 

Nightmare watches as his mate pauses on the steps below him and turning, gives him a questionable gaze. 

Nightmare walks down a couple of steps, towering over his mate now. 

Error raises a browbone but said nothing, merely lifts his arms up and hugs his centre, places his skull upon Nightmare's sternum. 

**"*i love you.** " Nightmare told his dear mate, who utters something in return. Leaning back he took Error by his shoulders and lightly moves him back slightly in order to see his face. 

Nightmare lowers his skull and Error lifts his chin- they normal positions reversed as they kiss each other tenderly. 

* _click_ *

The couple stop... turning to their right where a tall tree was in line stairwell with and see a grinning Killer and Nash sitting there; Killer had his phone raised, clearly having just taken a photo of them. 

Nightmare growls darkly. 

Laughing, Killer grabs hold of Nash's hand and leaping down, the pair race off.

**"*killer."** Nightmare growls lightly, almost ready to give chase. 

"*oi 'mare. want to hear some gossip?" Error suddenly spoke up with a bold grin, he still had his arms around Nightmare's centre.

Nightmare raises a browbone- Error seemed to love the happenings of the servants and maids, he followed their stories like it was one of the soap dramas the mega-glitch liked so much; without meaning to Error had made a chain of connections that could put some of his best spies to shame. 

In fact, Nightmare was wondering if he would get Error to do the same for Dream's palace. However, whenever the Destroyer was conscious of something he does well, he normally makes a mistake, so was not going to give the reason as to why he was going to ask this of him. 

**"*yes. my love?"** Nightmare answers with a smirk, he could see the childish delight building in his mate's eyelights. 

"*killer and nash has been talking. they have decided to become mates." Error quickly and easily gives out this information, grinning like mad, "they also claim they want to build a family of knights to serve our offspring. heh. it's just like that 'a knight's tale' universe." 

Nightmare felt surprised, he had not known his First Knight was planning this; while he had known that Killer and Nash worked closely together, the pair's duties went two different ways, with Killer being Nightmare's Knight and Nash Error's. 

**"*now. that is interesting."** Nightmare says with an insane grin, he leans forward and kisses his mate tenderly on the frontal bone, **"i wonder when the wedding will be."**

Error laughs and held him close. 


	91. The Kiss Arc: Death Wish

Tonight Error was wearing a long black dress with stars at the bottom- it was sleeveless and had a sweetheart neckline, the back was open but did not go lower than his ribs. 

The 'honoured guests' was a new kingdom- Error saw them as 'new' but the truth was, they had been around for a while and had just never become big. The Kingdom was called 'Water'. 

Error had did not like the sounds of that. 

And did not like learning that it was not just their name; the universes that made them up were all water-based ones. 

So the Dark Queen was slightly pleased they were not making an enemy out of them. 

Error was acting like a wallflower, sticking on the edges of the gathered guests and even hiding in the shadows. As Queen he had to come in with his King and show his pretty face but after their first dance, the mega-glitch vanished and allowed Nightmare to do all the talking. 

The Destroyer of Worlds notices the tall windows that lead out to the balcony that overlooked the garden; he smiles at the memory of a few weeks ago when Nightmare and himself were standing on the stairs just kissing. 

Quickly strolling over he exited the ballroom and came to be on the balcony. The stars were out tonight and he could not help but smile at their array of beautiful. 

As he stares his mind drifts back to the whole VIRUS issue. 

Ink was still classed as a VIRUS just domain. The charges of her becoming one once more were very slim. 

However, as more and more information came out of what happened with the VIRUS and their Multiverse, and the events of what happened after made him feel sick. 

It did not start in their Multiverse, but rather their neighbour. The Ink from that world came in and attacked their Ink, fusing as one. Once this new Ink got bored or something, they decided to leave the dying Multiverse and go onto the next one. 

In order to create the holes Error had been studying, one of his theories of how were confirmed. Ink had used a cluster of universes and blew them up- it had made a hole and shot Ink through it like a cannonball. 

It seemed that the first Ink had been trying to kill himself and thought this would work. The second time the new Ink was aware of what could happen but destroyed a cluster anyway to shot themselves into the next Multiverse and eat the next Ink. 

Error did not know much of the first Multiverse but Palette Roller seemed to know a lot about the next one. 

It seemed the ERROR of that Multiverse was mates with the Ink of that one. 

That made him ill. Error could not imagine loving anyone other than Nightmare. So the mega-glitch kept asking more questions when he got the chance to see Palette Roller and this happened a lot thanks to Dream always using excuses to bring Nightmare over on peaceful terms. 

Palette Roller was more than happy than to share about the Multiverse of his lover... who now did not remember any of their time together. Which Error felt was sad, however, Palette Roller went back, meet with this Goth character again and they fell in love all over. 

Error actually loved this story and give it an eight out of ten. 

Later Error learnt that this Goth character was the child of Geno and Death which made him blink in surprise; his brother Geno could not have any offspring, so he would have thought the others would for some reason. 

Error had to remember that all Multiverses were as different as the many different alternate universes. 

Then his mind went to the ERROR and the Nightmare of that Multiverse interested in their relationship. It seems the pair was best friends. 

'*if ink had not struck his nose in. would they have become mates too?' Error questions himself with a deep frown, he was leaning against the railing that overlooked the garden, the scent of the roses drifted on the gentle wind, 'and whatever about the first virus ink's multiverse? were almost nothing on them...' 

Error was being nosy he knew, but he was really interested in the difference of the Multiverses that were now linked to his own. He felt a little saddened for his counterpart who had to deal with the VIRUS. That ERROR no longer had a mate and was raising five shins alone. 

"*Oh? The Queen." Came a Sans' voice, turning he sees a Swap Sans that looked like royalty, "Good evening Queen Error."

"*yeah. 'evening." Error says with a nod, remembering this was the leader of the new kingdom they were trying to become allies with. 

There were a few others surrounding the royal Swap Sans, clearly his guards... that was made up of Papyruses. Or though there was a couple of other Sanses that seemed to be his followers with him. 

Suddenly something wrapped around Error's shoulders, turning he came face to face with his mate who gave him a chaste kiss on the jaws and pulled away too quickly for the ERROR to react. 

**"*good evening."** Nightmare purrs out, **"why is everything gathering on this balcony. when there is a nice warm ballroom inside?"**

"*Ah. Yes." The Swap Sans smiles at the Dark King, "I saw Queen Error leaving and wanted to discuss something with him." 

**"*oh?"** Nightmare says with a bold smile, the tentacles that were wrapped around the ERROR's shoulders tighten and he moves closer to his mate, **"and what would that be? everything you can say to my queen. you can say to me. yes?"**

"*...well. It is to do with something that concerns the Queen." The Swap Sans royal who name Error could not remember said bravely, "May I talk with Queen Error alone?"

**"*no."** Nightmare said firmly, with a bit of a hiss, **"you can say whatever it is in front of me."**

"*No. King Nightmare." Swap Sans Royal snaps back making Nightmare glare and Error raise his brow at him, "This is to do with Queen Error. And not you!"

'*this guy is stupid or brave.' Error thinks to himself trying to stop the evil grin forming, he looks to his mate for his reply. He had been looking between the pair as they spoke like a tennis match. 

**"*do you have a death wish?"** Nightmare growls out darkly, holding Error close to him, it was then Error noticed the Gloom and Doom Knights surrounding them, **"because i can arrange that."**

The Swap Sans Royal flushed at the mention of a 'death wish' and suddenly it clicked in the ERROR's mind. 

'*a 'death follower'?' Error thought as he blinks at the royal Sans, 'then this might have something to do with geno and death?' 

Error pushes away from Nightmare and stares hard at the Swap Sans Royal, debating if he should talk alone. Nightmare still did not know that Geno was his brother and was basically using him as a pawn to control DEATH. 

"*huh? interesting." Error utters out, turning to Nightmare, "'mare. i'll talk with him. i'll be fine alone. if they betray us. i'll kill them right away."

Nightmare gives Error another loving kiss and steps back, melting into the darkness. The ERROR waits for a moment, he was never sure if the dark creature was still there since Nightmare and Dream had the ability to hide from his 'code sight'.

Glancing around he notices that the Knights had also vanished. 

"*ok. what do ya want?" Error says with a glitching growl, "ya risked ya life to talk back to my mate. so it must be important." 

The Royal Swap Sans bows low, "*Thank you Queen Error. Actually. This is about DEATH."

"*ha! i knew it!" Error cries out with a laugh, pointing rudely at the Sans, "oops. sorry. go on."

"*Well... it is like this-" The Swap Sans Royal started his tale and the gossip loving ERROR listens intently. 


	92. The Kiss Arc: The Queen's Pet

Nightmare growls darkly.

Even since that official party with that water kingdom, his mate had been acting weird. 

Error outright refused to talk to him about it and when asking Professor, the mad Science claimed he knew nothing- which was odd, Error told the insane Sci everything. 

Nightmare did not think Professor was lying to him. 

The fact that Error told him he could not say rather than lying and said it was nothing wrong, meant the world to him. If there was one thing Nightmare hated, was when someone near to him lied. 

Nightmare began to make a list of all the bad things this could be.

From Error leaving him another to Error betraying him to Dream. 

It was making him crazy. 

Error had even stopped trying to brew with him. Saying that it can wait- which did not make sense, Error was looking forward to having more offspring. 

Nightmare growls darkly. 

The door opens and his queen wanders in, looking a little ill and unhappy. 

**"*my love."** Nightmare greets with a true smile, he stood from his seat went around the desk and opened his arms to greet his mate. 

Error blinks at him, then smiles sweetly, he went over and went into his arms. This made Nightmare happy and hugs his mate close to him with not only his arms but also his tentacles. 

**'*could error have fallen out of love with me?'** Nightmare thinks grimly, holding him tightly and burying his face into Error's shoulder, **'is that why he has been avoiding me?'**

The thought of Error leaving him again made him feel weak. 

One of the things Nightmare had wanted from a mate was to feel strong and powerful, however, his SOUL was hurting from the lack of attention his beloved mate was showing him. 

"*'mare?" Error glitching voice questions, "what's wrong? has something happened? are ya well?"

Nightmare's highly intelligent mind paused- if Error was really leaving him, would he ask such questions? His mate would not care if he was well or not if he had fallen out of love. 

"*'mare!" Error snaps at him, hugging him tightly and pulls him away; the change in the ERROR's expression went from concerned to enraged, "what's the matter? why are ya crying? who hurt ya?! i'll kill them!" 

Nightmare smiles and brings a hand up, feeling his cheeks. The creature of darkness' tears was different from his normal black muck, being slightly blacker. 

For someone who was half-blind to notice, meant that he cared enough to be keenly aware of his mate.

**"*my love."** Nightmare said serisouly; when they first became mates them decided and promised to tell each other whatever was bothering them, **"forgive me. but i have been upset. you have not been willing to brew. vanishing at strange times. and would not tell me with is wrong. i thought... that perhaps you were thinking of leaving me."**

The ERROR blinks and then frowns deeply. 

"*i caused my mate sadness?" Error questions and began to glitch badly, then holds him close, "nightmare. my mate. i love ya. and i won't ever leave. we are one. now and forever. i'll always be here for ya."

Nightmare smiles and returns that embrace once more; he suddenly felt his worrying had been for nothing. 

"*if ya really want to know..." Error says and trails off, his voice lagging like crazy, "then i'll try and explain the best i can."

Nightmare frowns and pulls away, his mate was glitching. 

**"*please. tell me what is happening."** Nightmare asks his beloved mate, he could see the distress in the ERROR's eyelights. 

"*well. there's actually a couple of things." Error began with a sigh, "one. those water kingdom are followers of death. and want his release from our 'clutches'-" Nightmare smirks evilly at this, "two. i've been hearing about a wedding between that goth character and prince palette roller. there's gonna be a huge wedding."

Nightmare frowns, not understanding why anything like this should matter to him. 

"*also. i heard that this goth character is the offspring of a geno and death." Error told him with a frown, looking uncomfortable, "i'm learning that there are certain differences between the error of that multiverse and me. it's just weird to hear. ...and i just heard that the mate of the first ink virus... is a lust sans."

Nightmare eye widens; he remembers that the third Ink when the Rollback had started, was mates with Ink, but him this. And remembering how disgusted Error was when it came to Under Lust and Lust Tales, made him confused; he could not imagine a ERROR mates with a Lust. 

**"*i understand. you are disturbed over what you have learnt."** Nightmare says with a nod, then leans over to peck his mate's jaws, " **anything esle?"**

"*...yeah...i wanted to help my geno. our geno of this multiverse." Error told him quickly, "...to have offspring. because he was a glitch i thought that i could help."

**"*oh? and can you help? and what benefits will it be for us?"** Nightmare asks softly, leaning up for another gentle kiss.

Error pauses and glitches, clearly it had no benefit but was trying to think of something. 

It made Nightmare smile, his mate seemed to treat that Geno as a pet to care for. And he did not mind... but now it was affecting their relationship, he did. 

"*...i can't think of any benefits." Error admits with a light sigh and pouts, "but those water kingdoms are not our allies. they only want to get to death. since there's a weird rumour going around about geno being my plaything. they're trying to use me to free death."

**"*'plaything'?"** Nightmare growls out darkly, his eye narrowed as rage began to bubble up. 

"*ugh. i know right!" Error replies looking hurt and insulted, "don't know where this rumour came from. i liked the whole 'pet' was better. it was funny." 

**"*well now."** Nightmare says darkly, his power gather within and he needed an outlet soon, **"i do not care what benefits that water kingdom has for us. they dare come to you for this. and disrupt our peace. then they can just go and die."**

Error blinks in surprise, then quickly try to explain to him his reasoning, "*don't we need them on our side. i was trying to make sure that they wouldn't abandon us for dream. 'cause we lost out with gang. i thought we needed them. and i knew ya would've been upset if they went to dream."

**"*oh? so that was what you were trying to do."** Nightmare utter softly, his rage building up more at the thought of his beloved mate struggling to keep the agreement between their two kingdoms. 

**'*my love had not been thinking of leaving me. but was trying to secure our new alliance.'** Nightmare thought, gritting his teeth hard, **'he was thinking of me. this whole time.'**

"*'mare? are ya ok? ya not mad at me?" Error questions with a sorrowful look, holding him tighter still, "i was only trying to help out... guess it didn't work. ya know now."

**"*yes. i know now. and i shall be dealing with this matter now."** Nightmare told him firmly, **"any data give to me later. i want to study it carefully."**

"*ok." Error answers with a nod, then smiling he leans over and kisses him gently, "and i'm sorry. i don't feel like i'm a good enough queen to be by ya side sometimes."

Nightmare frowns, this had not been something his mate had cared about before, **'*someone must have said something to him to make him feel this way. it should be in error's records. he loves to correct data.'**

Nightmare kisses his mate deeply, then starts to remove Error's clothes with his tentacles, he grins in the kiss at the surprised expression the ERROR was making. 

**"*now that this has been cleaned up."** Nightmare mumbles through the kiss, **"let us continue on trying to brew."**

Error blinks and smiles smugly, he brings his hands around and starts to help Nightmare remove his own clothes. 

Then the door opens and their offspring run in laughing joyfully, with their nannies behind chasing them. 

The nannies saw the Dark King and Queen. They realize what was happening and just what the skullies had interrupted.

With a gasp loudly, then the nannies race forward and grabbing REM Sleep and Sleep Paralysis, bowing deep with the youth in their arms, they run out of the door, slamming it behind them. 

Nightmare turns to look at Error. 

Error had a cute pout on his features and he could not help but laugh. 


	93. The Kiss Arc: Chocolate

The ERROR was so glad that Nightmare had taken over the event that was happening with the Water Kingdom; dealing with them had been a pain, he did not even notice that he was causing his mate distress.

Error did not want Nightmare to learn that Water was planning to take sides with Starlight if Error did not give DEATH more freedom. 

They understood why Error would not simply let them go, having the Grim Reaper as an ally had even out the power balance between Nega nad Starlight. 

Starlight had much more alliance than Nega, it made up for it by making stronger alliances even if they were fewer in number. 

With Reaper's backing, Nega was on the same level as Starlight. If they lost Reaper Tale in any way they might lose others followers since DEATH had a large following but no real kingdom until they came under Nega- these followers were very silent and seemed to watch carefully before coming out. 

Error sighs in relief once more. Nightmare had made it so that he dealt with anything outside their kingdom concerning alliance and opponents. While Error dealt with happening within their kingdom. Like fiefs and rankings, marriages being the high ranks and things like that. 

One of 'Queen' first official and public duty, was to oversee Killer and Nash' wedding. 

The pair was more than delighted.

Error overheard the two one time, it seemed that they both 'shipped' Nightmare/Error hard, and the love of this shipping bought them together. 

The ERROR did not know to laugh at this. 

But he was glad they had found each other and seemed to be very much in love. 

Error glances up and sees Killer hanging onto Nash's arm, both decided to wear suits for their wedding... even if the ERROR wanted one or both to wear dresses, he understood this was not his wedding and he was only there to oversee and advice. 

Error reaches for another piece of cake and ate it whole with his tounges; he was sitting in a corner out of sight of most guests however, he had to make his presence known now and again... 

Someone touches his arm making him glitch in surprise, turning he sees his mate bending over him. Error raises his chin and kissing him.

Nightmare quickly deepens the kiss, making the ERROR moan slightly. 

The Dark King pulls away looking satisfied and licks his jaws. 

**"*mmm. chocolate."** Nightmare utters with a grin and wanders away over to Killer and Nash. 

Error blinks. 

'*chocolate?' Error thinks to himself in confusion and then flushes when he realizes that his mate dealt he tasted like chocolate; he had been eating chocolate cake all night. 

Error glances over to his mate, he sees that Nightmare was openly staring at him with a smug expression on his features. 


	94. The Kiss Arc: Connected To You

Nightmare held onto his mate's cheeks as they kiss each other, the open sounds coming from them were the heavy panting and gasp... along with Error's static. 

Nightmare tight something tangled around his fingers and pulling away he sees that the ERROR's eternal strings had been wrapped around. They were still connected to Error's sockets. 

With a bold grin Nightmare pulls at them and brings his glitch closer, they start their kissing match once more. 


	95. The Kiss Arc: Rain Drops Keep Falling

"*run! run! run!" Error cries out in despair, he was running around with Sleep Paralysis in his arms. Running just behind him was Nightmare with the laughing REM Sleep. 

Error glitches were becoming worst with each drop of rain that fell down from the heavens.

At last, he spots a place for shelter. It was an old wooden hut just on the side of the path. 

Error races inside to keep refuge from the rain and sighs. 

Glances back he founds the grinning Nightmare places REM Sleep down and he did the same with Sleep Paralysis. 

Error studies his offspring. 

Sleep Paralysis did not have any glitches on his form but REM Sleep did. White glitches all over his black bones.

However, Error noticed that REM Sleep's glitches did not bother him under the rain. 

The rain above began to get heavier, it slammed against the hut's roof with an actually nice sound. 

While he hated getting wet, he did like the sound of rain against objects. 

"*i'm all wet." Error growls out wiping his cheeks, a hand gently touches him and turning he sees his mate... there was actually little indents on the darkness that surrounds Nightmare, where the rain had hit him- they were quickly fading. 

Error leans forward, knowing what his mate wanted. 

They kiss. A wet kiss since he did not wipe his jaws yet. 

Hearing giggling, Error turns to see they were being watched by their offspring. 

Error smiles at them, pulling away from Nightmare he went to them to play or perhaps tell them a story. The pair loved listening to their father's stories he always told them. 

"*want to hear about the time i fell into a lake and fought against a fishman sans?" Error asks with a huge grin, "first and last time i ever decided to go into water. but it needed to be done. because i'm a supervillain. the destroyer of worlds!"

REM Sleep claps at this and looks delighted. Sleep Paralysis merely smiles and went over to him. 

Error made a swing made from his strings, it was attached to the old roof and he hoped it would not give way. The ERROR settled into the swing, then leans forward and grabs Sleep Paralysis by the tail and lift him up. REM Sleep race over and he did the same with this one.

The happy father settled his offspring on his lap, making sure they were comfortable. Then he glances to Nightmare, the dark creature was using his own tentacles as a seat. 

With a smile, the ERROR began his story.


	96. The Kiss Arc: New Discovery

Nightmare had known Error for years. 

And even if they started out as very reserved for their feelings towards each other since the ERROR's returned, they had been very open with their love. 

Nightmare wanted to be sure that his mate knew that he was well loved and cared, just like Error always did for him. 

Of course, even being together for so long... they could still learn new things about the other. 

Nightmare grins insanely, leaning over his sleeping mate' form, he brushes his teeth against the right side of Error's skull, close the zygomatic arch. As soon as he drew near to the back of it, the ERROR began to shiver in delight and saw the sleepy smile as he twists. 

The right side of the zygomatic arch was sensitive for some reason. And the ERROR always laughs or smiles if Nightmare touches it. 

Nightmare kisses that place and the ERROR twists again, letting out a glitching sigh; he could not help but smile loving down at his mate. 


	97. The Kiss Arc: Under Lock And Key

Nightmare had been busy lately. 

And they hardly saw each other. 

Error hoped that Nightmare did not miss the skullies blasting into lesser skeletons, which could be happening any day now. A grand celebration for the two dark princes was to be held for them. 

Error swung in his swing seat made from his strings, he had them all over the ceilings of his office where he would come and laze when he wanted to just get away and take a break. 

His mind went to his 'pet', as Nightmare called him; Geno was becoming hard to handle since he was now fighting back- there was a small string wrapped around the tiny piece of SOUL. 

In theory, Geno should be able to take control of the strings. of course, it was not something he would think about because he was still unaware who Error was. 

Error had asked Professor to look into the reason why Geno could not have any offspring. ...Professor had smiled and mentioned something along the lines of the 'owner' wanted to 'breed' his dear 'pet'... 

That whole pet rumour had started up again... still it was better than him having an affair with the bloody. 

Suddenly something heavy land in his lap. 

Error always throw the monster off for their sudden appearance. 

It was Nightmare.

Error blinks and looks around, trying to find the deep shadow his mate had come from.

**"*i came in through the door. you were so deep in thought. you never saw me."** Nightmare explains as he opens his books and settles further into Error's lap- he had his back laying against Error's chest. 

Error grins boldly at his mate, bringing his arms around, he hugs the dark creature's middle and cuddles into him. 

Nightmare takes his eye away from his book and turns his skull around to face Error. 

Error was quick to kiss him, small light kisses on his cheek, slowly moving to his jaws. Nightmare did the same. 

"*i love ya 'mare." Error told his mate, "ya make me happy just by being here."

**"*i love you too. my love."** Nightmare replies with a small smile, **"more than you ever know."**

They continued on with their kissing but before long Nightmare pulls away and closes his book. 

**"*also. i have locked the door."** Nightmare informs him with a secret smile turning fully in Error's lap to face him. 

Error smiles back and then laughs at his words. 


	98. The Kiss Arc: Exhausted

Nightmare sighs heavily. 

Error had been off destroying universes for the past three days and was feeling very lonely suddenly. 

Those rumours about Geno being Error's lover were now haunting him, almost mocking him. 

The Dark King had been thinking of killing the bloody glitch... but he did not want to harm the pet Error seemed to love. It seemed to him that Error placed this Geno on the same level as Fresh, treating him like a son or brother. 

It made the creature of darkness ponder over this. 

And he wondered if Geno had some sort of connection with his mate. They were both glitches, so was that the reason, Error wanted someone like himself?

A white glitching portal only up over the bed and Nightmare sat up quickly to greet his mate. 

Error came through, he was covered in blood and dust- Nightmare scanned his love, looking for any blue among the red. 

The ERROR fell to his knees and then brought his legs around to pull off his boots. 

Nightmare raises up and goes over to help, slowly the pair removes Error's dirty and filthy clothes, tossing them over the side of the bed. Before long he was sitting in just a tank top and some short shorts. 

Error crawls over and flops upon the pillows face first. 

His skull and faces were still dusty, so Nightmare opens a portal and grabs some damp clothes, bringing them through he uses his tentacles to wipe away the blood and dust.

Nightmare turns the limp ERROR over and starts on the other side. 

The dark creature reaching out with one hand, gently and lightly tracing the now clean yellow teeth with his fingertips. 

Finished with his task Nightmare toss the clothes away, grabs the now dirty pillows from under his mate and throws them off the bed too. All while watching his mate, who had his orbits closed and allowed Nightmare to clean him. 

Still, he traced those teeth, lovingly running them over. 

Error opens one socket and stares at him. 

Nightmare could not help himself anymore. 

With a smile, Nightmare removes his fingertips away from those teeth and tenderly places them under Error's chin, he tilts the mega-glitch's skull to the right angle and leaning over, kisses his beloved mate. 


	99. The Kiss Arc: One

Error groans.

Dream was preparing for Palette Roller's wedding. 

And the thing was, Nightmare who loved to compete with his brother, could not do the same because their offspring was not the right age for marriage. 

Error jokingly said that Fresh should marry since everyone now knows that the Fresh_VIRUS was the ERROR's 'son' by default Nightmare was Fresh's father-in-law. 

So now Error was trying to find out if Fresh had any interest in having a mate. 

Fresh_VIRUS was asexual, meaning he did not need a mate. 

Fresh claimed that if he ever found someone he would marry them. 

The way his 'son' told him this made him believe that there was already someone on his mind, so he began to stalk Fresh to see if he had any interest in anyone... either he was good at hiding it or there was no one and it was wishful thinking on Error's part. 

Error did not want Fresh to be alone forever...

Error groans again.

**"*my love?"** Nightmare says from beside him, **"are you trying to see how many groans you can achieve in an hour?"**

Error sat up and looks to his mate with a huff, "*fresh does not have anyone he likes."

**"*oh?"** Nightmare replies with a hum.

"*ya brother's son is having a grand wedding with a monster from another multiverse!" Error growls out as he slides closer to his mate, looking at his face to see any signs of him being angry at this, "*how are we meant to compete with that?!"

Nightmare turns to look at him with a raised brow, then a slow smile spread over his jaws.

"*what?" Error asks blinking at his mate pleased look.

**"*my love. do you realize that you said 'we' and not 'you'?"** Nightmare says with a little laugh, **"when did you start to compete with dream too?"**

Error snorts, his eyelights suddenly focused on his mate's teeth.

"*we're one. remember. anything we do. we do as one." Error told him and his eyelight flicker up to Nightmare's eye for a second, he noticed that the dark creature was staring at his teeth too.

Soon the pair was just sitting there, staring at each other's teeth; an invisible force seemed to pull at Error and he moves forward, he noticed that Nightmare had done the same at the same time. 

Their teeth clunked together and they poured their magic into the kiss. 


	100. The Kiss Arc: And Relax

It was a hot and sweaty day. 

Nightmare was in his uncursed state lazing by the edge of the pool with his legs in the water. 

It was only himself, his mate and his offspring. Even if anyone saw him they would not think 'Dark King Nightmare' right away; the universe they were currently in was abandoned anything and Error could be destroying soon. 

Nightmare glances up and sees two tails sticking up from the water, REM Sleep and Sleep Paralysis wanted to see how long they could stay underwater for. And since the glitches on REM Sleep did not bother him like his father's ones, they were allowed to stay in the cool pool for however long they liked. 

Error was behind him, sitting under a giant umbrella, he could hear soft clicking of the needles. 

Nightmare relaxed at that sound, hearing it had become one of his favourite things to hear when reading. 

Twisting his body around he stares at his equally sweating mates. Pulling his legs up, he closes his book and placing it into his subspace, then rose up. 

Wandering over he smiles and flops down next to the ERROR.

"*who's idea was to come here?" Error growls out darkly, "i told ya this place was unbearable hot." 

_"*the skullies. remember."_ Nightmare's haunting voice came out filling the air with its otherworldly tone. 

"*we shouldn't be taking them out so close to their blasting." Error snaps at him, the heat making him mad and Nightmare understood, "they're going to blast into lesser skeletons any day now."

 _"*yes. they are a bit late."_ Nightmare agrees with a nod, he leans over and gives his mate a small weak kiss, _"in fact. i think they are over due."_

Error grumbles something in static and weakly kisses him back. The heat made them barely want to do anything. 

"*then we should have they see professor." Error replies with another weak kiss planted on Nightmare's cheek, "see if there's anything wrong."

Nightmare nods and sighs.

"*can we go now?" Error snaps as he pulls away and tries to fan himself, "this heat is killing me. and they've had their fun. can't we just build they a pool in the palace if they want to splash around?"

 _"*...that is a good idea actually."_ Nightmare answers with a smile and stands up. 


	101. The Kiss Arc: Glitched Up

Error felt his back hit the wall, his mate's tentacles were moving all over his form. 

Pulling away from the intense kiss he tries to 'whisper' his love for the other... of course, having no control over his own voice magic meant he could not truly whisper, no matter how much he wanted to. 

And he was hoping that his high and low pitches did not break the spell they had found themselves in. 

If Nightmare had noticed his glitched up voice, he had not stopped to comment on it. 

'*might be only me that's bothered about it now.' Error thinks as he tells his mate how much he loved him between kisses. 


	102. The Kiss Arc: Perfect

Nightmare had shared many kisses over the years with his beloved ERROR. However, there are moments when their more passionate kisses are so ...perfect. 

Just like now.

Nightmare slowly pulls away from his mate and dared not open his eye, still lost in the feeling that kiss had swelled in him. At last, he opens his eye and stares with at Error, who had his orbits hooded. 

Clearly, he was having the same reaction to the kiss as Nightmare. 

The pair leans forward and place their frontal bone together, smiling softly at one another. 


	103. The Kiss Arc: Try Try Again

Nightmare had been working overtime, Dream's son's wedding was all the talk in the Multiverse and their offspring was late in blasting into lesser skeletons. 

Professor had checked them over and told him they were fine. It was not unheard of that some skullies were late in their blasting and it could be a mental thing. 

The mad Science also said he might have found a way to help Geno and Reaper brew... he was surprised at how... similar Error's and Geno's code was. 

Error thinks that Professor has worked out just who Geno was to Error. 

Error wanders into his mate's office and found the dark creature talking with Killer who was now brewing. 

It hurt a little. Error had been trying to brew longer than Killer and Nash had and Killer had formed a souling and started brewing only a couple of months after their wedding. 

With a growl, the ERROR marches over to his mate, grabs his shoulder and spun him to face him; then leans forward and plants a hard kiss on his teeth. 

Pulling back he could see how startled Nightmare was on receiving this sudden and demanding kiss. 

**"*my love?"** Nightmare questions with a small smile, **"what can i do for you?"**

Error sighs and then blushes deeply, "*i want to try and brew." 

Nightmare seemed delighted at this news and turns to Killer, who bows and hit his fist against his sternum, then vanishes in the shadows. 

Error watches his mate look back to him and smirks, then lifting up with his tentacles, carries the glitch through some darkness until they were the privately of their bedroom. 


	104. The Kiss Arc: Shiver

Nightmare was relaxing and reading a book when he felt it. The feel of teeth clinking against his fingers. 

With a raised brow he looks to his right hand that held the book on one side and sees his beloved mate kneeling on the floor next to his chair. 

**"*welcome home. my love."** Nightmare greets his mate with a smile, **"is that artist still causing you trouble."**

Error leans up slightly and kissing his knuckles gently.

"*ink is overexcited about the wedding." Error told him with a bit of a sigh, "she is driving me mad with her non-stop chatter. ...but at least. she seemed to have calmed down greatly. she is no longer attacking me on sight."

Nightmare watches amused as Error sits up and kissing his wrist, then slowly and lightly kissing along his ulna, making his way up the length with his teeth. 

Nightmare began to swift in his seat and a shiver run down his spine. 

It seemed to take a lifetime before his mate reached his humerus; he pushed his teeth a little harder, in one firm kiss, then started with those lighter ones once more. 

Error crawls onto the seat never removing his teeth from Nightmare's humerus and he drops the book. And the dark creature was so glad he had chosen to wear a light purple tank top to laze around in tonight. 

Suddenly his mate picks up the book and tosses it to one side and then was in his lap and reaching the top of his humerus, then lightly kisses the head of the humerus with a bold grin on his jaws. 

At last, Error raises his skull up and went in for Nightmare's jaws- the Dark King was more than ready to greet those teeth with his own. Their jaws quickly opened and their many tounges danced together. 

Nightmare growls and demands more than just kisses at this point. The mad grin on his beloved Error's jaws made him think the glitch had been planning for this. 


	105. The Kiss Arc: Not Always Been This Way

*father. you and mother are always kissing." REM Sleep said suddenly catching the ERROR by surprise, "have you always kissed like that?"

"*er... what do ya mean by 'always'?" Error asks his son as he blinks. 

"*father has always been with mother right? so you have always kissed." REM Sleep tries to explain his reasoning.

Error frowns deeply.

"*rem sleep. ya mother and i started off as just good friend." Error told him with a bit of a sweat, "we were not always mates."

REM Sleep asks him with a look of surprise at the idea that his mother and father had not always been mates, then leans in with keen interest, "*so. how did you start kissing?"

"*how did we start? well by pulling our jaws together for one thing." Error answers with a snort, then look over to Nightmare who was reading, the dark creature brings the book up and hid his face from his mate and offspring' view. 

"*did you and mother always liked kissing each other? was it something that just happens after you become mates with someone?" REM Sleep went on bouncing on his heels.

"*actually... we didn't kiss much after we became mates." Error said with a frown, he glances over to Sleep Paralysis who was watching and listening with interest as well, "we only really kissed more after my return."

"*oh! father! so when was the first time you and mother kissed!?" REM Sleep in excitement.

Error thinks about it, trying to recall their first kiss. 

Truthfully he did not remember their first kiss, he recalled the kiss after their first 'official' date. Then his mind went to his offspring, they had only known him from the time when he and Nightmare kiss each other like rabbit monsters, so then not kisses once upon a time might be a strange concept for them. 

"*i can't remember our first kiss." Error admits to them with a helpless smile, "the earliest kiss i can remember. is when we had our date."

"*oh! what was that like! was there fireworks!?" REM Sleep asks with a grin, "i read a story about a couple having their first kiss and it was magical!"

Error snorts loudly, "*no. this was not magical." he noticed Nightmare peeking over the book with a deep frown, "we were having our date in a destroyed universe. and ya mother just commented about ya uncle kissing ink on a broadcast. and that we should kiss too." 

Error watches Nightmare turn slightly, the dark creature was clearly trying to remember this too. 

"*i said 'ok' and we both leaned over at the same time." Error explains with a bold grin, "not really sure what to do. and their teeth hit. like. it was hard and awkward. ya mother hit my nose. and i hit his cheek. we didn't know we were meant to pull our magic behind the kiss either. so we felt nothing."

REM Sleep frowns, "*so. no fireworks? no rainbows and butterflies?"

"*nope. just this cold feeling of disappointment." Error said with a laugh, "we didn't try and kiss for the longest time after that."

"*but father is happy with kissing now" Sleep Paralysis spoke up for the first time, "you and mother kiss all the time. so you must like it."

"*oh yeah. i love kissing ya mother now." Error said with a joyful laugh, "kissing is not something that comes naturally to all mates. and some need to practice. now ya mother and i know what we're doing. we not only enjoy it but we do it the right way. even can't get enough of kissing each other sometimes."

Error glances over at Nightmare, he had his book up once more and was hiding his face; he noticed the deep blush of his mate' magic on the side of his skull. 

"*oohh!" REM Sleep cries out happily, clapping his hands together, then leaning forwards he asks, "so. when you got it right? did fireworks happen?"

"*no." Error replies with a sweet smile, "it was like the stars fell from the sky to cheer us on. like we were the only monsters in the whole multiverse. yeah." he nods to himself, "like that."

Error gazes over to his mate again, Nightmare now bent over his book and was rattling slightly. 

"*the thought of kissing anyone else but ya mother actually makes me sick." Error went on and he sees Nightmare peek up once more, his eye staring with unspoken emotion, "i always want to be together with ya mother."

Error turns back to his offspring, the pair looked very happy with his reply. 


	106. The Kiss Arc: Ask Your Father

Nightmare glances up, Sleep Paralysis was coming towards him with a book in hand, held close to his chest. 

"*mother. what is an eskimo kiss?" Sleep Paralysis asks softly, his tail went slowly from side to side behind him as he waits silently for the answer. 

Nightmare raises a brow, his offspring had inherited their father's love of romance dramas and liked to read or watch everything related to it. ... Nightmare's mind pauses... He read vast books and obtained much knowledge, but he had never heard of an 'eskimo kiss' before. 

Nightmare smiles kindly, knowing just what to do in this situation.

**"*ask your father. i'm sure he will love you asking any questions about your shared interests."** Nightmare said keeping his outwards appearance calm and confident, almost like he knew the answer yet wanted his son to merely ask father. 

"*oh. ok." Sleep Paralysis says with a nod, smiling he ran off in search of Error. 

Nightmare gazes around and then lowering his own book, melted into the shadows to follow his son on his quest. He found them in Error's hobby room where the ERROR was sewing something. 

"*eskimo kiss?" Error repeats blinking and then snorts.

**'*does my love not know of this as well?'** Nightmare wanders silently from his hiding place. 

"*i don't think skeleton even can kiss like that." Error laughs out loud, putting his needle down and turning to give Sleep Paralysis his full attention.

**'*oh? what kind of kiss it this then?'** Nightmare thought as he leans closer to listen intently, wanting to learn something new.

"*i think this type of kiss is mainly used by dog and rabbit monsters." Error went on to explains and point to his nose, "ya need a muzzle. because an eskimo kiss is just rubbing noses together. and skeletons don't have the kind of nose needed." 

"*a muzzle. like sally." Sleep Paralysis says referring to his nanny, she was a dog monster. 

"*yep. they rub their noses together." Error said again nodding his skull, "bit pointless for skeletons to try."

"*ok. this makes a little more sense now." Sleep Paralysis replies with a smile and holding up his book, "i'm going to finish this chapter. bye daddy."

Sleep Paralysis turns and ran off, more likely back to his room, leaving a stunned ERROR behind him. Nightmare smiles, that was the first time one of their offspring had called Error 'daddy' and not 'father'.

**"*having fun. my love?"** Nightmare asks as he slides from the shadows and comes to stand over him, **"did you explain to him properly what type of kiss that was?"**

"*yeah. i did." Error breaths out and then grins, "sleep paralysis called me 'daddy' just now."

**"*oh? should i be jealous? they still call me mother."** Nightmare said with a bit of a laugh, he really did not care what his offspring called him but he knew it matters to Error because he felt that being called 'father' felt distance to him.

"*tch. ya know what i mean." Error snaps at him, frowning deeply and then smiles, "so. want to see if skeletons really can eskimo kiss?"

**"*if that is what my love wishes."** Nightmare says as he leans down, then went to rub his nasal bone upon Error's. 

Error did the same, they clunked together as they tried to rub. 

"*yeah. not really designed with skeletons in mind." Error said with a laugh, then went down and clicks his teeth upon Nightmare's softly, "better?" 

"*much." Nightmare agrees smugly, adding soft kisses of his own on Error's jaws. 


	107. The Kiss Arc: Worthy To Be Your Queen

The ERROR was a messy eater and hated uses anything other than his hands and tounges to put food into his jaws.

Becoming a queen meant that lots of creatures looked to him when doing certain things... eating was one of them. So Error requested that someone teach him how to eat uses a fork and other dining utensils.

Error was presented with a plate with half a dozen knives, forks and spoons either side... then he was told that certain food had to be used by one of the utensils.

...currently, he was eating his meal alone in the palace kitchen, hoping his mate does not see him practising. Of course, Nightmare was keenly aware of the ERROR's habits so it was a lot harder to sneak around.

All the past official dinners with allies Error had eaten as normal with his tounges, he did not even notice that others had been looking in disbelief at him.

It was only the last time that while munching on a bone china plate along with the meal, that he was the only one who did this.

"*if i'm going to be a queen worthy of being by nightmare's side. then i have to act the part!" Error said aloud in angry, he raises the fork, "it's this one! right!"

Error's teacher, a goat monster, sighs heavily.

"No, Queen Error, that is the salad fork." The goat monster said, clearly a little annoyed with him, "This is the fifth time you picked the same fork up. What is it that you don't get?!"

Error bows his skull, this teacher had a lot of good reviews so he thought that he could learn from him, however, he did not seem to like the mega-glitch so much...

"And just look at the mess you made when you did get the right one!" The goat monster whom name Error could not even remember snaps at him, his voice raised, he points at his yellow teeth that had food all around.

Error sighs and bows his skull some more- if there was one thing he did not like, was being screamed at- the ERROR was ready to stand and flip the table over, then just walk out.

**"*good evening."** Came a dark cold voice making the servents and the teacher in the room shake with fear.

Error was startled for another reason, he leans over and folded his arms on top of the plate of food, not caring it was now being crushed.

The teacher forgetting that the Dark King had arrived, looked in outrage at the ERROR's actions.

"Queen Error! Are you some kind of idiot!? Don't put your arms in the food!" The goat monster screams at the Dark Queen- a moment of silence, then black tentacles lashed out and pinned the teacher against the wall, blood spat out from his mouth on impact.

**_"*you dare call my queen an idiot."_** Nightmare hisses out, power gathering around his form as his rage, his eye was glowing brightly, making the rest of him look darker than he normally was.

Error watches a little surprised still. Nightmare was going to learn of his secret training!

 ** _"*killer. nash. take this foolish fool to the dungeon. i shall deal with him another time."_** Nightmare growls out as he threw the goat on the floor harshly, the two Knights appeared and dragged him away.

Error hears his teacher's cries and pleas of mercy.

The mega-glitch blinks when he notices his mate was in front of him, holding his chin and raising his skull up.

**"*my love. are you well? do not worry what that fool said. you are not an idiot of any kind."** Nightmare told him softly, then leaning down he opens his jaws and those ten thin tounges came out.

The ERROR heard the surprised gasps of the servents at the sight of this and looks over to them for a moment; they had never seen Nightmare and his tounges.

Then he felt something; blinking the ERROR looks to his mate and found that Nightmare was licking the remains of the 'meal' that he had gotten more on his teeth than in his jaws.

Once Nightmare was finished, he kisses Error softly.

Error gives him a sweet loving smile and returns that kiss. 


	108. The Kiss Arc: Sweet Glitch

The date of Palette Roller's wedding date had been announced to the Multiverse, along with the fact that there were two other Multiverses now connected to theirs.

Everyone knew. Apart from the fact that Ink had caused this and that she was now a dormant VIRUS which had the ability to wipe out the whole Multiverse if she felt like it. 

The Starlight Kingdom was rejoicing and it was making Nightmare sick. 

He was starting to like Error's idea of marrying his 'step-son' off in order to compete with Dream... but that still might not be big enough since the prince was marrying someone from the other Multiverse. 

There were only certain creatures allowed to go too- the spies even mentioned that the ERROR from the neighbouring Multiverse would be there for some reason. 

It was going to be broadcast over the Multiverse so Nightmare would be able to watch... he only hoped that if Dream got married again, that he could be invited, after all, he brought his brother to his own wedding... even if it was through kidnapping and threats of death. 

Nightmare raises a brow when his mate flops down before him, the leant over and kisses his sweetly on the cheek.

Error pulls away, "*i love ya 'mare." 

Nightmare smiles, his SOUL felt light once more. 

Even after all this time of being together, it was still hard to believe that someone could have fallen in love with him. But here the ERROR was, sitting next to him, whispering words of love. 

Nightmare remembers the other night when his beloved mate told him he was trying to learn good table manner in order not to show him up and to be a good queen for him. 

Nightmare was touched deeply at Error's words and once more felt he had fallen in love all over again.

**"*i love you too. my sweet glitch."** Nightmare says softly, leaning over and kissing him fully on the teeth. 


	109. The Kiss Arc: Of Heroes and Villains

The ERROR ran for his life, as well for the life of his offspring. 

The Destroyer of Worlds had been doing a common deletion, nothing special since the universe was already barren, to begin with- he even thought it safe enough to bring REM Sleep and Sleep Paralysis with him. 

Only, strange Undertale characters monsters dressed in magical girl outfits had appeared out of nowhere and began giving him a long-winded speech. 

There were ten monsters and two humans. The humans were actually adult versions of Frisk and Chara. The monsters were Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Muffet, Asgore, Asriel and Jerry...

Jerry wearing a magical girl outfit was something he had never wanted to see. 

After their odd speech of love and justice, they attacked him without mercy. 

Which is fine and good. 

But could they not let his young offspring go? 

Error hears someone screaming out their attack name and had the good sense to duck for cover, just as a fireball went overhead- the ERROR really did not understand why they kept saying their attacks loudly just before they sent them, it was giving him a prewarning.

REM Sleep and Sleep Paralysis clung to him tightly. 

'*i can't run forever!' Error scream to himself as he glances at the new foes rushing his way. Then looking around he realizes he had to abandon his offspring and run. 

Error sees a tall strong looking tree, more importantly, it had roots sticking out from the forest floor, easy for his offspring to hide in. 

With all his might he rushed forward, gritting his teeth tightly, hoping to get them before they fully caught up and notice that the little ones were no longer with him. 

Error could not even portal out, the gateway had been blocked. 

Error reaches the tree and threw his offspring down into the thick roots. They looked at him in confusion for a moment, until Sleep Paralysis realized what he wanted and grabbing hold of REM Sleep, he pulls him down. 

Turning around he gasps when he sees the enemies had caught up. 

"Foul creature of doom!" Chara spat out of him like he was some bug that needed to be crushed, "You era of terror has now come to an end!"

"Please fall quietly." Frisk says softly, looking a little worried as the monsters encircled him, "We only want peace in the Multiverse."

"*ya morons know nothing about the multiverse!" Error snaps at them, "by killing me. ya damn the thing ya want to 'protect'! and it's not even ya job!" 

"No, you're wrong!" Chara says smiling boldly, "We are the hope of this Multiverse, created to deal with scum like you! We are heroes! And we who of the side of righteous will win!"

"*ya think the hero to my villain!?" Error cries out with a loud snort, "listen human. i'm not just a villain. i am a supervillain! ya are not my match. not my equal. the only reason ya managed to wound me is because i was taken by surprise and weight down! ya never be my superhero."

"You think you can win against all of us?!" Chara shouts at him looking amused, "Don't make us laugh! Once we have beaten you! We will show your dust to King Dream and be the _super_ heroes of this Multiverse!"

The ERROR laughs insanely, grabbing his orbits he pulls at his strings that came down wrapped in his fingers. 

"*foolish fools!" Error screams out Nightmare's favourite line when dealing with those lower than him that challenged him to a fight, "i'm gonna show ya what it really means to fight a true supervillain! prepare ya selves for the fight of ya lives!"

The ERROR blinks. 

He could not see anything nor hear anything. 

Static filled his ears and ERROR floats his orbits. 

Remembering his offspring he was protecting, he fought against the unknown force that held him. It was cold and liquid? 

Wait.

Error halts all movements and tries to see through his blindness. 

"*'mare?" Error calls out to his mate, he was lifted to sit up slightly and he felt something brush against his cheek, "our offspring?"

Something was suddenly hugging him tightly and he reaches down to feel, he run his hands over his skullies' skulls and smiles in relief. However, Nightmare was here with him and his offspring was safe. 

Error closes his sockets and waits until he could hear pass the static. 

After some time he could hear sobbing and he strokes his two offspring' skulls once again but kept his orbits firmly shut. 

Blinking he sees the outline of Nightmare's form, even a couple of tentacles moving behind him. 

Nightmare became clearer and clearer, the ERROR frowns when he noticed that his mate was crying as well. Silent tears ran down his cheeks.

Blinking the ERROR reaches up and takes his mate's skull into his hands, bringing him down, then he lightly kisses Nightmare's tears until there was not a trace of them. 

"*'mare." Error says leaning down in what he now knew were Nightmare's two other tentacles, "did ya win?"

**"*my love. you are the one who won."** Nightmare told him with a small smile, **"all of your attackers have fallen. the ones that are still alive have been taken away. i shall deal with them once we return... i thought it best not to move you from where you fell. as you have lost your lower half."**

Error looks down, it was true, he was missing his pelvis and legs. 

"*oops. have to go to the anti-void to fix that." Error said with a snort, then looking to his offspring, "are they ok?"

**"*yes. my love. thanks to you."** Nightmare answers softly, he lifts Error up higher and the skullies slide off with a groan, **"you protected them well."**

"*good." Error said firmly and then grins boldly, "can ya take me to the anti-void if i open a portal?"

**"*of course. my love."** Nightmare replies raising up and bringing Error with him, **"rem sleep. sleep paralysis. say goodbye to your father."**

"*bye daddy!" Both cry out without, it looked like they had been crying for a while.

"*g'bye my sons." Error calls to him grinning like mad, he waves his hand making a white glitching portal, "be good for ya mother while i'm healing!"

Nightmare walks through leaving their offspring in the care of the Gloom and Doom Knights that Error just noticed were all around them.

**"*how long do you think you will be. my love?"** Nightmare questions looking sad, he bends down and lay Error upon his black beanbag.

"*if i shut the anti-void's gateways. i can speed up time within and heal faster." Error explains to his mate with a smile, "it'll be fine. i won't be as long as last time. i promise ya this."

Nightmare nods his skull, leans over and kisses his temple. 

**"*i love you error."** Nightmare told him as he rose up and turns to leave the Anti-Void, Error had the feeling that his mate was about to start trouble... but he really did not care at the moment, so long as Nightmare was not harmed. 

Error closes the portal and leans back with a heavy sigh. 

"*Hey daddy-oh!" A familiar voice calls to him, turning he sees his oldest 'son' grinning at him, "wow! what happened to you!?"

"*a lot. how are ya universes doing?" Error asks with a grin, "i heard ya been busy."

"*Yeah. All's well!" Fresh announces with a bold grin, "I went over to the other Multiverses to check them out! Even ran into my other selves! One of me is louder than the other! Weird!"

"*ya can tell me all about it after i close up the anti-void." Error told him as he opens his MENU and began to play with it, "and can ya help me out."

"*Sure!" Fresh answers dully, his glasses going blank. 

When Error finishes he turns to Fresh, "*all locked up and now we sped up from the normal flow of time." 

Fresh summons a colourful bone and drove it through the ERROR's SOUL.

"*thanks fresh." Error says as he dusts fully away.


	110. The Kiss Arc: Blastday

Nightmare knew what Error meant when he said 'healing', had explained that when an injury was so bad he would kill himself since it was quicker than repairing the wounds. 

He was sure that was what his mate had done. 

Still, it hurt him to think about, to know that his mate was no longer in existence even if it was for a short amount of time. 

It had already been four weeks and going into the next one...

Turning to look at his sons he sighs, he had noticed a change in them. 

They had explained the events of what happened. 

How they were attacked, how Error had protected them, how REM Sleep wanted to help so came out of hiding and of course, Sleep Paralysis followed after his brother. 

Error had been beaten the 'heroes' down acting like a 'last boss' rather than just a 'supervillain'. 

Nightmare snorts, REM Sleep had become obsessive with superheroes and supervillains upon returning, claiming he wanted to be a villain. 

And Sleep Paralysis had finally come out of his shell completely, acting like a mini Error at times, snapping at his brother and not afraid to say 'no' to him anymore. Instead of walking behind REM Sleep, Sleep Paralysis was now walking alongside him. 

The door opens suddenly and slams against the wall making all the Knights jump up and face the 'enemy'.

The 'enemy' was a very excited ERROR marching into the room. 

"*i heard their blasting!?" Error cries out happily, rushing right over to Nightmare who stood to greet him, he pulls his mate into his tentacles and held him close, "when did it start!? have ya had the party yet?!"

**"*no."** Nightmare answers kindly to his mate, leaning into him, pleased that he was finally back, **"and welcome home. my love."**

Suddenly the door to the blasting room opens and two lesser skeletons come strolling out. 

At the sight of Error the sweaty pair looked delighted and hurry over to greet him. 

"*my sons!" Error calls to him, trying to move out of Nightmare firm hold, "wow! ya both look great!"

Nightmare looks them up and down... he noticed quickly that they were both the same height as Error, meaning when they had their final blasting into a skeleton, they would get taller still. 

Their offspring come over and wrap their arms around their mother and father, having a strange family hug. 

"*let the party begin!" REM Sleep screams out happily.

Nightmare nods his skull and suddenly everyone in the room begun to move at once. Preparing for the party and no doubt making sure all the guest were ready and waiting. 

Nightmare watches his offspring move away and chat together, Sleep Paralysis was rolling his eyelights at something REM Sleep was saying. 

Nightmare smiles and turns to his mate, leaning forward he kiss his gentle on the teeth. A slow loving kiss, uncaring for the chaos that was happening around them, he quickly deepens it into something a little more passionate. 

Soon it was just him and his mate standing there. 

Nightmare, at last, pulls away and the world returned to normal. 

"*Ohhh! My daddy-oh and the Nightmare are all lovey-dovey today!" Fresh cries out appearing from nowhere, "Save it for the bedroom!"

"*tch. shut it fresh!" Error snaps at the VIRUS and even mock hits him, Fresh pretend to go down hard and even rolled on the floor. 


	111. The Kiss Arc: Home

  
Error listens to the sound of the rain hitting the umbrella above them, leaning over he kisses Nightmare on the cheek, who looks to him with a smile. 

It was nice to be home with the one he loved the most. 


	112. The Kiss Arc: Distraction

Nightmare was working hard. 

They did not get invited to Palette Roller's wedding and it was happening the next day... while he did want to go and cause trouble, he decided to leave alone. There was another ERROR who had some kind of connection to the Goth character and did not want to anger him. 

Error appears in front of him. 

"*ya working too much. slow down." Error said with a huff, "come on. i know ya mad about the wedding. but ya can't hide in ya office the whole time."

**"*i am almost finished with this. my love."** Nightmare told his mate with a helpless smile, **"please wait a moment and i shall be with you."**

Error then just flops down into his lap...

**"*my love?"** Nightmare asks with a laugh.

Then his mate leans over and begun kissing him along the jaw. 

**"*my love. please. you are distracting me."** Nightmare told him with mock anger, trying to rear the paperwork past his mate's form. 

"*yeah. i know." Error replies with a bold grin, "what ya gonna do about it?"

Nightmare raises his brow, then turns and kisses Error on the teeth and pour some magic into it... while keeping his eye open and trying to continue reading. 

...it was not working and he started focusing on kissing his beloved mate rather than concentrating on his workload. 

The ERROR pulls away and he hears a glitchy laugh.

Nightmare gasps when he realizes he had fallen for his mate's schemes. 

Then not caring, started kissing him once more. 


	113. The Kiss Arc: Over And Done

...The wedding was over...

Error thought it was a nice wedding. 

Through the broadcast, he had seen the other ERROR... who was covered in Inks.

It was all he could think about the whole time. 

They kept hugging and kissing him...

And that ERROR did not seem to care.

Error remembers the reports, that ERROR had been mates with the Ink from his Multiverse. However, it had been the VIRUS Ink, meaning all the Inks together. This seemed to carry over to the other Inks. 

Error had stared at the female Ink of his Multiverse, she looked so happy with him; he knew it was not because of her son getting married. 

The ERROR's thoughts were lagging and circling around, coming to the same things. 

'*what of the nightmare of his multiverse?' Error thinks dully and leans into his mate, 'does he not have a mate?' 

The broadcast moves on to the after party where Palette Roller and his mate was having their first dance. Error noticed the Reaper from the other Multiverse standing next to the ERROR in the background. 

**"*we have to be sure to have a better wedding when the time comes."** Nightmare said to him and kisses the top of his skull lightly. 

Nightmare was sitting at the edge of the three-seater sofa, Error was laying across it and was leant into his mate. Their offspring REM Sleep And Sleep Paralysis were seated on the other sofa and the brewing Killer was on a single sofa with Nash leaning on the arm of the chair. Professor and his new mate Red Nin. Fresh was laying across the back of the sofa that Error was on. 

The mega-glitch was surprised that Fresh had not fallen off. 

The ERROR could feel his mate's rage bubbling over... and knew the reason. 

On the screen was another Dream with another Cross. 

They appeared to be together. 

The other ERROR kept glaring at them and there seemed to be some tension in his orbits, but that other Dream seemed a little confused at his heated death glares. 

'*so something might have happened between them before the rollback.' Error ponders to himself, 'that error remembers. but that dream doesn't. what a pain. hard be angry with someone who does not remember.'

Of course, the Cross from their own Multiverse was there, acting as their Dream's Knight. 

Nightmare had not forgiven Cross. Might never forgive him for cutting down Error. 

Error felt another kiss upon his skull... he now realized that this might be a form of comfort for Nightmare since he did this every time one of the Crosses was seen. 

Suddenly Error's mind went to those strange magical girls that attacked him. Whenever Error asked about them all Nightmare kept saying was, they were being 'dealt' with. 

Thankfully Professor explained that there was a group aiming for Error's life and had sent this newly formed universe with OP magical girls, to 'test the waters' so to speak. 

Error tries to remember if this happened before the Rollback but his sense of time was terrible and he only remembers getting trapped in a universe, he was sure he did not have REM Sleep and Sleep Paralysis with him. 

"*Whoa. Look at him go!" Fresh points and laughs at the screen, the other ERROR was eating a large piece of cake with his tounges, plate and all. 

Error pouts, he had been trying to eat properly for months and here was another ERROR not caring about such things. 

'*ruin all my hard work...' Error thinks with a dark growl. 

Another kiss came on his skull. 

"*Those Inks won't leave that poor ERROR alone." Fresh comments dryly, munching on the popcorn he suddenly had...

"*he doesn't seem to mind." Error points out with a sigh, "bet he's used to their madness."

Yet another kiss on top of his skull. 

"*True that." Fresh another with a nod. 


	114. The Kiss Arc: In The Darkness

Nightmare both loved and hated the pure darkness. 

It reminded him too much of when he was lost in the Void with no hope; however, it also reminded when his mate first reached out for him. 

Nightmare was laying in bed staring into the darkness. There were no stars tonight, so the glass roof was black. 

His mind was replaying the wedding, his minds on his brother; he felt the intense love he had for Palette Roller and the sadness within. No doubt for two reasons. 

One, he was still mourning the death of his first son. And two, Palette Roller's life he did not get to see. 

Nightmare tried to think of what would happen if one of his offspring had died that day with Error... They had gotten comfortable with their lot in life and felt there was no need for any Knights to follow him. 

Of course, the Knights that surround the ERROR had doubled. 

REM Sleep had begun training with the Knights, waiting to learn how to fight to become a good supervillain. Sleep Paralysis told them he had no real goals but was not interested in becoming the Crown Prince but he followed along with REM Sleep's training.

Movement was felt beside him and he glances over to see the shadowy form of his mate leaning over him. Then Error kisses him tenderly. 

"*can't sleep?" Error questions him and he could not help but smile. 

**"*i can not."** Nightmare answers bringing his tentacles up he wraps them around his mate. All other thoughts were now lost to him.


	115. The Kiss Arc: Bump

Laughing the ERROR ran into the room with the grinning Nightmare chasing in after him, those tentacles reach for him and he allowed himself to be caught by them. 

Suddenly he was dragged in for a long kiss, moaning he tries to walk backwards to lead his mate to their bed over to trip over something; glancing down he sees that there was a pile of books that had now been knocked over. 

Nightmare moves around him and now was the one leading him over to the bed, however, he too was not paying attention and walks right into the table that was in the centre of the room, knocking off Error's knitting.

The pair looked at each other and laugh, then continue on to their bed. 

Falling upon it they wrap themselves in their hugs, holding the other near to them. There they began to exchange more kisses. 


	116. The Kiss Arc: Farewell My Love

Nightmare was not happy. 

His beloved mate had been called upon by Dream, requesting him to go with Ink into the other Multiverse. 

Dream wanted to be sure that Ink was safe travelling through this strange hole to get to the other side. Ink could be staying there for six weeks before returning, meaning Error had to stay there too. 

It was clear that Error did not want to go but was worried when he discovered that another tiny Multiverse was going to be formed in between the three main Multiverses that was connected. 

The other ERROR from the first Multiverse affected by the VIRUS was also going to be there. 

From what Nightmare had learnt, it was the three Artists had there going to do all the work and the three ERRORs were just watching and would be out of sight of each other while they did so. 

**"*farewell. my love."** Nightmare says as he gives his mate a long lingering kiss, not even wanting to part ways. 

"*bye 'mare. remember. if ya get lonely. just hold that necklace i give ya." Error told him as they pull away from each other, "i love ya."

**"*i love you too."** Nightmare replies as his mate breaks contact with him and walk into a portal where Dream was waiting for him- he gives his brother and deadly glare for making his mate go with that stupid moron of a guardian. 


	117. The Kiss Arc: The Sense Of Wrongness

The ERRORs had said they would keep out of sight of each other... and they did just that. But they knew when the other ERROR was around. 

Error watched the three Inks forming a whole little Multiverse and was impressed that they managed to do so. Now, this would settle Ink down and they can get on with their lives. 

The three Dreams had also come. 

They kept disturbing the work making it longer. 

From their talking, he had learnt that the first Multiverse had a council made up of Dream, Ink, Nightmare and Error as the leaders. 

The third one only had the Star Council and the Nightmare there was not as active as the other two or did not have as much backing as the other two had so could not compete with that Dream. 

Error steps through the golden portal and came into a barren universe where they had agreed to meet with Nightmare. 

It was so nice to be back, he was basically doing nothing the past six weeks. 

"*how boring." Error utters out darkly, glaring at the golden king who was smiling at him. Dream had tried to get on his good side the whole time when he had not been with the Inks and Dreams. 

Error knew he was trying to be kind to him in order to get to Nightmare. 

Error gazes around and then suddenly felt something wrap tightly around his chest. Glancing down he found his mate in his uncurse state. Even like this he was very strong. 

Laughing and not caring if he was wearing his darkness or not, Error wraps his arms around his mate' back and leaning down lightly kisses him on the teeth. Nightmare was quick to deepen the kiss, leaving him breathless. ...something was wrong...

For what seemed like forever he felt like he being kissed senseless- but there Nightmare pulls away and he finally gazes upon the one he loved... something was off... 

"*'mare!" Error greets him happily, still trying to catch his breath, "heh. anyone would think ya missed me."

Nightmare merely smiles at him, then planted a couple more kisses, sends an odd look to Dream and then taking him by his arm, pull him over to a black portal there some Knights were waiting for them. Dream's knights were also there... even Cross. ...for some reason Nightmare did not react to him being there. 

Error smiles as he came to see the familiar palace that was his home, then turns to his mate who still had yet to free him. 

The ERROR notices his offspring standing there, waving to him. And he grins at them. There was something in their gaze that made him frown.

Another kiss came his way, not as fierce as the first but just as demanding. 

...there was something with right with these kisses...


	118. The Kiss Arc: I Love You?

Nightmare was currently in his uncurse state. 

...he was much shorter than Error when like this.

Walking over to the ERROR the silver skeleton stood of his tip-toes and tilts his skull up to reach his jaws. Error seeing this bent down slightly, taking hold of Nightmare's shoulders and returning that soft kiss. 

There was an odd hollow feeling in his SOUL..

Pulling away Nightmare's eyelights glowed brightly, trying to act pleased with how things were between them... so far... 

It had been hard while the ERROR was away... right?

And a new follower who had risen in his ranks had tried to cast doubt over his and his mate' love for each other. They had needed more trained knights since Killer was brewing and there had been lots of sudden attacks. 

Nightmare rubs the back of his skull, trying to remember his love for the ERROR...

That monster had then tried to woe Nightmare making him feel lost and confused. When Nightmare discovered what he was doing, he threw that monster in the dungeon, however, later let him go. 

And now here he was, being kissed so tenderly and Error not even aware of what happened while he was gone. 

He felt sorry for the Destroyer and did not want to mislead him. 

Nightmare had to speak about this matter with Error since it was going to be bothering him and might even cause trouble for them in the future if he did not address it now. 

Did his mate truly love him? Or was _he_ right?

Nightmare pulls away and gives Error a sorrowful expression, _"*error. when you were away i-"_


	119. The Kiss Arc: There Is Bug On You

Error wore a yellow summer dress with a large white summer hat with a blue ribbon. 

After hearing what had happened with Nightmare while he was away, he realized that since his return they had not been on any dates. ...while they kissed and cuddled all the time, they were not really doing what other things that couples do when sending time together.

Perhaps his mate was missing this? 

The monster that had managed to woe his mate somehow and even had set up 'date like' moments and managed to get under Nightmare's 'skin'... Nightmare was not someone who would fall easily for another, he had to get to know them; so him 'falling in love' with a stranger was completely out of character. 

But Error wondered if he was lacking something now, was Nightmare truly happy with him if he managed to fall in love with someone else during such a short period of time. 

Nightmare held loyally highly. It was only thing sense of his base personality that kept him going any further with this unfamiliar monster, that surprisingly Nightmare let go. Professor mentioned that something had been off since this monster's appearance. 

The ERROR glances around. 

They had chosen this universe where no one knew them. 

Suddenly he notices his mate coming over, once again he was in his uncursed form...

Which made Error blinks- he was sure that the monster had said something to his mate about his darkness...

Nightmare comes over and standing on his toes, leans up and kisses him once more. 

"*'mare. why are ya not wearing ya darkness?" Error questions with a deep frown, "is something the matter?"

 _"*no. error."_ Nightmare answers with a forced smile, his haunting voice floats around them, _"...which one of me do you like more?"_

"*huh? which one? nightmare is nightmare." Error replies looking completely lost at this, "if ya want to wear ya muck. i don't care. if ya want to go without it. i don't care. i love ya either way."

Nightmare pouts at him and looks aways folding his arms over his chest. His mate had never done that before. 

_"*you must like one over the other more."_ Nightmare snaps at him, making the mega-glitch blink at his mate's back. 

Frowning deeply the ERROR places his glasses on and was about to say something when he noticed something on the back of Nightmare's skull- it looked like a little bug. 

Error reaches out and touches the thing to wipe it off of his mate, it let out a weird sound and dropped to the floor. 

"*the hell was-" Error began and quickly cuts up when he realizes that Nightmare was wobbling. Error caught his mate in his arms and held him tightly, then lifting him up he carried him princess style and opens a portal back to their palace. 


	120. The Kiss Arc: The Letter

Nightmare felt a loving kiss on his teeth. 

Very familiar magic washing over him and he smiles. 

Then he felt it trail down from his teeth to his jaws, going further down to his neck. 

Nightmare frowns then. He could not feel the necklace he always wore under his clothes around his neck. 

Opening his sockets he stares up at the glass ceiling of his bedroom, he hears the sound of light static from his mate who was bent over him. And, he did not have his darkness surrounding him. 

Another hard kiss on his neck and he moans lightly. 

Error lifts his skull up and stares at him. 

"*nightmare." Error greets him with a nod, looking a little unhappy. 

Nightmare frowns, his beloved mate looked miserable, who had caused his queen to be this way?

With a dark growl, Nightmare sat up and turns to his mate, reaching out and tries to take his mate' skull with both hands... Error pulls away from him, glaring at him. 

Then Nightmare realizes something. It had been years since his mate had called him 'Nightmare', he mainly just called him 'Mare'. 

_"*my love?"_ Nightmare asks in that haunting voice he had whenever he was in his uncursed form- suddenly his beloved mate looked delighted. 

"*'mare?" Error questions leaning forward and kissing him lightly on the cheek, "are ya back with me?"

_"*...back with you?"_ Nightmare says with a raised brow, _"whatever do you mean. my love?"_

"*found this on ya desk." Error answers him holding up a piece of paper, "it seems ya were planning on leaving me with ya lover."

_"*what?!"_ Nightmare cries out in shock, his darkness burst through and surrounded his form, **"my love! what do you mean? please explain more."**

Error merely hands him the paper and Nightmare takes it, he finds his own handwriting with strange words upon it. Claiming that he had fallen in love with someone else and that he was abandoning his role as king and leaving everything behind. 

**_"*what in the name of the ten rings of hell is this?!"_** Nightmare snarls out in rage, **_"i never wrote this!"_**

Nightmare turns to his frowning mate and then looks back at the letter and reads it once over. 

Rage was building within his SOUL. 

**"*who is this monster? where are they now?"** Nightmare questions harshly, **"i shall kill them."**

"*ya let them go." Error answers making the dark creature turn to him and merely stare in shock. 

**"*i let them go?"** Nightmare hisses out, he grips the paper, **"how did this happen? when did this happen? me? falling in love with another? that is thinkable!"**

"*happened when i was away for those six weeks. nightmare." Error told him calmly, however, the mad glitches surrounding him informed Nightmare had his beloved mate was anything but calm. 

**"*'away for six weeks'? my love. why were you away for that long?"** Nightmare said feeling confused, the last thing he remembers was- the creature of darkness pauses, his memories seemed to be all over the place. 

"*...huh? ya don't remember? dream asked me to- wait." Error began to answers but halts his words, frowning deeply at the nothing in front of himself. 

**"*my love?"** Nightmare asks after a long time had passed, **"have you crashed?"**

"*nightmare... 'mare. i think someone has messed with ya mind." Error told him seriously, his glitches were now going crazy.

**"*nonsense. i am in complete control of my mental powers."** Nightmare says with a raised brow.

"*yeah. but when i meet with ya last. ya had this weird thing on ya skull." Error explains to him, an uneasiness settled in his skull, "after that ya collapsed and i caught ya. then returned home. professor has the thing now. he's studying it."

**"*i can not believe this."** Nightmare says placing a hand on his forehead, shaking his skull he looks to his unhappy mate, **"my love."** he held out his arms, thinking, **'*please do not deny me this."**

On seeing the outstretched arms his mate blinks, then smiling he went in for that hug and held him tightly. Nightmare sighs in delight and held him closely with not only his arms now but all his tentacles. 

"*so... ya ain't going to leave me. and run away with a younger monster?" Error asks him as he buries his face into his neck, "ya still love me?"

**"*of course i love you!"** Nightmare growls out in rage, holding his mate nearer; if this had been anyone else, their bones would have been broken, **"my love. my beloved queen. my error. let no one tell you otherwise. you know that i love you. you are my world. error. error. my beloved mate. i shall crush the ones who did this to you. mark my words. i shall destroy them."**

"*...ok." Error answers with a sigh, "i wonder if this has anything to do with the ones who almost killed me and our offspring."

**" _*what?!_ " ** Nightmare screams out completely shocked, pulling away to see his mate, **"someone almost killed you?! someone almost killed our offspring!? killer! where is killer?!"**

"*'mare. killer is brewing. that was the reason for ya getting more knights." Error explains quickly, "we've been attacked a lot lately and ya said with needed to strengthen our final lines of defence. but how much do ya remember? do ya recall palette's wedding?"

**"*i missed that?"** Nightmare growls out darkly, rage making his form look very unsettling, **"...just how much have i missed? killer brewing? with who?"**

"*...i'm sure professor will look into this." Error told him holding him tightly, "ya remember. don't worry. even if ya don't we'll make new memories together. oh! and killer is brewing with nash." 

Nightmare nods his skull, leaning into his beloved mate, **"*i do love you. never forget that."**

"*love ya too. 'mare." Error answers and kissing his frontal bone, "i was scared when i read that letter from ya. for a moment. i really thought ya were gonna leave me. ya acted weird ever since i came back."

Nightmare growl darkly, plotting revenge to whoever caused this. 

**"*i shall make them pay dearly for this."** Nightmare hisses out, his power bubbling once more. 

"*'mare. rest for now. in the morning. everyone else can explain the events of when i was gone." Error told him while rocking him gentle, "rest. all is well now. i'm here. ya here. and we love each other. no one is leaving. now close ya eye and sleep."

Nightmare did as his beloved mate asked, trying to rest his body even though his mind was racing. 

**"*my love. where is my necklace you made me?"** Nightmare asks him, who moves back and blinks. 

"*i don't know." Error answers with a deep frown, "i can't remember ya having it when i got back."

Nightmare hisses at this, he loved that necklace his beloved mate made him and did not take it off for any reason. 

**"*i have to find it."** Nightmare says raising up, only to be lightly pushed down by his mate, **"okay. later then."**


	121. Nightmares Arc: Bugged

'Nightmare' was broken. 

Professor had learnt that this bug was placed on 'Nightmare' could confusion and send him thoughts, using his own mind against. There were logs within the device that told when signals had been sent out, it had started around the time when Nightmare dealt with the Water Kingdom and was fully activated just after Error left the Multiverse. 

Error gazes over to the darkness free Nightmare who was bent over his desk working hard to fully understand what had been happening the last few months- it was clear that he felt something was wrong with himself too. 

The ERROR had not revealed to this Nightmare what was happening, there were still some bugs on him- all of them were on the skeleton's magical veins- The one Error had found had been connected to the neck and now that he was actually looking for them, he could see them clearly. 

How he missed them before was a mystery and Error was sure that this not happen before the Rollback since certain and large events would trigger his memories. 

Error leans back on his seat, staring at the silver skeleton. 

It seems that this Nightmare could not keep his darkness wrapped around him for long periods of time. And his memories were blurred remembering some events but not others- where his most distinct memories remained and beyond that, was of when that monster from the Hamnumo Gang flirted shamelessly with him. 

Nightmare asked Error what happened to them and the glitched quickly explained that they all died. 

Error sent Killer and Red Nin out to see if there were any links between Hamnumo Gang, the Water Kingdom, DEATH's followers, as well as the Magical Kingdom that attacked the ERROR and their offspring because the wavelength of magic that came from the bug was similar to that universe. 

It seemed a lot of universes went into trying to take down the Nega Kingdom from the inside- to get a hold of Dark King himself was an amazing achievement.

The door opens and Professor walks in, he bows low to his Queen with his fist over his sternum, looking grim. 

Error glances over to his mate and stood up. 

Nightmare raises a brow when he sees him moving, those purple eyelights keenly following him. 

'*this is still nightmare. even if it's just a part of him.' Error thinks and gives his mate a kind smile, "night' i'm going for a few days. until ya get ya darkness under control. be sure not to go anywhere."

Nightmare silently nods.

Error returns that nod. 

Error was grateful that Nightmare was so focused on finding his necklace and running the kingdoms that he had not even questioned him using Killer and Red Nin. 

Turning Error follows Professor out of the door. 


	122. Nightmares Arc: Just A Dream

Nightmare kept being told how beautiful he was.

It sickens him. 

Each time he passes a mirror he sees the weak skeleton he was so many years ago. 

Thankfully Error was wonderful with him, treating him as he normally would and helping him catch him with everything now that his memories were scattered everywhere. 

Nightmare stares at his silvery hands. They seemed to give all their own light...

Reaching up he touches the place where his necklace should be and sighs. It was always hidden under his clothes but now that it was gone, he felt naked without it. 

Killer returns, strapped on his back was his lone shin he had with Nash, named Naki. 

Nightmare growls. 

He would not remember Killer even brewing. 

His loyal Knight comes over and places the papers silently in front of him. 

Nightmare smirks boldly. 

Error clearly thought that Killer would keep this a secret from him but his Knight had revealed all to him the moment he got the chance to. 

It seems that the enemy had done something to him when he went to have 'peace' talks with them. They had taken his mate off to one side and stressed the ERROR out, thankfully Nightmare had taken over. 

And thankfully, Nightmare kept diaries. 

Much like Error love of data collecting, Nightmare also liked to keep records of events. 

It helped pinpoint the moment Nightmare had been kidnapped. 

There was one opening for them to do this. 

A time when only Nightmare and the Water King had a one to one talk; it lasted nine hours and everything that was written down seemed different from his normal writing style. This continued on for eight days and then his writing returned to normal. 

Nightmare had also the records that Red Nin had stolen and copied from Professor. 

There were bugs all over his body, there was even marked down on two pieces of paper with a drawing of a skeleton, one front view and one back view, of where the bugs were. 

From the tests Professor had carried out Nightmare was not the 'original' Nightmare. 

He was merely one of the ninty-nine SOULs of Nightmare, meaning a small piece. 

In fact, this body might even be an illusion, the bugs might be keeping this form together with the single SOUL inside. 

Nightmare smiles bitterly. 

This body everyone was calling beautiful was just a dream and the real Nightmare was elsewhere. The enemy had taken over this 'dream' when Error was away and causing him to fall out of love with his mate.

Nightmare growls darkly. 

A dream. A SOUL. Whatever he was, he was still a part of Nightmare and making any part doubt his love for Error was unforgivable. 

For now, Nightmare pretending to be so upset about losing his lover's necklace that he had lost his voice since this bug was similar to the one they had planted on Error so long ago and could only listen-

Nightmare stares. Then frowns. 

Where had they gotten this technology?

Nightmare quickly writes something down and Killer steps forever and reads. 

Killer nods at the words and then melts into the shadows. 

Nightmare glares at the empty office in front of him. 

Whoever had shared this technology with the enemy had links to them. 

Turning to the papers Killer had first given him, he reads through them. 

It seems that Error had noticed a link between that gang, the water kingdom and the DEATH followers- he now was heading to question DEATH's mate, the Genocide Sans. 

Nightmare touches his neck again- he was sure that his necklace was with the real Nightmare. 


	123. Nightmares Arc: No

"*the bugs are like the ones ya put on me?" Error questions blinking at the news that Killer had given him just as he was heading into Reaper Tale. 

Killer bows low and melts into the shadows, leaving him with this new information to think about. 

Professor and Nash had watched him closely. 

Error turns and opens the portal. 

By Killer's sudden appearance, he was sure that Nightmare knew what was going on now and the mad rush to discover where the real Nightmare was being hidden was on. 

"*it seems they are looking into the ones who made the bug." Professor comments as he walks behind him, "they mush have different customers on different sides of the war. but i doubt its the same. it had another purpose."

"*as long as we find my mate's other souls. i don't care who their sell their stuff too." Error grumbles to himself, the shadows in this new universe seemed to move at their arrival, "heh. reaper knows we're here. be careful." 

Professor and Nash were already on high alert, so he wondered if he needed to say anything. 

Error sees the Death Manor up ahead and reaches for his glasses, he had come here many times and told Geno that as long as he was wearing his glasses, he would never attack. 

'*he may be my brother.' Error thoughts in silent rage, 'but if i find out that he has something to do with this. i'll make his life a living hell.' 

As he steps near the large double doors, they open, revealing two maids. 

Geno had been treated like a prince by Reaper Tale since the bloody glitch was acting as an ambassador for their universe. King Asgore did not mind using him as a shield to protect his own universe against the war filled multiverse.

"Greetings Queen Error." The maids said with a low bow and then raising up they gestured for Error and his Knights to follow. 

Error did not greet them, just glared and walked inside and pass them. He knew where Geno would be. 

Error hated walking everywhere, why did Reaper Tale have to shortcut and teleport proof the universe. 

'*i could break it.' Error thinks dully, wondering if he really wanted to, it could start a war with them and they did need Reaper Tale on their side still, 'as long as i have geno under my control. then i have reaper.'

Error walks to into the drawing-room where the bloody glitch rose up to greet him with a forced smile. A shadow moving on the wall was the hint that he needed to know where DEATH was hiding. 

Marching inside Error raises his hands, he used on to remove his glasses and with the other, held out towards the glitch while forcing his magic to tighten on the strings that were wrapped around Geno's SOUL. 

Geno screams in pain and fell to his knees panting and holding onto his sternum.

The Grim Reaper appeared, his weapon drawn and raised above his head. 

Nash stepped forever, held his sword up and the two weapons clashed loudly against each other. 

Geno raises his skull up and stares at Error, there was real fear there for the first time. 

"*i can give ya true death." Error told him with an insane smile, "never forget geno. i have hold over ya. ya life is mine. not death's. and i can take it away whenever i want."

Nash lands heavily at Error's side, with a rough grunt. 

Reaper was suddenly in his face and then clear liquid passed them both- suddenly DEATH was gone, thrown back with such force that when he crashed into the brick wall, it broke apart and left a large dent. 

The mad Sci was standing next to Error, his hands held high with empty beckers- it was his newest potion... the ERROR never really knew what they do until he used them. 

Glancing at the black roped skeleton floating out of the wall and staring at them hard... he still really did not know what happened and how that liquid did that.

Error marched forward with Professor walking at his heels and Nash now limping behind. 

"*back off death." Error growls when he reached Geno, "now. or ya mate dies."

To prove his point, Error wiggles his fingers and playing with the code, raised a Death Flag on Geno. 

Reaper slowly turns to Geno, staring in disbelief.

"*no." Reaper breathes out numbly, he floats over to the confused Geno, "please. no. no."

Error notices the cakes and tea the maids had prepared for them. 

"*is that death by chocolate cake?" Error questions in surprise... he could not help but laugh- his broken glitched up laugh echoed throughout the room and those who heard it, shivers in fear. 


	124. Nightmares Arc: Pure Night

Nightmare knew his mate was staying at Reaper Tale for a few days for his sake but he still wanted him there with him. 

The sliver skeleton smiles brightly and those in front of his throne blush- if there was one good thing about his weaker form, was that everyone seemed to fall in love with him. 

'* _ was not like that when i was younger... _ ' Nightmare thinks bitterly, trying not to glare at them, wanting to keep this image as much as he could, more so since he did not know who was working for this enemy, " _ thank you. _ " he says gently with his haunting voice, " _ that will be all for the day. _ "

When the spokespersons filed out of the throne room, he kept out his kind smile.

' _ *if i was treated like this when i was younger. would i still be the same today _ ?' Nightmare wonders with a sigh, leaning back into the throne- yet he already knew the answer. If he had been satisfied with his lot in life when younger, Dream Tale would still be standing today. 

"*'purity'." Killer mumbled behind him, "that's what they think of ya. that's what they're calling ya. saying that nightmare has been purified and ya correction has left."

"* _ purity _ ?" Nightmare repeats with a hard frown, then laughs happily, remembering they are being listened to, " _ let them think what they like. hopeful... i can remain like this. forever. _ "

Nightmare wanted to spit on the ground for speaking those words. 

"*they also are saying," Killer went on, his tone darkening greatly, "that king 'purity' should leave the error. and then true peace will come."

Nightmare's orbits narrowed, trying to choose his words carefully- it was clear that someone had asked Killer to speak this to him right away, otherwise his Knight would have done so silently. 

' _ *they are listening in. _ ' Nightmare realizes and looks around, settling down on his throne and smiling brightly, " _ perhaps. that would be for the best. if it means hope for the multiverse. and the destroyer... can not be part of this... _ "

It was actually harder to say than he first thought. 

'* _ i have to keep this up. _ ' Nightmare thinks to himself, he sighs heavily, " _ *however. the error... is strong. and i am weak. what can i do against him?i fear we all shall die if we stand up and fight. he can destroy the multiverse if he wanted." _

"*perhaps if we reach out to other kingdoms. they will help us. my king." Killer said with a bow instead of the normal fist honour- they was a slight smirk on his jaws and Nightmare glares at him.

A loud bang caught their attention, turning they see the Water Kingdom's King stroll in. The Swap Sans had come just after Error had left.

Nightmare smiles a greeting. 

_ '*so soon.' _ Nightmare thinks dryly, ' _ you could not even wait an hour before i thought about leaving my mate for the sake of peace.'  _

Nightmare had been feeling it, the strange need of leaving Error, the doubt of the ERROR loving him, of ruling in peace and of even marrying another. 

Purple eyelights keenly watched the object of 'desire'.

' _ *nightmare. the real night is just dreaming. _ ' Nightmare thought strongly pulling his mind away, ' _ a dream they have created. and i am that dream... they are trying to give me a 'better' life.' _

The Royal Swap Sans, Andin was his name, bows low, smiling boldly. 

Nightmare felt his cheek flush- all thoughts of his mate leaving him. 

"King Nightmare!" King Andin greets with confidence, he rose up and stares into Nightmare's sockets, "Forgive me. But I heard what you said outside! You want to be free of the Destroyer! Yes!? You can be! I can save you from him! And from your corruption!" 

Nightmare sighs happily and then smiles sweetly at him, " _ *i've always wanted to be saved! _ "


	125. Nightmares Arc: 'Queen'

  
The ERROR growls darkly. 

It had been three days since coming to Reaper Tale, he had asked many questions alone with both Geno and Reaper but either would say anything. 

Error drinks the tea from the teacup nice and slowly with his orbits closed; he had leant a lot and was drinking correctly. 

Opening his sockets, he looks at his brother and DEATH. They side together, with Geno sitting facing Error and Reaper seated next to him, leaning over with one arm behind his mate' back and the other coming around his front, his face looking towards the bloody glitch and he looked ready to cry- Reaper was holding onto Geno for dear life, refusing to let him go for anything. 

Error watches Geno drinking his tea, watching the ERROR closely. 

Geno knew something he was sure.

The ERROR lowers his teacup and smiles sweetly. 

"*for someone who's about to die. ya sure are calm." Error told him kindly, as kindly as his glitched up voice allowed him to. 

Geno smiles. 

Which made Error's smile drop. 

Geno was a mastermind and very clever- the ERROR knew that smile well.

"*wasn't there a broadcast happening today." Geno all but purrs out, that smile turning into a smirk, "you might want to watch it."

Error turns to his left and Geno turns to his right, together they stared at the large screen that was on the wall. A maid came over and summons it on. 

Error's SOUL leapt in his ribs at the slight of his mate standing side by side with the king of the Water Kingdom. 

The ERROR listens to the haunting voice of his mate as he happily declares the alliances between the Nega Kingdom and the Water Kingdom. How he was divorcing the Destroying. And denouncing the war in the Multiverse in that he was stepping down as a key player. 

Error tries his hard not to crash but Nightmare' words came echoing around the room. 

The Nega and Water were going to storm Reaper Tale, save Reaper and his mate, and capture the ERROR.

"*a guess this is checkmate." Geno told him smugly, sipping on his tea softly, "you have lost destroyer. give up now."

Error laughs softly, an insane look appears on his features. 

"*bloody glitch." Error growls out evilly, glaring at Geno, "you. this was all you."

Error knew that this did not happen in the Rollback, the Water Kingdom had attacked and weakened Nega but they had never got this far.

Error glares at Geno, he knew what changed. 

Geno. 

Geno decided to play a role in this, no doubt making use of DEATH's followers. 

"*have ya forgotten." Error snaps at him losing it now by standing and throwing the teacup at Geno who leans to one side and let it sail behind him, "i have a grip on ya soul! if ya don't back off and give me back my nightmare! then ya really will die!"

Geno slaps at Reaper's arm to free him; when DEATH released his death grip, he stood and placed his teacup down calmly, facing the ERROR with a calm expression. 

All the years of being a proud Queen were lost to Error then, he slams his foot on the floor and screams, his whole form glitching wildly. 

Laughing Error runs his hands over his face, knocking his glasses off and clawing at his sockets that were filled with so many ERROR signs that no red could shine through. 

It seemed like forever behind he was able to see through and even hear over the sound of his own static. 

Blinking he sees Nash and Professor standing in front of him. 

Laughing softly Error raising his hands to Geno who smiled. 

Geno allowed his SOUL to appear, shocking Error greatly. Then the glitched piece of SOUL glitched and the strings fell off. 

Error's sockets widen. 

"*checkmate." Geno told him once again, "your king has been taken."

"*ha ha ha. yeah." Error laughs out, "ya might have my king. but i have ya queen!"

"*i'm already free." Geno said smoothly, bringing his SOUL back where it belongs. 

"*my queen. nightmare has given us a time limit to leave on our own." Professor told him quickly, leaving looking away from Geno or Reaper, "because he wants peace. he is letting us get your kingdoms."

"*my kingdoms?" Error mumbles and blinks, '*luna and solar.' he looks to Nash, Luna was the monsters from his universe, "how nice of them." he stares at Geno, "this isn't over glitch. i'll get ya for this. haha. i still have ya queen in my hand. remember."

Geno was frowning slightly now. 

"*'queen'? in your hand? look! i am free." Geno declares firmly, waving at his bloody glitched filled body, "i heard you were half deaf and blind. but i didn't realize you were stupid."

Error glitches and steps forward to fight, when Nash steps in front of him, looking at him with a begging plea. 

Error grits his teeth. 

"*inform nightmare we'll be getting my followers." Error told Reaper rather than Geno, "i'll be opening a portal soon."

"*it could be a trap." Professor says sharply, turning slightly to look at him.

"*geno won't do anything. i have his queen." Error said boldly, an insane evil laugh came from his jaws once more, "he won't make any moves. he ain't that dumb."

"*i'm standing right here." Geno snaps loudly, glaring at him for the first time. The bloody glitch looks to his mates, staring at him up and down, clearly trying to work out if something was on someone he loved or if this was a bluff. 

Error opens a portal behind him, "*do ya really want to take that chance."

"*all my loved ones are in this universe." Geno told him boldly, smiling at him once more, "you have no power over us."

Error grins evilly. 

And Geno's smile drop. 

"*ya let my followers pass." Error told him with a growl, still keeping that insane evil smile on his jaws, "and no harm all come to them. right geno?"

Reaper was staring at Geno with his phone held up to his skull, looking for instruction from his mate.

Geno smiles calmly, "*yes." then looking to Reaper, "make sure error and his follower really escapes without harm."

Reaper nods and turning, he spoke in an ancient tongue. 

Not caring if this was meant to be a portal free zone, Error opens a glitchy white wall behind him. 

"*hurry through." Error told his Knights, who quickly listened to their Queen; slowly the Destroyer steps back, never taking his sockets away from the smiling Geno, "...ya won't get a happy ending for this geno. ya should have listened to me. and take my side."

Error let the portal slowly close. 

Geno sighs and gives him a mocking smirk, "*wait. are you never going to tell me about my 'queen'?" 

As the portal closes around Error's skull, he smiles sweetly at him, "*'geno v.2'."

The pure shock and horror on Geno's face made the ERROR let out another evil laugh. 


	126. Nightmares Arc: Gone

Nightmare knew and understood that what he was thinking and feeling were not his own thoughts and emotions. That everything had been planted or was being planted into him. 

And while he felt a strong wave of love from Andin, he could not escape this overwhelming lost that came upon once he heard that Queen Error had gone straight to Lune and Solar then taken his followers away- he even came to Dark Moon Palace and got his followers that were still here. 

REM Sleep had stayed by Nightmare's side but Sleep Paralysis had vanished. 

Nightmare watches Killer, his son Naki was no longer with him, no doubt Nash came along and took him. 

It hurt. 

The whispers in his mind had started talking. Claiming that the ERROR never loved him, that he would have fought for him or come and demanded why he was no longer loved. 

'*i can actually feel my thinking changing.' Nightmare thinks dully, he stares out the window, one at the courtyard, watching the last of Error's followers rush through the large portal. 

Nightmare had given the three months to pack up and leave but it had only taken them two weeks to do so. 

'*it us almost like that had an escape plan set up already.' Nightmare thinks bitterly, eyes narrowing at the last monster to escape, 'where will they even go?'

The portal starts to close. 

'*it is fine. this is the plan. remember.' Nightmare told himself, he glances towards Killer, 'and he will not let anything happen to me. or my vows to error. i have to let them control me. in order to find where my true self in being hidden.'

The portal vanishes and Nightmare felt like he had lost his light suddenly. 


	127. Nightmares Arc: Hide

  
The universe that was linked to the Negaverse was vast, it was easy to hide and get lost in. Radiance had a lot of humans that could easily kill monsters, making Error wonder if he had done the right thing. 

From what Sleep Paralysis had told him, Nightmare had been aware of what was happening but the remaining bugs had been confusing him- they might have already replaced the one Error had taken off him. 

Error glances over his followers from the tall rocks he had decided to laze on. They stared at him, looking at him to lead them. 

Growling darkly he rose up and grins at them. 

Error had built a city within Radiance that surrounded the permanent stone portal he had left there. The Destroyer had not told Nightmare anything about the linked up universe and was glad he did not now. 

However... no matter how big this place was... 

Error turns to look at the city that he had ordered, staring passed it, to see the open vast fields. 

This place was still a death trap for them and he had two kingdoms worth of monsters packed into a large city without walls. 

"*professor." Error calls to his Knight, who appears beside him, "what was that manga ya were reading? the one about the walled city."

Professor smiles, already understanding what his Queen wanted. 

"*my queen. there are human towns surrounding us." Professor explains looking excited now, "to make walls of this size. ya need to overtake them."

"*...well... they did call be dark overlord when i first came here." Error said with a smirk, "should i prove them right?"

Professor bows low, clearly enjoying all that was happening. 

Error looks to Nash and Tans, like Professor, they would follow him into hell itself. 

"*we need the land." Error told them sadly, he had never wanted Luna and Solar to become any form of warriors or army, "to do that. we need to remove some pest. in the meantime. everyone has to grit their teeth and bear living in such tight conditions." 

They all bowed to him in agreement. 

Error turns and looks across at his followers. If it was just himself, he would have gone into the Anti-Void.

...he missed Nightmare already. 

Error lets out a dark growl- this never happened before the Rollback and now was at a lost. One of their offspring should be brewing in the next few months. 

And while Error had been trying before that period, this was...was Nightmare who carried it. 

Error saw a small grey shin be held in his mate's arms in his mind's eye.

'*but can my offspring be brewed with nightmare as he is?' Error wonders darkly, a nasty smile appears on his jaws, 'only one way to find out.' 


	128. Nightmares Arc: Who

Nightmare smiles at his followers. 

They remained expressionless as they bowed low. 

'*did they not strike they fist on their chests?' Nightmare thinks, frowning at the display. Turning, he sees his new date mate wondering ahead of him. 

Nightmare smiles at Andin and his followers, who all smile brightly back at him. 

The other king came over and clucks his teeth on Nightmare's cheek... 

Nightmare pulls back smiling at him. 

' ** *...no. this is not right. something is not right here. ** ' The words came from deep within, causing him to be startled by them, ' ** i am dreaming? ** '

Nightmare glances up and sees his new date mate was standing in front of him. 

"*Something wrong my dear?" Andin questions in worry, coming closer and rubbing his shoulder. 

' ** *who is this fool?! wait. this is that water king. how dare he touch me! ** ', Nightmare smiles, " _ *i do not think you should touch me until our wedding night. _ " he felt something shiver within, ' ** *...what? ** '

"*Oh! Of course!" Andin says with a laugh and takes his hand away, then looks to his Aides, "We were just talking about your Kingdoms. We want to look over your files. But everything is locked to us. My love! Care you grant us permission to your office."

" _ *...no. not until my divorce with the destroyer is done. _ " Nightmare told them, a sharp pain rushed through his SOUL, ' ** *what!?' **

Andin stares for a moment and smiles, "*My queen-"

" _ *king. i am a king. _ " Nightmare spoke up firmly, keeping his smile up, " _ and if we are truly going to be ruling together and joining our kingdoms as one. then we have to decide on roles now. and i shall say this. i am the king." _

Andin looks surprised but quickly gives him a look of confident, "*Well... my king. We can decide that later on. Perhaps when you allow us into your office. As well as the Destroyer' office. It's been shut ever since he ran."

Nightmare felt burning anger raging inside him. 

' _ *you finally woke up? or are you half asleep? _ ' Nightmare wonders to himself, he latched onto that anger and let it overtake him, he was clear to him that his fuller self was watching and waiting behind his sockets, " _ *the error took the keys with him. if we want them back. we are going to have to deal with him. as if dealing with another kingdom." _

"*I don't think we can!" Andin told him sadly, "The ERROR is not someone we can deal with as an equal to us-"

Something cracks loudly and Nightmare looks behind him, there was a large vase with water pouring out. 

" _ *...oh my. with poor craftsmanship _ ." Nightmare says with a heavy, then turning to Andin, " _ sorry about that. my love- _ " he pauses, he felt sick suddenly, shaking his skull, he regains his smiles, " _...you were saying. _ "

"*my king." Killer steps out of the shadows and bows low, "ya next meeting is soon. if we don't leave now. we'll be late."

" _ *ah. yes. _ " Nightmare says quickly, then nodding to Andin, he passes him and starts hurrying down the hallway. 

Killer kept close at his heels. 

Nightmare was no longer confused. As soon as his other self woke up those bugs seemed to have no power over him, even if he could still hear those whispers.

' _ *but what has happened for the other nightmare to wake up?'  _ Nightmare think _ s _ to himself as he came to a stop outside the meeting room, ' _ no matter. i am just glad i feel no love towards that fool now. _ '

The confusion was gone and the love for his true mate had returned. 

Nightmare smiles evilly when he steps into the room, " _ *i am going to enjoy making them suffer. _ "

A strange power overshadowed the room and he stood stunned, he looks to Killer who looked too relaxed for this to be any threat to him. 

"*who?" Came a glitching voice from beside him, turning he sees the object of his desire grinning at him. 

' ***error!** ' The dark Nightmare screams out to his mate.


	129. Nightmares Arc: Howler

Error held onto his mate carefully, then lowered him gently to the wooden floor. 

He had never made love to him in his weaker form and was scared he would break him. 

Lifting his skull up over the table he was hiding behind, he sees Killer, Nash, Professor and Red Nin standing there with their back to him and their hands over their skulls- his cheeks went blue... he did not think they would stay in the same room while they did this...then again, it was not like he would send them elsewhere. 

What surprised him more, was Nightmare's willingness. 

This lone SOUL Nightmare had bugs over him, he had blocked the room so that only a prerecording could be heard of a meeting, he did not the base mind control would be overwritten. 

A hand shot up, grabbed the back of his skull and forced him back down. 

Error kisses Nightmare deeply.

'*was nightmare always this wild?' Error thinks surprised, 'or is it something that his new mate taught him.'

A wave of sadness entered his SOUL and Nightmare pushes him away, looking at him in concern. 

"* _ my love? _ " Nightmare questions him, making Error blinks at his words, " _ what is the matter? _ "

Error looks away, "*...have ya slept with him?"

Nightmare's sockets widen for a moment, he looked genuinely shocked. 

" _ *no. my love. i have not. i told him i do not wish to be touched until our wedding. _ " Nightmare quickly explains, he then seemed to go in deep thought, " _ and killer is here to protect should he force himself on me. _ "

Error grins at him, then lean down and kiss him softly. 

Rising up he checks Nightmare's SOUL- they had been making love for hours and Error had been DETERMINED not to leave until his mate was carrying his souling. 

"*is it the same?" Error mumbles to himself, he moves away and starts checking his MENU, looking through some files. If his offspring appear, it would be linked to his MENU and since this SOUL has already been born, it should appear with his name already marked down. 

Error blinks. 

'Howler'

"*huh? it worked." Error said aloud, completely stunned but surprisingly shocked at the outcome. His son would be reborn- he remembered Palette Roller claiming he had four offspring, but Error could only remember nearer to the time and since the original timeline has been thrown off, he had been worried he would lose his offspring completely. If this had not been his offspring from before, a name would not have been given. 

" _ *what has worked? _ " Nightmare questions him, sitting up with him. 

Error hums loudly, wondering if he should explain this to him. 

"*ya have a souling." Error told him grinning boldly, "if it comes to ya need to make love with that pile of dust walking. then he can't get ya to brew. ha!"

Nightmare looked surprised and then smiles at him softly. 

" _ *are you truly going to allow your mate to sleep with another? _ " Nightmare purrs at him, reaching up and hugging onto him, making his glitch.

"*...well... i have many plans to stop that..." Error grumbles loudly, looking away from those knowing purple eyelights, "something will always go wrong whenever he tries anything. ...even burning down the palace if i have to."

"*my queen." Professor calls out to him, making him lift his skull over the table, "we have gotten a message from reaper."

Error grins boldly, "*looks like we're on to plan three then."

Raising up he looks down at his mate, Nightmare was staring at him with an unamused expression. And for a moment, he thought his lover had returned. 

"*wait for me 'mare. i will crush all our enemies. and give their broken bodies to ya as a gift." Error told him with an evil laugh, he opens a portal and leaves without even grabbing his clothes. 

Professor and Nash hurry behind him. 

Error waits on the other end and stares at Nightmare, who was watching him with a displeased look while wearing himself in the Destroyer's jacket. 

Error snorts loudly and takes down the firewall that surrounded the room, then closes the portal. 

'*i thought i'd have to take him kicking and screaming since his memories of me are messed up.' Error thinks pained at his own thoughts but he wanted his third offspring to be born, 'as soon as i told him i wanted to make love. he was more than happy to.' 

Error did not bother to carry himself, however, Nash came behind him and threw a midnight blue blanket over his shoulders. 

"*i'm surprised reaper would get back to us so quickly." Nash comments as he comes around to his front, tieing something around his middle, "we still don't know what connection they have to our enemies."

"*geno is always well-composed. but whenever it comes to his brother. he's crazy." Error told them, he gazes over to Professor who was nodding on the phone to someone, "i'm thought that he would get back to us soon. but even this fast. it's still surprising." 

Professor lowers the phone and turns to him, "*my queen. the fresh army has taken the land. we can start construction on the walls soon."

Error nods. 

"*and reaper will meet with us in an outertale." Professor went on, his sockets narrowing, "this could be a trap. there's no way they would give in to your demands."

"*if geno really in behind reaper's actions. then he will." Error said with a grin, "now what's the gateway access code?"

Professor plays with his phone, turning it, he held it up for the Destroyer to see. 

Error stares at it for a moment, copying the code down, then turning he opens a portal. 

"*my queen? shouldn't ya get cleaned up?" Professor questions looking him up and down, "you are naked under that."

"*i don't care." Error grumble darkly, he moves to walk through but his knight moves in the way, blocking his path. 

"*forgive me. my queen." Professor said seriously, "please allow me to speak freely."

"*sure." Error says in interest, it was rare for Professor to take any action against the ERROR. 

"*my queen. i love and respect you." Professor told him, looking right into his sockets, "my only goal in life is to serve you until i dust. and i wish nothing more than your happiness. i wish for others to see just how great you are. you are a great and mighty queen. please wash and dress as if this was one king nightmare's meetings. treat this on the same level as that."

Error grins insanely, he would destroy someone hopes and dreams... he lifts his hand up and Professor did not even flinch. 

A flash of memory enter his mind, the insane Sci calling out for his queen. 

The ERROR places his hand on Professor's shoulder. 

"*and because i love and respect ya." Error told his friend of many years, "i'll do as ya ask. my knight."

The joy in Professor's eyelights filled the stressed out Destroyer with a little joy. Somewhere along the way, his Knight had become not an insane mad monster who was haunting by his old queen's betrayal, but a true loyal Knight who served him out of his free will. 

Professor's friendship had become irreplaceable.

Error closes the portal and opens a different one, to his castle in Radiance. 

"*also." Professor spoke up, making him turn, he sees an insane grin on his jaws, "it wouldn't hurt to make them sweat a bit."

Error laughs loudly. 


	130. Nightmares Arc: Limits

Nightmare had already figured out his limits. 

Nightmare felt the other Nightmare. And the other Nightmare could feel everything. 

Heard his thoughts but not the other all around- if he wanted to let his other self know anything, he would have to speak out loud. 

The single SOUL Nightmare did not understand why the control had been lifted but he knew one thing- the enemy had not realized. 

Again Nightmare could not speak out loud and most of his actions were being followed apart from a few areas that had been reinforced with firewalls, so he could not let Killer know any more. As far as his Knight knew, he was still being controlled. 

Nightmare walks into the office he had given Andin and sees him in time to watch him slam his fist onto the table, his face twisted in rage. 

The other Nightmare laughs mocking at him within and Nightmare or Pure as he was being called, wanted to join in. 

" _ *oh my. my love. whatever is the matter? _ " Pure Nightmare calls out to him, hurrying over to where he was. 

"*My qu- er.. king! My king. Sweet Pure!" Andin says coming around and hugging him tightly, making a wave of disgust pass through his bones.

" _ *my love? _ " Pure Nightmare questions once more, " _ is all well? _ "

Andin pulls away, "*Reaper Tale have betrayed us!"

Nightmare pauses. 

' ** *reaper tale? what does reaper tale have to do with anything? ** ' Curse Nightmare questions within, making Pure Nightmare try and think of how to answer him aloud without looking like he was dumb because everyone knew that Reaper Tale had Water's backing when the Destroyer was 'chased out'. 

Pure Nightmare did not know just how much Curse Nightmare knew or just where his memories broke away. 

" _ *in what way? _ " Pure Nightmare asks with a gentle smile, " _ please explain. _ "

"*...they are now siding with the Luna and Solar Kingdoms!" Andin cries out in angry.

" _ *queen error's kingdoms... _ " Pure Nightmare breathes out in surprise,  _ "i do not understand. if they had not turned against queen error in the first place. you would have never been able to go against him. _ "

"*I know!" Andin growls out, he turns to his Aides, "We are looking into it! There us to be a reason. Before it was because the ERROR had a hold of DEATH's mate. But our reports show that Genocide is fine. So nothing makes sense. The ERROR must have trapped some other poor SOUL and using Reaper as a puppet against the Multiverse again!"

Pure Nightmare felt his other self stirring, there was confusion there. 

" _ *is there any way we can talk to reaper? _ " Pure Nightmare questions, " _ we need to know in order to help them. _ "

"We are doing that now." Andin growls out, actually glaring at Pure Nightmare, "Nightmare. Just leave this to me."

" _ *i have been ruling as king for many many years. _ " Pure Nightmare points out, " _ if anyone needs aid. it is you. perhaps. you can let me take over from this? this is to do with my kingdom as well. _ "

"*Yes! However! The ERROR is more likely to attack mine kingdom than yours!" Andin continues on darkly, then frowns, "Perhaps sending your gentle self will help... see the first of our labour. we did free you from your corrupted self."

Nightmare smiles at him sweetly, " _ *so it was you? i always wondered. _ " he says softly, " _ did you not say it was because you were 'my one true love'? _ "

Andin smiles brightly, "*Sweet Pure! I and many others saved you! I'll give you the details later! Perhaps even after we wed!"

" _ *about that... _ " Pure Nightmare says with a heavy sigh, " _ i think we have to postpone the wedding. _ "

"*What?! Why?" Andin snaps at him angrily, "We saved you! And you love me!"

" _ *yes. however. my former mate has left me a little gift. _ " Pure Nightmare told him softly, forcing tears to form in his sockets, " _ it seems i shall brew soon. _ "

Andin stares in shock for a moment.

"*Kill it! If it's a souling! Just kill it!" Andin told him, walking forward and grabbing his shoulders, "The ERROR has already two sons by you! We don't need another one of his kind here!"

Pure Nightmare pulls away in alarm, staring at him in horror. Covering his jaws with his hands he starts to cry. 

" _ *you want me to murder my own soul? _ " Pure Nightmare says in a sorrowful voice, " _ i can not. the sins of a father should not be passed onto the child! this little souling has done no wrong. _ "

Andin's features soften, he turns to his Aides and they nod to him. 

"*Fine. We wed after that thing- the shin in brewed." Andin says with a heavy sigh, then grins boldly at him, "We might even be able to use it against him." Andin turns to his Aides once more, "Try Reaper Tale again. This time. Tell that had King Nightmare will meet with them."

Pure Nightmare smiles brightly at him, turning he leaves the room- Killer followers and Red Nin, who had disappeared after his meeting with Error, had removed and staring at him, clearly wanting to say something. 

"*that freak will be leaving our universe soon." Red Nin mumbles loudly to Killer, "all of nightmare's followers are not happy. they all know he's being controlled and doesn't want their king and queen divorced. also. most the farmers were more loyal to queen error. some remained. but we'll have trouble if our queen stays away too long. the horror monsters are worrying."

Pure Nightmare pauses, he touches his chest- Error had somehow blocked the bugs. Could he do the same... wait...

Pure Nightmare hurries along- Killer was suddenly in front of him, opening the door to his office. __

As soon as the doors shut, Pure Nightmare summons his darkness, even if it was limited- he sent the moment the bugs went down, just like with what Error had done before. 

Turning to his knights, he glares at them. 

" **_ *contact my queen. _ ** " Pure Nightmare says in a small voice, " **_ ask him to send through supplies if our shock pile runs low. i want no aid from anyone else. _ ** "

"*my king." Killer says smacking his fist on his sternum, "error has made portals that linked to your safe room and some of the underground tunnels. we have to it carefully when using them."

Pure Nightmare's eye widens, those places were well protected and everything got jarred inside of it. 

" **_ *good. we can use this. _ ** " Pure Nightmare purrs out darkly, " **_ make sure our followers are allowed that we are misleading them. and that our queen will return soon when he finds my other half. _ ** "

' ** *other half? could that me be?'  ** Cure Nightmare hums out loudly inside him.

Pure Nightmare sighs and frees himself from his darkness- it used to be apart of himself and now he could barely hold onto it for five minutes. 


	131. Nightmares Arc: Fire

The ERROR rarely dressed up as Queen outside of his duties or parties. The only thing that he ever wore was the sliver crown that was wrapped around his skull, it covers his frontal bone and hid the hole there. 

Now he wore a long midnight blue dress with a high black collar and white stars at the rims. The sleeves were seethrough, letting his red bones show through the blackness. 

Error walks into the large castle hall, sees Geno sitting there looking ready to die. A sorrowful expression on his face and all the fight gone from him. 

The Dark Queen strolls in with his skull held high and took a seat across from him. 

Geno stares over at him, barely greeting him. 

"*oh? we sent ya our demands." Error starts with a dark glitchy growl, "either show as were nightmare is. or free him."

Reaper floats forward, sitting beside his mate.

"*this was a brought about many members of different groups." Reaper explains grimly, staring at his mad sadly, "we were apart. so we-"

"*then explain what part!" Error snarls at him, wanting to punch his brother and brother-in-law, "and why ya did this?! we were always good to ya!"

Reaper sighs, "*water kingdom wanted my 'followers' backing to gain power quickly." he says looking towards Error now, "when those people realized that they were trying to free me-"

"*get to the point!" Error shouts loudly his foot down.

"*heh. didn't ya ask 'why'?" Reaper told him darkly, "and we want news of geno v.2 as well..."

Geno looks at him now, it was clear to Error that his brother was waiting to confirm his worst fears, that 'Geno v.2' was dead. Error was still blocking Geno from him and there was no way that he would believe that the calm and loving Geno v.2 would become someone like the ERROR.

"*no. tell me about nightmare first." Error growls out darkly, "my mate is more informant." 

That made Geno glare at him. 

"*you know how i reap souls?" Reaper questions him scowling deeply.

"*what does this have to do with anything?!" Error cries out angrily, glitching like mad. 

"*everything." Reaper told him, looking at him straight into the sockets. 

"*...ya... reaped nightmare?" Error questions him, looking completely stunned and leans back into his seat. 

"*our sources told us that nightmare has ninety-nine souls." Reaper explains darkly, "when i reap a soul. i place it into this bottle." the Grim Reaper showed a bottle to him.

"*yes. when the soul container breaks. ya collect the soul essence." Error says with a nod, "so you forceful broke nightmare's souls?"

"*not quite." Reaper says looking anger for some reason, "i made them a reaper bottle that was big enough to house the souls."

"*wait! so that nightmare is nightmare's bones?" Error questions sharply, frowning deeply, "not the other way around?"

"*yeah. that's nightmare with one soul." Reaper said with a nod, "the other souls are trapped somewhere in one of water's universes."

"*doing what?" Error snaps at him, looking ready to crash now, "what are they doing to him?!"

"*nothing." Reaper told him with a death glare, "if they even try to open the bottle. nightmare's souls will fade. and those are a part of dream's brother. so-"

"*wait!" Error cries out and Reaper glares at him again for cutting him off once more, "what does dream have to do with anything."

"*they've already taken over nega. they want starlight next." Reaper answers looking away, "i don't really care what happens to the multiverse. as long reaper tale is in the middle of it."

"*then why did ya let ya mate control ya followers!?" Error snaps angrily, stamping his foot down once more, "ya never bothered with them before!"

"*because he asked me." Reaper says with a hopeful smile and shugs.

"*moron. ya should have just let me control ya followers!" Error told him firmly, then sighing heavily, "so ya don't know where the souls are being kept."

"*right." Reaper says with a nod, "so. please." he quickly looks to Geno, then back to him, "please tell us what happened to geno v.2. because i never reaped him and no lesser reaper did neither."

"*well... i'll tell ya he is dead." Error hums out and was startled when Geno suddenly looks like he was going to melt, "and he did not die the normal way. he got trapped in the anti-void. and glitched out of existence." 

"*glitched out of existence?" Reaper questions with a deep frown, "if his soul broke-"

"*his soul couldn't have broke!" Error says loudly, cutting off DEATH for the third time, "geno v.2 has no soul container. only soul essence. it only stays together because of a glitch."

Suddenly Error felt a burning stare from behind... he suddenly knew that Professor was watching him thoughtfully. Which made sense. Error himself has no SOUL Container and his SOUL was held together by a glitch. He also has both Geno and Error's magic in his hand because of the request the Dark Queen made when asking the mad Sci to help the bloody glitch breed. 

"*something wrong?" Reaper questions with a deep frown, "ya glitched out."

"*f-fine!" Error snaps out with force, "just thinking of how to find my mate's souls!"

"*some things do not make sense." Professor says stepping forward and for scary moment Error thought that he was going to question his SOUL, "king nightmare's memories are all over the place. and then his love for our queen. how does that work? what did ya use to control him?"

Error looks over to the couple.

"*don't know." Reaper says with a shrug.

"*water." Geno spoke up finally, "rose up quickly only because of reaper's backing. but there's a third kingdom that you have forgotten about."

"*huh?" Error says looking at him in confusion, "who?"

"*the main power houses are 'starlight', 'nega' and 'victory'." Geno says sadly, he seemed to be gritting his teeth against pain, "victory has been very silent still the failed attack on nega." 

Error blinks, then look to Professor who nods. 

"*ya think victory is behind the creation of water?" Error asks feeling a little bit stupid for him thinking of that, "ya did say that different groups came together. so victory might be pulling the strings."

Geno gave him a bitter smile, "*thanks for telling me about geno v.2. d-did..." he broke off and lowers his skull, tears of blood filling his socket, "did he die in pain? was he alone? how was he when he died?"

"*tch." Error tuts loudly, folding his arms over his chest, "yes he died in pain." Geno jerks at this, "and no he didn't die alone. and he thought of ya and the other geno until the end."

"*other geno? ya mean after sans?" Reaper asks softly, leaning over and wrapping his arm around his mate's shoulder. 

"*no. geno v.3. geno v.2's son-brother thing." Error growls out darkly, suddenly he felt that stare again, turning he looks to Professor who was staring... this time Nash was there, looking at him with interest, "stop that!"

"*stop what?" Reaper growls out darkly, Error looks back to Geno and Reaper and sees them looking at him. 

Geno was crying silently, having a bitter smile on his jaws. 

"*if only i didn't fight with him." Geno cries out sadly. 

"*look. i can't stand others crying. so i'm just going to leav-" Error starts but was cut off this time by Geno, who had shortcutted over to him and grabbed his arm.

Error looks into that twisted in face of his older brother and sees his own insane self. 

"*tell me more! let me know everything!" Geno asks grinning like mad, "i need to know!"

"*...i told ya-" Error begun and turns to his Knights and held his hand up for them to stop, "look. there's not much to say."

"*there has to be more! you can't say he spoke to you about me and geno v.3 without knowing more!" Geno cries out in panic, "is there any more questions we can answer for you to give more information! to you want us to come back to your side! we have not made it official but we can!"

Error blinks. Having Reaper Tale once more would help, even if in name only again... even if they had betrayed them. 

Error frowns deeply, trying to think of what his past self would have said... technically Geno v.2 did die and Error rose from the dust.

"*sure. i'll tell ya more." Error says grinning just as insanely, "make it offical. have reaper tale a part of- wait it can't be nega... luna and solar don't really come under a kingdom's name other than nega..."

"*then. how about a new kingdom." Professor offers with a bold smile, "one that rivals water. without nega. water is still lower than nega. starlight and victory. nightmare has already declared no war. so whatever water does. it has to be with their own power until nega and water come together. until victory steps forward and backs them up. but that would reveal that they were behind everything and they clearly want this to be in the shadows."

Error nods at those words. 

There was a knock at the door, everyone turns and sees a lesser reaper bowing low.

"King Nightmare has come to speak with you." They told Reaper who looked surprised, "We informed you early that Water has left this to Nightmare to discover why we back out with support."

"*oh yeah. i forgot about that." Reaper says, he turns to Geno and Error looking between them.

"*i'll be fine. go." Geno snaps at him, then looks to Error.

"*wait! can i listen in!" Error spoke up wanting to see his mate, it had been a couple of days since he broke into Negaverse to mate with him. 

"*of course." Geno answers him, "tell me everything after."


	132. Nightmares Arc: File Attached

Nightmare had been seated in the meeting room for a few hours with Reaper taking his time. 

At last, the doors open and Nightmare did not stand to greet whoever came through. 

"*hello nightmare." Came a glitchy voice making him spin around and see his mate. 

' ** *why is that attached to my mate?! ** ' Came Curse Nightmare angry voice from within. 

Nightmare had learnt many things about his other self's grumbling, and half was that he did not know some monsters who had been loyal to them for years and let some who had not long come he seemed to know.

' _ *did he forget about geno? _ ' Pure Nightmare thinks as his sockets narrowed to the mega-glitch who strolls into the room looking like the Dark Queen he was, ' _ why didn't he wear stuff like that for me? _ '

That was a lie. 

Whenever Error had to, he would do as Nightmare asked. 

" _*greetings queen error. and greeting genocide._ " Pure Nightmare says calmly with a soft smile on his jaws, " _how wonderful to see you both once more._ "

Error and Geno nod at the same time but did not return the greeting. Geno was holding onto Error's arm, almost glueing their bodies together. 

Reaper floats in above them, eyeing up the pair of glitches. 

" _*greetings reaper. i am sure you know by now why i am here._ " Pure Nightmare says to DEATH with a small smile, trying not to stare over at the two glitches that sat on a sofa that was against the wall. 

"*hiya." Reaper says sitting down opposite Pure Nightmare, did was staring openly at the pair, "and yeah. we're siding with error now."

"* _i see. any reason why?_ " Pure Nightmare asks softly, turning to look over at the pair, " _perhaps they have become lovers?_ "

"*what?!" Error cries in outrage, "no!"

Geno just snorts loudly but says nothing.

"*tch. look. i've decided to make a new multi-kingdom." Error told him and Nightmare looks on with interest.

" _*you need at least ten universes to start one._ " Pure Nightmare says with a smile, " _you have luna and solar. both i'm guessing are housed in one universe. plus reaper tale. and your oldest son. fresh. gives you added. ones. but those are not really universes._ "

"*heh. nah. ya right." Error answers grinning boldly, "that's why i'm using reaper's name."

" _*oh? do tell."_ Pure Nightmare purrs out, making Error shift in his seat. 

"*reaper is gonna raise up as a mock queen over his followers. with geno as his king." Error explains proudly and Pure Nightmare could not help but smile lovingly at him, it was clear he had practised saying this just before coming here, "i'm gonna be geno's queen." that smile fades, "with my mate as mock king for our kingdom. me and geno are gonna be the ones that rule. with our mates holding no power over our universes."

** '*i do not care. ** ' Curse Nightmare growls darkly within, ' ** just get away from my mate!'  **

" _*i see. so you both are both together._ " Pure Nightmare looks to both of them, who shook their skulls, " _good. then. i do not wish you dead._ "

"*what?" Error says looking confused.

"* _i mean. reaper looks ready to kill._ " Pure Nightmare told him with a smile, then points over to DEATH. Sure enough, the Grim Reaper looked ready to reap. 

"*heh. he can't do anything to me." Error told him proudly, glaring at the other for good measure, "this multi-kingdom is gonna be small. on water's level. so i wanna call it 'fire'."

"*...er.. error." Geno spoke up after a moment of silence, "fire is weak against water. wouldn't you want to call it something else?"

' _*it seems that this is a decision newly made_.' Pure Nightmare thinks with a small smile when he sees his mate glare at Geno, "* _i think it is a wonderful name. show them are fire can beat water._ "

Geno actually had the nerve to glare at him. 

** '*he looks like error when he glares like that. ** ' Curse Nightmare says, making Pure Nightmare's sockets widen at how true it was now that he was looking for it. 

Pure Nightmare merely smiles sweetly, he was using it as a weapon and shield after he learnt how others react to it. 

" _*so then. there is nothing i can do or say to regain reaper tale to nega's side?_ " Pure Nightmare asks gentle, Geno shook his skull 'no', " _i see. nothing i can do now. nega will step down from this. if water wants to go against you. i shall not come between._ "

Error grins boldly at him and Nightmare's SOUL leapt at the sight. 

"*oi. let go a sec." Error snaps at Geno, who slowly freed him from his grasp; standing, the mega-glitch walks over to Pure Nightmare with surprising grace. Leaning down close to Pure Nightmare he growls out, "listen closely. i know what's happened. i'm coming for ya. and i'm gonna get ya."

"* _i do not understand what you mean_." Pure Nightmare told him softly, in a small scared tone, " _did i not say that nega is stepping away from this war_."

Error raises a brow and blinks, then smiles. 

Leaning down he grabs hold of Pure Nightmare's lower jaw and forcefully held his skull up, kissing him deeply. 

Pulling away, Error looked pleased with himself and turns and strolls back over to Geno. 

" _*...oh dear._ " Pure Nightmare says with a small while touching his teeth, " _my new mate shall not take kindly to this insult._ "

"*good." Error snaps out, "i hope he's boiling in rage."

" _*well then._ " Pure Nightmare says standing up and walking to the door, " _if that is all. i shall take my leave._ " he walks forward with his skull held high, then pauses to look at Error, " _my kingdom will be sending gifts to your new kingdom when announced. queen error. to keep the peace._ "

The Dark Queen grins, "and we'll send gifts to you. king nightmare."

Nightmare nods and he walks out of the door that had just been opened for him, feeling happy that he had seen his mate and that his queen was working hard for his sake. 

"* _killer. be sure to watch closely to what happens_." Pure Nightmare spoke without fear because it could be heard in a different way, " _i do not wish my mate to be harmed in shape or form._ "

"*understood my king." Came Killer's voice from behind. 


	133. Nightmares Arc: No Comment

  
"*metal?" Error questions dryly as he stares at the sword, some traders from Reaper Tale had presented him with some swords, claiming that these came from a rare metal that could only be found in this universe. 

Error studies it carefully. 

"*same stuff my scythe is made from." Reaper spoke up from the other side of Geno, the bloody glitch was still clinging onto Error, demanding him to speak, trapping himself between the pair when DEATH had enough and pulled him over. 

Reaper was being careful not to touch Error, clearly not wanting to kill anyone with his deadly touch, even if it was the Destroyer. 

Error looks on with a little more interest and grins. 

"*heh. we can trade space silk. and rare healing potions." Error told him sitting up, he had put his whole face near to the sword. 

"*now. tell me more." Geno demands once again, glaring at him and making Error growl.

"*fine. what do ya want to know?" Error asks with a sigh, looking away from the smaller skeleton, remembering that once he was the same size as Geno once upon a time and Genocide Sanses seem to lose height when entering the SAVE SCREEN..., 'still taller than ink tho.' 

"*how did geno v.2 get into the anti-void." Geno asks softly, looking sorrowful once more, every time he did it seemed like he was going to melt. 

"*playing with his determination." Error answers with a huff, "got in. but couldn't get out."

"*why didn't you help him." Geno growls at him, gripping onto his arm tightly. 

"*i ain't answering that." Error snaps at him, he sees both Geno and Reaper glare at him, "i ain't answering every dumb question!"

"*fine... what did he say about me?" Geno asks with a sigh, "he must have done. otherwise. you wouldn't have known."

"*...stuff like. he. don't blame ya... and he forgave ya." Error grumbles out, looking away from them, he focuses on Professor and Nash who was watching and listening closely. He knew that they knew now.

"*haha. don't blame me?" Geno says with a bitter laugh, "...anything else?"

"*'live'." Error growls out looking at him in the sockets now, "'live'. and find ya 'happy ending'."

A tear falls down Geno's cheek, lowering his skull, he turns away from Error and letting go, held onto Reaper. 

"*live? happy ending?" Geno says with another bitter laugh chocked with a bloody cough as he bites back his sob, "i wanted him to have a happy ending too. together with me."

Error took no pity on his older brother who he loved. If Geno found out he had done something to hurt Geno v.2 by harming his mate, he would be very upset... well that, and Error was resentful at Geno for betraying him. 

"*can we sign the papers now?" Error snaps at the pair, making Reaper glare, "oh shut it." he leans over and smacks the deadly skeleton around the back of the skull, like he had seen Geno do hundreds of times, "just hurry up with ya pity party. i want this deal to go through as quickly as possible. i have a mate to save."

Reaper looked at him stunned. 

Error grins, '*the moron really didn't know i could touch him. i've hit him before. i'm sure.' 

"*this metal could be very useful." Professor spoke up with glee, "it's something i've never seen before. my queen. we must have this."

Error looks at him and nods, "*i want a shipment of that stuff."

Reaper sighs heavily. 

Geno looks to Reaper and then to Error, he had stopped crying the moment Error strike his mate. 

"*yes..." Geno says as if a daze, "my queen. my cute error."

"*what?!" Both Error and Reaper cry out shock, even leaning away from the bloody glitch. 

"*i've already decided on taking up this role." Geno told him with a bold smile, his eyelight twisting with insanely, "there are lots of universes that will jump at the chance to become reaper's."

"*tch. we only need enough to go against water." Error explains quickly, frowning deeply at the still stunned Reaper and then back at the insane looking Geno, "i don't want victory or starlight's attention. only the smaller ones."

"*of course." Geno says softly, his socket narrowing at him, "anything else."

"*yes. there are still some who won't accept your relationship with reaper." Error went on, "ya becoming king on reaper's behalf will lean to more complaining. ya need offspring to unite ya bonding."

Geno lowers his skull and smiles sadly. 

"*we can't have offspring." Geno told him with a sigh, "sorry about that error."

Error snorts loudly making his brother look up to him with a slight frown, "*ya think i don't know this. ya will have offspring. i'm gonna fix that broken code of ya. don't worry. ya will still be able to touch reaper."

Geno stares at him in wonder. 

"*really?" Geno asks him with a small smile forming.

"*wait. really?" Reaper broke in, hugging onto Geno, "why? we can get them to accept us in other ways."

"*ya ways have already failed." Error snaps at him, glaring at him, "and ya didn't even marry! monsters nowadays marry in front of many to prove they're together. ya just took geno into ya home."

"*that's the custom of monsters." Reaper growls darkly at him, gaining a glare from Geno for some reason.

"*old ways!" Error told him leaning back into his seat and folding his arms over his chest, "ya need to marry in front of everyone. have to have offspring. then they'll let geno be king in ya place. set up a date quickly. i'm taking geno back with me while i fix his code."

Reaper looks to his mate in worry.

"*don't worry reaper. it'll be fine." Geno says patting his mate's arm, "i trust error." 

Reaper looks to Error.

"*if anything happens to my mate. i will do anything in my power to kill ya." Reaper growls at him, which earned him a slap on the back of the skull from Geno this time. 

Error lets out a loud snort.


	134. Nightmares Arc: Waltz

Pure Nightmare felt that Curse Nightmare was growing stronger. There were times when he felt the other completely take over and lead him away from Andin while on their 'dates'. 

This was a good thing. It meant his mate could find him easier. 

Pure Nightmare held onto his cape that fell to his feet and threw it behind him as he walls into the large hall. He wore a black suit with gold buttons, the cape was a deep purple inside but black outside. 

Reaper and Genocide had gotten married. 

Many got an invite.

The Water Kingdom did not but the Nega Kingdom did. 

Claiming he did not want war, Pure Nightmare decided to go without a date. 

Glancing around he follows the sound of static until he found his love. 

Error was dressed in a white dress- it had a sweetheart neckline and was sleeveless, it was fitted until the hips where it flares out. The neckline had small roses sewn into it, it went down and across from the right to the left, finishing at the hip.

It actually looked like a wedding dress. 

Pure Nightmare walks over.

"* _greetings queen error._ " Pure Nightmare calls to him, making the Destroyer turn and grin, " _it was a lovely wedding. after the couple finish their first dance. may i have the honour?_ "

Pure Nightmare held out his hand. 

Error hands a glass over to Nash and reaches out to him. 

"*sure." Error says moving to stand closer to him. 

Pure Nightmare could feel Curse Nightmare calm at the nearness of their mate. In fact, it was the only time he would settle down when his love would appear from the safe room in the main bedroom, Pure Nightmare had taken to sleeping inside it. They would talk long into the night about all their plans. And tell each other how they long to be together once more. Error kept claiming that everything was going to be alright. 

"*are ya gonna be ok?" Error asks with a concerned look, eyeing up his ribs, "the brew alright?"

"* _all is well queen error._ " Pure Nightmare answers with a loving smile, " _fear not for your offspring. i shall care for them._ "

Nightmare took Error by the hand and lead him over to the dance floor where Reaper and Genocide had just finished. 

Reaper was dressed in his normal black robes. 

Genocide was wearing a white tunic with a red sash going across his front where his wound used to be. Red leather sandals graced his feet and strange red strings were bound up his arms. The large glitch that once was over his right socket was gone, replaced by a melted looking socket. 

"* _is that your doing?_ " Pure Nightmare asks as he turns to Error and pulls him close, resting his arms on the ERROR's hips while Error flops his hand on Nightmare's shoulders, one hand curls around the back of his back. 

"*heh. yeah." Error said proudly, looking very pleased with himself.

"* _you never fail to amaze me._ " Pure Nightmare told him softly, " _the fire kingdom is already set up too. i am surprised just how many universes have come forward_."

"*...yeah... i little too many." Error grumbles to Nightmare, who smiles and spins his mate around. 

" _*problem?"_ Pure Nightmare questions feeling very amused by how grumpy his mate was acting. 

"*yeah. geno is a little too eager to please me." Error explains quickly, leaning nearer to him, "i don't understand it. and i don't like it."

Pure Nightmare narrows his sockets, turning slightly to stare at Genocide who was watching them dance. 

' ** *my mate! ** ' Curse Nightmare snarls within, making Pure Nightmare growl loudly, "*so. genocide has fallen in love with you."

Error blinks at the reaction and laughs. 

"*don't worry. ya the only one i love." Error told him firmly, leaning his skull down until their crowns clicked together, "and i don't think it's like that... more like brotherly love... but i can't be sure..."

Pure Nightmare looks to Genocide again and glares at him. 

"* _if you say so_." Pure Nightmare says from a forced smile, " _even if you took another. it has nothing to do with me_."

"*we ain't divorce yet." Error mumbles with a bold grin, "and i ain't planning to send ya the papers."

"* _water is going to war against you because of that reason._ " Pure Nightmare points out, some again amused, " _king andin seems wary of you now. and dream had finally taken notice of what has been happening_."

"*i'm surprised that word of ya 'purest' didn't reach him sooner. what's he been doing all this time?" Error comments with a deep frown and lets himself be lead into a fast spin in one direction, glancing over, Error looks to Genocide moving toward them, "was it because of what did. attacking starlight? that was a while back now. i thought they had cleaned up the mess..." his brother was getting closer but Nightmare kept swinging them away from him- his love grins at him,  "i think he wants to dance with me." 

Pure Nightmare held on tighter. 

"* _stay a little longer with me._ " Pure Nightmare said feeling his other self awaken more, " _i do not wish to be alone right now. no doubt because i am brewing_."

"*yes. that must be the reason." Error said with a snort loud, "by the way. did ya ever find ya necklace?" 

"* _no._ " Pure Nightmare says sadly, " _i have searched high and low for it all over the palace. i can not remember the last time i actually had it with me._ " 

Error stops moving, making him halt as well.

"* _queen error?_ " Pure Nightmare questions with a deep frown, his love seemed to be in deep thought. 

"*may i have the next dance?" Came the groom's voice, turning Pure Nightmare sees Genocide standing there. 

Error pulls away, "*bye king nightmare."

Pure Nightmare growls darkly as Genocide smiles brightly at Error, pulling into a slow waltz. 


	135. Nightmares Arc: Watching You

The ERROR munches on the chocolate cake Geno had given him- glancing up from his work he sees the new king working hard for the Fire Kingdom, the Multi-Kingdom was not big enough to rival Nega, Starlight or Victory, however, it was no longer small enough to rival Water. 

Error turns his skull and sees Sleep Paralysis, the Dark Prince had basically been running wild since Nightmare and Error started living apart. 

In the end, he sent both his sons through the Hole and let Static's Nightmare teach him how to use his powers since that Nightmare was currently living peacefully. 

Static had become very ill but was willing to take care of things and brought his sons to that Nightmare, who were best friends again- Error did not know the reasons but those two had a fight. 

Error also wondered if he should send them to Errotic's Multiverse too, in order to learn how to rule. But his sons expressed that they had no desire to rule. 

Error turns to look at Tans, who was dealing with trade between Reaper Tale and Solar- it seems that the dwellers of Reaper Tale loved a certain fruit and was going crazy over it. So Error shipped lots over to them without much thought and different gifts from the Guardians there kept sending him gifts in return. 

Unknowingly, Error had won the favour of Reaper Tale and made things go smoothly for Geno and Reaper's marriage. 

...still...

"*why did life toriel send us so much dirt?" Error mumbles out causing Geno to look up to him with a smile.

"*that earth has special properties." Geno explains leaning back in his seat, "i think it's clear what life wants."

"*what?" Error questions, blinking at his brother.

"*she loves that loco fruit too." Geno told him smirking, "i think she wants us to set up farms using it. didn't you say you had to travel a bit for it? and most fruits that had linked to the universe. won't grow outside of it. but it can be taken out."

Error nods his understanding. 

"*tch. more work." Error grumbles out, rubbing his crown... or rather trying to rub under it- for the past couple of days, the front from his skull felt numb. 

Geno giggles lightly and starts working once more. 

Error stares through his glasses at the former glitch. He was sure now that Geno knows who he was, something had happened when his strike Reaper for him to realize. 

Geno also informed Error that Reaper had a protective wall around Nightmare's trapped SOULs and had unsealed it in order to get on the ERROR's side before they met up to exchange the information on Geno v.2.

That would explain why Nightmare suddenly was about to partly reunite with his other selves consciences. 

Reaper did not know where Nightmare was taken or who else was involved. He did know that there were three other seals around the Reaper Bottle that had been made. 

Error sighs heavily. 

Error had explained what he had leant and Nightmare told him that Dream was the only one who could truly trap him. And gain control of his mind. 

The bugs were traced with magic similar to Dream's. 

As the ERROR he had contact with Palette Roller, his Multiverse's current main Guardian, who had taken over the role from Ink or Blend as she called herself now. 

Static had questioned about Dream's first son, Illusion. Asking if he survived the Rollback. No. The Rollback did not reach to his death and he was killed in front of Multiverse. 

That also might be the reason for Dream and Starlight, becoming so distance lately. 

Error told off his crown and rubs over the hole. 

"*error!" Geno cries out in alarm, jumping out of his seat and knocking it outward; he points at the hole. 

"*it's fine." Error says waving off the concern, "i did this to myself-"

"*there's an eyelight there!" Geno cries out, rushing around the table and leaning over, "it's moving!?"

"*...what?" Error questions looking surprised and confused at this new information.

Glancing around he sees that Sleep Paralysis and Tans was near now- Tans looked surprised but Sleep Paralysis had that same indifferent expression on. 

Then his son had the nerve to snort. Loudly. 

Raising up Error shortcuts into the bedroom and looks into his large mirror- inside the hole was a dark teal colour eyelight moving slightly when it sees the mirror. 

"*nightmare?" Error questions, reaching up and touching the hole lightly- it was his mate's eye. Studying the hole closer he notices that it did not look like the same hole he had cut out- it looked like a small skull's socket. 

Inside the socket was black, pure black. Almost reaching Void level of blackness. 

Suddenly a thought entered into his mind. 

"*wait." Error says when his brilliant mind clicks the pieces together, "the necklace. it's with nightmare's souls!" 

The new socket blinks and moves on its own, seemingly smiling at him. 

"*haha. i can use this." Error mumbles leaning closer to the glass, staring at his mate's eye, "i can use this to find ya!"


	136. Nightmares Arc: Final Plans

Natural Nightmare was surprised.

Seeing his eye in his mate's skull was a strange sight to behold- stranger still, was it was glaring at him. 

'* _ why?' _ Pure Nightmare thinks as he returns the glare, the pair were seated on Error's beanbag in the safe room with the smaller sliver skeleton on the ERROR's lap facing him, ' _ i never caused this. _ '

"*are ya listening night?" Error asks leaning down, kissing him softly on the cheek, "i can find ya other half."

Pure Nightmare had noticed that when his mate spoke to him, he called him 'Night' but when speaking of his cursed self, he was called 'Mare'. Truthfully, he wanted his love to call him just 'Mare' once more. 

"* _ yes. i am listening. _ " Pure Nightmare replies with a hum, " _ so then. i'm guessing you will be taking our knights? should i come along too? _ "

"*ya knights can stay. they might attack ya." Error told him with a grin, "also..." he pauses, suddenly looking unsure of himself, "i think we need to get dream."

"* **_ what? _ ** " Pure Nightmare hisses out and Cure Nightmare echoes his thoughts. 

"*dream is still trying to win ya over." Error quickly explains with a helpless smile, "and for this. ya think we need his help. i've already traced my bone back to their main universe and-"

" _ *wait wait wait. _ " Pure Nightmare says waving his hands in front of him, normally he would wait for his love to finish since Error got mad or upset when others cut him off while speaking, even if the mega-glitch liked to do it to others, however, something needed to be said, " _ they seal up my souls. with three or four walls. and they do not mask your necklace. are they stupid? _ "

Error grins boldly, "*what if they didn't realize what it was?"

Pure Nightmare raises a brow and looks to the eye in his mate's skull. 

" _ *i can not recall even being captured. so i do not know why they would send me back without the necklace. _ " Pure Nightmare says with a sigh, leaning forward he hugs his glitching mate to him, it did not seem like a mistake he would make.

Error hugs him tightly, mumbling something in static for the only the Voices to hear. 

"*fresh is out of the multiverse at the moment." Error told him, after a moment of silence, "something about a party with his other selves. reason we need dream and starlight. my fresh army is in my universe helping my followers. they can't leave. and keep in mind. starlight in looking for more of an excuse to fight victory for what they did to prince illusion. they don't have the supplies to go into battle because of our attack on them."

" _ *i understand. you want nega to give starlight the supplies needed. _ " Pure Nightmare concludes with a nod, " _ a temporary truce. i shall speak with dream. see what he thinks. _ "

"*properly delighted." Error said with a loud snort, grinning like mad, "and don't worry. i'll bring ya home safe."

" _ *thank you. _ " Pure Nightmare replies to that, leaning up and kissing his mate... he could do without his eye staring hard at him. 

Error glitched wildly for a moment. 

" _ *my love? _ " Pure Nightmare asks as he pulls away. 

"*ink has returned." Error growls darkly, "he should have just left it to palette roller. that artist does things a slower than ink. and doesn't bother me."

" _ *oh? palette roller was here? _ " Pure Nightmare questions with a deep frown, he could not picture the young skeleton well. 

"*yeah. when ink stays away for a while. palette takes over." Error explains with a huff, and Pure Nightmare could not help but wonder how well his mate got on with the younger skeleton, he could always tell how well Error got on with someone by the way he says their names, "he's slow. wouldn't be able to be a full-time guardian if ink ever left. but static has been sick and that rainbow moron took a break. ink hasn't gotten involved with multiverse kingdoms for years now. just does her work and goes back to static when she's done."

Pure Nightmare nods and wiggles when he feels Error brush against his ribs... technically speaking since he was brewing, he was actually female at the moment like Ink. However, even after changing his body's gender, he still could not think of himself as a 'she'. He was glad Error also respected his choice on the matter. 

Andin had kept calling Pure Nightmare 'her' and 'she' even after explaining that he would like to remain being seen as male. 

"*so. here's a summary." Error says with a grin, running his hand down his ribs once more- Pure Nightmare almost growls, his mate knew what he was doing, "fire is going to attack water. with geno leading. starlight will attack victory with dream taking charge. nega will defend itself. and starlight."

" _ *what of your universe. my love? _ " Pure Nightmare questions and wonders if his mate would answer, even he did not know where Error's universe was hidden, if he did, then Water would also know, " _ will it be safe. _ "

"*heh. yeah." Error said with a grin and wiggles again when those fingers came back and brushed up his ribs, "it's more of an attack from the inside of the universe that i have to worry about. there are more humans living there than most universes."

Pure Nightmare frowns at that, then smiles as Error continues playing with his ribs, it was driving him crazy and the worst thing was, skeletons can not make love while brewing. 

Bringing his hands up, he cups his mate's cheeks and leaning up kisses him- his thoughts went over to Error's universe, wondering why Nightmare was never told of it. 

' _ *maybe my love kept it from me as a backup. _ ' Pure Nightmare thinks and kisses him harder, ' _ my love likes to keep backups. perhaps he planned for every possible attack. even mind control of one of us. yes. my mate can be brilliant at times... and other times... _ '

Pulling away Pure Nightmare opens his orbits that he did not even remember closing, and smiles at Error. 

Who blinks at him- even that third socket blinks and widens. 

" _ *my love? _ " Pure Nightmare questions with a smile, taking his hands away and places them on Error's shoulders.

"*hehe. i've never seen that from ya." Error says leaning down, staring into his sockets.

" _ *what do you mean? _ " Pure Nightmare asks raising a brow in confusion. 

"*ya eyelights have turned into hearts." Error said utters now in amazement.

Pure Nightmare felt his magic enter his cheeks and he turns away, which only made his mate laugh. 


	137. Nightmares Arc: Forward

It was shockingly eager to discover where his frontal bone he had made into a necklace was, so he did not throw out the idea that this could be a trap. 

There was also the possibility that they did not realize what it was made from and that Error would be able to track down his own bone and code. 

Error had also threw away his pride for the sake of his mate and gone to Ink for aid, surprisingly she agreed and she had asked for his in return. It seemed she wanted him to visit the Static Rainbow Multiverse to see Static. 

Error had to agree but he told her it can not be right after this mission- he wanted to spend time with his mate once it was over. And to see his brew, to see Howler, he born. He had missed REM Sleep and Sleep Paralysis but he was determined to be there for this one. 

Error raises his sockets up, his Knights moved behind him silently- he had not wanted to call them all here, however, Nightmare had told him to take them. So it was just Nega's main forces and lesser knights guarding. REM Sleep and Sleep Paralysis were acting Nightmare's personal bodyguards- and while upset at not being able to come, REM Sleep was taking this chance to prove himself. 

Ink grins boldly at him from his side, then looks to the two she had brought with her... Error was sure that these were the other two Inks, Blank and Inky, when they had learnt that he agreed to see Static only after freeing his mate she told him they wanted to join the raid. 

Although he would not put it passed them if they were just bored. 

"*my queen." Killer says firmly, striking his fist over his sternum, causing Ink and Inky to giggle- Nightmare's First Knight glares at them.

"*yes. sir killer." Error replies making a point to say his statues, "what is it?"

"*my queen." Killer said again, bowing his skull to him, clearly pleased that Error had kept his honour by replying like that, "we have word that king dream has started the attack on victory. and king geno has begun his attack on water. reaper himself went onto the battlefield."

Error turns to Ink, "*shouldn't ya be going now? ya were meant to be having king dream's back."

Ink boos him loudly, "*i wanted to join in the raid."

"*ya left those two here to help me." Error snaps at her angrily, pointing to the pair standing there her, "don't think i don't know who they are. i ain't dumb like  _ you _ ." one of the Inks growls at him for that, "i trust that they are strong. otherwise. ya wouldn't have recommended them to fight with me."

"*Aww. Queenie trusts me." Ink says with a bold grin, then looking to the pair who were hooded cloaks, "see ya later!"

One waved and the other just stares as Ink vanishes in a puddle of red paint. 

"*remember. ya two ain't meant to be here." Error warms the two Inks, "so if anyone sees ya that ain't from our group. kill them."

The two Inks nod and Error turns his gaze towards the building- it was a stronghold in the middle of a large empty field, there was nothing around for miles. 

Error and his Knights would be on full view if not for the nightmare Nightmare had given them- it wrapped around them, trapping them in a mirage. 

Error grins boldly, this place actually reminded himself of the time he died when he went against Dream. 

...he still had not told Nightmare he had forgotten him. And perhaps never would, he had only ever told Nightmare had he had a huge memory lost in the past to make him feel better about forgetting getting caught. And little did he knew, Nightmare would tell his brother when meeting up with the last time. 

Dream decided to tell Ink and that was when she had the crazy idea to meet up with Static since the other ERROR was having a memory issue. 

Error was sure that the other ERROR had done all he could alright but he still agreed to get Ink on his side. 

Starts moving forward, he hears the others doing the same- Professor came to walk on his right side with Nash on his left. Killer silently moves in front of him and he could hear one of the Inks giggling right behind him. 

"*shut it ink." Error snaps, resisting turning around and slapping the other Ink, who he was guessing was Inky since Blank hardly says a word to him or anyone. 

Error glares at the building as he drew closer. 

"*remember to come back alive." Error growls at his Knights, then points in front of him, "red nin. dusty. soot. blood. horror. rotten. go knock on the door."

The Gloom and Doom Knights raced past him, taking some of the nightmare with them. 

"*...what about us?" Ink questions and he did not even need to be looking at him to know that the Artist was pouting.

"*i already explained the plan..." Error growls darkly, really wanting to slap the other now, "just stick with the blank ink. ya error mentioned he had a good memory."

"*Huh? I didn't think you ERRORs were allowed to see each other?" Inky says coming forward to walk next to him, almost pushing Professor out of the way, he had taken his Knight by surprise because the Artist had suddenly moved silently... now the mad Sci looked ready to kill.

"*professor." Error warms his Knight, who growls and bows, "we used to speak on the phone once a year. never meeting. i should have known something was wrong when he didn't call last month. but with so much going on here. i didn't care."

"*Oh." Inky says with a bold grin, "So you two are friends?"

"*what?! no!" Error snaps at him, which only made him laugh. 

"*You sounded like my Error than!" Inky told him, his eyelights becoming blue and he expression turning sad. 

"*just focus what's ahead of ya." Error snaps at him, then look to the stronghold with its high walls. 


	138. Nightmares Arc: Insane

  
The Destroyer was living up to his name, half the wall was destroyer from his Blaster alone. 

Grinning insanely, he stares down at the soldiers in the large room below him, they shook with fear- he was glad he removed his crown, the effect Nightmare's eye was having was amazing; from beside him, he could hear a battle cry as some of the braver ones run up the stairs. 

Error did not bother with these. 

Soon he would melt into the chaos that was happening around him, in order to find Nightmare. Blank Ink had painted over himself and had taken on the image of the ERROR, Professor and Nash who were known to follow their Queen, was going to stick by him. 

Inky had vanished somewhere- the screams who the west side of the building gave him a good idea where he went. 

Error laughs evilly, Ink was not the 'good guy' everyone praised him to be, he did his job but other than that, he danced to his own song. 

On the stairs, those soldiers lost their lives before they reached the top and he steps away from the edge, stepping out of sight of the remaining ones, then nodding to Blank Ink who takes off his cloak, revealing the fake ERROR. 

"*hehe. ya have my likeness down." Error laughs out as he waves Professor and Nash away, the pair went over to Blank Ink and took their places, "it's scary how good looking i am!"

Blank Ink actually smiles at this. 

Blank Ink then steps forward, standing in the place where he had been moments ago- he gave a good ERROR-like glare, as if he was staring down at dirty bugs that needed removing. 

Error reaches into his sub-space and brings out his own cloak, pitch black and made from Nightmare's magic. It hid his glitches and silenced his static. 

Error brings the hood up and grinning run away from the main group. 

Leaping over the edge, he lands safely while kneeling down in the middle of the enemies' soldiers. Raising up he stares all around him, they were still staring up at the ERROR. 

Error did not bother looking up, instead, he took off running. He was following a screen which told him where his mate was or his necklace. It showed numbers of the side, letting him know if the necklace was underground or not. It read as '-31' For every '10' was a mile in length, so it was in this stronghold's basement.

Error was on currently '-18' And no matter how far down they go, it just got deeper and deeper. 

Error ran and ran and ran, searching every inch of space.

Error pauses and looks around, there were no longer any soldiers nor were any guards around. 

'*did they really think no one would get down here?' Error wonders to himself, he looks to his map that was made up as he enters each room. He had already run around this whole lower level and he finally seemed to have reached the end. 

However. 

There was nothing to lead him down to the next area- he standing over the necklace. 

"*forget it." Error growls and raising a hand he summons ten Blasters, then aimed them all in one spot. 

The room cracked and he fell down, the Blaster follow their master and continued blasting onto the side room. Again, that room broke away and the ERROR drops once more, the blasts continue on. 

Error did not command them to stop, he kept them firing over and over until he fell no more, rocking the building' foundations. 

Stopping the power stream the Blaster float higher. Error climbs over the debris and stares at the large hole- there where the stone floor had melted away, was a metal floor. It had burnt marks where the blasts had struck it. 

Error walks onto the metal and slams his foot down- it did not even leave a dent. Which was weird. 

"*wait. is this that metal from reaper tale?" Error snarls angrily, he recalls Reaper telling him that the group had taken a large order of the stuff, "tch. wonder how long it'll take."

Error steps back and waves for his Blasters, who circle back around. They fire. The ERROR watches with narrowed sockets, waiting for any change- if it broke or turned red. 

After a while, he waves his Blasters away once more, they stop and he stares. There was no difference.

"*do ya every think ya can withstand me?!" Error growls darkly, he looks up to the tunnel he had created coming down and grins, "hopefully my knights will have enough sense."

Error laughs as he summons for more and more Blasters, they filled the tunnel right to the top and all around the rooms- his Blasters glitched in a way that the power stream would harmlessly pass through each other and him. 

"*...wait. the inks won't have enough sense tho." Error thought aloud, quickly he grabs his radio and opens the channel for all, "everyone! run away as fast as ya can! ya have ten seconds! now go!"

Then he cuts it off before anyone could reply. Ten seconds would be more than enough time to get out of the stronghold right? 

He had already bugged this universe to allow shortcuts and portals, they had their devices to open the portals themselves, while it took a lot of mana but magic crystals were now used to power them... even if they cost a whole kingdom to buy. 

Gazing upwards at his many Blasters... he blinks. 

The ERROR knew this was pure insanity. 

Raising his hand and grins like mad at the metal, then counting the seconds let his hand drop- it was brighter and hotter than the sun for a second and the whole stronghold quaked. 


	139. Nightmares Arc: Explain

" everyone! run away as fast as ya can! ya have ten seconds! now go! " Came their Queen's voice on the radio, making everyone freeze at the urgently in his tone even with how glitched up his voice was. 

Killer was the first to open a portal from the device, "*go through!" he shouts at them all. 

"*wait! the queen!" Professor cries out, suddenly he was carried princess style by Red Nin and rushed through. 

They all run through suddenly there was a bright light from behind them.

"*jump to the side!" Killer roars at them, the Gloom and Doom knights followed this and a beam came firing through the portal reaching an alarming length outwards. 

Even from where they laid on the grass, they could feel its heat burn over them. It continued on and so they started to crawl away from the intense force. 

When they got to a good distance, they stand and turn to look at the stronghold- a towering beam of light that lit up the world and reached the heavens burned where the large buildings once stood. 

"*where's the queen!?" Professor snarls darkly, smacking Red Nin out of the way, "was he still in there?!"

The Inks came closer, one having lost his disguise now. 

"*Are we still fighting? Can we go home now?" Inky Ink questions, making all the Knights look ready to kill him.

"*That won't kill Queen ERROR." Blank Ink says in a bored tone, "And the mission was only to help get in. We can go now."

"*Oh good!" Inky Ink replies with a laugh and threw some paint on the ground, "Let's go!"

Then they were gone. Just like that.

And a good thing too because most had summoned their weapons in their rage. 

The heat vanishes and turning they see the stream die out and the darkness return to the land. 

"*do we return? or wait?" Dusty questions looking toward each of them, then lastly to Killer, who was their commander if anything should happen to their Queen.

"*we search the area." Killer told them, then glances towards the portal, the earth in front of it was missing and around that, the grass had blackened. There were even parts that were on fire, "i think we might have to wait until it cool down."

"*contact our king!" Professor snaps at him, "have him send some monster who have ice and water elemental magic!"

"*...that might worry him." Killer says with a frown but he was already reaching for the radio; he understood that King Nightmare would rather be worried than not be called upon. 

"* _ what is it killer? _ " Came their King's haunting voice, " _ is my queen safe. _ "

Killer felt himself sweat, he knew that the Dark King could not see out of that creepy eye of their queen so he would not know anything that had happened- although he had claimed there were moments he thought he could. 

"*there was a bomb. the whole place blew up." Killer quickly explains, not wanting to pause, "our queen ordered us out. but there's no sight of him now. and we can't get near the aftermath. we need some monsters with ice and water magic sent here so we can search."

Silence. 

" _ *they are being sent. they should be there in the next ten minutes. _ " Nightmare said and Killer could hear the quiver in his voice. To prove his point a black portal opens near them, " _ is there any who is harmed? _ "

Killer looks toward everyone, all their bones were raw and bloody from the short distance they had managed to get away to. 

"*yes. my king. please. send some healers too." Killer requests grimly, his own bones hurt like hell but he was not going to scream or shout about it. 

The Knights all took a break by sitting down and gaze across the land- they were on top of a hill that went onto the large field the stronghold was built on. They all were looking at the giant abyss that now could be seen, the crater was dark and deep. 

They waited calmly, all lost in their own thoughts. They waited for about five minutes in silence before someone made a hissing sound of discomfort. 

Suddenly, Nega's soldiers and healers came marching through- the healers went right over to them, while the soldiers kept in rank and filed off to one side, waiting for further orders.

All of the Knight raised to their feet and bowed down when King Nightmare himself walks through, with the Dark Princes behind him.

" _ *killer. explain to me everything. _ " Nightmare says when his eyelights fell upon his First Knight's bloody form. 


	140. Nightmares Arc: The Rabbit Hole

  
Inside a deep and dark abyss, tiny white glitches portal hung in the air, with blue strings coming from all of them. Below these, the ERROR swung back and forth.

"*whoa." The Dark Queen laughs as he gazes around at his handiwork, his Blasters had faded when his power had run too low, it took a lot of magic just to summon them and using them all at once would kill a normal Sans. 

Thankfully, the Destroyer was high in LV and had a huge mana pool, so deep that it rarely runs dry- it was only when he fell into the Void that he had managed to use up all of his power. 

Error glances down, a large metal underground system had been unearthed. 

There were large metal rods coming away from all sides a distance from each other, no doubt these had embedded into the foundations. And far off to Error's right, he could see a metal tower raised up, only halfway up before cutting off- that must be where the strong metal ended and the rest of the stronghold started. 

"*how did i miss that?" Error grumbles in anger, glaring at the metal, "was there a secret room or something?"

Error turns his gaze back to the metal and blinks. The metal that took the blast at point-blank range was still untouched. 

"*nothing less from the metal that reaper's scythe is made from." Error comments, completely impressed, "but now how am i gonna get in...?"

Error sighs and lifts his sliver crown and places it back onto his skull. Then removes Nightmare's cloak, returning it to his sub-space. Error himself was wearing his old ERROR outfit design, only it was all black. 

"*...i'm such an idiot." Error growls at himself, then all over at the open end of the tower, "that's the entrance."

Error opens a white glitching portal below him and fell through, he comes out on the rim of the tower, looking down an elevator shaft. It was pitch black. 

"*hehe. down the rabbit hole." Error declaims and jumps into the air, then drops straight down. 

Quickly he gains speed, he felt the air rush past him. 

"*can't see a thing." Error utters out in annoyance, summoning a single Blaster he fires it, lighting up the place and sending the power stream down and then up when it reached the bottom and had nowhere else to go. 

The roaring of the blast echoed all around him but it was not as bad as the last time- the force was actually slowing his descent as well even while it for him damage him, he could feel its effects. 

With narrowed socket, he sees a hint of black and before it clicked that this was the end, he lands hard on the metal and cries out in pain. 

Groaning loudly, he blinks. 

"*...of course... this metal is super strong..." Error says with a sigh and looks down at his broken legs. It felt like his spine was broken too. 

Tutting loudly, he rose up and stood tall. 

Error hated being in pain. His own glitches caused in pain on the best days at the worst, he was in agony. Something added to it he screamed and cried at.

"*no time for that." Error snaps at himself; he pats himself down, his clothes had been ripped as well from the blast, "once upon a time. ya walked around half dead. ya can handle a few broken bones for ya mate!"

Glancing around at the bottom, he sees... no openings on any of the sides. Looking up to where his Blaster was still firing, he stops it and the light fades. Even if he could glitch out of damage, it would ruin his clothes completely if that kept up too long, he was grateful he was not naked- one way to defeat the enemy, have their faint at how good looking his bare-bones were. 

Error was glad he had removed the cloak.

In fact, it might have only been the cloak that protected his clothes the first time he used his Blasters. Nightmare packed a lot of spells into the thing. 

However, Error had the radio in his hands... and now it was no more. 

Error opens his MENU, a screen appears and he searches through his many items... and found no tool that could help him light up the place. 

Growling, he wonders how much power he had to open another portal- he had never run his MP so low below and that last blast had taken another chuck out. Portals ate up a lot of mana and not everyone would even reach this LV to ever be able to gain this Extra Rare Skill. 

Error took a change and opens a portal, a wave of dizziness washes over him and he almost fell. Growling he grits his teeth and looks into the portal. 

"*i need a flashlight or something." Error told the skeleton on the other side.

"*whoa. ya skull is cracked in two!" Came the voice of Underfell Sans, who was on his most recent history because he stole a ship ton of chocolate. 

"*in two?" Error repeats and gentle touches his skull, he felt the crack, the force of the landing must have gone through his whole body. 

Fell Sans raced off and Error reaches into his sub-space, bringing out one of his favourite items, his mirror. Under the light of Fell's bedroom lights, he could see the crack. 

From the centre of his chin, running over his teeth and over the left side of his nasal bone, under his crown where his frontal bone was, then up and over to the back. Blood was pouring out from all over. 

"*great..." Error says with a heavy sigh, as he studies himself further, he realizes that the only thing keep his skull together must be his crown. 

Glancing down, he sees blood oozing from the removes of his pants. 

"*here. flashlight and monster food." Fell said handing them through, "ya think ya can stop stealing my *ship* now..." he frowns...

"*..." Error blinks with the flashlight and food in hand, "huh? fresh must have returned to the multiverse." he mumbles after a moment, "and no. ya chocolate is my chocolate."

"*son of a *glitch*!" Fell screams at him just as he closed the portal.

Error laughs and turns on the light, then munches on the chocolate. The ERROR steps back and looks all around himself, searching for the doors. 

With a heavy sigh, he pauses and closes his sockets. The monster food would so the most harmed area to heal. And feeling the burning on the back of his neck and shin bones, this meant these places were the most hit. 

It was not enough to heal it all. And it was no enough to stop the bleeding.

"*geno v.2 is back." Error growls out darkly, listening to the dripping under the static... that was a strange drip. Long and echo... opening his sockets, Error moves the light under his feet and sees his blood pooling under him. The echo was coming from there. 

Error grins, glad that his static was not as loud as Static's, otherwise, he might not have noticed. 

There was a hatch door under him. 

Error had made the mistake of thinking the elevator itself had been at the top. But he was actually standing on it. 

Kneeling down he studies the hatch and sees the hinges- he carefully places the flashlight between his teeth and used his tongues to keep it in place. Summoning a bone, he uses it to unscrew the bolts and then wiggles it out of frame. 

The ERROR grins and fell the door hatch to one down- he touches his blood and turned it into his strings, then he slides gingerly down them- what most monsters do not know, the 'tears' falling from his sockets was actually his own blood and he could turn any of his blood into strings. 

At the bottom, he sees the doors. 

Walking forward, he causes his blood to follow him. It flowed around him like underwater seaweed, half liquid half strings. 

Letting his tongues hang out further, he points the light towards the doors and moves his strings between the gap and pushes them open. 

Once fully opened, Error walks through his stares widen at the dark hallway with the only light being his limited beam. 

On the edges of the darkness was a marionette jerkingly walking slowly towards him- the ERROR almost screams, sent his strings towards it and took off its head, the head went flying into the air, rolling as it went and lands into Error's outstretched hand. 

His screams echoed throughout the dark hallways.


	141. Nightmares Arc: Common Enemy

King Nightmare sat upon a lizard-like creature, slow but powerful. It walks towards the abyss made by the blast his Knights spoke of. 

REM Sleep and Sleep Paralysis had left his side, both now commanding some of his troops. With REM Sleep far to the right and Sleep Paralysis to the left. The two seemed to play about when together so he separated them. 

Killer was healed and standing on the lizard with him. Rotten was somewhere ahead as he commanded the frontline soldiers. The Rest of the Knights were all around him. 

No one wanted their brewing King to go onto a battlefield. 

Nightmare glares ahead. 

Victory's army had arrived and now came between them and the abyss. 

This proved the fact that they are the ones behind everything. Although, they have seemed to have abandoned Water to their fate. 

"*my king." Killer says stepping forward, "king dream's forces have come."

Nightmare nods. 

Killer steps back and held up a phone, he said a few words and then a golden light appears from behind. 

Nightmare felt his brother move towards him.

"*Greetings Brother." Dream greets from beside him, he gives him a sideways stare, "Any word on Error?" he glares at the golden skeleton, "Oh. Forgive me. 'Queen Error'."

Nightmare sighs and looks to the army in front of them, "no. all contact ended after the blast."

"*I understand you are worried for your mate. Brother," Dream told him, kneeling down to sit on his heels beside Nightmare's seat, "However. I do not this is wise to come here while you are brewing."

" _ *as i understand it. you also went into battle while brewing. _ " Nightmare snaps at him in rage, " _ do have no right to tell me that! _ "

Dream sighs heavily.

It was then Nightmare notices Dream's First Knight, Cross. 

" _ *why is he here?! _ " Nightmare snarls at him, pointing at the black and white dressed skeleton. 

"*I also want my most loyal Knights with me." Dream told Nightmare firmly, "I know you may never forgive me. But-"

" _ *oh? _ " Nightmare cuts him off, pulling one of Error's tricks, " _ do you truly believe you have any right to stand before me? have you forgotten. it was him that caused me to be apart from my love for years! _ "

"*Please Brother." Dream says softly, "I have wronged you dearly for making you fall into the Void. And my Knight has wronged you for what happened to Error. However. You have wronged me too. So I am begging you. Whatever has happened to us in the past. Allow us to start afresh right here and now."

Nightmare stares hard at his brother. 

" _ *...for now. let us crush our common enemy. _ " Nightmare told him with a glare, " _ and allow me to think upon your words carefully before i give you my reply. _ "

Dream smiles brightly at him and rose to his feet. 

Silence fell over them, which was only broken by the distance battle cry when Nightmare's forces met with Victory's. 

"*my king. king dream." Killer said to them, "i have word from king geno. water has surrendered. he is now dispatching his army to both nega and starlight."

Nightmare nods. They had spoken earlier to Genocide, he was going to defend their Kingdoms if Victory suddenly sent some of his soldiers to their universes. 

"*I shall be on my way Brother." Dream told him, turning and raising a hand opens a golden portal, "I will see you later. Be careful."


	142. Nightmares Arc: A Mother's Instinct

  
The ERROR pants heavily. 

Those creepy marionettes seemed to be everywhere- He hated those things, could not remember why. 

'*must remain of ink or something.' Error thinks bitterly, he cuts off his blood turned strings and lets it drop to the floor, 'soulless freaks.' he pauses for a moment, 'bet they left right after the blast...' 

While Ink liked interesting things, they had been eager to return to their mate. 

Reaching up he finally takes the flashlight away from his jaws and put his tounges back in, he could feel the break on his lower jaw had opened up wide. 

Suddenly he hears tapping, like someone drumming their fingers against the walls they went past. For some reason, Error was very afraid, fear seemed to have gripped his SOUL and not letting him go. 

Rattling loudly, all he could do was stand there and let the horror of the unknown creep upon him. 

...the ERROR blinks. 

And he wonders what he was doing. 

"*i am the mate of nightmare!" Error roars out, slamming his foot on the floor, letting the pain override his fear, "i fear nothing!" he slams his foot down again and a loud crack sounded, "ya have no power of me!"

The sound had gone. 

The fear had gone. 

The pain remained.

Confused, Error straightens and looks around with the beam. 

The area looked clearer as well. 

Like a heavy dark fog had lifted. 

Error had thought it was to do with his limited sight and the darkness, however, that seemed not to be the case. 

"*magic?" Error says blinking, reaching into his sub-space he grabs his glasses and put them on, his sight was already bad there was no need to worsen it if he could help it. And if something came at him, he could always throw the glasses aside but that always meant three seconds longer in getting his attack ready.

The ERROR gazes all around, then opens his screen- the map that had been created while running around showed that he had only run through hallways... and the places surrounded blank square places, meaning he had run around in circles. The only room that was lit up was the one he was standing in. 

Error wanted to call Nightmare and see how things were on his end, however, he had promised not to check or return, until he had Nightmare's SOULs. 

So he moved forward, he stares around the darkness and shines the light. 

The darkness actually seemed to move...

Walking along, he kept his screen out and watched it as he moves along. He listens carefully to his surroundings. 

It sounded like there was something behind him. 

Turning he stares.

And looks down. 

Something moved away from the light.

"*whoever or whatever ya are. come out." Error growls at them, he moves towards the shadowy form that was peering around one corner. 

A marionette again.

"*that won't work on me!" Error roars and quickens his pace and the marionette fell backwards and vanishes. Turning the corner there was nothing there. 

Error peers down the new hallway, he glances down at his screen and sees that he had not been down this path before. 

The ERROR began making his way down and suddenly webs appeared blocking the route. 

A glitchy laugher echoes through the hallways. 

"*ya think this can stop me?!" Error snaps grinning like mad and charging down the path, he summons his blaster and opens fires right away, lighting up the small space. 

Error heard a cry that seemed to go through his very SOUL. 

Stopping, he wobbles and drops to his knees. 

Slowly, with his free hand, he touches his sternum. 

Error knew that kind of cry. 

It was the cry of a souling. 

Only soulings in their mother's SOUL could hear this. 

...Error was not carrying a souling nor was he brewing. So why... why would he hear this sound. 

'*wait. are they showing me my worst fears?' Error wonders as he stares in a daze in front of him, that last blast had worn him out, "*marionette. webs. cry of a souling. those are some of the things i fear. ...so. nightmares... is this my mate's power?"

Error climbs to his feet and holding onto the wall, slowly makes his way down the path. 

The thing that had been trying to scare him was there again... they seemed to be shaking.

"*...so ya scared of me now?" Error said angrily, he forces himself to move faster- the small shadowy formed curled into a corner at the end of the hallway, where a large door was. 

The ERROR did not know what to expect but he was not afraid anymore. And kneeled down in front of the shadow to get a better look. 

It slowly turns to him... and Nightmare's teal eyelights stared back. 


	143. Nightmares Arc: Go

Nightmare growls darkly. 

Victory had sent all their forces here and seemed to be sending half of them down into the hole, meaning that there was something remaining of the stronghold and they wanted it- wanted it badly enough while two armies of their enemies came at them from all sides.

A protective barrier had got up moments ago and now Nightmare wanted to scream in rage. 

The barrier seemed to be similar to the Undertale's one that kept the monsters trapped in the underground. 

" _ *do we need human souls to get past it? _ " Nightmare questions aloud, he turns to Killer, " _ go ask professor. _ "

Killer bows and hits his fist over his sternum then shortcuts away. 

Nightmare looks to the barrier once more. 

There could be a chance that Error was alive and well, just wounded, and they were trying to get him. 

Nightmare rose to his feet and with grace and elegance, he walks forward- he was surrounded by Dream's followers so he wanted to be sure he looked better than his brother in front of them. 

Red Nin and Blood came to his side, he left the lizard behind since it would take longer to reach the frontlines with it. On seeing him most moved out of the way, the enemy, however, rushed forward- they did not get far before they were dusted. 

Nightmare walks upon their cold dust with an evil smile on his jaws. 

Killer appears. 

"*professor believes we could use human souls." Killer told him with a deep frown, "however. we need a willing monster who can take them inside themselves." 

" _ *send word all around. find me a willing monster. _ " Nightmare answers with a snarl, a monster who would take in the human SOULs will become more powerful than himself and Dream. The two most powerful monsters in this battle. If they turned against him it could be troublesome. 

Kill vanishes once more and Professor appears on the other side of him. 

"*my king." Professor greets with his fist on his sternum, "i'll return to my lab. queen error graced me with human souls for my research. so there's no need for us to seek them out."

" _ *go. _ " Nightmare says with a nod, waving away his Queen's First Knight. 

Professor bows his skull and vanishes. 

Nightmare sees something gold and knew it was Dream's arrows. The Dark King starts making his way towards his brother. 


	144. Nightmares Arc: A Father's Promise

  
The ERROR held the shadowy creature close to his chest. Now that he was actually holding it, he could see its code. 

At first, he had thought it was one of Nightmare's SOULs. However, he would have felt differently if that was the case. 

The little thing was a souling. 

Nightmare's souling. 

Error's souling.

Meaning, the dark creature had been carrying a souling before he got captured and failed to brew it. 

It should not be alive. Should not have survived outside of its mother. 

Dark teal coloured eyelights stared up at him in awe and wonder, it was quickly drinking up Error's mana draining him more like it had never eaten before and perhaps it never had. 

"*so ya like me now. huh?" Error utters softly, he had almost crashed when finding the thing. 

It was clear it had never been held, perhaps the workers here never even knew about it. He had a feeling that the little nightmare scared everyone who came close to it by its actions towards Error, and they might have thought it was because of the true Nightmare they had caught. 

Error run his fingers over the shadowy form... it had no true body. And he did not know what to do for it, could he get it inside of him or Nightmare?

His mate was currently brewing Howler... so that was a 'no'. 

"*we need to see professor." Error told it gently, smiling at it. It continued to stare, "how have ya survived little one? ya a strong little freak. huh? hehe."

Error wondered if it could even understand him- dark teal eyelights blink at him. It seemed to come closer to Error, almost like it was trying to hug him. 

Grinning Error turns to the doors. 

The doors looked airtight, so there was no way he could get his blood between them. There were no hinges and he knew that his Blasters would deal little damage to it. 

"*tch. maybe professor can help." Error grumbles and holding up his hand, he swipes it... and blinks... his portal did not open, "the hell?" he tries again, "has my mana really fallen that low? ...now what?"

Suddenly the lights came on. 

Blinking he looks around in confusion. 

Then he hears the sound of many feet running upon the metal floor, coming from the path he had just come from. 

The little nightmare shook in his arms and he lets up a glitchy hum. It looks at him in interest. 

Error grins at it. 

"*no worries little one. ya father will protect ya. i promise." Error told it firmly, then glaring at the hallway he snorts loudly, "imagine their faces when they see me standing here. i'm a mess."

It was true. 

Most of his clothes were gone now from that last blast. The left side of his pants had gone, revealing some of his pelvis, and his right leg was missing the back and half of the bottom. As for his jumper and jacket, his jacket was complete gone about from the sleeves around his wrist. And his jumper was missing the middle of it, wrapping around his waist like a tore up belt and partly around his neck. 

All his bones were broken and blue blood kept pouring out- he had bound some of his strings around his broken legs after he had picked up his souling earlier. 

Thankfully, his crown was still fine. 

The running feet had finally reached the hallway he was down- suddenly a dark fog wrapped around him... he grins like mad.

The Victory Knights rushed down and came to a stop outside of the doors. 

One broke rank and stood in front of the doors. 

A few seconds later, they slid open. 

The ERROR follows in behind them. 


	145. Nightmares Arc: Power Up

The human SOULs had been gathered, the willing monster was on standby. 

The Victory army blocked their path. 

" _ *it will not matter when you take up the souls. _ " Nightmare told the monster, it was one of his own Knights, Soot, " _ blow them away once you transform. _ "

Soot slams his fist over his sternum and bows low. The mad dust Sans had shyly come up to him, claiming he would do it. 

The seven SOULs were laid out in their containers, ready to be freed. 

Professor glances over to him, waiting for the command. 

Nightmare nods to him and the insane Sci grins in glee- he appeared to be recording this too. Professor that releases the SOULs in front of Soot and the dust Sans quickly stepped forward. 

The SOULs were absorbed into the skeleton. 

There was a colour flash of light and Soot rose, becoming taller than a Gaster, six arms hung from him, three on each- a pair in their normal placement, a pair under the ribs and a pair above the pelvis. 

A long tail lashed around his back, the spine had long sharp bones coming out. And his skull had gotten longer. 

Inside the large ribs, the SOULS spun around at high speed, becoming a blur. 

" _ *sir soot. _ " Nightmare calls to him and the new monster turns to him, his sockets flickering between many different colours, " _ go. and do not fail me. _ "

Soot stares at him for a moment, then raising one arm, strikes it against his sternum and bow to his king. Nightmare smiles, pleased with the outcome. There had been a chance the Soot would become drunk with power and disobey him. 

Soot summons a giant Blaster and shoots it at the enemy, the screams that filled the air made Nightmare purr in delight. 

" _ *when he clears the path. we are going in. _ " Nightmare tells the rest of his knights who circle around him as they wait.


	146. Nightmares Arc: Nightmares

  
The ERROR stares in complete shock at the sight that was in front of him. 

As he had walked into the room, he had seen a railing and actually laughed because it was a strange concept to some railings in Undertale labs. 

Still, under the cover of the shadowy fog, he followed the Knights inside and looked at the lab's floor which was only a ten feet drop below. 

There were about fifty jars that looked like large lightbulbs, attached to some tubes and chairs. Inside the jars he sees black moving around in them, some like liquid, some like gas, others almost solid. 

Error knew what these were right away- Nightmare's SOULs. 

They had separated them. 

'*no wonder nightmare was having memory loss.' Error thinks as the shock wore off and rage began to bubble inside him. 

Checking his map he sees that the necklace was further ahead, meaning that more of Nightmare's SOULs were in another part of this place. 

'*will i be able to find them all?' Error thinks and feels a burning in his skull, just under his crown. 

Gritting his teeth until blood oozes out, he began to rattle in his rage. 

Suddenly a door over above the jars and marionettes were lowered down, placed just underneath them and linked up. 

The marionettes' eyes brightened with a familiar teal colour. 

And then the marionettes' face twisted in rage, hissing like wild animals. 

"*oh. ya have to be kidding me." Error breathes out, watching as the SOULs vanish inside the marionettes completely, "ya have to be joking. bad dream. a nightmare."

Black tentacles burst from their backs. 

Someone spoke, someone cheered. 

Error could not hear their words. 

It did matter. 

The dead do not have voices anyway. 

The ERROR tucks his souling inside his ribs, close to his own SOUL and focuses on the scene below. 

An insane glitching laugh escapes his jaws, anyone froze. 

Climbing on the railing, Error waves at the fog, breaking free from it. 

Fifty pairs of teal coloured eyelights turned to him, there was no recognizing in them. 

A few hissed at him. 

Error brings his hands up and holds in cheeks, smiling lovingly at them. 

"*nightmare." Error calls to them completely out of it due to pain and shock, "my lovely nightmare. let's go home. together."

The nightmares seemed to jerk at his words. 

"What are you waiting for!?" A voice shouts at them, "KILL HIM! KILL THE ERROR!"

Error held his skull back and laughs, even when he was suddenly surrounded by the nightmares. They attacked without mercy. 

Error shortcutted out of harm's way in the nick of time. 

The nightmares followed close behind. 

A cry was heard, turning he sees that some of the nightmares had turned on the scientists and knights, and now was attacking them. 

Error did not care. 

Leaping out of the way of an incoming nightmare marionette, he trips and falls over something- a painful crack was heard. Looking down he sees a dark clawed hand coming out of the floor. 

Error kicked at it and rolls out of the way of more nightmares- they crashed together breaking their bodies, darkness poured from the breaks and kept them together. 

The ERROR quickly realized that while he was stronger than his mate, he had been greatly weakened and now facing lots of nightmares. 

Suddenly he was bound around his middle and lifted up into the air. He turns to the nightmare who he grabbed him and coughs blood up when the tentacle tightens. 

"*if ya keep this up. i really will die." Error told him with a laugh and sweet smile at him. 

Oddly enough, those words seemed to surprise the nightmare and he was dropped. 

Only to land in a sea of nightmares- the ERROR closes his sockets, feeling the claws rip at him; a part of his skull broke away and his crown falls off.

The claws stop and he blinks... they were staring at his forehead in confuse. 

Those surrounding him looked like they were... thinking, their expression kept changing as they continued to stare- suddenly, they looked horrified.

'*wait. do they know me?' Error dully think and blinks... his glasses had fallen off at one point. 

Tentacles reach out to him and he was being carefully held. 

In the distances, he could still hear the mindless nightmares running around wild. 

"*'mare." Error calls out to him, causing all of them near to turn to him, "this is not ya fault. and i still love ya." he felt his SOUL crack, "i'll always love ya. forever..." he slowly closes his sockets... "...and e..ver..."

"Get the rest of the SOULs!" Some shouts in anger, "We have to escape before they release the barrier!"

The ERROR's sockets snapped open. 

"*oh hell no. i didn't come to rescue my mate just so ya can take him from me again!" Error roars leaping to his feet, his broken body, "and i promised my souling i'll protect it!"

Reaching up to his MENU checking how far he was from the necklace- he looks over and sees the monsters were running through some doors that lead to the where he needed to go. 

Suddenly he felt the air shift.

The ERROR blinks and he laughs. 

"*all or nothing." Error says with a bitter smile, he then used the last of his power to open a portal, one of the biggest portals he had ever made- right into the Anti-Void. 

A rush of raw energy went through him. 

"*i am the destroyer." Error voice seemed to echo everywhere, "do ya every think ya can run from me?!"

Error races through the nightmares, they followed behind, any that came near or in front came to a halt when they looked into the eyelight on his frontal bone and then joined in. 

The doors shut just as he reached them and he slammed his whole body against it- it bent under his might. 

"*ya now in my domain." Error told them and moving back he raises a leg, then kicked against it as hard as he could, "ya can't find." another kick, "ya can't escape." and another kick, "ya doomed to live for eternally in ya worst nightmare!"

The door gave way and flew inwards. Error was impressed that the metal still had managed to withstand him in his own space. 

"*i am op here." Error says with a dark laugh, walking inside, a knight came charging at him, seemingly tripped over nothing and the sword went flying out of his hands, "my plot armour is unmatched here." he stares down at the monster, then ripping at his broken sockets he drags his strings away, "even if ya a main character. ya voice can no longer save ya." 

The ERROR starts glitching wildly at the sight. 

A large bottle that matched the description Reaper had given him. 

Inside was Nightmare. His Nightmare, the one he had fallen his love with. His mate was sitting on his tentacles and was facing away from him, seemingly staring at something on the other side. 

Shortcutting nearer, he sees a monster, wearing Victory's uniform for the royals. 

Error heard the nightmares moving around him, making a protective circle. 

...he was guessing Nightmare could not hear in that bottle since he had not made any move to acknowledge him there. 

The nightmares were moving slowly closer to the knights and scientists, he could sense their panic raising. 

The ERROR shortcuts to the bottle. Then open his MENU once more he starts to analyze the settings for this thing- he had already made five different programmes leading up to this. A codebreaker, a password searcher and two backdoors finders. The last one was a VIRUS. 

"*let's start." Error growls running all the programmes at once, half of his process power of the Anti-Void switched to them and he felt himself weaken and the white space seemed to hum.

The Victory knights were fighting off the nightmares. 

Nightmare himself was busy watching the Royal with his skull still turned away from him. Error was starting to wonder if he should tap on the glass...

A nightmare moves behind him, he looks down and he realizes just how worried they were for him. Clearly, they were no longer thinking as one. 

Error check his MENU the necklace was still further ahead. 

"*tch. i thought this would be the remainder. since its nightmare's form." Error growls out, "but more of nightmare's souls must be further ahead. 

The ERROR shortcuts once again, this time in front of the Royal's, startling him so badly that he made a strange cry and fell on his rear. Error would see Nightmare moving now but no longer paying attention. He wanted all SOULs together before he left and the programmes should open the thing. 

"You want me to free him?" The goat monster laughs in false bravo, he crawls backwards, "Never! I'll never free him! He's mine now!"

The ERROR glitches badly, '*focus. find the rest of ya mate.' 

Error turns his back on the enemy, something he rarely does and starts kicking at the wall the goat had been standing in front of before. It slowly starts to bend and the goat screams at him. 

Suddenly he heard a painfilled scream and stopping he glances over his shoulder, he sees the nightmares pinning the goat down and digging their claws into his flesh- by the knife in his hand and now much closer he was, the stupid goat had tried to run at him. 

Error turns back around and the wall finally caves in. As he places his leg down... it falls off. 

About five nightmares caught him as he fell. 

The ERROR was now leaning all the way back, his broken skull facing the bottle upsidedown, blinking dully at the image of his crying mate. 

Nightmare had one hand against the glass and the other was slamming against it... he looked so heartbroken. 

Error... did not even have enough strength to smile to let him know he was alright. With the processing going into the programmes he made, his power was slowly being drained once more. 

Thankfully as it left it was returning at the same time... so long as he does not move...

Gritting his teeth, he pushes himself up and the nightmares help him, they even glued his leg back on...- he looks inside the hidden room and climbs into the space. 

It was a small room with a small pedestal, on this pedestal was a bottle and in this reaper bottle was an apple-shaped SOUL. ... it was Nightmare's main SOUL. 

Grinning like mad he went over and reaching out he took hold of it, then hugged it to his chest. 

"*welcome home nightmare." Error told his mate, grinning at the purple and black SOUL. 

The bottle felt like a normal reaper bottle, meaning Reaper should be able to open it without trouble. 

Error turns and walks back to the opening and climbs out, many nightmares stare at him and he grins at the one in the large bottle, then held up the smaller one for him to see. 

The ERROR laughs and fell down, he never hit the ground, the nightmares caught him. 


	147. Nightmares Arc: Into The Unknown

Moments after Hyper Soot broke the barrier a bright light shone from the deep dark abyss. 

And now that the Dark King was standing on the edge, staring down into the darkness, he could see one of the biggest portals he had ever seen- glitching movement covered its surface and seeming part of it floats away then faded. It was actually very impressive and the amazed sounds coming from Dream's Knights, Warriors and soldiers made a pleased bubbling feeling of pride swell within his SOUL towards his mate. 

However, that happy feeling was crushed when the Curse Nightmare started going wild in his mind- it seems his mate had found his other self and the ERROR was hurt. Badly. 

" _ *the queen is heavily wounded. _ " Nightmare hisses darkly, all his Knights fell silent as they too had been voicing their astonishment, " _ we need to get down where. dream! bring your dragon riders and jump into that. _ "

Dream quickly came over, gesturing for his Knights to follow as he came to stand by his side and stares down. 

"*my king." Professor says stepping forward, "we can't go through the portal from the top. from this angle. this is the back of the portal. we could end up in some random part of the anti-void. we need to go down and up to come to where the queen is."

Nightmare looks to Dream. 

"*Yes. We fly further down...However," Dream agrees, he walks to the edge and kneeling down he narrows his orbits, "I think there's something else down there."

Nightmare turns and looks down, there was something different on the side of the glitchy floor that appeared to be floating. 

"*is it a part of the stronghold?" Killer wonders aloud, "queen error did mention going deeper underground."

"*Bring the Dragons Riders!" Dream calls to someone behind him, "We take only the Knights." Then turning to Nightmare, "Brother. You must stay behind. We already know that half of the army went down there."

" _ *i will go. _ " Nightmare told him firmly, glaring at him in rage, " _ i want to be with me mate. _ "

Dream sighs heavily, "*Why must you be this way?"

" _ *excuse me? _ " Nightmare hisses darkly, his haunting voice turning surprising deadly, " _ why must  _ **_ *i* _ ** _ be this way?! _ "

Dream refused to answer him and Nightmare wondered if anyone would notice if he threw his brother off into the abyss. 

Nightmare looks around, his Knights were glaring at Dream's Knights- Cross, Blue, Dust, Outer, Classic, Dance and Red.

"*...by the way." Red spoke up, causing all eyelights to turn to him, he sweated heavily and gave a crooked grin, "one of my alts contacted me about an hour ago. the fell sans that error calls #13. said that the error's bones looked completely shattered and he seemed ready to die."

"*what?!" Came the voices of many, even a glitchy one. 

Nightmare turns and sees King Genocide had arrived, he was glitching badly, DEATH floated behind him with his hood up- by law, he was not allowed to act on behalf of anyone. However, he had broken many laws for his mate.

Dream had been the one who had broken the law of their Multiverse many years ago when he allowed Blue to stay with him in a universe. 

Error said before then all Sanses returned to their own universes but slowly, they started breaking away and choosing mates for themselves in other worlds, completely throwing away the game. 

It was only after Dream did this that Nightmare himself took a Sans for his own. Killer. 

" _ *reaper. is my mate dying? _ " Nightmare asks the Grim Reaper, who looks at him, he did not seem to want to answer but the glare from Genocide caused him to now his skull.

"*his soul is very weak. i can feel it draining away." Reaper explains with a sigh, he was watching his mate's reaction, who had now started to glitch more. 

"*reaper! why didn't you tell me?!" Genocide scream at him, then looking to Dream and the Dragon Riders that had just reached them, he says, "i'm coming too!"

"*no ya not." Reaper says reaching for him, he hugs him tightly from behind, "there are many dark souls down there. i can't even tell what they are. not they ain't friendly."

" _ *so a limited number go some. _ " Nightmare spoke up, trying to regain control of the situation, " _ king genocide. i do not know why you have suddenly taken a liken to my mate. but i tell you one thing- _ "

"*error is my brother!" Genocide screams out completely cutting him off...

Nightmare's sockets widen. 

There was a large mumbling coming from those around him. 

That would explain when Error was so eager to get his hand on him and why he refused to tell him the reason other than wanting Reaper Tale- because Nightmare did not trust 'brothers' at that time. 

Nightmare thinks of his own sons... his mind was slowly being changed. 

The slivery skeleton glances all around, Genocide had stunned everyone by his words and then were distracted from the more important matter. 

" _ *dream. are we ready? _ " Nightmare breaks the silence, glaring at the genocide Sans, everything was just so confusing at the moment and he needed time to think about many things, " _ you shall stay here. _ " 

The Dragons had laid down, their wings flush with the blackened earth, waiting for the creatures to climb on their backs. 

Dream held out his hand for Nightmare to take; purple eyelights meet golden ones. 

"*Brother." Dream says raising his hand a little more- it was clear with his brother wanted, silently saying to him 'If you want to come you have to stay with me'.

So gritting his teeth Pure Nightmare takes his brother's hand, prepared to fly into the unknown abyss. 


	148. Nightmares Arc: Son

  
The ERROR was leaning with his back against the large jar, he felt this Nightmare staring at him- it was just another SOUL and the main SOUL was in his hands in reaper's bottle with the necklace actually inside the SOUL itself- although, he had to wonder why this Nightmare in the larger jar was trapped and had kept his true form. 

The nightmares had completely filled the room now, moving around in an unworldly manner... some even crawling up the walls and keeping to the corners of the ceiling- like something out of a nightmare. 

The nightmares had completely bound him in shadows and the bleeding had stopped. Nightmare had never had any form of healing ability, so this was all they could do for him. 

Error had asked them to find all the SOULs of Nightmare. And they understood because half left the room in search of this place. All of them seemed to be thinking apart from each other but whenever they saw the eye on the ERROR's frontal bone, he saw the love and concern of his mate there. 

There was a tinging sound.

The ERROR grins. 

The first wall had fallen. 

Two more to go...

"*fresh?" Error says blinking as he raising his skull to see his son standing there, confused as to why the colourful skeleton was actually there, "didn't ya leave?"

Fresh looked... enraged. 

The sunglasses were blank, which was never a good sign.

"*good. help me with these walls." The broken ERROR says lifting a hand up and tapping on the glass behind him. 

Fresh moves like a puppet on its strings, then the skeleton burst into dust, making the captured scientists and knights gasp loudly. They were surrounded by nightmares and were not going anywhere. 

Actually, Error would question them but was too weak to think right now. 

From the dust, the VIRUS's main body crawls out- Error made this VIRUS by mistake when trying to safe Fresh or Geno v.3's SOUL piece, the VIRUS loved the Fresh Sans he had taken over and stayed in that universe for the longest time.

The VIRUS crawls up Error's right leg and rests on his knee, the one-eyed purple people eater was staring him, its purple tentacles reaching out to him. 

Error reaching down and picks it up without fear, then carefully held it to his chest and rocks gentle. 

"*hehe. this reminds me of when ya were first born." Error told his son with a sweet smile, "i don't say this a lot fresh. but thanks for being born. i love ya son."

Fresh seemed to hug him, then he crawls up to the ERROR's neck and touches the walls that surrounded- it then vanishes within Error's codes, speeding up the processing power and adding its own VIRUS to the mix. 

Error turns and smiles at the Nightmare that was staring from inside the giant jar. 

"*it's alright 'mare." Error mumbling out glitching badly, "everything is fine." the ERROR closes his sockets, wanting to sleep, a rare thing in the past..., "how long ago had i slept in the anti-void? ..."

The ERROR tries to ponder. 

"*i think it's time i rest." Error told the nightmares around him, "i bet my knights are already on their way..."

A tinging sound.

And the ERROR let out a small laugh. 

Suddenly one of the nightmares fell near his feet, blinking, he sees the heated glare. 

"*what's ya problem?" Error snaps at his mate, or one of his mates... he was not really sure how to address them. 

"*its best not to sleep." A Sans' voice calls out from where the captured monsters were, turning he sees a Sans standing up, "if you sleep with them near. you face your worst nightmare. many have died from it."

The ERROR narrows at the blurry image of the Sans- he had heard earlier one of them shouting out that they had been kidnapped from their universe but he was not sure if they were just trying to save themselves. 

Error rose up but kept his hand on the jar, he gazes around at the nightmares that watched him and grin like mad.

"*i face my nightmare every day. with a smile on my jaws." Error told him, he looks to the new nightmares walking in, they seemed to want him to follow. 

Error frowns, listening over his static and humming, "*can i hear something?"

"*they have been fighting for a while now." The Sans call over to him, "please. save us."

Error growls, "*ya want me to save ya?" he glares at him and was impressed that the Sans did not back down, "huh? well. whatever. we'll see what my king says."

Error looks over to the nightmares. 

Then he starts moving his way- the legion of nightmares crawl around his feet, their tentacles raised up, ready to catch him should he fall. 


	149. Nightmares Arc: Together

They had to leave the dragons behind. 

The group of knights and two kings had to climb up the side of the metal wall in order to get through the portal because the portal had overlayed more of the building, and this was the only space they would slip through. 

It seemed they had not been the only ones; there were ropes ladders attached to the side. 

Pure Nightmare gazes around, the 'sky' had now become an endless white world. 

The top of the building had half of the army that had gone down here. They seemed to be climbing up some sort of tower not far from where they were. 

"*Can we portal or shortcut here?" Dream questions his brother, looking around at the army, they had not noticed the small group that they outnumbered. 

" _ *my love only allows certain monsters. _ " Nightmare explains to him, glaring at the army in front, " _ and there are some that can bypass this. ink is one of them. but she seems to have left your side. _ "

"*Yes. Ink was in contact with her other selves the whole time." Dream says with a little heat of anger in his tone, "She left right in the middle of battle."

Nightmare felt his brother's anger as much as his own in his current state, turning to look at him he notices the deep golden eyelights- it was a rare thing for Dream to get genuinely mad and he loved it.

"*my king." Killer says as he steps forward, he held up his red knife, "we can take them."

Nightmare smirks, " _ *all these monsters? _ " he turns his gaze back to the army, " _ alongside dream's knights. yes. perhaps we can. _ "

"*MY KING AND KING NIGHTMARE SHOULD GO ON AHEAD." Blue told them, suddenly popping out from nowhere, "IT MIGHT BE EASIER FOR YOU TWO WENT ALONE!"

" _ *i agree. _ " Nightmare says with a nod, his brother looked displeased.

"*Need I remind you that you are brewing Brother?" Dream told him firmly, looking him up and down, "And currently weaken."

" _ *yes. but my other selves should be inside there. _ " Nightmare says with a glare, " _ if i get inside and get a hold of my soul. i will become stronger. _ "

Dream sighs heavily once more, "*Do as you wish Brother! I shall do my best to protect you."

" _ *thank you dear dream. _ " Pure Nightmare says kindly, causing Dream to jerk; he knew why, at the moment, he must have sounded like the old Nightmare, the one he had been trying to 'save'.

Nightmare grins boldly, he raises his hand and opens a portal to test it. 

" _ *it seems i can. _ " Nightmare purrs out in joy, " _ and this is now connected to the outside world. meaning i can bring everyone through. _ " he looks to his First Knight, " _ sorry my knight. you have to prove your might some other time. _ "

Killer hit his fist over his sternum and bows. 

Nightmare widens the portal and found the shocked Genocide on the other side. 

" _ *can you keep this open? _ " Nightmare questions the lesser king.

Genocide studies the portal for a moment and frowning he shook his skull.

"*i can." Reaper floats forward, wrapping his arms from around Genocide's back.

" _ *good. _ " Nightmare said looks towards the army, " _ this shall be an extravagance performs. _ "

"*It seems like we are bullying them now." Dream comments with a small smirk, "Come Brother. Let us go."

Pure Nightmare opens a new smaller portal at the top of the tower and walks on through with Dream at his side. 


	150. Nightmares Arc: Confusion

The ERROR simple moves down the hallway and more shadows follow, some without even any mannequins; they were just shadowy orbs that glowed. 

Some even glared at the Destroyer, some came close and could not leave his side. 

Error did not bother to count since he was hoping that the one in the large jar and the smaller bottle would help him to find the rest. 

The static coming from him was deafening now, it actually started to hurt enough for even him to slow down- he touches his arm and notices that he was melting and not dusting. 

This was bad. 

Dusting meant he could RESPAWN but melting meant real death... he was surprised that Reaper had not come for him. 

Error reaches up to his face and...

Something felt odd...

Error quickly reaches into his subspace, searching to find his mirror. Then blinks when he could not find it. Remembering he had taken it out early he frown deepen. 

'*did i drop it?' Error questions dully, his vision had started to fade, 'no matter. i have another.'

Error pulls out another mirror and stares at himself. 

His cracked skull had moved, his left side being higher than his right with his right side of his jaw hanging off, the melting was keeping it together.

"*ugh." Error grumbles out, he hands the mirror to one of the nightmares and grabbing his cheeks, forcefully shift his skull out into place and held it there for a moment. 

Another nightmare came over and wraps his darkness around his skull, similar to how his crown had held it. 

"*thanks 'mare." Error says when moves his jaw in place, "so. where are we going."

The ERROR looks around and blinks. There was someone running ahead and he could not tell if they were running towards him or around from him.

Suddenly he realizes this was an enemy knight coming at him with a raised sword- then let out a war cry gaining the attention of the many shadows. 

"*ah!" Error cries out in surprise, then backing up and fell, he was caught by many nightmares and was now sitting upright; before the knight could get any further, they were torn up. The pain-filled screams filled the hallways, there was only blood and dust left. 

Error blinks... wondering just how this knight failed to see all the moving shadows. 

Shaking his skull tries to rise... the nightmares below him held. Then he was moving, under him, he sees the many tentacles walking him along. 

Error sighs and leans back... but he knew he could not relax. 

Turning the corner, he sort of turned sideways with the nightmares. Blinking he sees more Victory Knights down this path, fighting against the different nightmares. 

Error was rightened and the nightmares continued moving down this path without stopping- he could tell right away that these were wild nightmares. They got swallowed up the mass of nightmares and those knights did too... they scream echoed as they got hit and sunk under the darkness. 

"*heh. what even is this?" Error said with a tired laugh. They were travelling much faster thanks to this and he was grateful for that. 

Then they stopped. 

Blinking he leans forward and sees a door. 

Error was lifted up and placed on his foot in front of the door. 

"*what? can't ya open it?" Error questions as he moves closer and leans against the cool metal, "whatever."

Pushing away from the door with both hands, he took a step back and raised his leg up- he then kicked at the metal door. Then took a few kicks and the nightmares started to help by hitting at it too when he pulled back for each round. 

The door fell inwards and he was quick to run forward to lean against the doorframe. It looked like the same setup as the room that Nightmare was being held in, but there was a coffin-like box in the centre of the room. 

Walking forward carefully, he lets go of the doorframe and wanders over. There was an open glass part to this box, allowing him to see inside. 

The ERROR blinks. 

The nightmares hiss darkly. 

Error knew this skeleton trapped inside, remembered him being aired live throughout the whole multiverse to die. 

It was Dream and Ink's first son, Prince Illusion. 

Error frowns, he leans against the box, thinking to work out what was happening. From what he remembers, Illusion dies. That was it. This never happened before the Rollback...

"*because it never got a chance to happen." Error breathes out in awe, Prince Illusion had been captured and held but when the VIRUS broke out, he must have been left here to die. Because of Error's actions with his knowledge of what was to come, he was changing each outcome. 

The nightmares were still hissing at him. 

"*oh stop that. ya nephew is alive. and if we get him out. dream will be indebted to us." Error said with an evil laugh, "tch. same metal."

Error glances at his hands, wondering how much longer his body was going to keep together. 

"*alright nephew. uncle error is gonna get ya out." Error told the sleeping prince, he raised both arms in the air and slammed his fists on the sides. 


	151. Nightmares Arc: Croaked

The Apple Brothers slowly walk down the hallways, blood and dust were everywhere- it coated the floor, walls and even ceiling. Strange screams echoed through the place. 

A shadowy orb floats from around one corner, followed by two mannequins that made in a weird jerking way, then shadows move across the walls. 

Dream steps in front of Pure Nightmare, who rolls his eyelights. 

The shadows and mannequins noticed them and turn their way. The brothers stare into the eyes of Curse Nightmare. The dark teal eyes then narrowed at Dream. 

They took off toward him at alarmingly speed.

" _ *stop! _ " Pure Nightmare shouts, stepping in front of his brother, glaring at his other selves. They stopped and seemed surprised to see him there, only one mannequin's expression seemed to recognize him, the other one and the orb was staring in confusion.

"*Thank you Brother." Dream gasps out behind him, Pure Nightmare could sense his fear and loved it, "Now is not the time Brother!"

Pure Nightmare laughs and stares at the one who seemed to know him, " _ *where is our mate? _ " 

The other mannequin suddenly appeared dazed, then looked ready to cry. It looked around as if seeing the area the first time. 

The orb floats over to them and looks at Dream with a little more interest. 

" _ *brother? _ " Came a small voice that had like himself when he was a lesser skeleton, " _ is that you? what is happening? _ "

"*Nightmare?" Dream says softly sounding sad.

" _ *where is our mate? _ " Pure Nightmare growls out darkly, he steps towards the one who seemed to know him, " _ where is error? _ "

The mannequin looks around and then starts walking, Pure Nightmare quickly follows; he wanted to see his mate first before collecting his other SOULs.

The other mannequin follows behind, as did Dream and the orb. 

On the way, they saw more mannequins with Nightmare's SOUL. They saw shadows moving against the walls. And other orbs floating around. All joined in behind. 

Then they heard the sound of a battle getting nearer and Dream came forward once more, looking around. 

" _ *dream. move. you are in my way. _ " _ Pure Nightmare snarls at him darkly, "i want to find my mate. _ "

"*I think we should wait a moment." Dream told him and the other mannequin and even a couple more, stepped from around his back and pushes the golden skeleton to one side. He fell against the bloody wall. 

Then he saw something...

" _ *dream! look there! _ " Pure Nightmare cries out pointing ahead of them, Dream turns and sees what his brother had seen.

A mess of nightmare mannequins, deep shadows that wiggled wildly around and those orbs, that float close to the ceiling. 

"*Why have so many gathered there? Is that where the fight is happening?" Dream questions as he went to Pure Nightmare's side once more.

" _ *no. if i know myself. then i would gather like that to protect my mate! _ " Pure Nightmare announces and then sped up the pace, hope blossoming in his SOUL. 

Pure Nightmare reaches the mess first, most turn to see him there. 

" _ *let me through. _ " Pure Nightmare told the other Nightmares, who parted ways for him, making a narrow opening to walk through. Turning to Dream he says, " _ wait here. _ "

"*Brother. I am coming with you. You are brewing!" Dream snaps at him in anger, "And not all of these will know you. Correct? You have realized it already. These are different Nightmares of different times. Your memories are scattered across them."

" _ *brother. there will be only a few that have memories that could cause us harm. _ " Pure Nightmare told with a glare, " _ before i met and fell in love with the error. those moments of madness. and remember. in terms of memories. i have lived a lot longer than you. i have more of them. _ "

"*We can guess then. That those who are not gathered around the ERROR. Are the ones we need to be careful of." Dream replies looking around to where the screams continue on. 

Nightmare stepped forward. He felt Dream hurry behind and rolled his eyelights at him, his brother never listens to him. 

For a moment, they were completely surrounded, it was cold and dark, seemingly no warmth could reach them; from ahead of them was a loud banging- then a light appears and they come upon a broken door.

Pure Nightmare races forward, entering the room and finding his broken looking mate hitting against some metal box- many shadowy nightmares were surrounding him, he could see some mannequins sticking out from them from time to time as they constantly seemed to be moving with the shadows. 

" _ *my love! _ " Pure Nightmare cries out to his mate, feeling ready to faint or throw up at how damaged he appeared to be.

Error turns to him and blinks. A sweet smile spreads across his croaked jaws. 


	152. Nightmares Arc: Sound Effects

Error could not help but smile. Because of course, his mate would follow him down here. 

"*'mare!" Error manages to get out and the sliver skeleton rushes over to meet him, he could see the way Nightmare was looking at him up and down, no doubt keeping account of the damage his body as gain. 

" _ *my love. you should stop. _ " Pure Nightmare told him, which earned him a few hisses from behind, " _ look at you. why must you punish yourself this way? _ "

That made Error giggle. 

"*let me get this out first. then we have to get to another room." Error tries to explain but his words were coming out more glitchy than normal and it hurt to talk. 

Pure Nightmare frowns deeply, he looks to his other selves no doubt wondering why they were letting him do this. 

"*is that dream?" Error says with narrowed orbits when he noticed the golden skeleton standing by the door like a lemon. 

A few hisses sounded behind him.

" _ *my love. we must hurry. _ " Pure Nightmare told him quickly making him look to him, " _ there are going to be some nightmares that will attack. ones that do not know you. _ "

Error looks behind him. 

"*i think that i'm well protected." Error says with a grin, "come on. let me get this out. then we can get to that other nightmare. also here." 

Error hands over the reaper bottle with the main SOUL in it- he had been keeping it in the remains of his trousers on his hip. 

" _ *oh! my soul! _ " Pure Nightmare says in surprised, " _ that means the one i carry is like these. er... lesser souls? _ "

"*'mare. none are lesser souls. all make up the creature known as nightmare. and the monster i love." Error told him with a laugh, he felt the shadows brush against his legs and back at his words. 

Even Pure Nightmare looks like he was pleased with those words. So Error felt he could proudly pat himself on the back for making his many mates happy. 

Error rose his arms up and slams down. Then grins insanely when he realizes he had managed to get the lock off. 

"*no! stop!" Came a voice making the shadow move around both him and Pure Nightmare. 

Error glances over at a Sci looking Sans, hiding behind protective glass that he was sure was not there moments ago. 

"*that child is keeping them then unaware of their surroundings completely." The Science Sans quickly explain through a mic, "they are moving as if in a dream world. they don't know what's actually happening to them. moving mainly on instinct and hints of memories."

The ERROR laughs, "*thanks for the info. now let me dust ya."

"*i can make nightmare one again." The Science Sans quickly states, sweating badly, "you need me. so promise me you won't kill me or my universe."

"*what do ya think 'mare?" Error questions with a grin, which vanishes when he sees that Pure Nightmare was staring at the Science while rattling and sweating, like he was scared of something, "nah. ya dead."

Error wraps his arms around his mate and hugs him tightly. 

"*'mare. mate. it's ok. i'm here." Error told him softly, his vision swam suddenly and he knew he was running out of time, "i'm here."

Nightmare seemed to snap at of it and stares at him. He reaches up with one hand and ran it down his cheek, staring in shock at the melting bone had come away. 

'*no use lying.' Error thought bitterly, wondering why this Science Sans had chosen only now to speak up rather than before he started breaking in, "*'mare. i think i'm dying."

*crack*

"*crack?" Error says aloud, then questions the silence Voices, "since when do we have sound effect in this fiction?" 

Glancing down Error sees the reaper bottle had broken and the main SOUL was glowing and going wild inside... that can not be, because only Reaper should be able to break this glass. 

"*ya always amaze me mate." Error told him with a laugh, then looks to the box, "guess we have to just keep the portal open and-"

The ERROR drops and the shadows caught him.

" _ *error! _ " Pure Nightmare screams in shock, he leans down and stares at him in horror. The shadows behind him all were looking on, now Error was guessing that they did not fully realize what was happening to him. 

The reaper bottle burst open and the main SOUL floats up and glows in deep purple, wisps of magic come off it in a display of power. 

A ting sound was heard and the ERROR grins when the final wall was over. 

Error reaches out to his MENU and starts stopping his programme. He felt the power of the Anti-Void shift back to him.

"*'mare. i'm gonna take a little nap." Error told him softly, he did not think he was heard but he could no longer keep his sockets open, "but before i do." he rose his arms up one last time and smacks at the locks. 

The box opens and a gasping sound was heard. 

As he fell asleep he heard something like Nightmare's portals being opened. 


	153. Nightmares Arc: Free

How long had he been there?

Nightmare growls darkly. 

His memories were all over the place- images fading and vanishing. 

There was one image that stayed. A strange skeleton. 

Who this skeleton was, was a mystery. 

The image began to fade.

'*i love ya.'

Did someone love this dark creature?

It did not seem possible. Perhaps he was a fantasy, something he wanted. 

That desire of this strange creature grew the more his memories faded. 

'*i love ya.' 

The scientists came and went. 

He watched more of himself got cut away. 

The image fading more. 

Those words were the only thing he had left of that skeleton, the image was too faded to make out anymore. 

Nightmare. 

That was what they called him. 

New memories all this neverending hell started to form. 

'*i love ya.' 

Nightmare startled. 

A voice from deep inside. 

It took away the cold reality from around him, if only for a few moments. 

He wanted someone to talk those words to him. Longed for someone anyone, to come and say those words. 

And suddenly someone did. 

A smiling skeleton named Sans, who worked with the scientists. He talked for hours, kindly and lovingly towards him. 

And those words he wanted someone say came out:

'*i love you.'

It felt cold. And disturbing. 

Nightmare was mistaken, it could not be just anyone. 

Nightmare killed that kind Sans and after that would not listen to any of the orders given. 

So he was locked up and his SOUL taken away, locked behind a metal wall. 

Then something changed.

Something shifted. 

Something moved. 

Why did everyone look on in fear?

Why did everyone gather?

Why did-

A strange skeleton appears. 

'*i love ya.'

Those words spoke echoed throughout his mind. 

Beautiful creature. 

Broken and powerful.

Destroying all those around him. 

Nightmare leans against the glass, watching this wonderful skeleton, wanting to be with him. The excitement building up. 

Creatures of darkness fill the area.

The skeleton slams his foot against the metal and breaks it down.

Suddenly he was staring into those insane looking eyelights, unfocused and pained. He could not help but cry, tears fell down before he could stop them. 

No! No! No!

Nightmare starts hitting against the glass that trapped him, trying to get to what was his, wanting to protect his mate!

Mate?

The ERROR stares. 

Nightmare pauses- The 'ERROR'?

This creature was an ERROR?

Nightmare's mate?

Error.

Love. Beloved mate. 

Nightmare shakes his skull, then realizes that Error had vanished. 

Panic filled his SOUL. 

"*welcome home nightmare." He hears the ERROR say, causing something to bubble up- this was impossible, this place was soundproof.

Then he reappeared with his SOUL in his arms and Nightmare understood why he heard it. His mate held up the bottle for him to see and he hears a glitching laugh, then he fell. 

Nightmare had never been afraid while in this place but when he saw his mate fall, true fear screams at him. He was so glad that the dark creatures around had caught him. 

They leant him against the glass, the ERROR sat for what seemed like forever. A strange creature appears making him hiss when it touches his mate. The ERROR began to talk. But it vanishes as quickly as it appeared. 

"*it's alright 'mare." he told him, "everything is fine." and he truly felt like it was- wait, what else was he saying? Sleep?

Nightmare shook. He had seen the results of any of slept near him. 

And began calling out to him- one of the dark creatures woke his dear mate. 

Error then started talking to his tormenters.

"*i face my nightmare every day. with a smile on my jaws." His ERROR mate said

Nightmare felt loved. 

A wave of passion went through him. 

Then he was led away by those dark creatures. 

The ERROR was gone... he took his SOUL with him. 

Nightmare did not panic. 

Oddly enough he felt that his mate had not abandoned him. In fact, there was something flickering all around the glass every few minutes and thought that his ERROR was doing something to get him out of this place. 

It was fine. 

He could still hear ERROR talking. 

"*'mare!" 

Why did his love sound so surprised?

"*let me get this out first. then we have to get to another room." 

The ERROR was going to return to him. 

Nightmare shifts around wildly, his excitement growing. 

"*i think that i'm well protected- come on. let me get this out. then we can get to that other nightmare. also here." 

Nightmare pauses. Other nightmare?

"*'mare. none are lesser souls. all make up the creature known as nightmare. and the monster i love." 

Nightmare felt his SOUL pulse with love. And he finally understood what those dark creatures were- they were him. And his lover loved each one. 

There was a long pause from his mate, it was clear he was talking to someone. 

"*thanks for the info. now let me dust ya." Came the ERROR's voice after a glitching laugh. 

Nightmare shivers, someone was going to die. He wanted to see it. 

"*what do ya think 'mare? - ya dead."

Someone had upset him? Or perhaps his other self?

"*'mare. mate. it's ok. i'm here."

Yes. Another self. And his lovely mate was comforting him, as a good mate should. 

"*'mare. i think i'm dying."

...

What?

No!

**_ Let me out! _ **

Nightmare thinks only on the SOUL that should still be in his mate's hands, focusing and pouring all his might into it- he felt the crack. 

"*ya always amaze me mate." Were the last words he hears from his beloved mate. 

The glass glitches and suddenly it was gone. 

Nightmare rose up and steps out of the container, he could hear those in the cry out in fear. 

Then he opens a portal to his mate and steps out. The dark creatures that did not follow their mate passed through as well. 

The first thing he did was grab his glowing SOUL and placed it where it belonged; then he looked around.

What he saw was a silvery skeleton crying over his mate, who laid in his arms dead asleep- purple eyelight stared at him in surprise. 

" _ *...curse nightmare... _ " The skeleton gasps loudly, " _ i am pure nightmare. please. we must help our mate! _ "

' ** *this is me? ** ' Curse Nightmare thinks in confusion, he reaches a hand out for touch him. 

"*Get away from him!" Another voice screams out, turning quickly, a golden skeleton was there with a bow in his hand and a bright glowing arrow, ready to fire. 

A black tentacle came back from his back and quickly, it became a pointed sword with hooks- it stuck the golden skeleton, burying the sword into their collarbone and embedded him to the wall for a moment. The powerful arrow faded and the bow dropped loudly onto the floor. 

" _ *stupid dream. _ " Pure Nightmare hisses at the golden skeleton in anger. 

Curse Nightmare pulls out of the golden skeleton 'Dream' and the angle of the hooks made it more painful when pulling it out. He cries out in agony and dropping to the floor, held onto his broken collarbone. 

Dark laughter echos. 

Curse Nightmare steps over to Pure Nightmare and their mate- something flew in front of him, so he grabbed it and staring at it. It was one of those black and purple orbs he had seen floating around the place. 

Curse Nightmare did not know what made him do it, he opens his jaws wide and placing it into his mouth, swallows it whole. 

Many images flash through his mind when the two SOULs overlayed and fused together. 

All of them were of himself and Dream. Them playing together, eating together, learning together and-

Curse Nightmare looks to the Dream in front of him, who was glaring at him. This was not the same one as in his memories; he was older here. Then looks to the silvery skeleton- this was him, this was who he was meant to be. 

Raising his hands up he stares in horror at the darkness that covered the clawed hands. 

" _ *curse nightmare! our mate! _ " Pure Nightmare calls to him, in his own haunting voice, " _ whatever you are seeing. worry about it later! our mate needs help! _ "

A shadowy one neared him and grabbing it, it became a SOUL. 

Curse Nightmare swallows this one as well. 

Images of centries of loneliness he could not understand appeared. 

Curse Nightmare was confused. 

He fell to his knees, held his hands over his face, his single eye glowing through his fingers. 

Someone touches his face. 

"*tch. can't ya let me sleep?" A glitching voice says, turning he sees his beautiful mate staring at him, "'mare. mate. ya ok. it's fine. gather all ya souls. everything will make sense."

"* _ but not mine just yet."  _ Pure Nightmare quickly adds, " _ i am currently brewing our mate's shin. so mine will have to wait. _ " 

" ** *brewing? ** " Curse Nightmare spoke for the first time, his voice sounding both unfamiliar and familiar to him, " ** we are having a shin... ** "

A strange warm feeling washes over him. 

Curse Nightmare was surprised at just how happy he was by this news. 


	154. Nightmares Arc: Shift

Error realizes should not have been surprised that he had only gotten a few moments of sleep before something woke him up. 

Seeing the Nightmare he fell in love with was a bit of a shock. 

Error blinks as his mate starts to eat the other SOULs around him, he held his skull each time he did so. 

Then Nightmare glances around and glares at something- he began to shift, his darkness reforming into something else. 

A large hound with skeleton ribs and skull stood there. The legs and paws were solid and the tail was actually ten whips that lashed around. Just then thin tentacles came over and wrapped around him and Pure Nightmare, dragging them up onto the ribs. 

Error wiggles slightly, he could not move. And Pure Nightmare was having the same problem. Error was laying with his back to the ground in the ribs, while his silvery mate was laying on top of him. 

'*heh. it's been a long time since 'mare has shapeshifted into anything.' Error thinks dully, closing his sockets once more. 

A snap of jaws sounded and quickly opening then, he looks past Pure Nightmare's skull and sees a SOUL coming through and join up with Nightmare's main SOUL. 

"*oh. can ya tell dream to look into that box." Error mumbles out, brushing his teeth against Pure Nightmare's cheek. 

" _ *yes. my love. _ " Pure Nightmare says with a smile, he turns and looks over to his brother, calling out, " _ dream! _ " his voice went right through his skull, " _ look into this box! _ "

Error did not hear any answer but he was guessing it was fine. 

"*ugh. i feel like dying." Error grumbles darkly, he felt both Nightmares flinch. 

"* _ please do not. _ " Pure Nightmare requests softly, lowering his skull down onto his melting face. 

"*maybe just a nap then." Error said with a sigh, "wake me when all the souls are gathered." 

Curse Nightmare starts to move out of the room. 

As they left the room he could hear the Science Sans shouting something but he was too exhausted to care. 


	155. Nightmares Arc: Must Be Dreaming

  
Dream could only watch as his brother get taken into the darkness of Nightmare. This was what he did not want, he wanted to save his brother from this, hoping that this time, they would be together.

Feeling lethargy, he rose up and gritting his teeth held onto his collarbone tighter- a bright glow shone around him and his wound healed. 

With a sigh, he looks at the box the ERROR had been hitting when they entered the room. 

Dream had actually heard Error saying to Nightmare to look in the box, the ERROR's voice went high and low no matter what state he was in. 

Walking over to the box he peers inside and his SOUL went still. 

Tears filled his sockets and he quickly removes the lock Error had broken and opens the lid wide, throwing it over. 

Leading over the side, he brushes his fingers against his son's cheeks- he properly showed more love towards his firstborn in those few moments than during his whole life. 

A moan. 

Illusion opens his orbits and stares in front of himself, his purple eyelights focus on him. 

"*Father?" Illusion questions, seemingly unsure. 

Dream smiles gently. 


	156. Nightmares Arc: Return

Suddenly all the Nightmare's memories returned as if awakening from a dream, linking up with one another- they all looked around in confusion, wondering where they were. 

The last thing they remembered was going to meet with Victory. 

Nightmare frowns deeply. 

He could feel his form was shifted and that was something inside him. 

His neck lengthens, it twisted and turned, looking inside his open ribs and sees his broken love and as well as... himself? Worried filled him and a strange envy washed over him. 

Purple eyelight look his way and he calms, there was a kinship with this one. 

A sound made him look away, there were shadows coming towards him... which was also himself. The mannequins were trying to break their own heads, then one did, a SOUL came out. 

Knowing what to do, Nightmare went over and swallows it. 

There were some Nightmares fusing together near him. 

"*ugh. why do i keep waking up?" Came his mate's glitching voice, "'mare? is the enemy still around?"

" _ *the other nightmares were fighting them the last i knew. _ " Came his old haunting voice, " _ currently. the nightmares are eating each other. _ "

"*will ya be alright?" Error questions, Nightmare moves to stare at him. 

" _ *as long as no other nightmare eats me. our brew should be fine. my love."  _ Came the answer from himself. 

"*ok. let me sleep." Error told him, laying back into the darkness, "more sleep i get. the better i'll be."

" _ *my love. you at the point of dying. _ " The slivery skeleton's reply, causing Nightmare's SOUL to pulse in fear at those words, " _ i need to wake you up every now and again. and cruse nightmare will protect me. _ " 

Error nods his skull, "*...don't leave dream behind." he giggles, "i don't want to come back here a week later to find a glitching version of him."

" _ *of course. once we have gathered all my souls. we shall go back for dream. _ " Nightmare's other self said, he turns and smiles at him, " _ let us hurry. _ "

'Curse Nightmare' moves his skull back to the front and starts moving forward. 


	157. Nightmares Arc: Its Over

The ERROR woke up. 

And blinks. 

He was home. 

Raising up he stares at his bedroom- no. something was off. 

Someone was crying. 

Walking. 

Error was walking.

He walked and walked down an endless tunnel of darkness. 

There was someone ahead of him.

Error blinks at the little shadowy orb that had his mate's dark teal eyelights. 

The thing floats over to him and he held it close to his sternum. 

"*what are ya?" Error asks and pokes the shadow, his finger when in and the orb divided into two. One had the dark teal eyelights with purple wisps around it. While the other had no eyelights and was nothing but black, solid black. 

Remembering that he had been hurt and his body damaged, he wondered if he should just kill himself in order to RESPAWN... however, he did not want to miss Howler being born. 

" _ *my love. _ " Nightmare's voice calls to him. 

...but how was he going to look? 

Error was going to be completely scarred from this and depending on the scar, it would show. 

"*i'm gonna be ugly!" Error said aloud, thinking that his beautiful self was going to be deformed and hideous.

A laugh sounded. 

" _ *my love. you will be beautiful no matter what. _ " Came Nightmare's voice once more. 

Blinking Error stares at Pure Nightmare smiling down at him, still trapped in the darkness of Curse Nightmare. And by the movement, it seemed he was running. 

"*says ya. ya pretty bones." Error says lightly, looking around at the blurry world that passed them, "what's happening?" 

" _ *one of the knights used self-destruct. _ " Pure Nightmare explains, he could see a purple blush across his cheeks, " _ we are heading to the shaft to leave and collect our knights. _ "

"*and ya brother?" Error said with a raised brow. 

" _ *he and his son are riding on curse nightmare's rear. _ " Pure Nightmare said with a smirk. 

Error really did not understand he meant by that... 

Error's thoughts when to Fresh, his own son should have already left; he could not feel him in the Anti-Void. 

"*have ya got all the nightmares?" Error asks with a frown, he tries to move but the darkness kept him in place.

" _ *yes. i am the only one not joined. _ " Pure Nightmare told him with a small smile, " _ they would not have been able to get past the skeleton key unless breaking it _ ."

Error nods. 

Suddenly he was turned. 

Error realizes that Curse Nightmare climbing up the shaft. 

"*couldn't ya portal to them?" Error asks with a frown. 

" _ *a device was used. blocking all portals and shortcuts. _ " Pure Nightmare answers with a sigh, " _ thankfully there is one open already. on top of this compound. _ "

Suddenly the world became white beyond the darkness. 

And he heard flapping down and the world turned so he seemed to be laying down again. 

"*what's that noise?" Error asks looking around, there was something moving in and out of his vision. 

" _ *curse nightmare has given himself some wings. _ " Pure Nightmare said to him, running a hand lovingly over his cheek, " _ worry not. my love. we shall be at the bottom shortly. _ " 

__

"*Everyone!" Came Dream's strong voice, causing the ERROR to be startled, "We must leave this place quickly!"

There was a lot of noise and many feet over metal was heard- suddenly the world changed, becoming darker. Error thought he saw the hazy outline of the moon. 

" _ *error. close your portal. _ " Pure Nightmare told him, and he quickly clicks his fingers making the portal close. 

"*where's geno?" Error asks looking around, narrowing his orbits, "don't let him see me like this. i'll never hear the end of it."

Error felt the darkness around him tighten. 

" _ *my love. you saying these things will cause misunderstandings. _ " Pure Nightmare told him with a laugh, " _ i do not think curse nightmare remembers your relationship with genocide. _ " 

"*error!" Came Geno's voice from somewhere, "are you alright?!"

"*oh no." Error groans loudly, he tries not to look his brother's way, "pretend i'm not in."

That made Pure Nightmare laugh loudly, leaning down he hugs him close, " _ *do not worry. my love. i shall save you from the genocide's wrath. _ " 

Error smiles in his mate's arms. 

Then his mate was gone, leaving a cold space where he had been. Turning, he watches his blurred form leave the safety of the darkness. 

A loud boomed caused everything to become a bright light for a moment. 

Error tries to get up but Curse Nightmare was not having it. 

Blinking he sees movement above him; there was something on the spine of whatever breast form his mate had taken. 

Nightmare's skull- just staring at him. 

The neck grew longer and the single eye glowed. 

"*yeah. that's not creepy at all 'mare." Error snorts loudly, he reaches up and touches the skull, "hi. it's been a while. do ya remember me now?"

Curse Nightmare came closer and kisses him deeply, Error closes his sockets to enjoy the magic of his mate. 

Then, all too soon, Nightmare had pulled away watching him silently once more. 

Error smiles at him and then yawns loudly. 


	158. Nightmares Arc: Nighterror Family

Cursed Nightmare sat on his throne with Pure Nightmare sitting on his left leg, leaning into him as he wraps his dark arm around the silvery skeleton back and his hand on the other's hip.

Everything had been explained to him and most of the confusion cleared up. 

Nightmare had gone to the meeting where Victory had shown him the captured Illusion- for some reason Nightmare let himself be caught to save the younger skeleton. 

Genocide was the ERROR's brother. Curse Nightmare did not know if his mate knew that DEATH's mate when he first went after him. Pure Nightmare did not know even. 

Genocide had completely taken over Fire and Water was given into Dream's hands as one of his lesser kingdoms. 

When his queen awoke, Error would return to Nega and no longer split his duties between Fire- Fire was a lesser kingdom belonging to Nega anyway... yet it was becoming larger rather quickly. 

Cursed Nightmare stares down at those apprehended from the site, they were on their knees and chained. King Dream had appealed to King Nightmare, asking to take them into custody.

Curse Nightmare shifts his eye to his brother, who was staring hard at him. 

Truthfully, if it had been any other time, he would have said no and laughed in Dream's face. However, his mate was in a tank healing and his last SOUL was sitting on his lap brewing in his bones. 

Curse Nightmare sometimes would cover his other self and let himself be worn while they worked together, it seemed to work out well so far. 

Currently, Pure Nightmare had taken over Error's share of the running of their kingdom, notable getting Luna and Solar set back up. Which lead to the discovery of the other world Error had connected to the Negaverse. 

The two Nightmares were in awe of the large walled city that had been built and need filling since the inhabitants were returning home. Error did an amazing job. 

Curse Nightmare shivers in the sheer joy of the thought of overpowering that universe. 

He knew he might be being greedy, he should keep it as a backup as his mate had done. 

Curse Nightmare's mind shifts back to his brother, who was still waiting for his reply. 

" ** *take them king dream."  ** Curse Nightmare told him at last, " ** get them out of my sight before i rethink this offer."  **

King Dream smiles brightly at him, turning to his Knights and Warriors, he waved a hand to leave the Nega Kingdom. 

Curse and Pure Nightmare watch together, eyes narrowed as those departed from the throne room. 

Curse Nightmare gazes over to Killer, who had his shin in his arms. His First Knight' mate Nash, was leaning over and playing with him. The child's name was Naki. He regrets that he knows nothing of that young. 

"*let us check our mate." Pure Nightmare says as he rose up. 

Curse Nightmare stood up as well, he took his 'Pure' self and sat him in one of his tentacles and then shortcuts to the place their mate was sleeping in. 

The two Nightmares stare at the tank and... their mate was gone!

Both froze and looked around for Professor who had been caring for Error. 

"*hiya 'mare." Came a glitching voice from behind, they spun around and saw their mate sitting on a chair with Professor standing at his side- the ERROR looked almost completely healed, there were lines where the cracks showed but he was only noticeable if looking, "we were just about to call you."

Curse Nightmare and Pure Nightmare rush over to him; the darker one fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his mate's centre. The sliver one leans down, wrapping his arms around his skull into the mega-glitch's collarbone. 

"*heh. anyone would think ya missed me." Error told them with a loud snort. 

A loud bang and they all turned to see what it was- REM Sleep came bouncing over and leaped onto the ERROR, hugging him tightly; followed by the slower moving Sleep Paralysis, who on reaching his father, bent down and hugs him as well.

The nighterror family was together once more. 


	159. Erratophobia Arc: Coming Soon

Error lays back onto his pillow, on his right leg was Curse Nightmare and one his left was Pure Nightmare, both were talking about the shin that was soon to be born. 

It had been weird having two mates that were actually the same monster. And he could not help but think of Static. 

His counterpart had three Inks to deal with.

'*at least my mate is not a virus.' Error thinks happily, bringing his hands around their backs and rubbing their spines, 'and mine are originally the same monster.' 

...

Error felt like he was forgetting something. 

The ERROR looks to both Nightmares who were chattering happily about a new book they had both read. 

"*oi. 'mare." Error says in thought, both turn to him with a raised brow, "i was wondering. why did ya give water kingdom to dream? we could have had both water and fire."

The Nightmare glance at each other, a slow smile spreading across his face. 

" _ *think about it. my love. really think about it. _ " Pure Nightmare replies in that haunting voice.

" ** *what reason would i possible have. to give king dream the water kingdom ** ." Curse Nightmare continues on, his voice dark and a hint of a purr as he leans into the ERROR; Pure Nightmare mimics the other's motion. 

Blinking Error and does think about it... and given what he knows about his mate... then that would mean...

"*ya give it to him because of that stupid rivalry ya still got going on." Error says after a while, the two Nightmares pull away enough to see them smirk at him showing him he was right, "really? ugh. ya had to have it equal between. even giving up something we won over."

"* _ now we have fire. and they have water. _ " Pure Nightmare states proudly, " _ also. we have an announcement." _

"*what's that then?" Error questions with a slight frown. 

" ** *an announcement we shall give to the whole multiverse. ** " Curse Nightmare told him with an odd purr, " ** and my love. you shall have to wait as well. ** " 

Error blinks. Normally his mate would tell him everything before making an announcement of any kind, it was out of character for him to do something without his input. 

"*heh. whatever." Error replies with a snort, trusting his mate, "as long as it doesn't harm our offspring." he glances toward Pure Nightmare, "ya have to be careful. or face the true wrath of the destroyer."

Pure Nightmare looked delighted at his words and leans into him once more. 

Curse Nightmare did the same. 


	160. Erratophobia Arc: Immortality

Curse Nightmare could share his memories with 'Pure' Nightmare and Pure Nightmare would do the same with him- many seemed to think that they were two different monsters, however, this was not the case. 

Both could now see through each other's eyes and speak with each other's mouths. 

The only one who understood this the most was his beloved mate, Error. 

The ERROR did not treat him any different, behaving like they were the same, not putting one above the other. 

Curse Nightmare gazes down at his silvery bones that lay against him, reading a book while waiting for this to be over; Pure Nightmare only wore a pair of trousers, his ribs and skeleton key on view display. 

Oddly enough, the key was a dark grey. The last time he had brewed, it had been the same colour as his darkness. 

"*soon." Professor told him with a smile, "in the next couple of days."

"* _ good _ ." Pure Nightmare purrs aloud, leaning into the darkness behind him, " _ my love shall be happy he will be around for this one. he was deeply saddened about missing our first brew. _ "

"*yes. i remember the queen saying." Professor replies with a deep nod, "also. i hear king dream will also be making an announcement. is it alright for him to do so before yours. my king?"

"* _ yes. i am fine with letting him go first _ ." Pure Nightmare answers with a bold smirk, causing Curse Nightmare to smirk as well, " _ let him have whatever moment he wants. it shall be all the more fun to crush his dreams." _

Professor laughs loudly, then hitting his fist over his sternum, he wanders away from the bed the two Nightmares lay upon. 

"*my king may leave." Prefessor calls to them, "please send my queen for his check-up."

That made them pause. 

Error had not informed them of any check-ups he needed.

"* _ my queen is having a check-up? _ " Pure Nightmare questions, patting his other self's arm to calm him, he had been very worried, although the ERROR had woken up with only scars from his broken bones, he had been weakened and very tired. 

Curse Nightmare even took him to the Anti-Void when he slept, just to be sure. 

"*nothing to worry about. my king." Professor told them as he turns to face the Dark King, "i just want to make sure. so have been asking for my queen to come once a week."

Pure and Curse Nightmare raises a brow. Yes. They do remember their love mentioning this, he had been so focused on his plotting and planning it had slipt his mind. 

The two Nightmare open a dark portal and sliding off the table, came to be standing in their office. Where their mate was, frowning down at some paperwork on one of the desks. 

"* **_ my love. _ ** " Both say together, making the ERROR look up and smile warmly at them. 

The Nightmares merely stared at this monster. Even after all these years together, it was hard to believe that this was for him, this loving and kind smile was because his mate was happy to see him and wanted to be with him. And that he was loved. Truly loved. 

The two hurry over and pulling back the seat the ERROR sat in, settled once more onto his lap- this was becoming a habit of his now. It might even be seen as a weakness if others saw him.

Nightmare thoughts went to his announcement- he wanted immortality. It did not have to be living forever, no, it could be simply making himself and his mate a legend. So that even if this multiverse continues on without them and new Sanses took their places, their shadow will always loom over it.

"*heh. ya very huggy today." Error told him, running his hands down both spines, something that was becoming a habit for his mate as well, "has something good happened?"

" ** *yes. our offspring will be here soon. ** " Curse Nightmare told him, leaning up for a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Error looked delighted, "*that's great! howler is-"

Killer came marching into the room, "*my king! my queen! my dream has started his broadcast!"

The two Nightmares stood up quickly, frowning deeply. 

"* _ he is three days early. _ " Pure Nightmare hisses darkly, glaring at his unseen brother.

Error opens a glitching white portal and they all go through without question. 


	161. Erratophobia Arc:  Honour

While Error wanted to do his check-up and get it over and one it, he understood how important it was to be by his mate's side as King Dream makes his speech. 

It was more or less a welcome home thing for his firstborn son, who had just recovered- Dream also made Illusion his Crown Prince...

Error glances sideways. 

Pure and Curse Nightmare had 'fused' together, meaning Curse had wrapped himself around Pure. 

Error had a feeling that his mate would name on of their offspring Crown Prince soon... however...

The ERROR turns the other side, REM Sleep and Sleep Paralysis sat together. REM Sleep was leaning over to his brother and mumbling to the other. A small smile kept appearing and disappearing on Sleep Paralysis' jaws, which was a rare thing nowadays. 

The pair had no interest in royal duties. 

REM Sleep wanted to be a Super Villain and Sleep Paralysis... well, it was a little hard to know what he wanted but Error was sure it was not Crown Prince. 

Error felt a twitch in his SOUL and frowns. It seemed like someone had just entered the Multiverse. The only two to come in and out was Palette Roller and Ink. 

Since Palette Roller was standing by his older brother who was now younger, it had to be Ink. 

'*didn't i promise i'd help that moron when everything had settled down...' Error thinks dully, then blinks and began to sweat, 'he wouldn't do anything now would he or she? whatever it's going by.' 

Error glances to his mate, who was glaring at the large screen that had been set up in the throne room, all their knights had gathered around and were watching intensely to their enemy king. 

Error gazes to his Frist Knight, Professor was watching him rather than the screen- the mad Sci's orbits narrowed and those dark green eyelights glowed. 

Professor strolls up to the throne, causing Killer to become alert. 

"*my king." Professor spoke softly but loud enough for Nightmare to hear, he looks to Error's knight, "our queen seems tired. perhaps we can do our check-up now. and then let him rest."

Nightmare turns to look at him.

"*...i'm fine 'mare." Error told him quickly, forcing a smile onto his jaws. 

" **_*go with professor._ **" Nightmare growls at him darkly, both voices speaking as one. 

Error wonders if he could get away with stamping his feet at that. 

Raising up he sighs, then moving over to his mate' throne, he gives Nightmare a quick kiss on the crown. 

"*i'll be back." Error grumbles out, turning towards his First Knight, he could feel many eyes on him so he hurries and creates a portal to go through with Professor close at his heels. 

"*what's wrong. my queen." Professor questions as soon as he closes the portal. 

"*i felt ink return to the multiverse." Error explains with a frown, moving over to sit on the bed, "i promise him to speak with the other error... although. there's nothing i can really do." 

Professor nods his skull, "*shall we do your check-up quickly and then meet with the artist?"

"*yeah sure." Error answers settling down, "i keep telling ya i'm fine."

"*yes." Professor replies with a smile, "and yet there's still the question of the shadow wisp that's living in your soul."

Error snorts and removes his upper items of clothing, he stares down and touches his sternum. As on cue, a shadowy wisp pokes itself out, blinking around at its surroundings. Nightmare's dark teal eyes stare at Professor and it moves a little further in. 

"*are ya sure ya want to do this?" Error asks his First Knight in worry, "ya keep fainting and then having nightmares. it's clearly mine and my mate's souling. we were trying for an offspring before he was captured. and not howler."

Professor was staring at the shadowy wisp and steps back. The little creature did not seem to like scientists. 

"*poor thing must have come away from my mate when doing all those tests." Error continues on sadly, he reaches up and strokes the little souling, he felt a rush of fear go through him, "good thing fresh stole that data before they blew everything up. how is that coming along?"

"*fine my queen." Professor said smiling nervously, sweat starts to form and he began to rattle in fear, he quickly backs up and goes behind a protective screen.

Error sighs heavily. 

"*they really didn't realize that nightmare was carrying." Error says bitterly, his guess had been right, they thought the hauntings had been from Nightmare himself and if he was to guess now, he would say the souling had survived on that negativity alone. When Error came along, it had a true SOUL to fed off of. 

Error gazes over at his First Knight, looking ready to pass out; the mega-glitch often wondered what image his knight and friend saw. With how loyal the mad Sci Sans was to him, he might be seeing the ERROR's death. 

"*when i asked nightmare if he remembered us trying before having howler. with me being the one to brew." Error went on looking sad, "he said he didn't remember. we wanted a new offspring between the twins and howler. yet. with the time of howler getting closer. we stopped and started trying around the time howler should be born." 

"*the little one must have been formed around that time." Professor speaks up, coming around and a maddening grin- the insane Sans must have shut down again and his fears forgotten, "when the kings separated one went with his bones and the other with his darkness."

The pair stared at each other for a moment. 

"*so? will i be able to brew it?" Error questions with a grim look. 

Professor's grin boldens. 

"*yes my queen. with the same method we were going to use for your brother. the genocide." Professor explains walking closer and the shadowy wisp went further inside Error. 

Error held a hand up for the little orb to come out, it looked at him and slowly floats onto his hand. 

"*cutie. it's alright. i here." Error told the shadow wisp, "i'll always be here for ya. and protect ya for anyone. never again will anything harm ya."

The shadowy wisp allows itself to be taken away from the ribs and Professor studies it from a distance, even if the mad Sci was rattling in fear once more. 

"*if i recall." Professor says with a shaky breath, "my queen was planning on sleeping throughout the brewing. as did king dream done with his first born. was it?"

"*firstborn. secondborn. i can't remember which." Error replies stoking the orb gently, he had actually been worried about touching it when he first removed it, "dream slept the first and second stages of his brewing. during the last stage. he woke up."

"*trapping himself in a dream world where everything is rainbows and butterflies." Professor mumbles out, making Error snort, "he increased his power making his offspring powerful."

"*maybe it was with palette roller then." Error thinks aloud, "that skeleton is freakishly strong. both with magic and strength. but i don't know much about illusion to compare him with."

"*so my queen wishes to sleep through all stages still?" Professor said with a hum, "i recall you planning this. even if my king does not."

"*yeah. before i fell into the void. i slept once every thousand years." Error explains to him, even if he had told him this before, "i only slept 'normally' after that. but for me. it's still not normal and my true slumber is fast approaching. ...in fact. i might have missed it."

Professor nods his nod, "*you sleep for a number of years. and come out like a beautiful butterfly."

Error laughs out loud at this. 

When sleeping and RESPAWNING were different. 

When RESPAWNING he gains all the battle wounds, his body does not come out perfect. While he is sleeping, his body goes through a strange change, he comes out with his bones being free of any wounds he had suffered throughout the thousand years. 

Error frowns. 

He did not want the hole in his skull to heal. It was a symbol of his love for his mate, much like their offspring was. 

"*we really should tell king nightmare about the souling." Professor told him with a deep frown, "he might be able to control the nightmares you are suffering from."

"*no. he'll try and take it into himself once howler is born." Error explains through gritted teeth, "i already said that i would have the nightmares to create a powerful offspring when we talked about it. and with what dream did." the Dark Queen grinning like mad, "because. if he can make a powerful offspring through his dream powers. then so can we. the problem is. nightmare doesn't scare easily and i have many phobias that i can fuel my brew." 

Error glances down at the little nightmare. Although the ERROR could see his own code within it, it was more of Nightmare's offspring than his own. 

"*i'm gonna brew the most powerful shin ever known to skeleton." Error declares proudly, "one that will go one in history! nightmare and i will be honoured throughout time!"


	162. Erratophobia Arc: Mirror's Truth

The pain began in the morning. 

Nightmare never mentioned it to anyone. It was fine, once the key broke it would come out right away.  ...feeling the key slowly tear away from his bones hurt like hell. 

' _ ***did it hurt like this with the first?**_ ' Nightmare thinks as he watches his queen getting dressed for the big announcement he was making, earlier than planned thanks to King Dream- he had been hoping to do this after his shin was released. 

Nightmare raised his eye up when Error came marching over to him... something was off about his love. 

The ERROR had a crown upon his skull. Silver with three peaks and a black upturned crescent moon shape in the centre. The other one had been destroyed so Nightmare had made it from the same metal Reaper had given him. 

It covered the hole one the frontal bone perfectly. 

Nightmare touches his neck, where the necklace was with Pure and Curse Nightmare as they once again fuse for this. 

The Dark King looks at his mate up and down. 

The Dark Queen wore a long midnight blue jacket that was closed at the front and opened at the bottom- it fanned out behind him like a dress would and reaches down to his ankles. There was yellow lining around the rim of the bottom and sleeves. Black trousers could be seen with black boots. 

Nightmare smirks at his love who was moaning about the high collar and was unbuttoning it once more.

Nightmare turns and gazes at himself in the mirror. 

A midnight jacket that went across his form and buttoned along the right collarbone and right-hand side instead of down the middle. It went down to hips and cut off there and was lined with yellow and black. 

Black breeches with two thin yellow lines running down the sides. And he had black boots, familiar to Error's. The difference was that the ERROR had flat boot and Nightmare had a bit of a heel to it. 

Around his skull was a golden crown with a black upturned crescent moon shape in the centre- the opposite of when he was younger. 

Error came over to him and he looks at his mate through the mirror- there was something black surrounding his chest. 

With a frown, Nightmare turns and looks to his love's chest and nothing- turning back he looks through the glass and once more the strange blackness was there. 

It was like a black fog, liquid and solid all at once. It moved outwards but never lost any of its volumes. 

' **_ *much like my darkness. _ ** ' Nightmare thinks with a startle, ' **_ why would it be around my love? _ ** '

Suddenly the ERROR glances over at something in the corner of the room and frowns deeply- he then shook his skull, smiles at him and leaning over, kissing his cheek.

Nightmare purrs at the attention from his love, pretending he had not seen anything weird. 

"*ya look like a king." Error said close to his skull, "and ya are. a mighty king. one i love more than everything or anyone."

"* **_ and i you. my love."  _ ** Nightmare told him happily, watching with a narrowed eyes as his queen glancing at something again, " **_ shall we be off? _ ** " 

"*yeah. let's go." Error replies with a loving smile, he turns and waits for him, "given that ya ordered that link to dream's castle. i'm guessing ya want to see his reaction."

" **_ *but of course. _ ** " Nightmare says darkly, smirking evilly at his plan, " **_ i wouldn't miss it for the world."  _ **

That made Error snort loudly. 

Nightmare gazes at the mirror once more- the black fog was moving around his love form. 

" **_ *you have been having tests with professor lately. _ ** " Nightmare spoke up making Error turn to him, seeing his gaze on the mirror, red sockets move to look at him through the glass,  **_ "i would like to see his report later. _ ** "

Sweat formed on the side of the black skull and the ERROR looks away- he was finding something.

"*er... sure..." Error says looking very uncomfortable, "we can do that... later..."

Nightmare smiles at him, feeling himself relax, then turning he leans up and kisses him softly on the teeth.

" **_ *my love would not be finding something from me. would you? _ ** " Nightmare purrs out darkly, his thoughts becoming wild. The dark creature hated when his loved ones hid things from him, drove him insane. 

"*...well... nothing bad." Error admits with a smile, he looks him end in the sockets when saying this, so Nightmare knew this was no lie, "i've been wanting to talk about it for a while. but was waiting for howler to be born."

Nightmare smiles. 

Standing on his toes and using his tentacles to keep his balance, he kisses his love deeply. He could sense Error's confusion but felt happy when his lovely mate returns it fully. 

" **_ *come now. _ ** " Nightmare says as they broke away, " **_ let us go. _ ** " 


	163. Erratophobia Arc: It Has Begun

The Dark Queen blinks.

Staring at the screen in front of him, watching the shock and horror on Dream's features as the Dark King continues on with his speech. 

Nightmare did not even look at Dream, not directly anyway, just continues staring at the camera that broadcast this event to the whole multiverse with a bold smirk on his jaws. 

Error leans forward slightly, he could not look away from Dream. 

Nightmare had just disowned him as a brother. Cutting off all ties, claiming they were no longer equals, no longer held any balance and longer be anything to each other. 

Strangers. 

Starting anew. 

As pure enemies. 

No history between them. 

It would be wiped from their history books and memory from this day forward. 

Error was both pleased and displeased. 

Pleased that this stupid rivalry that his mate had continued on with his brother for centuries would be coming to an end and would no longer affect Nightmare's future goals. 

Displeased because... while he knew everything that happened between the two, they were still brothers. And Error felt that family should stick by each other, for better or worst. 

This would be hard on Nightmare, in the long run, he felt it in his bones. 

However, he also understood that Dream still had not learnt anything, he still firmly believed that he was in the right and that Nightmare was in the wrong. 

The long speech continues on. 

It seemed to be the final part since the beginning and middle had been mainly on the future of Nega.

Nightmare finish speaking and the screen cuts off. 

There was a wobble.

That was all the ERROR needed for him to dive forward and catch his mate before hitting the floor.

'*why didn't ya sit down while giving ya speech?!' Error thinks dimly, almost crashing as fear overtook him and it was highlighted thanks to his little souling that was latched to his SOUL. 

Blinking back the ERROR signs, he stares down at his grinning mate. 

With a sudden wave, the darkness comes away and slivery bones were shown- Curse Nightmare watches his other self and felt his pain. 

"*professor!" Error cries out, raising up with Pure Nightmare in his arms, "i think the key is starting to break!"

Opening a portal he marches in with many of the knights following with them.

"*tch. too many. ya can't all be here." Professor snaps at the knights, "killer. nash. red nin. you three stay." then turning to Error, "this way my queen."

Error and Curse Nightmare follows behind the mad Sci and the Dark Queen lowers his mate down onto the bed. 

" _ *you shall not leave me. _ " Pure Nightmare says with tears in his sockets as he grabs onto Error's arm, " _ will you? stay with me. please. _ " 

"*i am with you. i'm right here. 'mare." Error told him and leaning down kissing his crown gentle, "i'm here. i love you."

Pure Nightmare looked so happy at those words and Error smiles at him kindly. 

Suddenly, Ruin was there, ready to help. 

She began barking orders even to Professor which Error found amusing. 

Error blinks when he felt Curse Nightmare lean against his back and because he was bending over the bed holding Pure Nightmare's hand, the darker of his mate had completely moulded himself to him. 


	164. Erratophobia Arc: Old Data

As soon as the key broke Pure Nightmare and Curse Nightmare finally came together becoming one creature once more and felt stronger than ever. 

Ruin had done a great job of caring for him leading up to the time until it broke- once it did occur, grey dust to fall everywhere, a small grey shin was seen. 

Nightmare watches as the shin blast for the first time as it lay on a special layer of cloth on the bed- its bones cracked, again and again, marrow pouring out, wrapping around them and the nine-inch creature becoming bigger and bigger until they would reach the top of his knees. 

With help from his love, Nightmare stood up and he studies their new offspring closer.  Pale grey bones. There were no tri-coloured fingers, any 'tear-marking' on his cheeks, nor any glitches that marked this as the ERROR offspring. Apart from deep red sockets that held purple eyelights of his 'pure' form.

Howler seemed to be smaller than what he remembered REM Sleep and Sleep Paralysis had been. 

Turning he sees his mate's frown. 

"*he's weak." Error comments dryly, "very weak." he bends down and pokes the shin's cheek, who turns and blinks at him, "like. normal level of skeleton of weakness." 

Nightmare frowns deeply. 

A weak offspring. 

Would his mate treat them any different?

"*heh. whatever." Error says finally, he turns smiling at him making his SOUL pulse in joy, "weak or strong. he's still ours." he stands and nods to the shin, "ain't ya gonna walkabout. mama?" 

" ** *of course. ** " Nightmare replies as he steps forward, he could feel the sockets of his knights on him as he starts strolling around the room- he sort of felt like a spectacle. The shin was watching the movement keenly but did not try right away. 

Error sat on the floor near the shin, who stares at him for a moment and copies him. They seemed confused. 

"*ya not meant to be copying me." Error says to them with a laugh, "look at mama." he points to Nightmare who continues on. 

Nightmare kept his skull high, he wore nothing more than a robe now while his mate still wore the official attire he had done for the Dark King's speech. 

At that thought, Nightmare grins, remembering his bro- no. Remembering King Dream's features. He had felt the affliction even from their universe. 

' ** *i should have done that years ago. ** ' Nightmare thought proudly, delighted at the results. Any future wars were going to be more bloody, most he knew, held back because the two kings were brothers. With this declaration, the multiverse truly was going to be slipt. 

"*he might not be born strong in body and magic." Error's voice cuts into his train of thought, "but he's quick at learning. hehe. look at him go."

Nightmare raises a brow, turning he sees Howler following behind him, already keeping his balance perfectly. 

" ** *well done my son. ** " Nightmare purrs out to the shin, who looks up at the sound of his voice and then smiles, turning to Error, " ** your turn. my love. ** " 

Error rose up and starts walking nearer, grinning boldly. Then pauses and frowns at the newborn. 

" ** *anything the matter? ** " Nightmare questions him, body language speaks volumes. Error seemed to be debating if he should say anything or not. 

"*'mare. i think howler still has his old data." Error told him raising up and frowning at him, then points at the shin, "his core data already has a lot in it."

Nightmare frowns and looks at his son with more interest.

Error looks to Professor, "*i think we should run some tests. rollback should have left him with nothing of that time."

Howler went over to the ERROR and grabbing his jacket with his tiny hands, tugs at it to get his attention- when Error glances down, the grey shin shook his skull. 

That was all the answer Nightmare needed to prove his mate was right.

" ** *my love. how old was howler when the virus attacked? ** " Nightmare questions coming forward and gazing at the shin. 

"*huh? ...older. much older. i don't remember until certain things are almost on top of us." Error said to him grimly, "but i know none of our offspring was shins or skullies."

" ** *this could prove interesting. ** " Nightmare purrs out, watching the shin trying to regain Error's attention, who smiles, reaches down and picks him up, " ** for now. we shall celebrate the birth of our new prince. regretless if he has his memories or not. ** "


	165. Erratophobia Arc: Attack Mode

Error felt at a bit of a loss. 

On one hand, he had someone who remembers the old multiverse before the Rollback. On the other, he felt like he had missed out on another one of his offspring's childhood. 

It had been ten hours since Howler's birth a grand party was held in the Dark Moon Palace; his little shin had already started to talk. And as he did the ERROR remembers why Howler was a Mama's boy. They shared the same interests and had the same views. 

Error already guessed who the Crown Prince was going to be, even with his setback of power- Nightmare even claims that intelligence outweighs power level when Howler was being passed around to talk with the knights. The ERROR tries to remember if Nightmare or Dream had announced an heir before but he could not recall. 

The fact that he  _ was  _ so weak worries him. 

Error could remember Howler being the weakness of his offspring anyway- how many did they have? Four? Five? But he had never been as weak as he was now. 

His level was that of a normal shin and not from two of the most powerful monsters in the Multiverse. REM Sleep and Sleep Paralysis had shown their powers very early on, and in the last stages of their shin state displayed skill enough to learn how to control such power. According to what he was told at least. 

Howler had all his memories up to him being a lesser skeleton who was about to blast into a skeleton. There was also his younger 'sister' Nega, who had been a lesser skeleton at the time.

Error smirks at the name, Nightmare really called their offspring after their Kingdom and universe. 

A scream and surprised shouting made him blink and frown. The sound of a fierce battle was happening on the other side- turning to the door of his office, he waits for the intruders to come.

It suddenly burst open and Ink comes rushes in. 

"*ya gonna start a war at this rate." Error told her as she spots him at his desk, "ya still viewed down as being on king dream's side." he glares when he notices the two other Inks walking in, "we just made a clean slate with starlight. ya gonna ruin everything."

"*Sorry!" Ink or Blend Ink says happily, showing just how not sorry she was, "But I've come to get you! And we didn't know any other way to contact you!"

"*i talk to ya error once a month or so." Error snaps at her, "my number is on his phone!"

The three halt, then look at each other. 

Two of the three grins.

"*Oops!" Inky Ink says with a laugh. 

Blank Ink frowns at the other two, his eyeslights actually becoming red for a moment. 

Error sighs heavily, "*i don't know how my counterpart deals with ya."

"*So... Can you come with us?" Blend Ink questions pressing her hands together in front of her chest, "Please?"

"*well. i did promise." Error grumbles out darkly, raising up from his seat; for the sake of peace, he would go with them, "couldn't ya have this when my shin was a little older? maybe a day old?"

It did not really matter, Howler's mind was older than what it was. As far as Error could remember, Howler was very attached to Nightmare more than Error... and Nega had been more attached to Error than Nightmare- for the life of him he could not remember what Nega looked like. So even if he vanished for a few hours, his shin would not miss him.

'*it's when howler is a skully skeleton when nega is born. so i shouldn't worry too much until then.' Error thought moving around the desk and standing in front of Blend Ink, "*ya an idiot." 

Blend Ink looked saddened by this, her eyelights becoming blue. The other two looked ready to kill now. 

Fear suddenly overtook him and he held his chest and drops to his knees, panting heavily, rattling and glitching rapidly. 

"*Hey! Are you alright?" One of the Inks said, his static had become too loud to tell which one it came from. 

Error grits his teeth, tears fell down his cheeks. This was the strongest reaction he had so far- he felt his little souling trying to escape his SOUL; his desire to protect his future offspring overrode his fear somewhat and he tries to let them know that everything was okay. 

The ERROR gazes upwards to answer the thee Inks and gasps loudly- three SOULless dolls stare at him. 

Error's sense of fear spiked dramatically; his eyelights vanish and ERROR signs filled his orbits, his form glitching as he fights against this image- his mind shut down and went on auto-pilot in attack mode. 


	166. Erratophobia Arc: Nightmare Unleashed

The whole palace quaked. 

Nightmare held onto his shin and his older sons move closer to him, ready to defend their mother and younger brother- the family was then surrounded by his knights. 

"* ** where is my queen?! ** " Nightmare cries out, looking around wildly throne room. 

"*father said he was going to his office." Sleep Paralysis told him quickly, glaring at an unseen enemy. 

Nightmare growls darkly, " ** *are his knights with him? ** " he turns to Professor who looked ready to run for it, then over to Error's other knight Nash, who held onto his own shin, Naki, " ** killer. go. ** " he orders and his knight vanish from sight- the strongest and fastest Knight went and he tries to calm himself.

As much as he wanted to run towards his love, Nightmare knew their offspring had to come first. And with Howler being so weak, he did not dare let him out of his sight. 

However... he glances around at the many knights, all loyal to him. No, perhaps he should learn to trust them all now, they had been by his side for a long time and showed him time and again that they would not betray him.

" ** *professor. i leave my son in your care. ** " Nightmare told the mad Sci, he quickly went over and places Howler into his arms. 

"*yes. my king." Professor says through gritted teeth, clearly wanting to see where the ERROR was. 

" ** *rem sleep. sleep paralysis. ** " Nightmare said turning to his oldest sons, " ** stay here. ** "

"*But Mother-" REM Sleep tries to say but shut his jaws at the glare from his mother, he bows his skull, "Yes sir." 

Nightmare vanishes and appears in his mate's office-

The dark creature's eye widens and his SOUL dropped in horror. The whole room was completely destroyed and there was a gaping hole in the side of the building. 

" **_ *what happened?! _ ** " Nightmare roars, his darkness speeding upon his body, he looks around for Killer. 

Killer came, he was panting heavily. 

" **_ *killer. _ ** " Nightmare growls at him, " **_ where is my queen? _ ** "

"*the inks are here!" Killer told him quickly, making Nightmare's eye widen, then noticed his First Knight looking ready to faint and his terror was rolling off him in waves, "the inks have attacked. they are currently battling with our queen." he was frowning deeply, "i couldn't get near. queen error is going wild. i've not seen him like this since before you both mated."

Nightmare frowns deeply- the room shook. 

" ** *where are they? ** " Nightmare questions darkly, glaring at his First Knight, wondering why he had not been able to help his love. 

"*in the courtyard." Killer told him grimly, "be careful. my king. the queen is not himself."

The pair vanish from the room and appear on the outskirts of the courtyard. The whole area was in ruins and the warriors were surrounding the place. He could see some trying to lead some of the palace's staff away to safety. 

Nightmare felt his mate's fear. 

It was something that he had not tasted since- 

Nightmare tries to remember but quickly shoves that to the back of his mind, his ever brave mate who had triumphed over all his phobias, was now in a state of panic and fear. 

Nightmare moved forward, rushing into the sounds of battle. 

The ERROR was tearing at his sockets, sending waves upon waves of strings towards the three SOULless skeletons, who sent their own attacks at his mate. Nothing they could do made the glitching skeleton fall. 

Nightmare's features twisted in rage, his tentacles rose behind him and grew claws; then he went for the nearest Ink, grabbing hold of-  Error attacked him, wrapping him in tight strings and chopping off one of his tentacles. It fell to the ground and reattached itself to his foot, the tentacle then returned.

Staring at his mate in complete shock, his highly intelligent ran through all the different scenarios as to why his mate who loved him would do such a thing. 

Then Nightmare felt the fear, it was cloudly his love's mind. 

His eye went down to his mate's chest. 

It was completely covered in a black fog and could be seen without the mirror and it was spreading fast across his form.

Nightmare realizes two things at this moment of time-

The Inks were trying to capture his mate, then were throwing paints on the ground and each one was a gateway. 

Error was not in his right frame of mind. His whole form was glitching and lagging, his eyelights could not be seen even through the ERROR signs and he moved like he was a puppet on a string. 

So it was not his fault that he attacked.

' ***yes. there is no way my love would willingly attack me.** ' Nightmare thinks with a nod, then his eye narrows at the black fog. 

Nightmare had already figured out that his mate was carrying a souling.

And confirmed it when his purer side was releasing their shin by oozing all over his mate's bones without him aware and feeling the glitching SOUL.  The dark creature was guessing that his mate was letting the excitement die down from having Howler with them before giving this good news, so as not to overshadow the grey shin' birth, so he never made known he knew. 

However, this felt too much like his own power. 

Stronger than REM Sleep, Sleep Paralysis, and Howler who had mixed in code with his mate. 

Pure nightmarish dynamism energy that had no filter. 

And was currently running rampant on his mate, lost in a dream world. 

This was one of Nightmare's worst nightmares.


	167. Erratophobia Arc: True Love's Kiss

Something sharp pierced his shoulder. 

The ERROR turns and stares at the new form.

It was Nightmare. 

The ERROR growls. 

This was not the first time Nightmare stood in his way when fighting the Star Sanses, no doubt worried for his brother's life. 

Error rattles loudly, he had always been afraid of Nightmare, never wanting to face the many fears that he had and knew that the dark creature could show him. 

That and Nightmare was strong, even if he made others do his work for him. If he decided to attack for any reason, it normally meant pain for those who went against him. 

Error grabs hold of the tentacle and pull it out... it did not hurt. 

Glancing to his shoulder, he sees no blood or wound and yet he was sure that the tentacle had struck him, had pierced through him. The pain had felt so real.

'*an illusion.' Error thinks grimly, knowing now he could not trust his own thoughts, 'darn you nightmare. why do ya have to get in my way.' 

Error leaps forward opening a portal and coming out right in front of the dark creature.

'*show no fear!' Error thinks grinning like mad, 'let him know that i can't be affected by him! then he'll leave me alone!'

Error grabs hold of Nightmare's shoulder and forced him to the ground- he had discovered a long time ago that he could touch the darkness...

'*when did i discover that?' Error's mind questions, he narrows his sockets and blinks, trying to see if this was truly Nightmare or not..., "*why are you smiling? why ain't ya attacking?"

" ** *i could never attack you. my love. ** " Came Nightmare dark voice from behind his poor vision. 

It was out of character. 

The words and the tone. 

The ERROR was confused. 

"*i don't understand..." Error admits to the dark creature, he leans down, sockets narrowed as he tries to see. 

Those dark tentacles came around the back of his skull and before Error could ever think, he was forced down.

'*nightmare is kissing me?!' Error thinks in panic, he could not ever remember Nightmare showing any interest in anyone- gasping loudly, he felt many tongues enter and this feeling was familiar. 

The ERROR blinks and closes his sockets, allowed this strange feeling wash over him. 

'*am i dreaming?' Error wonders to himself, then opening his sockets, he realized the truth, 'i am dreaming.' 

' **_ *that is right. _ ** ' Came Nightmare's voice, echoing throughout his mind, ' **_ it is just a bad dream. there is nothing to fear from me. my love. nothing to fear. i am here. nothing bad shall happen as long as we are together. _ ** '

'*that's right.' Error thinks dully, letting the darkness capture him completely, 'nightmare. my beautiful nightmare.' 

Pulling away he sees that his ERROR signs had gone from his sight, he sees the pleased expression on his mate's features. 

'*wait... didn't ya say ya would never try to enter my mind.' Error thinks to his mind, 'why the link now?' 

' **_ *because. my love. your own fear has gotten a hold of you. _ ** ' Nightmare explains smugly, running a hand down his cheeks, trailing his markings, ' **_ i saw no choice but to call out to you in this manner. _ ** ' 

Error frowns. 

How?

Error's mind was different from a normal monster, it should not be easy- then he realized the truth. 

'*the souling!' Error thinks in awe, his souling and overtook his mind. 

' **_ *oh? souling you say? _ ** ' Nightmare's pleased tone came into his mind once more. 

'*ugh. don't.' Error thinks back, glaring at him. 

"*Should we do something?" Came Ink's voice from behind, causing the pair to turn, "They've been staring at each other like that for ages!"

"*Is this some strange k-" The other Ink starts but was hit on the skull by another before he could finish, "Hey! I'm joking!"

"*Whatever! Error is back to his senses! Let's get him!" The female Ink calls out joyfully, pointing a finger right into Error's face. 

"*tch. do ya mind." Error snaps at her, "couldn't ya have waited?"

"*Nope." Came the reply from all three Inks. 

One leaps up and threw some paint behind, another reaches out and blindly the pair with a ray of light, an old attack Dream had given Ink and lastly, one grabs the ERROR and pulls him through the portal. 

Error could hear the roar of his mate as the portal closed. 


	168. Erratophobia Arc: Trapped

Nightmare remembers this attack. 

It had been so long since he had seen it, he had forgotten it existed. 

The creature of darkness was imprisoned in a caged made from pure light, it burned to the touch so he had to keep in the centre. 

His knight had surrounded the cage, all using their own power to help him get out. 

Nightmare glares at the place where the Inks had dragged his mate. 

"*i shall kill them. i shall kill them." Nightmare hisses out over and over, fusing in his rage. 

Suddenly pauses, he could never think clearly when overcome by his anger and from experience, it never went well for him. 

Nightmare looks around the cage of light- it was on every side. Front, back, left, right and above. 

The dark teal eye glances down at the ground, it felt cool with the hot white light surrounding him. A slow smile appears and his knights had enough sense to stop on seeing this. 

Nightmare shapeshifts, becoming a rabbit monster. With paws designed to dig- he quickly set to work, easily throwing up the earth into the air and creating a hole for him to fit through. 

Bursting through the other side he was helped by Killer and Blood, helped him to his feet, and changed back to his true form.

" ** *contact king dream. tell him i shall rage war with him if my mate is not returned safety. ** " Nightmare growls at them darkly, " ** where are my sons. are they safe? ** "

"*Here Mother!" REM Sleep calls over at him, "We felt something was wrong!"

Nightmare glances over and sees REM Sleep and Sleep Paralysis who had Howler in his arms. 

" ** *where is professor? ** " Nightmare questions them sharply. 

"*professor said that if it's the inks that are attacking." Sleep Paralysis spoke up, "then they would be taking father through the hole."

" ** *of course. ** " Nightmare hisses out, his eye turning to a slit. 


	169. Erratophobia Arc: Static

  
Once upon a time, the ERROR was not known for patience. 

Once upon a time, the ERROR would have thrown a temper tantrum with any slight hiccup to his plans. 

Open upon a time, the ERROR would have cried before he was even hurt. 

Times had changed.

The ERROR was a queen. Was a father. Was older and wiser. 

Error growls at the three Inks that had tied him up- glancing down he sees he was still wearing his formal clothes from when his mate made the announcement and had celebrated their offspring birth. 

If he had known he was going to be kidnapped, he would have worn different clothes. At least something comfortable for travelling long distances. 

It took nine hours to reach Rainbow Static and that was with them moving a tenth of the speed of light- thankfully, the Omnivoid time worked differently from a normal Void and the tunnel was worked on so that the four Multiverses timelines moved forward on the same wavelength. Although, he was sure that Static's Multiverse moved a little quicker than his own. 

Error felt the air chance and he leaps out of the paint portal, landing skilfully on his feet next to the Inks. 

And then he stares at Static ERROR. 

It was hate at first sight. 


End file.
